EL MEJOR AMANTE
by Mizune-mei
Summary: Una mujer que nunca había experimentado con ningún hombre un orgasmo, ve un anuncio en el periódico que decía soy el mejor amante haré que en 7 días experimentes el verdadero éxtasis - lo llamará?
1. Chapter 2

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 2

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Bla blá bla **__(Mensaje de texto)_

_Bla bla bla (pensamiento)_

_Xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx (cambio de escena)_

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y se acostó en el sofá de la sala suspirando cansado, tanto pensar en que hacer lo dejaba en la misma situación y con jaqueca.

‒ ¿Te llamo o no mi princesa misteriosa? ‒ se preguntó en un susurró, miró la hora en su teléfono marcaba 11: 30 pm por lo que sonrió.

La azabache estaba pensativa en su cama mirando el anuncio del periódico y fantaseando.

‒ ¿Serás tan bueno? ‒ musitó para sí pasando su mano por las letras como acariciándolo, agarró su teléfono y marcó nuevamente el número, tenía puesto su dedo sobre el botón discar mientras se daba ánimos para agarrar coraje.

‒ _¿Qué le diré? ¿Cuánto cobras por darme un orgasmo?_ ‒ pensó Kagome.

Suspiró como ya se le hacía costumbre, cuando iba a bajar su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche este sonó y por el susto ella lo lanzó contra la cama, se acercó lentamente y miró el número que la llamaba.

‒ ¡Kami es él! ‒ musitó feliz Kagome. ‒ agarró el teléfono en las manos, pero no tenía el coraje para contestar.

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje, por lo que abrió apresurada.

_**Atiéndeme princesa, será la última vez que lo intente, si no contestas me olvidaré para siempre de tu dulce voz.**_

Sonó nuevamente Kagome sentía mucha vergüenza pero necesitaba escuchar su voz.

‒ Hola ‒ pronunció la azabache despacio.

‒ Hola princesa misteriosa ‒ saludó Inuyasha con voz ronca ‒ perdóname por cómo te traté cuando llamaste ‒ pidió Inuyasha lentamente.

‒ Etto…no importa me había equivocado de número ‒ mintió.

‒ ¿Si?, yo me había hecho ilusiones que querías los 7 días con migo ‒ ronroneó sensual logrando escalofríos en la azabache.

‒ En realidad esa noche lo había pensado, una amiga me mostró el anuncio y me dio curiosidad ‒ agregó sonrojada. (Claro eso Inuyasha no lo notó jeje)

‒ ¿Aún estás interesada? ‒ preguntó concretamente.

‒ Etto… lo siento pero no puedo ‒ musitó para luego soltar un suspiro cansado, si que le había sido difícil pronunciar esa frase.

‒ ¿Eres casada princesa? ‒ preguntó sensual, Kagome ya se sentía mojada con tan solo hablar con él.

‒ No ‒ contestó firme‒ no es eso, es solo que me parece algo malo pagar para que te den placer, discúlpame se que a eso te dedicas y no quiero que lo tomes mal ‒ explicó rápidamente por lo que Inuyasha sonrió complacido.

‒ Te propongo un trato ‒ comentó Inuyasha.

‒ ¿Cuál? ‒ respondió impaciente, luego se reprendió por ello.

‒ No te lo diré por teléfono, veámonos y te lo diré personalmente ‒ afirmó con una voz irresistible, la azabache mordió sus labios de puro deseo.

‒ _¿Kami qué me pasa? _‒ pensó

‒ Está bien, pero que sea en un lugar público ‒ pidió e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que para Kagome fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

‒ Está bien mañana a las 8 de la noche en el restaurante ramen express ‒ solicitó.

‒ Claro ‒ aseguró Kagome.

‒ ¿Te paso a buscar princesa? ‒ preguntó.

‒ No te preocupes conozco el local ‒ aseguró.

‒ Me darías un regalo de buenas noches ‒ pidió sensual.

‒ Lo que quieras ‒ aseguró Kagome sin pensar bien el trasfondo de sus palabras.

‒ ¿En verdad me darías lo que sea? ‒ preguntó sugerente.

‒ Etto… ‒ musitó nerviosa, logrando que Inuyasha riera.

‒ Eres muy tierna ‒ aseguró ‒ solo quería saber en ¿dónde estás? ‒ preguntó

‒ En mi cama ‒ respondió Kagome sin dudarlo.

‒ ¿Si?, ¿y qué traes puesto? ‒ preguntó lentamente, mientras se acariciaba su miembro sobre el pantalón.

‒ Creo que has gastado suficiente en teléfono por hoy señor amante perfecto ‒ agregó pícara.

‒ Solo dímelo y te dejo dormir ‒ pidió en un susurro.

‒ Nos vemos mañana ‒ musitó Kagome antes de cortar la llamada.

‒ ¡Mierda! ‒ exclamó Inuyasha frustrado.

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje, abrió malhumorado pero toda su furia desapareció al leerlo.

_**No tengo la valentía para decírtelo, por ello te lo mostraré **_

No veía nada abajo del mensaje por lo que se impacientó, llegó otro mensaje y lo abrió más apresurado. Miró embelesado la foto, estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, solo mostraba desde su cuello para abajo, llevaba una remera blanca con tirantes, estampado con dos ositos en el valle de sus senos y abajo solo llevaba su ropa intima color rosa pálido Inuyasha detallo su fina cintura y sus muslos mientras sacaba su miembro de su prisión y se dirigía al baño.

_Xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx_

‒ San, Sango ‒ gritaba la azabache contenta para alcanzar a la aludida quién al escucharla detuvo su marcha y giró.

‒ Hola Kag. ‒ saludó Sango ‒ Te ves feliz ¿Qué pasó? ‒preguntó pícara.

‒ Tengo una cita interesante esta noche ‒ comentó con una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Con nuestro amante perfecto? ‒ gritó llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca, logrando un sonrojo en Kagome.

‒ Ya no te contaré nada eres muy indiscreta ‒ bromeo Kagome.

‒ Cuéntamelo todo, ven vamos a la cafetería ‒ ofreció emocionada.

‒ San. Tenemos clases ‒ objetó Kagome.

‒ Claro, y no sabes cómo me importa esa clase, pero más me importan los detalles sobre nuestro amante perfecto y la sesión de sexo ardiente que tendrás ‒ aseguró pícara.

Fueron a la cafetería, se sentaron una frente a otra y ordenaron dos jugos, Sango la miraba fijamente por lo que Kagome se sentía cohibida.

‒ Me siento en un confesionario ‒ bromeo Kagome para distender el ambiente.

‒ ¿Qué le dijiste al llamarlo?, ¿Cuándo se verán, En realidad es ardiente su voz? ‒ preguntó Sango emocionada olvidando respirar.

‒ El me llamó y me citó para ésta noche ‒ respondió sonrojada Kagome al interrogatorio.

‒ Tendremos que comprarte ropa interior nueva ‒ aseguró mirándola fijamente.

‒ ¿Para qué? ‒ preguntó Kagome confundida.

‒ Para la cita de ésta noche ‒ aseguró Sango con una sonrisa pícara por lo que Kagome entendió hacia donde iban las fantasías de Sango.

‒ Solo iremos a cenar San., me tiene una propuesta ‒ aseguró Kagome

‒ ¿Iras? ‒ preguntó Sango feliz.

‒ No lo sé, muero de la vergüenza, ayer me pidió que le describiera como estaba vestida, y no lo puede hacer ‒ comentó frustrada

‒ Y que tiene de malo, te mostraste anticuada, pero bueno no puede pensar mal por ser tan recatada como mi abuela ‒ bromeo recibiendo un golpe en el brazo derecho cortesía de la azabache.

‒ No es eso, el problema es justamente ese ‒ afirmó sonrojada, ‒ le mandé una fotografía mía y ahora me arrepiento, ha de estar pensando que estoy súper necesitada ‒ agregó inquietada.

‒ Y lo estás ‒ agregó Sango riendo.

‒ No sé porqué te pido consejos ‒ aseguró desviando la mirada.

‒ ¿En donde será el "encuentro"? ‒ preguntó Sango.

‒ No te lo diré te conozco San ‒ comentó levantándose dejándola intrigada.

_Xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx_

Eran las 7 y media Kagome estaba ansiosa, aún faltaba para la hora acordada y el restaurante quedaba cerca de su apartamento, llamó un taxi y bajó al primer piso a esperarlo.

‒ Guau…te ves como una diosa Kagome ¿dónde vas tan hermosa? ‒ preguntó Kouga en uno de sus piropos gastados por lo que Kagome suspiró cansada.

‒ Eeehh… Saldré con mis amigas ‒ mintió.

‒ ¿Qué te parece si las acompaño? ‒ preguntó ante la atónita mirada de Kagome, ‒ las calles son peligrosas, en 10 minutos estaré listo ‒ se auto invitó.

‒ Llegó mi taxi nos vemos ‒ dijo Kagome dándole la espalda y corriendo hacia la salida.

Llegó al restaurante aún faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, no quería salir y esperarlo, su mano sudaba, y temblaba estaba muy nerviosa. Vio un auto negro estacionarse atrás del taxi y de él descender un adonis, su cabello negro corto resaltaba sus varoniles facciones, su escultural cuerpo era cubierto por un Jeans negro y una camisa blanca remangada hasta el codo, sus ojos sin duda eran claros y su piel blanca brillaba apetecible.

Kagome lo recorrió lujuriosa hasta que entró al local, pero en definitiva ese hombre no era su cita, por lo que esperó un momento más. El Taxista estaba impaciente por lo que tuvo que bajar.

Estaba parada frente al local como tonta mirando a todos los que se acercaban, pero todos los hacían en pareja o en grupos, ya pensaba seriamente correr y esconderse en la comodidad de su cama cuando su teléfono sonó, miró el número y casi se cae de espaldas.

‒ _Llamará para decir que no podrá asistir_ ‒ pensaba desesperada.

‒ Ho..la ‒ atendió tartamudeando.

‒ ¿Vendrás princesa, o cambiaste de opinión? ‒ preguntó esa hermosa voz.

‒ Llego en un momento ‒ dijo tratando de sonar segura.

Colgó, respiró pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarse y entró. Inuyasha estaba recostado por una de las puertas divisorias del local, Kagome pasó a su lado, ya lo había detallado afuera, pero ella estaba segura que él no era su cita

‒ _Sería demasiado bueno_ ‒ pensó al pasar a su lado.

Inuyasha la detalló cuando pasó a su lado, se veía hermosa con un Jeans azul, y una blusa blanca que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y media espalda, el pantalón le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando su deliciosa figura, su cabello suelto le daba un aire sensual.

‒ _¿Será ella?_ ‒ pensó Inuyasha incrédulo. La observó mirando todas las mesas y suspirando sonoramente por lo que se acercó, posó sus labios cerca del oído de la joven.

‒ Te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu acompañante princesa ‒ susurró logrando que a Kagome se le erizaron los pelos de su cuerpo y temblara ligeramente.

La azabache giró lentamente y quedó en shock al ver al mismo hombre que había detallado anteriormente, se quedó sin habla definitivamente una vista desde distancia menor le privilegiaba.

‒ _Kami sus ojos son ¿dorados?_ ‒ pensó mirándolo fijamente.

‒ Nos sentamos ‒ pidió con una sonrisa mostrándole una mesa un poco apartada, la azabache asintió y lo siguió. ‒ Por cierto se ve usted hermosa, de hecho la considero irresistible ‒ comentó mirándola intensamente.

‒ Pues yo opino lo mismo sobre usted ‒ agregó Kagome a lo que él sonrió coqueto.

‒ ¿Desea algo de beber? ‒ preguntó una vez que se sentaron.

‒ ¿Me quiere emborrachar señor amante perfecto? ‒ preguntó Kagome mirándolo provocativamente.

‒ Me veo tan mal como para que necesite esos trucos de seducción ‒ bromeo sonriendo.

‒ ¿Cuál es el trato que quería proponerme? ‒ preguntó interesada.

‒ Primero comamos y luego hablamos de negocios ‒ afirmó.

‒ Como usted lo desee ‒ dijo Kagome lentamente.

‒ Dime una cosa ‒ pronunció acercándose peligrosamente ‒ ¿eres así de complaciente en la cama? ‒ preguntó dando a Kagome exquisitas corrientes por todo el cuerpo.

‒ De hecho ese el problema por el cual lo había llamado aquella noche ‒ contestó Kagome bajando la vista y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

‒ ¿Qué problema? ‒ preguntó interesado.

‒ Primero la comida y después los negocios ‒ devolvió sus palabras por lo que Inuyasha sonrió.

Llamaron al mesero y ordenaron la especialidad de la casa, esperaban hablando de cosas triviales.

‒ ¿Cuál es tu nombre princesa? ‒ preguntó mirándola fijamente.

‒ Eeeehhh…Sakura ‒ contestó poco convencida.

‒ Ese es un bonito nombre, pero sé que no es el tuyo ‒ respondió mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos ‒ si no me lo quieres decir te seguiré llamando princesa ‒ aseguró antes de meter una porción de fideos en la boca.

‒ ¿Tú nunca has mentido? ‒ preguntó sonrojada por verse descubierta.

‒ Lo he hecho incontables de veces ‒ agregó divertido.

El resto de la comida lo hicieron en silencio analizándose, cuando terminaron de comer pidieron una botella de vino tinto.

‒ ¿Por qué un hombre tan interesante e inteligente se dedica a éste negocio? ‒ preguntó intrigada la azabache.

‒ ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa y apasionada necesita a un hombre que se dedica a éste trabajo? ‒ devolvió la pregunta mirándola con esos ojos dorados intensos.

‒ Escucho su propuesta, ya debo volver a casa ‒ expuso molesta la azabache.

‒ ¿Le molesta que afirme que es hermosa o que es apasionada? ‒ preguntó recorriéndola con una mirada lujuriosa.

‒ Es ese el problema, no soy apasionada, nunca he tenido un orgasmo en mi vida ‒ afirmó la azabache sonrojándose.

‒ ¿Me contratarás princesa? ‒ preguntó sensual.

‒ No lo haré ‒ aseguró ‒ le agradezco la cena, en realidad disfruté de su compañía, agradezco que se tomó la molestia de escucharme y quisiera saber cuánto le debo ‒ dijo apresurada Kagome levantándose.

‒ No me debes nada ‒ aseguró ‒ pero siéntate ¿Qué te atemoriza? ‒ preguntó interesado.

‒ No le temo a usted ‒ aseguró ‒ es solo que me molesta verlo como un negocio ‒ explicó.

‒ Si no te cobrara ¿te acostarías con migo? ‒ preguntó interesado dejando estática a Kagome.

‒ Ahí me sentiría peor ‒ debatió.

‒ La propuesta que quería hacerte es la siguiente, seré tuyo por 7 días sin que me pagues nada ‒ afirmó.

‒ Ya me lo has propuesto y he dicho que no ‒ aseguró.

‒ ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti? ‒ preguntó mirándola fijamente a lo que ella suspiró y tomó asiento nuevamente.

‒ Eres…‒ empezó su respuesta ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha por lo que se sonrojó.

‒ ¿Qué impresión tienes de mí? ‒ Preguntó interesado.

‒ Eres muy apuesto ‒ musitó tamborileando sus dedos por la mesa, ‒ me..me gustan tus ojos y tu voz es… ‒ levantó la mirada y la fijó en los dorados ‒ esto es tonto aseguró riendo.

‒ ¿Por qué no aceptas mi propuesta y me tienes completo hasta que te canses de que te posea princesa? ‒ preguntó sensual recorriendo sus dedos por el brazo de la azabache quien tembló ligeramente ante el exquisito contacto.

‒ En realidad no puedo ‒ aseguró. ‒ me siento mal en pensar contratarte para ello, pero peor me sentiría si lo hicieras por lastima ‒ aseguró logrando que Inuyasha estallara en carcajadas dejando a una Kagome confundida y luego enojada.

‒ No sé que le causa tanta risa, para mí es un asunto muy serio ‒ expuso molesta.

‒ Perdóname…perdóname es que ‒ contestaba Inuyasha entre risas.

‒ Si me disculpa me retiro, buenas noches ‒ agregó furiosa, levantándose, dio unos pasos hacia la salida, al pasar a su lado el la agarró por el brazo y la estiró dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas, encima de su prominente excitación.

Kagome quedó en shock, Inuyasha corrió su cabello dejando descubierto su hombro y cuello y lo beso lentamente, succionándolo, pasó una mano lentamente por su espalda desnuda a lo que ella gimió, la agarró por el mentón y capturó sus labios en un beso corto y casto.

‒ Perdóname por reír, es que me pareció tan ilógico que una mujer tan hermosa piense que alguien tendría sexo con ella por lastima ‒ explicó ‒ te deseo princesa, desde que escuche tu dulce voz te he deseado ‒ susurró ronco contra su oreja para luego lamerlo ‒ Kagome Jadeo débilmente estaba extasiada por la hombría de Inuyasha. ‒ ¿Tú me deseas princesa? ‒ preguntó seduciéndola mientras pasaba sus uñas por su espalda y las metía por debajo de la blusa. Inuyasha se sentía descontrolado, nunca antes había deseado así a una mujer, Kagome no estaba en mejor situación.

‒ Si, te deseo ‒ contestó en un susurro.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, agarró su mentón y enderezó su rostro, capturó sus labios en un beso suave pero profundo, metió su lengua en la boca de ella quien lo recibió con la misma intensidad, Kagome puso sus manos en el cuello de Inuyasha para profundizarlo aún más, e inconscientemente se retorcía lentamente sobre el miembro de Inuyasha, por lo que Inuyasha jadeaba y la besaba más rudo.

‒ ¿Desean pedir algo más? ‒ Preguntó malhumorada una joven lo que rompió el hechizo.

Kagome soltó su cuello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

‒ Per…do..na..me yo.. ‒ tartamudeaba, se levantó dejando a la vista de la joven su miembro erecto por lo que él se sonrojó. ‒ Gracias por la cena, yo me retiro ‒ agregó apresurada sin mirarlo.

‒ Espérame un momento y te llevo a tu casa princesa ‒ se ofreció.

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza y salió caminando apresurada del local, Inuyasha soltó un suspiro frustrado.

‒ Tráigame la cuenta ‒ ordenó rudamente a lo que la joven asintió.

‒ _Te tendré princesa_ ‒ pensó con una sonrisa.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

¿Muy pronto para un beso? Que les diré yo soy una persona más de acción jejejeje, gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capi y me apoyaron, espero que éste capi sea de su agrado.

N.A: No sé si en Japón se utilizan los mensajes de textos pero hagamos como que si jeje

Mizune - Mei


	2. Chapter 3

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 3

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Bla blá bla **__(Mensaje de texto)_

_Bla bla bla (pensamiento)_

_Xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx (cambio de escena)_

Iba caminando apresurada faltaban 15 minutos para las 11 de la noche, la velada con el amante perfecto había sido incomparable para la azabache, su apartamento no quedaba lejos en automóvil eran 15 o 20 minutos, pero a pie y con esos incómodos zapatos con tacón no llegaría nunca (bueno quizás llegaría pero con miles de ampollas en las ampollas), por primera vez no le importaba necesitaba pensar y la noche estaba hermosa para ello.

‒ Kami ¿qué haré? ‒ susurró mirando el cielo esperando una respuesta divina ‒ _nunca me sentí así en mi vida, sus besos fueron deliciosos _‒ pensó pasando sus lengua por sus labios. _‒ como sería tenerlo los 7 días en mi cama, maldito falso moralismo, debí aceptar_ ‒ pensaba mientras caminaba lento agitando su bolso a su costado. Sintió un tirón en dicho objeto quiso sujetarlo pero ya era tarde. Soltó un grito de auxilio pero las calles estaban vacías por lo que corrió tras el ladrón que era muy pequeño y veloz, lo persiguió por 3 cuadras luego se quedó sin aire por lo que tuvo que parar a respirar sujetándose por sus rodillas.

‒ ¿Ahora qué haré? ‒ se preguntó temerosa mirando a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías, no se explicaba como un viernes de noche no había nadie, miró en todas direcciones y decidió volver sobre sus pasos, caminaba apresurada y miraba por todos lados tenía miedo y no recordaba haber pasado por esa zona, tan solo deseaba llegar a su apartamento.

Se encontraba desorientada, cansada y adolorida, pero aún así sonrió cuando vio a un grupo de 4 personas hablando a lo lejos en una plaza, apresuró su paso feliz, se sintió un poco incómoda al percatarse que todos eran hombres y estaban bebiendo, aún así siguió su camino.

‒ Buenas noches ‒ murmuró llamando la atención de los sujetos ‒ alguien me podría prestar su teléfono para realizar una llamada por favor ‒ pidió con una sonrisa.

‒ Yo te lo presto, pero que me darás a cambio preciosa ‒ musitó un hombre de unos 25 años con una sonrisa pervertida.

‒ Etto… ahora no les podré dar nada, me asaltaron es por ello que necesito comunicarme con alguien ‒ explicó.

Todos sonrieron Kagome retrocedió un paso atemorizada.

‒ Yo creo que tienes mucho que puedes ofrecernos ‒ debatió un hombre pelón mirándola de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa morbosa.

‒ ¡Ya basta!, dejen a la joven tranquila ‒ ordenó otro de los hombres ‒ yo te lo presto niña, toma ‒ aseguró pasándole el teléfono por lo que Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al tomarlo.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó pero cuando empezó a discar el mismo hombre calvo golpeo la mano de la azabache echando el teléfono al suelo, por lo que supo que eran hostiles y reaccionó rápido, empezó a correr a toda prisa, sus zapatos y el cansancio jugaban en su contra pero aún así corría, solo el hombre calvo y otro hombre con cabello castaño la perseguían, sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó como nunca, escuchó el sonido de tela desgarrándose y como la tela de la blusa cedía hasta su cadera dejándola con un sujetador blanco, la empujó por la espalda e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo lastimándose las muñecas y levemente las rodillas, lagrimeaba sin parar no por el dolor, más bien por la angustia trató te pararse pero se vio rodeaba por los dos hombres.

‒ Por qué todas las mujeres bonitas se creen con el derecho de rechazarme ‒ preguntó el hombre calvo levantándola por el cabello.

‒ Ha de ser porque eres horrible y tu trato no es nada cordial ‒ se escuchó una voz ronca, Kagome tembló de pies a cabezas al reconocer la voz de su salvador. ‒ ahora suéltala ‒ agregó apuntándole con ¿un arma? en la cabeza, el otro hombre huyó desesperado, el que la tenía sujeta la soltó por la que cayó al suelo.

‒ ¿Estás bien princesa? ‒ preguntó brindándole una sonrisa a la que ella respondió.

‒ Si, gracias, creo que mi deuda va en aumento ‒ murmuró apenada.

‒ Ven aquí ‒ ordenó ‒ déjame llevarte, no seas terca ‒ pidió a lo que Kagome asintió y se paró.

‒ Vete ‒ murmuró al hombre que los miraba con resentimiento. Inuyasha abrió la puerta del acompañante (en Japón es la izquierda el acompañante) y sintió algo impactar contra su cabeza, giró y devolvió el golpe a su atacante en la misma zona con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒ preguntó Kagome pálida.

‒ _Mierda, duele como el infierno_ ‒ pensó Inuyasha pero su hombría no le permitía decir eso por lo que solo asintió. Giró y subió al asiento del conductor se sentía mareado y la vista le era nublosa por lo que esperó un momento a estabilizar su visión, cuando al fin pudo ver claramente puso en marcha el vehículo.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó Kagome mirándolo fijamente ‒ aunque yo pensé que los príncipes llegaban en su blanco corcel y peleaban con espadas ‒ comentó para romper el ambiente tenso.

‒ Todo se moderniza mi princesa, yo soy un príncipe del siglo XXI ‒ aseguró sonriendo ‒ y aún espero mi beso de agradecimiento ‒ agregó galante.

Al mirarla se quedó estático unos minutos, detallándola.

‒ ¡Mira tu camino! ‒ exclamó aterrada lo que logró despertarlo del hechizo.

Kagome lo guió hasta su apartamento y más rápido de lo que pensaba llegaron. Inuyasha estacionó en la entrada del predio y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Él descendió la mirada y la recorrió lentamente, se veía hermosa con el cabello revuelto, sus senos se veían exquisitos con el sujetador blanco, su vientre plano, su blanca piel lo llamaba a tocarla, conectó nuevamente su mirada y se percató que ella lo miraba ¿temerosa?

‒ _Claro idiota que te teme, por poco la violan hace unos minutos y ahora la miras como un cerdo pervertido_ ‒ se reprendió mentalmente, abrió la boca para disculparse.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ¿Duele mucho? ‒ preguntó ante la mirada confundida del aludido. Kagome se acercó lentamente y tocó su cuello con un dedo, el cerró los ojos para disfrutar las caricias de la azabache, cuando ya no sintió el contacto de su dedo contra su cuello abrió los ojos y vio sangre.

‒ ¡Maldición! ‒ pronunció molesto a lo que ella sonrió.

‒ Veo que agonizante no estás ‒ bromeo.

‒ Estoy bien ‒ aseguró ‒ se sacó la camisa y se la entregó a Kagome, ella recorrió su torso desnudo con la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

‒ _Al menos no soy el único con pensamientos impuros_ ‒ pensó Inuyasha. ‒ póntelo, no quiero que nadie más te falte al respeto ‒ agregó serio a lo que ella asintió.

‒ ¿Quieres subir? ‒ preguntó Kagome, Inuyasha la miró incrédulo ‒ para revisar tu herida ‒ agregó para decepción de Inuyasha quien suspiró.

‒ No te preocupes no quiero incomodar a tu familia tan tarde, otro día vendré de día ‒ comentó con una sonrisa.

‒ Acepta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi príncipe ‒ agregó con una sonrisa provocativa.

‒ ¿Tus padres no me lanzarán por las escaleras? ‒ preguntó preocupado, ella rió por la cara de susto que puso.

‒ No te preocupes, vivo sola ‒ explicó a lo que el asintió feliz.

Abotonó lo que hacía falta y metió el resto de la camisa dentro de su Jeans.

‒ Subimos ‒ propuso nuevamente a lo que él asintió, arrancó su automóvil y metió en el estacionamiento subterráneo, el encargado no le dio acceso para dejarlo. Kagome bajó del auto caminando sexi ante la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha.

‒ Hola Houjo ¿por qué me haces esto? ‒ preguntó Kagome haciendo un puchero adorable con los labios.

‒ Nadie de afuera puede dejar su vehículo en éste lugar, es solo para los inquilinos y lo sabes ‒ afirmó serio.

‒ Pero yo vivo aquí ‒ refutó.

‒ Tú sí pero tu acompañante no ‒ contestó ácidamente.

‒ Pero donde dejará su coche mi hermanito se lo robaran ‒ expuso "inocentemente" agarrando el cuello de la camisa del pobre hombre que ya respiraba dificultosamente ‒ además es como si fuera mío, pues es de la familia ‒ mintió e Inuyasha sonrió.

Houjo miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome.

‒ Está bien tu ganas, como siempre ‒ afirmó.

‒ Muchas gracias ‒ chilló Kagome emocionada dándole un abrazo y tres besos en la misma mejilla, logrando un sonrojo en el encargado y un sentimiento nuevo en Inuyasha.

‒ _¿Celos?_ ‒ pensó Inuyasha ‒ _no, es solo que ese flacuchento no la merece_ ‒ se excusó a sí mismo en su mente.

Estacionó al fondo y bajó, trancó las puertas y encendió la alarma, buscó el ascensor con la mirada por lo que Kagome se echó a reír.

‒ Lo siento mucho mi apuesto príncipe pero mi humilde hogar no cuenta con elevador ‒ comentó Kagome.

‒ ¡Kami! Tú me quieres matar, espero y ruego que no vivas en el 6to piso ‒ bromeo.

‒ Para tu fortuna este establecimiento solo cuenta con 4 pisos y la morada de tu princesa está en el segundo piso ‒ explicó.

Entraron por una puerta que comunicaba el estacionamiento con la recepción y ahí comenzó el primer asenso de 20 escalones. Kagome rogaba por no encontrar a nadie en su camino no quería dar explicaciones y menos que la tildaran de fácil por llevar hombres a su apartamento, pero cuando un día es malo de hecho solo empeora.

‒ Hermosa ya volviste ‒ se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas ella siguió su camino como si no fuera a ella a quién llamaban. Pero la persistencia de Kouga es en realidad honorífica por lo que la siguió y la abrazó por la espalda ante la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha. Kagome se deshizo del abrazo y giró.

‒ ¿Qué necesitas Kouga? ‒ preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

‒ Quería saber cómo te fue ‒ contestó emocionado.

‒ No es necesario que te preocupes por mí ‒ aseguró ve y duerme ‒ pidió en un susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

‒ ¿Porqué hueles a hombre? ‒ preguntó molesto, desvió la mirada y se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha con el torso desnudo.

‒ ¿Qué hace mi mujer con tu camisa bestia? ‒ preguntó exaltado.

‒ Princesa, yo creo que mejor me voy, te dejo con tu ¿novio? Para que arreglen sus problemas ‒ musitó ¿triste?

‒ No, tú te quedas ‒ ordenó Kagome ‒ y tú Kouga entiende por favor que tú y yo no somos nada ‒ agregó tocándole el rostro, te aprecio, eres mi amigo, no lo arruines ‒ musitó.

‒ Yo no necesito tu amistad ‒ comentó frustrado.

‒ Pues lo siento, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer ‒ aclaró.

‒ Subamos ‒ pidió a Inuyasha extendiéndole la mano.

Inuyasha asintió y subió el primer peldaño pero no espero el golpe que le encestó Kouga en el cuello, hizo que sintiera un agudo dolor que se extendió por su cuello y su cabeza por lo que cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Kagome bajó de prisa lo que había subido y se arrodilló a su lado.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒ preguntó preocupada.

‒ No, duele mucho, mierda ‒ comentó entre cortadamente aguantando el dolor y Kagome se desesperó, se sentó en el suelo.

‒ Ven recuéstate aquí ‒ ofreció sus piernas Kagome.

‒ Que débil eres bestia, ni siquiera te golpee fuerte ‒ comentó Kouga con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

‒ Vete Kouga ‒ ordenó Kagome.

‒ Está armando un show, no lo golpee tan fuerte ‒ comentó.

‒ Es que… ya lo habían golpeado ‒ comentó Kagome sollozando ‒ él me… salvo de unos hombres que querían hacerme daño ‒ tartamudeó dejando atónito a Kouga.

‒ No permitas que la bestia esa duerma ‒ pronunció Kouga ‒ llamaré a la abuela Kaede, ella no cuidará mejor ‒ aconsejó a lo que ella asintió.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados pero se veía muy incomodo tenía el rostro contraído aguantado el dolor.

‒ Despierta ‒ ordenó ‒ despierta por favor señor amante perfecto ‒ pedía con lagrimas en los ojos ‒ Mi príncipe abre los ojos te daré el beso de agradecimiento ‒ murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha apenas abrió los ojos se incorporó lentamente y se sentó.

‒ Me siento mareado ‒ comentó no enfocando bien su mirada. Kagome lo agarró del rostro y lo besó lento y sin prisas, metió su lengua, Inuyasha respondía levemente, soltó sus labios y besó su cara, su frente, su mentón y luego capturó nuevamente sus labios acariciando su espalda. Inuyasha alzó lentamente una mano y la colocó en el rostro de ella se miraron fijamente hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo.

‒ Lo siento pero necesito ver esa herida ‒ pronunció una anciana con expresión amable. Kaede era doctora, solo se había retirado por su edad pero se desenvolvía muy bien cuidando a las personas.

‒ Claro, donde lo podemos llevar ‒ preguntó Kagome.

‒ ¿Dónde se quedará a dormir el niño? ‒ preguntó.

‒ En mi habitación ‒ afirmó Kagome.

‒ A mi no me incomodaría que se quedara en el que está desocupado ‒ ofreció Kouga.

‒ El necesita alguien que lo cuide, él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, no lo dejaré ahora ‒ respondió segura.

‒ Kouga ayúdala a subirlo a su habitación lo curaremos allá ‒ ordenó kaede

‒ Abuela no es ‒ empezó Kouga a refutar pero la anciana lo cortó.

‒ ¡Ayúdala! ‒ gritó.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, lo acostaron en la cama e Inuyasha cerró nuevamente los ojos.

‒ Kagome necesito agua hirviendo, y es recomendable que mañana lo lleves al hospital a que le hagan algunas pruebas ‒ aseguró.

‒ Sábado abuela Kaede no se lo harán en los sanatorios públicos ‒ comentó Kouga.

‒ Pues entonces gastaré mis ahorros para que se lo hagan en un privado ‒ aseguró Kagome.

‒ Princesa ‒ se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha por lo que Kagome se acercó.

‒ Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa? ‒ preguntó tocándole el rostro.

‒ Te quiero ‒ musitó con los ojos cerrados. Kagome sonrió.

‒ Y yo a ti ‒ aseguró dándole un beso en la frente.

‒ Estaré abajo si me necesitan ‒ comentó Kouga antes de salir de la habitación.

La anciana coció y tapo la herida.

‒ Kagome, ahora dormirá unas horas, pero luego despertará con mucho dolor ‒ explicó ‒ Pediré a Kouga que vaya a comprar un remedio que le darás al despertar para aminorar el dolor ‒ propuso a lo que Kagome asintió feliz.

‒ Gracias por todo abuela Kaede ‒ dijo dándole un abrazo.

‒ ¿Lo quieres mi niña? ‒ preguntó dejando anonadada a Kagome.

‒ _¿Lo quiero?_ ‒ se preguntó en pensamientos Kagome, la anciano sonrió y salió de la habitación, no necesitaba una respuesta pues ya lo tenía.

Kagome se sacó la camisa y lo aspiró profundamente, su loción era exquisita, soltó un suspiro y la dejó por la cabecera de una silla, se quitó su Jeans quedando con un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, se puso una blusa con tirantes color verde y muy a su pesar un short blanco que le cubría solo lo necesario, agarro una manta y cubrió a Inuyasha, se acostó a su lado bastante alejada mientras esperaba a Kouga.

Lo detalló más ampliamente pasó su mano por su estómago y pecho.

‒ Kami, es perfecto ‒ susurró ‒ se metió bajo la manta y acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, aspiró su olor profundamente.

‒ _Solo un minuto_ ‒ pensó

Dio besos cortos en su pecho ‒ Me siento una acosadora ‒ murmuró para sí.

Se acomodó mejor en su pecho, lo abrazó por la cintura, el olor y calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha la relajó cayendo rápidamente dormida.

‒ Kagome una pastilla cada… ‒ guardo silencio al observar la escena, colocó las pastillas sobre la mesa y se fue.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxxxxx

Tanto usé la técnica del perrito santo en mi época de juventud jejejeje con una hermosa sonrisa y muchos por favores de consigue mucho jejeje, bueno mis niñas no salgan a caminar de noche que es muy peligroso y nunca admitan que están perdidas o desamparadas aunque ese fuera el caso, hay mucha gente buena en el mundo pero también están las del otro tipo.

**N.A: No tengo idea de cómo se cose la cabeza jejeje pero bueno hagamos como que todo quedó bien.**

Mizune - Mei


	3. Chapter 4

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 4

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE INSINUACIONES SEXUALES, ADVERTENCIA SI NO LES AGRADA LEER LEMON CIERREN LA VENTANA PUES ES UN FIC LEMON - **MIZUNE**  
><em>

_**Bla blá bla **__(Mensaje de texto)_

_Bla bla bla (pensamiento)_

_Xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx (cambio de escena)_

A las tres de la madrugada Inuyasha despertó con una punzada en la cabeza, sentía mucho dolor pero raramente se sentía muy cómodo. Abrió los ojos dificultosamente, acostumbró su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación que no era la suya y vio un cuerpo femenino pegado a su costado y aprisionándolo en un abrazo por la cintura.

‒ _¿Kagome? _‒ se preguntó mentalmente, intentó mover la cabeza para aspirar el olor de sus cabellos, pero punzadas de dolor lo abordaron por lo que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y atajar su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de mitigarlo.

‒ ¿Te duele mucho? ‒ preguntó somnolienta Kagome despertando asustada y mirándolo tiernamente por lo que Inuyasha sonrió aún sintiendo mucho malestar.

‒ Ya pasará, duerme mi princesa ‒ musitó dulcemente ‒ _¿Mi princesa? Desde cuando es mía_ ‒ se reprendió mentalmente al percatarse de su error.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y prendió el velador para pensar qué hacer, vio sobre la mesita el medicamento por lo que sonrió aliviada. Se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar agua, Inuyasha la detalló con la mirada, recorrió todas sus curvas y su blanca piel tan expuesta deseaba tocarla, se quedó mirándola tan descaradamente que ella se sonrojó al volver con el agua y percibir ese escrutinio.

‒ Discúlpame todo es mi culpa ‒ musitó triste pasándole el agua y una pastilla blanca. Inuyasha miró la pastilla como examinándola. ‒ No te voy a envenenar mi príncipe ‒ susurró sonriente.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ musitó mirándola.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó Kagome mirándolo interrogante.

‒ Me llamo Inuyasha ‒ explicó.

‒ Ese nombre es excelente para un hombre como tú ‒ musitó sentándose en la cama del lado donde estaba acostada anteriormente sosteniendo el vaso en sus manos.

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ preguntó confundido.

‒ Pues… es único, lindo e intrigante como el dueño de la misma ‒ susurró, pero Inuyasha la escuchó claramente ‒ por cierto me llamo Kagome, mucho gusto Inuyasha ‒ musitó.

‒ Mmm… me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando tú lo pronuncias ‒ murmuró sensual acariciándole lentamente su brazo por lo que Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. ‒ Kagome, ese si es un nombre para mi princesa ‒ aseguró. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para besarla, lo necesitaba, sonaba estúpido pero sentía una necesidad de besarla, pero un insoportable dolor lo azoto por lo que atajó nuevamente su cabeza recostándolo por la almohada y cerrando los ojos fuerte para aguantar y no gritar como su cuerpo se lo pedía.

‒ Toma la pastilla, te ayudará para disminuir el dolor ‒ musitó Kagome e Inuyasha lo tomó sin protestar ‒ ahora trata de dormir cuando despiertes ya habrá hecho efecto y dolerá menos aseguró parándose.

‒ Ven ‒ pidió abriendo los brazos para recibirla entre ellos.

‒ Etto…vendré en un momento ‒ musitó agarrando el vaso vació y huyendo hacia la cocina. Al cabo de un minuto volvió con la esperanza de encontrar a su "invitado" dormido pero este la esperaba aún despierto por lo que suspiró, se quedó mirando la cama como analizando que hacer.

‒ No te haré nada, solo necesito sentirme seguro, saber que estás cuidando de mi ‒ se victimizó para conseguir convencerla.

‒ El problema no es ese, sé que no podremos hacer nada ‒ musitó sonrojada.

‒ Entonces ven y durmamos ‒ propuso nuevamente.

‒ Eres un hombre muy insistente ‒ comentó juguetona Kagome.

‒ Solo cuando algo me interesa ‒ susurró Inuyasha.

‒ Está bien duermo contigo ‒ Aseguró Kagome acercándose.

‒ Eso me encantaría princesa ‒ musitó pícaro con una sonrisa sugerente.

‒ Cállate, tú estás convaleciente mi amante perfecto ‒ comentó sin darse cuenta, lo miró y él la observaba lascivamente por lo que cayó en cuenta del significado de su comentario. ‒ Yo… emm ‒ tartamudeo tratando de enmendar sus palabras….Inuyasha se acercó lentamente y tomó sus labios en un beso ardiente, la cabeza le dolía como si le estuvieran martillando el cráneo pero no quería dejar escapar la posibilidad de poseerla mordió su labio inferior a lo que ella jadeó despacio, acarició el contorno de su cuerpo, Kagome solo cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar, sus lenguas batallaban por lo que soltaban suspiros de placer durante el beso él trató de retirarle la remera pero un mareo la azotó por lo que tuvo que recostar nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada.

‒ ¡Mierda! ‒ exclamó frustrado ante la mirada atónita de Kagome quien no estaba en mejor situación, se sentía tan frustrada como él, estaba súper húmeda como nunca antes tanto que incomodaba en su ropa intima, ya no le importaba nada quería estar con él, quería saber que se siente ser amada aunque sea una noche por un hombre como Inuyasha.

‒ _Por Kami, solo fue un beso, como me pondré cuando vayamos a hacer más que eso _‒ pensó Kagomesonrojada. ‒ Iré un momento al baño ‒ musitó la azabache avergonzada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, lo que Inuyasha mal interpretó.

‒ ¿Qué harás en el baño? ‒ preguntó interesado, ‒ si te masturbaras princesa prefiero que lo hagas acá ‒ agregó roncamente recorriéndola descaradamente por lo que ella se estremeció levemente.

‒ No, no lo haré ‒ tartamudeó sonrojada, no entendía como Inuyasha podía hacer esos comentarios tan pervertidos sin ningún recato y lo peor de todo era que la excitaba aún más.

‒ No me mientas, ¿lo ibas a hacer en el baño Kagome? ‒ preguntó desnudándola con la mirada.

‒ No ‒ respondió Kagome, y es que era la verdad hace años que no lo hacía, ¿para qué? Ya lo había probado una y otra vez y nunca conseguía sentir más que una sensación vana que luego la hacía llorar por horas por considerarse frígida.

‒ Hazlo para mí ‒ pidió Inuyasha por lo que Kagome suspiró triste.

‒ No puedo ‒ aseguró desganada.

‒ Acércate princesa ‒ pidió Inuyasha mostrando el lugar de la cama a un lado suyo, ella fue y se sentó. ‒ ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? ‒ preguntó interesado…Kagome lo miró dubitativa pero confiaba en él.

‒ Sí ‒ respondió Kagome desviando la mirada.

‒ ¿Lo has gozado mi princesa? ‒ preguntó en un susurro sensual acariciándole el rostro que tenía desviando para no mirarlo.

‒ No ‒ contestó Kagome e Inuyasha quedó sorprendido pues nunca había escuchado de una persona que se masturbara y no le gustara la sensación que provocaba.

‒ ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? ‒ Preguntó interesado mirándola fijamente.

‒ ¡No lo sé! ‒ exclamó alterada ‒ esa misma pregunta me hice cada noche después de haberlo hecho y nunca conseguí respuestas ‒ contestó histérica con lagrimas en los ojos.

‒ No mi princesa, no llores, cierra los ojos ‒ pidió demandante a lo que ella obedeció sin dudarlo ‒ respira, hondo y tranquilízate ‒ susurró y Kagome lo hizo ‒ arrodíllate sobre la cama ‒ continuó su demanda en un susurro ‒ ¿te sientes mejor? ‒ preguntó

‒ Sí, contestó soltando el aire pesadamente.

‒ Quítate la blusa ‒ ordenó Inuyasha por lo que Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. ‒ Hazlo Kagome, no te tocaré ni un solo cabello, confía en mí ‒ pidió, ella lo miró poco convencida pero asintió. Retiró lentamente su blusa Inuyasha la miró y su miembro que estaba ya semi erecto despertó en su totalidad por lo que Inuyasha suspiró. Kagome lo miró interrogante esperando que hablara.

‒ Cierra los ojos Kagome no los abras, no pienses en que yo te miro, ni que es vergonzoso, pues no lo es, es tu cuerpo tu lo debes de conocer mejor que nadie ‒ susurró y Kagome cerró los ojos ‒ princesa quiero que pases tu dedos lentamente por tu brazo izquierdo ‒ ordenó y ella lo hizo ‒ más lentamente, sigue así, acaricia tus hombros, tu cuello, lento ‒ así mi princesa ‒ susurró respirando dificultosamente Inuyasha ‒ Quítate el sujetador ‒ ordenó y Kagome lo hizo rápidamente, Inuyasha medió una mano debajo de la colcha que lo cubría y masajeo su miembro sobre el pantalón ‒ quiero que metas tu dedo índice y medio en la boca y los mojes, si así Kagome ‒ comentó al verla tan sumisa y a su merced ‒ Pellizca tus pezones, hazlo ‒ Musitó jadeante, Kagome cumplió la orden y jadeo débilmente poniéndolo más duro. ‒ ¿Lo disfrutas? ‒ preguntó con voz ronca.

‒ Sí, ‒ contestó en un susurro.

‒ Baja tu mano lentamente rozando con tus dedos tu abdomen, bordea tu ombligo ‒ pedía Inuyasha cada vez más excitado.

‒ _¡Por kami! ¿Que estoy haciendo?_ ‒ La reprendía su mente pero su cuerpo necesitaba esas descargas de placer que nunca antes había experimentado por lo que siguió.

‒ Sácate el short ‒ pidió Inuyasha y no creyó que lo haría por lo que su miembro soltó un líquido transparente al verla sacárselo lentamente. ‒ _Maldición, ¡maldición!, porque me pasa esto a mi_ ‒ pensó frustrado hace tanto que no deseaba a una mujer y justo ahora que Kagome lo trae loco no la puede tener, la observó ahí arrodillada esperando escuchar su orden por lo que reaccionó, lo importante era que ella lo gozara ‒ _otro día la tendré _‒ se animó. ‒ acaríciate el muslo interno.

‒ Ahhh… ella gimió al hacerlo por lo que Inuyasha acarició su miembro más rudamente.

‒ _Tranquilo, tranquilo, ni un solo cabello has dicho_ ‒ se reprendía mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse ‒ sigue así princesa retira tu ropa intima ‒ ordenó con una voz que él no reconocía como suya, era tan ronca.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó Kagome jadeante.

‒ Lo necesitas mi princesa, hazlo ‒ susurró a lo que ella negó con la cabeza ‒ si te avergüenza que te mire iré al baño pero termina lo que iniciaste Kagome sácatelo ‒ pidió.

‒ No, no te vayas ‒ susurró Kagome.

‒ ¿No te molesta que te mire? ‒ preguntó rogando que digiera que no.

‒ Me excitas ‒ murmuró Kagome.

‒ Tu también lo haces princesa, sácatelo ya ‒ ordenó mirándola y ella lo quitó ‒ pasa un dedo y dime como lo sientes ‒ pidió. Kagome recorrió levemente sus pliegues y gimió. ‒ Así princesa goza de tu cuerpo ‒ murmuró Inuyasha entrecortadamente.

‒ Estoy, muy húmeda ‒ susurró mientras recorría sus pliegues y mordía su labio inferior en señal de deleite.

‒ ¡Mierda! ‒ exclamó frustrado ‒ observándola, ‒ ¿te molestaría si yo me masturbara también Kagome? ‒ preguntó ya no aguantando la situación.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba acariciándose, ya no tenía ningún tipo de pudor frente a Inuyasha.

‒ Necesitaras de mi ayuda para sacarte el pantalón ‒ aseguró sonriendo, se acercó y sacó la manta que lo cubría lo miró fijamente a los ojos sorprendida por su prominente miembro por lo que el sonrió arrogante.

‒ _Que esperabas tonta, por algo se dedica a eso_ ‒ pensó Kagome acercó su mano temblosamente al botón de Jeans que traía puesto y luego de un minuto de esfuerzo lo pudo desabotonar, bajó lentamente el cierre y se percató que el pantalón estaba mojado.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada rose contra su miembro, Kagome bajó lentamente el pantalón dejándole con un bóxer color gris oscuro ella lo miró lujuriosa.

‒ Etto… quieres que te lo saque también ‒ preguntó Kagome a lo que el asintió. Kagome deslizó su bóxer lentamente hacia abajo y desvió la mirada para no ver su miembro, de último momento le llegó nuevamente el pudor.

‒ Mírame ‒ pidió Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró y pasó su lengua por sus labios, nunca había deseado en su vida sentir el sabor de alguien en su boca, de hecho le parecía asqueroso y nunca lo había hecho, pero Inuyasha se veía tan apetecible una gota de líquido transparente salía de la punta y ella ansiaba probar su sabor, pero no lo haría que pensaría el de ella. Inuyasha tomó su miembro y subió la piel y lo bajó rudamente Soltando un pequeño jadeo Kagome bajó su mano y tocó su botón acariciándolo en forma circular mirando a Inuyasha que seguía, haciéndolo tan rudo que se veía doloroso. Inuyasha sintió uno de sus odiados dolores por lo que paró un segundó y cerró los ojos, a veces pensaba que Kami lo odiaba suspiró frustrado. Kagome lo vio por lo que se acercó y tomó su miembro de la base con la mano derecha a lo que Inuyasha jadeó subió lentamente la piel luego lo bajó.

‒ Está…Está bien así ¿duele? ‒ preguntó Kagome.

‒ Delicioso, tus manos son tan delicadas ‒ gimió lo que motivó a Kagome a seguir más rápido y más rudo Inuyasha gemía débilmente ‒ déjame sentir lo jugos de tu entrada frótate contra mi miembro ‒ pidió entrecortadamente por la excitación.

Kagome se subió sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha por lo que él esperaba impaciente sentirla.

Cuando Kagome tomó el miembro de Inuyasha y lo frotó contra su entrada húmeda y caliente el terminó rudamente contra el sexo de Kagome, arqueó levemente la espalda y la cabeza y gimió de dolor y de placer.

‒ Ven ‒ pidió Inuyasha ‒ quiero un beso princesa ‒ pidió jadeando. Ella se acercó y se fundieron en un beso apasionado pero con mucho ¿sentimiento? ‒ Quiero que metas un dedo en tu interior ‒ pidió Inuyasha.

‒ Iré al baño al limpiarme y vuelvo ‒ susurró Kagome dándole un casto beso.

‒ ¿Te molesta que haya terminado contra tu sexo princesa? ¿Te da asco mi semen? ‒ preguntó sensual por lo que Kagome negó con la cabeza ‒ entonces mete un dedo en tu interior así mojada con nuestras esencias fundidas pidió y ella lo hizo cerrando los ojos. ‒ Sí, así ‒ jadeó antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y luego succionarlo lentamente. Kagome gimió y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás de puro éxtasis, sintió como la succionaba y luego pasaba su lengua lamiéndola.

‒ Ahhh…ahh.. ‒ gemía y movía su cadera contra su dedo metió otro mientras aumentaba el ritmo a uno más frenético.

‒ Ahh… Inuyasha…‒ Gimió que lo descontroló.

‒ Déjame tocarte princesa ‒ pidió jadeante, se lo que prometí pero quiero tener el recuerdo de tu sexo caliente aunque sea en mis dedos ‒ susurró jadeante.

‒ Sí, ‒ concedió Kagome. ‒ Inuyasha la acarició lentamente.

‒ Estás deliciosa ‒ aseguró acariciando despacio su botón y capturó nuevamente su pezón con su boca.

‒ Ummm…kami… ‒ murmuró contra su seno metiendo lentamente un dedo en su interior las paredes estaba tan calientes y ajustaban tan deliciosamente que jadeo.

Inu…mmm gimió cerrando los ojos y retorciéndose levemente contra su dedo, el metió otro dedo y los apalancó suavemente y capturó sus labios nuevamente.

‒ Ahhh…fue el grito que soltó Kagome contra la boca de Inuyasha al llegar al orgasmo llenando de su éxtasis los dedos de su amante, sintió un ardor en el vientre bajo y una liberación en forma de corrientes recorrer todo su interior por lo que se retorció, sentía toda su piel sensible, Inuyasha sacó sus dedos de su interior, ella cayó en la cama respirando dificultosamente y retorciéndose ligeramente, le faltaba el aire y no podía hablar. Al cabo de 1 minuto por fin pudo hablar.

‒ Eso fue… exquisito ‒ murmuró aun jadeante.

‒ Tu lo eres ‒ aseguró Inuyasha, ella lo miró feliz.

‒ Lo lograste Inuyasha gracias ‒ murmuró dándole un beso en el rostro y una radiante sonrisa.

‒ Fuiste tú princesa ‒ aseguró devolviéndole el beso.

‒ Por Kami, siento como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada, nunca me sentí más relajada ‒ comentó feliz.

‒ Tu felicidad es mi paga ‒ comentó Inuyasha sinceramente, amaba verla sonreír, pero no pensó en las consecuencias de esas palabras.

‒ ¡Por Kami! es, es cierto ‒ Tartamudeó y lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. ‒ ¿Cuánto te debo por el orgasmo? ‒ preguntó rudamente.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxxxxx

Un buen amante no es tan solo el que está para hacerte suya cada dos minutos y en todas posiciones, sino el que te da el tiempo que necesita nuestro cuerpo para responder a cada caricia tan intensamente como si fuera la última, que te dé seguridad que te cuidará y tratará de que tu sientas el acto sexual tan delicioso como ellos lo sienten, así que no se engañen con posiciones de actores porno y por las lámparas lo más importante es buscar una buena previa y eso solo dan los verdaderos mejores amantes.

Ok. Ok. No me maten todas lo sentimos diferentes pero eso es lo que yo y muchas que me han comentado piensan, jeje aquí soy como una consejera sexual para mis primas y amigas jejeje y lo digo por "experiencia".

**Espero que el capi sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capi anterior.**

Mizune - Mei


	4. Chapter 5

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 5

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha la miró fijamente no podía entender como después de todo lo que habían pasado esa noche ella podía preguntar el precio de sus caricias, se incorporó lentamente, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado del dolor, pero su orgullo le imponía seguir. Kagome se paró apresurada e intentó ayudarle a sostenerse en pie pero él la apartó delicadamente.

– Inuyasha yo… – musitó Kagome él la miró y sonrió desganado.

– No hables por favor, ahora no – pidió caminando unos tortuosos pasos y sujetándose por el espaldero de una silla cerrando los ojos para aminorar un poco el dolor. Kagome lo miró triste por su rechazo y recogió toda la ropa de su acompañante que deseaba marcharse.

– Extiende tus brazos – pidió, él abrió los ojos y la vio con su camisa en las manos, por más que quería negarse y correr lejos de esa mujer que lo hechizaba su cuerpo no se lo permitía, por lo que cumplió la orden. Cerraba fuerte sus ojos cuando las delicadas manos de la muchacha rozaban su piel, la deseaba más de lo que podía soportar. Kagome lo vistió por completo y luego se alejó, Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y la miró embelesado, ella se encontraba desnuda frente a él con los cabellos revueltos observándolo entristecida, el joven suspiró los sentimientos de la joven pesaban más que su orgullo por lo que ya estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de quedarse y disfrutar un poco más de esas exquisitas sensaciones cuando la escuchó

– Necesito saber cuánto te debo, quiero pagarte, es tu trabajo y lo has hecho bien – aseguró en un susurro avergonzado la joven.

– Se lo cobraré a la próxima mujer con la que me acostaré, no te preocupes ni siquiera desperdicié tanto semen en ti – musitó sin pensar preso de la ira, pues ella solo lo veía como un gigoló, camino hacia la puerta la abrió y salió al exterior, recostó su cuerpo contra la puerta y ahí escuchó lo que más odiaba, el llanto de su princesa

– _Soy un idiota, porque me duele tanto que me veas como un objeto _– pensó antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, caminó hacia las escaleras lentamente, se sintió observado por lo que giró medio cuerpo mirando el pasillo por donde había caminado con anterioridad. – me estoy volviendo loco – susurró mientras descendía lentamente los peldaños de la escalera sujetándose por la pared para conseguir estabilidad, al llegar a la recepción no vio a nadie, tomó su teléfono y llamó un taxi en esas condiciones no era conveniente conducir.

Llegó a su apartamento y se acostó en su cama, miró el techo blanco, todo parecía tan silencioso, nunca le había pesado más que en ese momento la soledad, suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero la imagen de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo frotándose contra su pene lo azotó por lo que los abrió para eliminar esa exquisita visión, frotó su mano derecha por su cara en señal de frustración y se percató que los dedos que había metido en el interior de la mujer aún olían a su éxtasis, su miembro se puso duro al recordar los sucesos ocurridos con Kagome, pero por primera vez no tenía deseos de masturbarse la quería a ella, quería estar en su interior caliente y ver esos ojos chocolates observándolo mientras la embestía, ser el primero y el único que la haga temblar al llegar al éxtasis.

– _Que me has hecho princesa_ – pensó oliendo profundamente sus dedos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar relajado.

La habitación retumbó con el sonido del timbre del teléfono de Inuyasha, por lo que abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente asustado y soltó un grito de dolor por el movimiento imprudente.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamó y se levantó buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su Jeans – ¿Qué? – preguntó contestando malhumorado la llamaba sin siquiera mirar el número.

– Es así como contestas a tu padre después de un mes sin vernos – se escucho una voz alegre del otro lado.

– Discúlpame padre ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

– Muy bien, ya estoy nuevamente en Japón – comentó.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó más calmado sentándose en la cama, en realidad quería mucho a su padre era el único familiar que tenía.

– Llegué hace 2 horas, te llamaba pues el viernes se hará el campamento en la finca de la empresa y quiero que vayas, irán todos los socios y también vendrá el nuevo inversionista francés con el que cerré trato tiene dos hijas que te quiero presentar – comentó pícaro en su papel de casamentero por lo que Inuyasha suspiró cansado.

– No me interesa padre, si lo deseas asistiré – aseguró – pero no me hostigarás con tus presentaciones – advirtió.

– Puedes traer acompañantes si lo deseas, invita a Miroku – Ofreció.

– Será mejor que no, podría poner en riesgo la integridad física de más de una de las hijas de tus socios – aseguró por lo que el señor Taisho soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Y una amiga? – indagó y con esas palabras en la cabeza de Inuyasha se formó la imagen de cierta azabache que no abandonaba sus pensamientos por lo que sonrió.

– ¿Cuántos días serán? – preguntó Inuyasha emocionado ante la idea.

– Una semana – respondió por lo que amplió aún más su sonrisa.

– Iré padre y llevaré con migo a una mujer que me interesa mucho, pero ella no sabe de mi posición económica ni a que me dedico podrías ayudarme a ocultarlo por favor – pidió.

– ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo? – Preguntó – es acaso una de esas mujeres a las que solo les interesa el dinero – inquirió molesto.

– Es algo largo de explicar, ¿estás en la casa de Tokio? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– Sí – contestó el señor Taisho.

– Iré mañana a la noche, cenamos juntos y te lo explico todo – ofreció.

– Está bien, nos vemos mañana hijo – contestó cortado la llamada, siempre hacía la mismo, era un ritual para él ser el que daba las últimas palabras Inuyasha ya lo conocía por lo que sonrió, miró la hora en su teléfono eran las 8: 30 a.m se acostó lentamente en su cama boca arriba, se sentía cansado y tenía sueño pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

– _Eres un estúpido Inuyasha Taisho _– se reprendió mentalmente – _supuestamente ese es tu trabajo darles placer y luego cobrar – _pensaba molesto consigo mismo habían pasado tan solo 3 horas y ya la extrañaba – _si no hubiera hecho el teatrito de dignidad aún estaría acostado en su cama con ella_ – se reclamaba cada vez más enojado – soy un idiota, ahora que haré para que acepte volver a verme – murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente conciliar el sueño.

La azabache había llorado desde que Inuyasha se había ido le dolieron las palabras que pronunció, para él acostarse con ella sería como desperdiciar semen y eso le había herido el orgullo.

– Ya no lloraré, no vale la pena, lo más probable es que nunca más lo veré – se alentó aunque la sola idea de no volver a verlo la dejaba triste. Lavó sus ropas, limpió su apartamento, cocinó, no descansó un segundo para no pensar más en él pero a las 3 de la tarde ya no tenía nada más que hacer por lo que optó por ir a visitar a Sango y quedar el fin de semana entero con ella.

Inuyasha despertó y se desperezó, se levantó lentamente, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, miró la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde, había dormido mucho pero se sentía mejor con más fuerzas, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kagome, estaba nervioso cuando por fin tuvo el coraje y llamó, se escuchó el mensaje que el teléfono estaba apagado por lo que recordó que la habían asaltado la noche anterior, suspiró cansado.

– Necesito verte Kagome – susurró dirigiéndose al baño, se desvistió y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo aplacando la tensión en ellos a causa del dolor, no humedeció sus cabellos pues creía que no era conveniente mojar aún la herida, salió más relajado y se vistió con un Jeans azul y una remera esport color azul oscuro.

Llegó al apartamento de Kagome en un taxi y lo primero que divisó fue al encargado del edificio.

– Hola – saludo por pura cortesía pasando a su lado a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

– Si buscas a Kagome no está – comentó divertido Kouga.

Inuyasha lo ignoró y siguió con su camino, llegó frente a la puerta de kagome y por primera vez estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de que decir y como actuar.

– _¿Qué diré? Perdóname por ser un estúpido_ – razonó mentalmente sin atreverse a golpear la puerta, luego de 15 minutos de debate interior finalmente tuvo la valentía de dar dos leves golpecitos y esperó impaciente pero no tuvo respuesta, por lo que tocó con más ánimos aún así la puerta permaneció cerrada, giró la perilla pero estaba con tranca por lo que suspiró frustrado.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con la sonrisa victoriosa de Kouga.

– Te lo dije no está – musitó con cara de burla.

Inuyasha lo miró con rencor y bajó al estacionamiento, subiendo a su auto enojado, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria y poniendo en marcha.

**Al día siguiente…**

Eran más de las 11 de la noche Inuyasha estaba desesperado no podía dormir, no sabía nada sobre Kagome, en verdad lo tenía preocupado, había ido a la reunión con su padre, y luego la había buscado nuevamente en su apartamento pero aún no había llegado.

– _O ese maldito sarnoso me la esconde _– pensó haciéndose historias de conspiración en la cabeza y suspirando cansado, tomó su teléfono y llamó, esperó impaciente.

– Buenas noches señor Taisho – musitó una voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.

– Necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre una mujer – musitó serio Inuyasha.

– Claro solo dígame su nombre completo y se lo tendré mañana en la mañana – contestó.

– El problema es que solo sé su nombre – comentó – por ello te pagaré muy bien – aseguró.

– Con el nombre no podré hacer nada, ¿tiene algo más que pueda servirme de base, una foto, su dirección? – preguntó el joven.

– Te paso la dirección de su apartamento por mensaje luego – aseguró.

– Está bien ¿y cómo se llama la joven? – preguntó anotando los datos.

– Kagome – susurró.

– Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en su oficina – sentenció antes de cortar.

Inuyasha suspiró y se acostó en su cama ya se sentía mejor del golpe, su padre había hecho un escándalo y llamado al médico de la familia para que lo revisara, estaba agradecido pues aunque aún sentía la cabeza pesada el dolor era menor.

Kagome descendió de un taxi, se sentía tonta escondiéndose de alguien que quizás ni la estaba buscando, quería quedarse para siempre refugiada en la casa de Sango pero no podía, era lunes y todos sus libros para la universidad las tenía en su apartamento además su espalda pedía con urgencia dormir en una cama. Soltó el aire retenido al no ver a cierto ojidorado que la tenía como fugitiva miraba hacia todos los lados buscándolo por lo que no percató de un joven que caminaba en su dirección impactando contra este y cayendo al suelo golpeándose su trasero.

– Perdóneme iba distraída – se disculpó rápidamente por lo que el joven le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

– No se preocupe – aseguró extendiendo una mano para ayudarle a pararse – Ginta Himura – Se presentó, estirándola y poniéndola en pié

– Kagome Higurashi – respondió en un susurro Kagome retirando su mano que el joven había apresado.

– Bueno debo retirarme se me ha hecho tarde – respondió el joven mirando su reloj y dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

– Que tenga un bonito día – deseó Kagome antes de seguir su camino hacia la entrada del edificio. El hombre sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

– Necesito que me haga una ficha de Kagome Higurashi, lo necesito en 1 hora – sentenció el hombre antes de cortar la llamada y sonreír arrogante.

xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha esperaba impaciente en su oficina, aún faltaban 15 minutos para la hora pactada pero él sentía terror de que no haya encontrado nada por lo que no podía estar tranquilo.

– El señor Himura lo busca – se escuchó la voz de su secretaria en el teléfono anunciando.

– Hazlo pasar – musitó feliz Inuyasha sentándose en su silla.

– Buenos días – saludó el joven ingresando en la sala con un maletín.

– Lo conseguiste – fue el saludo de Inuyasha por lo que el joven sonrió y asintió abriendo su maletín y pasándole una carpeta negra. Inuyasha abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre con dinero y se lo pasó.

– Siempre es un placer trabajar con usted, estoy a su disposición – aseguró adulador antes de abandonar la oficina.

Inuyasha abrió la carpeta y miró embelesado la foto que estaba anexado al documento, la había extrañado y eso lo asustaba, miró la información, sus datos personales, familiares vivos, Hobby, enfermedades y lo que le interesaba en éste momento nombre de su universidad y horario de clases. Apretó el botón que lo comunicaba con su secretaria.

– En que lo puedo ayudar señor Taisho – preguntó Yura (su secretaria) amablemente.

– Quiero que me averigües la dirección de la universidad Jidai y canceles todas mis reuniones para la tarde – ordenó. – También quiero que me compres el teléfono móvil más costoso y completo del mercado – musitó.

– Se lo paso en un minuto – musitó. – ¿y el teléfono será negro como siempre? – preguntó

– No, elige tú un color bonito para una princesa – Pidió.

A las 2: 45 esperaba frente a la universidad un Inuyasha ansioso recostado por su auto, este miraba a cada mujer que se acercaba a la entrada, más de una lo comía con la mirada, pero él las ignoraba y seguía en espera de la joven que lo tenía desesperado.

Escuchó la voz de Kagome y desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía y la vio acompañada de 3 muchachas, estaba hermosa con un Jeans negro ceñido a su cuerpo y una blusa violeta con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Quedó mirándola embelesado unos segundos. Una de las mujeres que la acompañaban lo miró y habló a las demás.

– Por Kami quien es aquel ángel – comentó emocionada Ayame, todas desviaron la mirada hacia donde observaba la pelirroja y él se acercó lentamente.

– Princesa, podemos hablar – pidió en una voz sensual, Kagome sintió una corriente de placer recorrerla, se veía hermoso y los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto lo hacían ver irresistible por lo que mordió sus labios nerviosa.

– Haré lo que me pidas – contestó Ayame con una sonrisa coqueta, Inuyasha tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de observar nuevamente a la joven que le interesaba.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Kagome dejando estática a sus tres amigas.

– Es él – gritó emocionada Sango – Logrando un sonrojo en Kagome y una sonrisa en Inuyasha.

– Estoy perfecto – contestó. ¿Y tu como has estado? – preguntó con voz ronca.

– Yo concuerdo con que estás perfecto – agregó pícara Ayame.

– Ya cállate Ayame – musitó empujándola juguetona Rin.

– Necesito hablar a solas – pidió mirándola ella negó con la cabeza tres veces, él se acercó aún más poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la joven que lo miró a los ojos expectante.

– No, no puedo ahora – musitó despacio tartamudeando nerviosa.

– Concédeme solo 30 minutos de tu tiempo – pidió antes de acercarse lentamente y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios – perdóname – susurró cerca de su labio y luego los tomó nuevamente en un beso suave que la joven no respondió por el estado de shock en el cual quedó.

– Nosotros entramos – musitó Sango arrastrando a Ayame y a Rin que quedaron estáticas al verlos.

– Yo también debo irme, tengo un examen que presentar – aseguró por lo que Inuyasha suspiró frustrado.

– Que debo hacer mi princesa para que me perdones y me escuches – preguntó triste. Kagome lo miró y sonrió.

– Si quieres puedes buscarme a la salida – musitó antes de correr tras sus amigas. Inuyasha sonrió feliz y se dirigió a su vehículo.

– Tienes mucho que explicar señorita – comentó Ayame.

– Dijiste apuesto, a ese pedazo de hombre no lo puedes catalogar por apuesto, yo aceptaría lo que me propusiera musitó Sango con ojos soñadores lo que molestó a la azabache.

– Si, es muy bonito – comentó con una sonrisa inocente Rin.

– Guarden todas sus pertenencias tan solo bolígrafo, goma de borrar y un lápiz pueden conservar – se escuchó la voz del profesor salvando a Kagome del interrogatorio de sus amigas.

Kagome terminó más rápido de lo que imaginó entregó la hoja y salió afuera impaciente, miró su reloj eran 5: 40 caminó hacia la salida abrió el portón y miró al exterior caminando unos pasos buscándolo, pero no lo encontró.

Inuyasha la observaba divertido a sus espaldas, se acercó lentamente.

– Espera a alguien bella señorita – susurró en su oído. Kagome dio un salto de susto, él la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su pecho. – Nos vamos mi princesa – susurró contra su oreja por lo que ella cerró los ojos temblando ligeramente de placer.

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó distraída por lo que Inuyasha sonrió.

– A un motel mi princesa – expuso serio, Kagome giró la cabeza y lo miró con cara de pánico por lo que él soltó una carcajada.

– Tan mal me veo que la propuesta te horroriza – preguntó en un susurro.

– Ya basta de juegos Inuyasha, dime que deseas de mí y vete – pidió.

– Te deseo a vos Kagome – musito depositando un beso en su cuello.

– Sabes que eso no es cierto, si necesitas que te pague lo de la otra noche lo haré pero aléjate de mi vida – musitó por lo que Inuyasha cerró los ojos herido.

– Perdóname por lo que te dije la otra noche, sé que me comporté como un patán – comentó.

– Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, nos vamos – pidió.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

– No – contestó escuetamente Kagome, le resultaba difícil estar tranquila y racional teniéndolo cerca.

– Vayamos a tomar un helado ¿Te parece? – preguntó y ella asintió feliz, brindándole una radiante sonrisa.

Subieron al vehículo de Inuyasha y Kagome lo detalló mejor.

– Es un lindo automóvil – comentó mirándolo.

– Sí – contestó él concentrado en el camino.

– Debe costar mucho dinero – musitó la joven.

– No tanto – respondió Inuyasha sabiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

– Cuanto cobras Inuyasha – preguntó y el soltó un suspiro cansado.

– Ya basta Kagome – ordenó molesto.

– ¿Basta de qué? – preguntó Kagome posando una mano en la pierna de Inuyasha presionándolo levemente, él gimió por el exquisito contacto. Ella subió su mano hacia arriba acariciándolo y sonrió al ver una reacción en el miembro de su acompañante.

– Detente Kagome – pidió Inuyasha en un gemido al sentir la mano de la joven rozar su pene.

– ¿Te desagrada que te toque? – preguntó "inocente" continuando su exploración.

– Princesa no me provoques, no sabes en que terreno te estás metiendo – advirtió.

– Mmm… que me harías señor amante perfecto – preguntó provocándolo pasando su mano por el pecho de Inuyasha que ya no prestaba casi atención al camino.

– Quieres probarme princesa – preguntó jadeante.

Kagome lo miró y paro con su juego al sentir que las cosas ya iban muy en serio, retiró su mano del cuerpo de Inuyasha y desvió la mirada fingiendo mirar por la ventana.

Inuyasha estacionó frente a una heladería, hicieron su pedido y se sentaron en una mesa.

– ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablar? – preguntó Kagome.

– Mi princesa en realidad no quiero hablar, quiero hacer otras cosas más interesantes – susurró sugerente antes de meter la cucharita con helado en su boca, mirándola fijamente sentado frente a la joven.

– No juegues más con eso – pidió ella – si es solo eso, me voy – aseguró levantándose.

– Necesito un favor tuyo – comentó Inuyasha por lo que Kagome volvió a sentarse.

– Te escucho – aseguró.

– Quiero que me acompañes a un campamento que está organizando mi padre – pidió observándola.

– ¿Cual es el favor? – preguntó.

– Quiero que finjas ante todos que me quieres y que somos novios – susurró.

– ¿Por qué querrías algo semejante? – preguntó interesada.

– Estoy cansado del papel de casamentero que adopta mi padre cada año, presentándome todas las mujeres con las que pudiera simpatizar y darle nietos – agregó divertido.

– ¿Porqué me lo pides a mí?, seguramente más de una estaría encantada de estar en ese lugar – aseguró.

– ¿Y tú Kagome, lo deseas? – preguntó.

– Etto…yo… no creo que sea conveniente, soy muy mala mintiendo – musitó y el sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para tomar su mano.

– No me condenes a esa tortura, ayúdame mi princesa – pidió mirándola suplicante. Kagome soltó un suspiro.

– Está bien solo dime donde será, cuando y como llego – musitó.

– Donde y como llegar no te preocupes irás con migo – aseguró – será a partir de este viernes saldremos a la mañana, durará una semana – musitó ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven – luego te recompensaré con 7 noches haciendo lo que tú quieras – agregó mirándola sugerente por lo que ella se sonrojó.

– Está bien, arreglaré todo en la universidad y estaré lista – aseguró feliz.

– Tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos – pidió ella lo miró dudosa pero aún así lo hizo. ‒ Ábrelos pidió y puso un teléfono frente a ella.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó mirándolo interrogante.

– Es para ti, se que perdiste el tuyo por eso te lo compré, recuperé tu mismo número – aseguró.

– No lo quiero – respondió fría.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el confundido.

– Ya acepté hacerte el favor, no necesito que me pagues con uno de tus regalitos, a mi no me comprarás – expuso enojada.

– Esa no fue mi intención – musitó Inuyasha borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y quedando con una expresión triste. – perdóname si te ofendí – pidió agarrando el teléfono – bueno creo que cambiaré mi teléfono por este me veré bien con un teléfono rosado – musitó para distender el ambiente, pasando el objeto de una mano al otro por lo que Kagome soltó una risita.

– Perdóname, no quería hablarte así, solo no quiero que pienses que te hago este favor esperando alguna recompensa – explicó por lo que él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

– Solo quiero mantenerme en contacto, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – susurró acariciando el brazo de la joven. – ¿Tú me extrañaste princesa? – preguntó lentamente por lo que Kagome lo miró fijamente, él se acercó y tomó sus labios en un beso lento que ella respondió gustosa.

– Dámelo ese color no te queda bien – comentó juguetona agarrando el teléfono, Inuyasha sonrió complacido.

– Ya he anotado mi número, soy el primero en tu lista – aseguró sugerente guiñándole un ojo.

–Sí, claro – comentó divertida – me llevas a mi apartamento – pidió.

– ¿No te puedes retrasar dos horas más mi princesa? – preguntó.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Inocente Kagome por lo que el joven soltó una risa divertida.

–Mmmm…quédate con migo y te lo muestro – aseguró poniendo una mano en las piernas de la joven presionándolo débilmente, Kagome lo apartó rápidamente y miró en todas direcciones observando que nadie los había visto.

– Basta de juegos señor amante – pidió pues lo deseaba y con cada caricia su cuerpo amenazaba olvidar todo pudor y decencia, lanzarse sobre ese hombre que la tenía deseosa de él. – nos vamos – pidió y él asintió desganado.

– Eres una mujer malvada – musitó y ella soltó una risa.

– No soy la única – pronunció parándose y caminando hacia la salida.

El camino al apartamento lo hicieron en silencio, solo escuchando la melodía de la música y mirándose de vez en cuando, cuando llegaron frente al edificio Inuyasha estacionó frente a la entrada y la miró, no quería despedirse aún.

– ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– El viernes – susurró Kagome – gracias por el helado – pronunció mirándolo y acercándose lentamente hasta posar un dulce beso en sus labios. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la estiró para acercarla a él metió su lengua en la boca de la joven, ambos gimieron por el delicioso contacto, la estiró y la sentó sobre su regazo, encima de su miembro, ella paró el beso y lo miró a los ojos.

–Déjame subir – pidió suplicante Inuyasha.

– No – contestó Kagome, él beso despacio su cuello.

– No me tortures más mi princesa, déjame subir, se que tu también lo deseas – susurró contra su oreja.

– En mi apartamento no, no quiero que todos comenten sobre mí – musitó en un gemido.

– Vayamos al mío – ofreció descontrolado mordiendo levemente su hombro por lo que ella se retorció y ambos gimieron.

– Hoy no – susurró apartándose de él que la miró triste – tengo mucho que hacer si me ausentaré una semana.

– Discúlpame por insistir tanto – pidió. A lo que ella asintió lo beso levemente antes de bajar del auto.

– ¿Desde cuándo te comportas como una prostituta? – Preguntó Kouga resentido al verla ingresar, ella tan solo lo miró y pasó a un lado suyo subiendo dos peldaños de las escaleras, él la agarró rudamente por el brazo y la pegó a la pared.

– ¿Te hice una pregunta ramera? – musitó ácidamente acercándose atemorizante por lo que Kagome cerró los ojos.

– Apártate Kouga – musitó la azabache sintiéndose aprisionada.

– Tu no entiendes Kagome ¡eres mía! Nadie más puede tocarte – susurró fuera de sí besándola en el cuello.

– Aléjate – pidió y él la acalló poniendo una mano en su boca.

– Tú crees que no escuché como gemías, cuando ese hombre te tocaba eres una zorra – musitó alterado.

–No puedes haber escuchado nada, ni siquiera ver el automóvil es polarizado, te estás haciendo ideas en la cabeza, no pasó nada – contestó ella cuando el aflojó el agarré.

–Pero la otra noche en tu habitación los escuché – aseguró dejando estática a Kagome.

– Tu eres mía Kagome, y lo entenderás por las buenas o por las malas – aseguró antes de besarla Kagome lo empujó por el pecho para apartarlo pero él sonrió de lado apartándose un poco.

– Esta noche te haré mía nuevamente y nunca más querrás a nadie adentro tuyo que no sea yo – aseguró Kagome lagrimeó por la sentencia.

– No, no llores – pidió tartamudeando, acariciando su rostro, estaba trastornado por lo que ella temía.

Inuyasha entró al edificio sonriendo pues a la azabache se le había olvidado el teléfono, eso sería un motivo para volver a verla pero quedó inmóvil en la entrada al verla siendo acariciada por el joven encargado.

Continua…

¡Hola! Bueno que les diré he tardado muchísimo, es que escribir tres fics me es mucho trabajo además he estado ayudando a una amiga lo que me llevó un poco más de mi tiempo en fin aquí está el próximo capítulo… ok. Respondiendo a las preguntas no sé si el fic será muy largo pero estoy segura que no será corto tendrá como 30 capítulos, y sip Kikyou aparecerá pero no en un papel tan importante como siempre, meteré a todos los personajes de la serie de una forma u otra, y de vez les aviso que crearé un cambio de parejas y los arreglaré a todos con parejas distintas obvio menos a los protagonistas ¿o si? Jaja no no es broma, léanlo hasta el final denme una cuota de confianza intentaré no fallarles.

Mizune - Mei


	5. Chapter 6

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 6

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha los miró fijamente paralizado en la entrada de la recepción, sabía que Kagome no era nada suyo, ni siquiera se los podía considerar amigos, pero verla siendo acariciada con tanta devoción por otro le dolía mucho más de lo que en verdad deseaba. Debía marcharse pero no quería dejarla con ese hombre.

Kagome y Kouga no se habían percatado la presencia de Inuyasha, Kouga la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y beso su cuello ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– Aléjate por favor – pidió sollozante la azabache, él sonrió y la mordió levemente en el hombro, Inuyasha miraba la escena fijamente, no podía asimilar que otro hombre la tomara.

– Subamos mi amor – susurró irónicamente por lo que Kagome desesperó. Kouga la sujetó por las muñecas y la estiró caminando hacia arriba de las escaleras.

– Sueltameeee – gritó la azabache resistiéndose, estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para soltarse del agarre que la aprisionaba con mucha fuerza. Inuyasha reaccionó y corrió apresurado dandole un puñetazo en la mandíbula al hombre que retenía a la joven, este calló sobre las escaleras por la sorpresa del impacto. Inuyasha lo tomó por el cuello de su remera y lo levanto, deseaba golpearlo hasta desaparecerlo, pero la dulce voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

– Déjalo Inuyasha, bájalo por favor – pidió Kagome entrecortadamente por el sollozo el joven desvió la cabeza y la miró interrogante.

– Pero te estaba lastimando –aseguró el ojidorado.

– Él, está desorientado, no sabía lo que hacía – lo excusó la joven, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha que soltó a su presa y la miró resentido.

Kagome se acercó a Kouga y lo tomó por el rostro brindándole una sonrisa.

– Tranquilo – susurró acariciando el rostro del joven.

– Kag…Ka…gome – tartamudeó lagrimeando – por que me rechazas yo te amo – afirmó frotando su rostro contra las manos de ella que lo sujetaban.

– Esto no es amor – explicó la azabache ante la incrédula mirada de Inuyasha – tu estás enfermo, confundes los sentimientos, yo te quiero pero no te amo – aseguró Kagome.

– No me digas eso yo te amo, tu…tu me amas yo lo sé, solo estás confundida pero me amas, eres mi mujer, nadie te volverá a tocar ¡eres mía! – musitó balbuceando la mayoría de las palabras, antes de tomar los labios de la joven en un beso forzado, ella no respondió, quedó con los labios apretados, el cuerpo en total tensión.

– Suéltala – ordenó Inuyasha con voz sombría.

– Vete, ¡Vete! – gritó kouga terminando el beso, girando y cubriendo de la vista del ojidorado el cuerpo de Kagome.

– No lo haré, ella no es tuya compréndelo – explicó Inuyasha.

– Tu la quieres para ti por eso dices eso, pero ella me ama, se entregó a mi y disfruto de mis caricias – Comentó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– _Incluso este maniático la ha tenido y se niega a hacerlo con migo_ – pensó Inuyasha mirándola, Kagome desvió la mirada avergonzada e Inuyasha soltó un suspiro – _Tranquilo, ella no es nada tuyo _– se recordó mentalmente, pero aún así la imagen de Kagome entre los brazos de ese sarnoso lo trastornaba. – Princesa – musitó despacio.

Kagome no lo podía mirar al rostro se sentía una fácil y era ilógico por que era él quien vendía su cuerpo, pero aún así eso no sacaba la vergüenza de verse descubierta.

– Kagome – musitó nuevamente el ojidorado acercándose a la joven pasando a un lado del joven encargado y tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara. – Tu quieres hacer el amor con él – preguntó lentamente observándola a los ojos, ella se perdió en esos ojos dorados – lo deseas – susurró nuevamente cerca de los labios de la joven quien cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

– Eso lo dices por que está él, antes no te negabas mi amor – aseguró sonriendo sádicamente.

– ¿Quieres que los deje a solas? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Kagome tratando de parecer indiferente, pero esa fue la pregunta más difícil de hacer hasta el momento, y no sabía el motivo pero sentía que si ella digiera que si, él no podría dormir durante toda la noche imaginándola retozándose con ese hombre.

– No – susurró Kagome y el ojidorado sonrió aliviado pero no se percató la expresión del encargado cambiar a una más siniestra antes de saltar sobre ella como un lobo sobre su presa preciso y rápido la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos, levantándola contra la pared

– Ahora me rechazas prostituta – musitó fuera de si, Kagome luchaba golpeándole el brazo, y arañando su rostro. Inuyasha se acercó y trató de apartar sus brazos del cuello de la joven pero este la sostenía con tanta fuerza, estaba furioso, Inuyasha lo pateo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas aún así este no cedió.

– Tú no la amas, mírala la lastimas – musitó un Inuyasha aterrado al ver el rostro de Kagome adquirir un tono azulino. Kouga la miró a los ojos y soltó lágrimas de puro dolor, aflojando su agarre, ella calló al suelo, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aire que sus pulmones exigían.

– Per…per..doname mi amor – pidió tartamudeando arrodillándose frente a ella y abrazándola por la cintura mientras lloraba desoladamente…yo no quise hacerlo…perdóname es que tú… – explicaba kouga llorando. De la nada de paró y se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

– Si – musitó Kagome despacio frotándose el cuello.

– Llamaré a la policía, ese hombre es peligroso – aseguró el ojidorado.

– ¡No! – Exclamó Kagome, – Es…es todo mi culpa yo…yo no debí haberme acostado con él – explicó. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio odiaba escuchar que se había acostado con otro, nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento de pertenencia por ninguna otra mujer, no quería que nadie más la tocara.

– Está bien, solo bajé por que olvidaste tu teléfono – aseguró pasándole el objeto y luego dándole la espalda cuando ella lo tomó, necesitaba marcharse no estaba enojado más bien se sentía confundido.

– Inuyasha, podrías quedarte un rato más con migo – pidió la azabache en un susurro. – Por favor solo unos minutos – agregó, Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de girar y dedicarle una sonrisa de lado.

– Claro mi princesa, me quedaré – aseguró. Kagome lo abrazó por la cintura refugiando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, él quedó estático unos segundos pero luego puso una mano en el cabello de la joven y sonrió.

– Subamos – pidió la joven y el asintió, ella se dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras, el miró su trasero en definitiva el Jeans que llevaba la dejaba ver irresistible.

Caminó lentamente siguiendo los pasos de la joven, ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto e ingresó prendiendo las luces, Inuyasha ingresó y sonrió toda la habitación olía a ella, detalló por primera vez el cuarto era bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor, a la derecha había una pequeña cocina en frente estaba la cama de la joven con dos mesitas de noche una a cada costado, frente a la cama una mesa comedor con 4 sillones y una alfombra color marrón cubría el piso, las paredes eran de color rosa pálido y colgaba alguno cuadros en las paredes, seguramente obra de Kagome, a la izquierda de la mesa más bien cerca de la puerta se encontraba un escritorio con muchos libros y cuadernos apilados y una silla, un pequeño ropero a un lado de la puerta que ya sabía que pertenecía al baño.

– Entra o te quedarás observando parado durante toda la noche – comentó la joven con una sonrisa por lo que Inuyasha ingresó y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó la joven y el asintió, – mmm …tengo ramen instantáneo te ¿apetece o pedimos otra cosa? – Musitó Kagome revisando la alacena de la cocina.

– Me encanta en ramen – susurró Inuyasha y ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

– Entonces será ramen – pronunció sacando dos potes de la alacena y poniendo agua a hervir – quieres tomar algo – ofreció.

– Si, – aceptó el joven.

– Sírvete lo que desees – aseguró ella mientras revolvía los fideos, Inuyasha se acercó por sus espaldas y la tomó por las caderas.

– ¿En realidad puedo servirme lo que desee? – preguntó contra su oreja y ella cerró los ojos sin responder a la pregunta del ojidorado, este olio profundamente su cuello antes de soltar un suspiro de placer.

– Ya está listo – aseguró la joven acercándole el pote, y alejándose hacia los estantes, tomó dos conjuntos de palillos y le entregó el uno al joven que la miraba fijamente. – Come por favor, vuelvo en unos minutos – susurró la joven y el asintió sentándose en la mesa. Ella caminó hacia el placar y tomó un short y una remara con tirantes, odiaba comer con ropa incomoda. Se dirigió al baño y se cambió saliendo con un short corto azul cielo y una blusa verde clara, se sentó en la mesa y tomó los palillos metiendo una porción de los fideos en su boca hasta que miró a su acompañante quien la observaba lascivamente. – te molesta la ropa que llevo, discúlpame yo siempre me pongo cómoda en mi apartamento pero si quieres me pongo mi bata – explicó la azabache y él sonrió.

– Princesa si me recibirás vestida así creo que te visitaré más seguido – aseguró, terminando de comer, Kagome tan solo sonrió ya lo iba conociendo más y esos comentarios eran parte de él por lo que continuó comiendo tranquilamente. Terminó de comer y se paró recogiendo los potes y llevándolos al basurero.

– ¿Qué sentiste cuando el sarnoso ese te hacía suya? – preguntó Inuyasha, era algo que rondaba su cabeza y lo atormentaba por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

– No es un tema que quisiera hablar – susurró.

– ¿Por que? – preguntó Inuyasha fingiendo indiferencia.

– Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, gracias por la compañía – musitó Kagome cambiando el tema drásticamente.

– ¿Me hechas de tu apartamento princesa? – preguntó.

– ¡No! – exclamó ella rápidamente cuando lo vio pararse.

– Dime Kagome disfrutaste cuando te tocaba – preguntó nuevamente.

– Inuyasha basta – pidió la azabache, el se acercó a ella y la tomó por la nuca acercándola a su rostro y besándola en un beso apasionado que ella correspondió gustosa, aunque este beso fue diferente a los demás fue más intenso, él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa abriendo sus piernas y posicionándose entra estas sin soltar el beso, ambos soltaban suspiros de placer, la abrazó con fuerzas pegándola a su torax mientras continuaba besándola profundamente. Soltó sus labios y bajó besos por su cuello, ella arqueaba sus cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso a todo su cuello él succionaba la blanca piel y luego lamía, el sabor salado de su piel y su olor lo tenían descontrolado la joven soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

– Me encanta tu olor – susurró Inuyasha antes de besarla nuevamente, ella tembló ligeramente al escuchar su voz tan ronca y jadeante, tomó el borde de la blusa que lleva y la levantó lentamente rosando sus dedos por la piel de la espalda de la joven quien se retorcía por tantas caricias. Kagome se había sacado el sujetador por lo que Inuyasha la miró complacido – no dejo de pensar en tu cuerpo – susurró Inuyasha antes pasar sus dedos por sus senos lentamente, Kagome levantó la remera del joven hacia arriba y él lo sacó apresuradamente.

– Yo…yo… también – confesó besando los hombros de Inuyasha el acarició lentamente la pierna de la joven que estaban expuestas por el diminuto short presionándolas levemente la recostó en la mesa lentamente y tomó la punta erecta de su pezón con su boca y la succionó lentamente, Kagome gimió y enganchó sus piernas a la cadera del joven sintiendo el prominente miembro de su acompañante contra su entrada aún con la ropa puesta ambos gimieron.

– Mi princesa – susurró Inuyasha quitándole lentamente el short con su ropa intima sin soltar su pezón que mordía suavemente, Kagome estaba sumergida en un mar de exquisitas sensaciones, lo deseaba necesitaba que él le hiciera suya, por lo que acarició lentamente su cabello cerrando los ojos y arqueando levemente su espalda, se escucharon dos leves golpecitos en la puerta, pero los dos amantes no prestaron atención estaban tan concentrados en las caricias del otro que todo el entorno dejó de existir para ellos.

– Kagome… ¿estás bien? – se escuchó la voz de kouga del otro lado de la puerta, Kagome abrió los ojos frustrada y gimió al sentir dos dedos de Inuyasha en su intimidad acariciándola. – Entraré para ver como te encuentras – aseguró.

– Princesa dile que estás bien que mañana hablarán – demando Inuyasha acariciándola lentamente su punto máximo de placer para luego tomar nuevamente un pezón entre sus dientes.

– Es..toy…bi…bien hablamos mañana – contestó en un gemido la azabache.

– Perdóname – por todo lo que pasó abajó – pidió, Kagome ahora perdonaría lo que fuera con tal que la dejara. Inuyasha descendió pequeños besos por su vientre bajaba lentamente sonriendo ante la reacción de la joven que temblaba y se retorcía sobre la mesa.

– Estás tan mojada mi princesa – susurró el ojidorado antes de separar los pliegues de se sexo con una mano y lamerla hacia arriba ella se retorció e intentó alejarlo estirándose hacia arriba en la mesa, pero el joven la retuvo sujetándola con la mano libre por la cadera.

– ¿Kagome? – preguntó otra vez Kouga golpeando la puerta nuevamente.

– Mierda – susurró por primera vez Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió ya utilizaba sus mismo términos. Inuyasha besó sus muslos lentamente, le importaba poco ese hombre afuera Kagome deseaba ser suya, ya a él lo había rechazado, ella ya había decidido y si el tal Kouga no entendía era problema suyo, metió un dedo en el interior de esa mujer a quien deseaba con locura, y mordió sus muslos levemente por lo que ella gimió. Se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta.

– _Debo admitir al menos es persistente_ – pensó Inuyasha sonriendo victorioso.

Kagome quería detenerlo y alejarlo, sabía que estaba mal Kouga tenía la llave de todos los cuartos podía entrar, pero por más que su mente racional le decía que lo apartara su cuerpo moriría si lo privara de tantas sensaciones

– Kagome háblame por favor – pidió suplicante, la joven se sintió mal, seguramente el había recapacitado y venía pidiéndole perdón y ella lo ignoraba.

– Tranquilo Kouga todo esta bien – aseguró – ahora vete que es muy tarde y estoy cansada – agregó.

– Déjame entrar, quiero compensarte todo lo mal que te hice pasar – musitó Inuyasha levantó la mirada y las conectó el la chocolate esperando su respuesta pero esta se quedó muda. – Prometo hacer lo que desees para complacerte – ronroneó Kouga.

Continua…

Bueno que les diré últimamente nos infecta las enfermedades de la mente, creo que con tanta tecnología y el ritmo de vida acelerado se nos sobrecarga el cerebro jaja yo tuve un novio con el lindo problema de trastorno de personalidades jajaja al menos eso dijo la Psicóloga luego de analizarlo, pues bueno lo usaré en mi fic jajajaja viví momentos muy traumatizantes a su lado pero bueno al menos me sirvió de detector de maniáticos. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por todos los hermosos review que me dejaron en los capis anteriores y espero en los capis siguientes, ya me puse intensa bueno las dejo nos leemos próximamente.

Mizune - Mei


	6. Chapter 7

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 7

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Advertencia: Nuevamente repito que es un fic lemon, personas menores de edad o sensibles a escenas sexuales, lean bajo su propio consentimiento y absoluta conciencia.**

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo no podía creer que Kagome estaba cotejando la posibilidad de perdonarlo y dejarle "complacerla", se alejó unos pasos, agarró su remera que se encontraba en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de la joven que se sentó en la mesa.

‒ ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ‒ preguntó Kagome triste.

‒ Debo irme, además ya tienes quien me reemplace ‒ musitó molesto.

‒ Yo...yo te quiero a ti ‒ musitó la azabache, acercándose.

‒ Princesa vendré otro día, ahora alguien me espera ‒ musitó y Kagome sintió algo revolverse en el estómago al escuchar esa frase.

‒ Está bien Inuyasha, ve y goza con tu cita, ya nos veremos el viernes ‒ aseguro ¿celosa?, él se colocó la remera rápidamente y la miró una última vez antes de abrir la puerta, observó extrañado el exterior, pues ya no estaba ese hombre tan insistente, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tampoco se encontraba en la recepción el sarnoso como ya lo había bautizado.

‒ _¿Qué me pasa, porqué me molesta tanto pensar que otro hombre pueda tomar ese delicioso cuerpo?_ ‒ pensó al llegar a su auto y recostar su cabeza por el volante.

Kagome quedó triste, se acostó en su cama mirando el techo.

‒ ¿Cómo será la mujer que disfrutará tenerte esta noche?, ‒ murmuró, ‒ _Kami por qué me duele tanto saber que otra lo tendrá_ ‒ pensó agarrando su almohada y poniéndoselo en la cara. ‒ arriba perezosa, tienes mucho que hacer ‒ se alentó a si misma dejando la almohada a un lado y levantándose dirigiéndose al escritorio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Kagome estaba muy concentrada con sus estudios que no se percató de la presencia extraña en su habitación por lo que continuó escribiendo, ya pasaba de la media noche, estaba cansada, aún así contenta ya había adelantado bastante de su trabajo.

‒ ¿A él si le permites que te haga suya? ‒ se escuchó una voz sádica a sus espaldas lo que erizó todos los pelos de la joven. ‒ Contéstame mujerzuela ‒ gritó por lo que ella se encogió en su silla.

‒ No ‒ contestó de puro terror encogiéndose aún más en su silla y el soltó una risa sínica que logró en la joven un estado de pánico.

‒ Está claro que no me lo dirás mi princesa ‒ murmuró sarcásticamente imitando las palabras de Inuyasha, pero yo te veo, siempre lo hago, toda tu habitación tiene cámaras debo cuidar de mi mujer ‒ aseguró sonriendo sádicamente. Kagome desvió la mirada conectando con la del encargado que la miraba con una sonrisa que ella no podía entender.

‒ Yo no soy… ‒ empezó ella pero Kouga la cortó tomándola por los cabellos levantándola ella gimió de dolor ‒ suéltame, me lastimas ‒ pidió en un gemido de dolor la azabache.

‒ Tú me has lastimado más, no respetas mi amor, vienes y te acuestas con otro en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama ‒ murmuró tenebrosamente cerca de sus oídos, Kagome tembló de pánico, este no era el Kouga que ella conocía.

Soltó sus cabellos y ella se tambaleo casi cayendo al suelo y se alejó rápidamente del alcance de él.

‒ Aléjate, aléjate ‒ pidió ella aterrada al verlo caminar lentamente como cazando a su presa, ella retrocedía a cada paso que él hombre daba. Hasta que su cuerpo dio con el borde de la cama. El se acercó y la empujó por los hombros cayendo sobre ella en la cama, Kagome soltó un estruendoso grito y se removió bajo del cuerpo de ese hombre que alguna vez quiso como un gran amigo. ‒ Detente Kouga, por favor tú no quieres lastimarme ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó la azabache cuando sintió las manos del hombre recorrerla.

‒ No quería hacerlo así, pero tú no entiendes por la buenas, ‒ aseguró antes de tomar sus labios en un beso salvaje que Kagome no correspondió por lo que mordió con fuerzas los labios de la joven haciéndola sangrar, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que lagrimas de dolor corrieran por su mejilla ‒ Kagome hermosa hazlo por las buenas, no quiero lastimar tu hermoso rostro ‒ comentó con voz sádica, Kagome asintió aterrada ‒ él tomó nuevamente sus labios y ella respondió mecánicamente, sintió los besos de su acompañante descender por su mandíbula y cuello al llegar a esa zona se apartó molesto y la tomó por las muñecas jalándola con tanta fuerza que de un solo tirón la puso de pie y la estiró hasta el baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría y la empujó bajo el agua ‒ Apestas a él, báñate, báñate ‒ ordenaba desquiciado frotando rudamente el jabón por la piel de la joven.

‒ Para Kouga, basta ‒ pedía ella pero él seguía trastornado ‒ shiiishhh tranquilo pidió ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

‒ Estoy tranquilo ‒ afirmó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa siniestra. ‒ ahora quítale la ropa ‒ ordenó. Kagome desesperó y corrió en dirección a la pieza. Completamente mojada, pero fue empujada y cayó al suelo, se arrastró en este y se paró bordeando la mesa que se encontraba frente a la cama.

‒ ¿Me encanta atrapar a mis presas? ‒ murmuró antes de soltar una estruendosa cargada, disfrutaré tanto comerte mi hermosa. ‒ sentenció y Kagome lagrimeaba sin cesar a cada palabra.

Kagome detalló la habitación y vio su teléfono sobre el escritorio donde estaba estudiando anteriormente, podría tomarlo al escapar hacia la salida, pero como librarse de él.

‒ ¡Basta! Te denunciaré por violación ‒ expuso Kagome intentando demostrar seguridad, pero realmente estaba aterrada.

‒ No podrás ‒ aseguró ‒ si no me quieres por las buenas aún así estarás con migo ‒ algún día aprenderás a amarme, quizás cuando nazcan nuestros hijos. ‒ Murmuró soñador.

‒ Nunca te amaré, el cariño que sentía murió hoy, mañana me iré para siempre de aquí, ‒ murmuró la joven. Y el negó con la cabeza lentamente.

‒ Kagome, Kagome, ‒ murmuró lentamente antes de tumbar la mesa ‒ tú nunca te apartarás de mi lado aseguró. Kagome soltó un grito y corrió hacia la salida pero fue sujeta bruscamente por los brazos y arrojada contra la pared por lo que soltó un gemido de dolor. Kouga aprisionó el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared y la besó.

‒ Dime que me amas ‒ pedía entre besos el hombre. Kagome cerró los ojos e imagino que besaba a un ojidorado que no abandonaba sus fantasías, lo agarró por el cuello y profundizó el beso lo que tranquilizó a Kouga quien paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven.

‒ Te quiero ‒ afirmó besándolo más profundamente, y gimiendo despacio entre besos, hazme tuya ‒ pidió.

‒ Sí mi hermosa, lo que desees ‒ se escuchó la voz de Kouga lo que la despertó, le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna al hombre este cayó gimiendo de rodillas ella paso a un lado y el la tomó con una mano que ella se soltó y pateo, corrió hacia la salida, tomó su teléfono del escritorio y bajó despavorida las escaleras. Corrió por las calles vacías.

‒ Kami ayúdame por favor ‒ susurró.

Estaba descalza, mojada, con la ropa que se había puesto para cenar que no era nada discreta y que dejaba a la vista de todos sus senos por la transparencia de la tela, por lo que ella los tapo con sus brazos cruzándolos y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Vio las luces azules de un Karaoke bar y entró en este, caminando apresura directamente al baño, cerró la puerta y lloró desgarradoramente y sin dar tregua, no sabía lo que haría, temblaba como una hoja del frío y del miedo, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía dinero.

‒ _Sango _‒ pensó entre tanto llanto, tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de su amiga, pero no lo tenía, él único nombre anotado era el de Inuyasha. ‒ El primero en mi lista ‒ repitió en un susurro Kagome las palabras de Inuyasha. ‒ _No tengo otra opción_ ‒ pensó.

Discó el número, sonó 3 veces y no contestaba, ella sentía pavor de que no conteste, por lo que su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando lo escuchó.

‒ ¡Mierda! ¿Quién es? ‒ fue el saludo somnoliento de Kagome.

‒ Per..doname que te llame a estas horas es que no tengo nadie más quién acudir ‒ musitó entre sollozos la azabache. Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente en su cama.

‒ ¿Kagome? ‒ Preguntó incrédulo.

‒ Si, no sé qué hacer ayúdame por favor ‒ pidió.

‒ ¿Estás en tu apartamento princesa?, ¿estás bien?, ‒ preguntó apresuradamente e histérico Inuyasha.

‒ No, estoy en un bar ‒ afirmó tartamudeando, sus labios temblaban y estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el inodoro.

‒ Tranquila mi princesa, dime dónde estás e iré por ti ‒ aseguró mientras se paraba y buscaba en su ropero algo que ponerse.

‒ No lo sé, tan solo entré, no sé donde estoy ‒ expuso histérica

‒ Sólo dime el nombre Kagome ‒ pidió serio, ella no estaba bien y él lo sentía. Kagome abrió la puerta del baño y miró en la zona donde se lavan las manos estaban dos mujeres que la miraron fijamente extrañadas.

‒ Perdón, podrían decirme ¿cómo se llama el local? ‒ pidió en un murmuro avergonzado tratando de cubrir parte de la piel expuesta de su cuerpo.

‒ Risaitaru ‒ musitó una de ellas luego de salir de su estupor.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó la azabache ‒ Risaitaru ‒ repitió al teléfono.

‒ ¿Es un Karaoke Bar? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Sí, contestó Kagome.

‒ Llegaré por ti en media hora mi princesa, siéntate y pide algo de bebe, que no te hará bien estar tan nerviosa ‒ sugirió.

‒ No, no traigo dinero ‒ comentó apenada.

‒ Pídelo mi princesa, lo que desees ‒ aseguró.

‒ Te espero, no tardes por favor ‒ rogó antes de colgar.

Las mujeres habían salido por ello se encontraba sola, puso tranca a la puerta, se sacó la blusa, activo el secado de mano y el aire caliente en 5 min había dejado completamente seca, se la puso y salió al exterior. Todos los presentes la miraron, ella se sentó en una mesa y el mesero la atendió.

‒ Podría traerme por favor una botella de Sake ‒ pidió y el hombre asintió en un minuto volvió con su pedido, ella sirvió un vaso y lo tomó en un solo trago y realmente la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco más, habían pasado los 30 minutos y había desaparecido el contenido de la mitad de la botella, Kagome coreaba las canciones feliz de repente se puso a llorar desoladamente recostando su cabeza contra la mesa. Inuyasha entró y la buscó desesperado con la mirada, hasta que la vio temblando con la frente recostada en la mesa, se acercó y supo una mano en sus hombros.

‒ Sultameeeeee…no me toqueesss ‒ gritó Kagome retorciéndose hasta soltar la mano que la sujetaba, él la miró atónito y todos los presentes giraron su atención hacia ellos. ‒ Ya no me toques…me...me haces daño… ‒ musitó encogiéndose en la silla.

‒ Tranquila mi princesa soy yo Inuyasha, mírame ‒ pidió en un susurró, levantó la mirada y conecto con los dorados, y lo abrazó por la cintura fuerte llorando desoladamente.

‒ Shiishh… tranquila mi princesa estoy aquí ‒ musitó acariciándole los cabellos.

‒ Per..do..name ‒ donde estoy ‒ preguntó desorientada.

‒ ¿Está bien señorita? ‒ preguntó un hombre acercándose.

‒ Si, muchas gracias por su preocupación ‒ respondió Inuyasha. ‒ No te lo pregunté a ti ‒ aseguró rudamente el hombre.

‒ Estoy… bien… gracias ‒ murmuró tartamudeando brindándole una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que asintió nada convencido.

‒ Vamos Kagome ‒ pidió Inuyasha.

‒ No, acompáñame, con un vaso, tomemos toda la botella y luego me llevas donde desees ‒ propuso, él asintió y se sentó frente a la joven. En 20 minutos más la botella estaba casi vacía Kagome se encontraba feliz, diciendo disparatadas de borrachos. Inuyasha estaba inalterable, no había bebido casi nada, la detallaba, y no sabía cómo preguntar lo que había pasado, odiaba ver la herida que tenía en el labio, y las marcas ahora moradas en el brazo de la joven.

‒ Inuyasha… quiero que me hagas el amor ‒ pidió la joven y él sonrió de lado.

‒ Claro princesa lo que desees ‒ concedió él como todos los demás comentarios que decía la joven, sabía que estando alcoholizada diría cosas que el día siguiente se arrepentiría por ello no tomaba nada a serio.

‒ Desde lo que pasó con Bankotsu, no creí que nadie podía lograr que tuviera un orgasmo ‒ explicó la joven lo que llamó la atención del joven. Sabía que era inmoral averiguar cosas estando ella en ese estado pero aún así.

‒ ¿Qué pasó con Bankotsu? ‒ preguntó intrigado.

‒ Bankotsu, ‒ musitó ella en un susurro que desagradó al joven.

‒ ¿Lo amas? ‒ indagó y ella negó con la cabeza para alivio del ojidorado.

‒ Cuando somos niños, esa inocencia es hermosa, ‒ musitó la joven ‒ es hermosa si nadie se aprovecha de ella. ‒ Explicó

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ preguntó intrigado.

Ella lo miró dudosa pero luego tomó la totalidad del contenido en su vaso y se sirvió otro vaciando la botella, agitó el contenido de su vaso moviéndolo lentamente mirando fijamente pensativa.

‒ Tenía yo 12 años cuando conocí a Bankotsu el tenía 17, era un hombre muy hermoso ‒ musitó e Inuyasha hizo cara de asco, ‒ él trabajaba en la frutería de sus padres y cuando íbamos a comprar frutas con mi mamá él me miraba y sonreía, esa hermosa sonrisa era contagiante cuando me dedicaba una yo quedaba sonriendo como tonta durante una semana ‒ musitó la azabache aún mirando el líquido como hablándole a éste. ‒ Fuimos lo que se diría amigos por más de 8 meses, yo lo amaba en silencio ‒ musitó e Inuyasha bufó, hasta que un día ‒ susurró soltando un largo suspiro. ‒ fui a su casa y él me atendió muy contento, entré en su habitación donde siempre jugábamos ella soltaba lagrimas sin continuar su relato.

‒ ¿Te violó mi princesa? ‒ preguntó con la mandíbula apretada por la ira.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó ‒ no lo sé ‒ explicó.

‒ Yo…yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me gustaba cuando tocaba mi piel y sus besos pero…te lo juro yo no sabía que eso pasaría ‒ explicó rápidamente llorando.

‒ ¿Qué pasó luego? ‒ preguntó serio Inuyasha.

‒ Me desvistió yo sujetaba mis ropas y le preguntaba que sucedía, él decía que se trataba de un nuevo juego, por lo que permití despojarme de mis ropas. Rompió mi ropa intima salvajemente, y se adentró en mi, sentí que moriría ‒ musitó Inuyasha tenía sus nudillos blancos de tanto presionarlo.

‒ Grité, lloré, supliqué por que se detuviera, pero nunca lo hizo, decía que el dolor pronto cesaría, pero esa afirmación no fue cierta ‒ musitó levantando la mirada y conectándola con los dorados.

‒ ¿Y qué hiciste luego? ‒ preguntó, ella suspiró

‒ Cuando finalmente soltó un gemido ronco y abandonó mi cuerpo con la misma brusquedad con la que entró, se prendió el cierre del pantalón y me dijo que debía irme. Agarré mis ropas y me vestí, me dolía tanto todo el cuerpo que tan solo deseaba morir ‒ susurró ‒ Caminé como pude hasta mi casa al entrar mi madre lloró incansablemente y mi papá me pegó en el rostro diciéndome que era una mujerzuela, yo no entendía lo que pasaba pero después de ese día mi papá nunca más fue el mismo, me miraba con rencor como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, cuando tomaba más de la cuenta iba a mi habitación ‒ murmuró antes de llorar desgarradoramente, él la tomó de las manos aguantando las lagrimas que también querían abandonar sus ojos.

‒ ¿Tu padre abusaba de ti? ‒ Preguntó asqueado Inuyasha, ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

‒ Él…el sacaba su cinto y me pegaba con este diciéndome que una mujerzuela como yo no podía ser llamada por todos su hija ‒ comentó llorando, por más de dos años soporté todos los golpes cada vez se hacían más repetidos y más dolorosos, ya no salía de la casa pues me la pasaba todos los días con vendas, productos de sus golpes, hasta que un día ya no llegó en casa cuando faltaban 3 días para cumplir mis 15 años y no lo extrañé, quedé feliz pues ya no recibiría más golpes ‒ musitó ‒ en 20 días se encontró su cuerpo calcinado en un barranco al parecer chocó y cayó. ‒ musitó. Inuyasha no entendía como Kagome después de haber vivido todo eso aún podía mantener ese corazón bondadoso, era una mujer hermosa, y también admirable, él presionó la mano que sostenía y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Bankotsu después de lo que sucedió vino a Tokio, por eso nunca conté quien había sido.

‒ ¿Volviste a ver a Bankotsu? ‒ preguntó y Kagome soltó un suspiro.

‒ Sí, ‒ contestó ‒ cuando cumplí 18 años, el fue a visitar a sus padres y me citó en un hotel, yo tonta acudí a su llamado y me acosté nuevamente con él, esta vez no hubo dolor físico pero tampoco satisfacción, al terminar el acto sexual, agarré una almohada y lloré, lo hice como debí hacerlo de niña, por la forma inhumana que me tomó, por todos los golpes de mi padre, lloré desde mi corazón, el me miró y sonrió.

‒ ¿No lo disfrutaste?, ‒ pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca ‒ yo no tengo la culpa de que seas frígida ‒ murmuró y se marchó ‒ contó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. ‒ siempre, siempre tenía ese sueño, lo veía burlándose de mí, entonces salía a bailar, a tomar a cualquier parte buscando un hombre que pudiera demostrarme que no eran verdad sus palabras, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo. Incluso con Kouga ‒ comentó dejando a Inuyasha con la boca abierta. ‒ Había tenido el mismo sueño estaba mal y él me había abrazado consolándome en mis sueños, cuando desperté Kouga me besó y me sentí segura, por lo que me entregué a él, pero tampoco pasó nada. ‒ comentó apenada.

‒ Tú no eres frígida mi princesa, solo eres una niña a quién han herido ‒ contestó ‒ déjame hacerte el amor y curar esas heridas. ‒ Murmuró acercándose poniendo su pecho contra la mesa, ella también se acercó y unieron sus labios en un beso lento.

Continua…

Hola a todos nuevamente, les diré que he terminado uno de los fics que estaba escribiendo por ello podré actualizar más de seguido los dos que me quedan, bueno este capi estuvo un poco intenso jaja pobre Kag. Siempre la pongo a sufrir, es que en realidad el mundo no es un jardín hermoso y cálido, al menos no todo el tiempo, son pocos los afortunados que viven sin experimentar, lo malvado y retorcido que pueden ser muchas situaciones, yo pasé por mucho y además no me considero una mujer linda jaja, imagínense Kag. Que es una niña hermosa, aún así, espero que el capi sea de su agrado y bueno seguiré escribiendo siempre con mi mismo estilo, gracias por el apoyo y todos los hermosos review que me dejan son inspiración. En realidad muchas gracias.

Bueno niña/o que no le gusta lo que escribo está bien si deseas reportar el fic, que a vos te parezca basura lo que escribo lo entiendo pues es un poco osado, no sé si eres menor de edad o cual fue el motivo que logro tal estado despectivo, pero te diré que todo bien con tu comentario lo tomé de la mejor manera. Orgullosamente ¡sí! Me gusta Inuyasha y si se me llenan de ceros la cabeza al pensar en él prefiero vivir por siempre en un estado de ceros absolutos.

N.A: Perdonen, si me equivoqué en el capi 4 él no sabía su nombre aún jajaja. Cabeza la mía.

Mizune - Mei


	7. Chapter 8

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 8

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Advertencia: Pues, repito que es un fic lemon jaja y bueno un poco raro pero tomada al cien por ciento de la vida real, de mi vida como de los que me rodean.**

Kagome sonrió al terminar el beso, se sentía feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado, quizás porque jamás había bebido tanto para llegar a esa fase o por que finalmente pudo sacar todos los temores, y angustias que llevaba desde hacía tantos años, que el peso se había vuelto parte de su estado anímico.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó Kagome antes de pararse y caminar tambaleante hacia el escenario, Inuyasha se paró y la tomó por la cintura evitando que subiera. Sabía que no se lo perdonaría si la dejara hacer un show deplorable de borrachos en público ‒ Suéltame Inuyasha subiré a bailar para ti ‒ susurró y él sonrió de lado ante el puchero que realizó la azabache.

‒ Vayamos a mi apartamento y ahí me lo muestras ‒ susurró contra su oreja. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente a un ritmo que no era el de la melodía que se estaba interpretando pero que a criterio de Inuyasha era incomparable.

‒ Princesa no me hagas esto ‒ pidió Inuyasha jadeante, ella se acercó más al cuerpo del hombre, besó su cuello lentamente bailando a un son inexistente, Inuyasha cerró los ojos, no podía ser fuerte, los besos y las caricias de Kagome lo embrujaban, tomó nuevamente sus labios, metió su lengua en la boca de la joven besándola con más pasión. Kagome agarró las manos de Inuyasha y las puso en sus caderas y continuó con su improvisada danza, el movía los pies y seguía los pasos que la joven había marcado, sentía que en ese momento haría lo que fuera por ella.

‒ Llévame donde quieras, Inuyasha, quiero ser tuya ‒ susurró Kagome entre besos, el soltó sus labios, abrió los ojos que había cerrado por instinto, miró el entorno, todos los observaban y los hombres detallaban a Kagome de una manera lasciva que molestó al ojidorado.

‒ Espérame un minuto, mi princesa, pago la deuda y nos vamos ‒ pidió Inuyasha y ella asintió dirigiéndose a pasos zigzagueantes a su mesa y sentándose en la silla. Inuyasha buscó al camarero con la mirada pero no lo encontró por los que optó por acercarse a la barra. Pagó la botella que habían bebido y al girar para volver junto a su princesa la vio acompañada por otro hombre ella lo miraba aterrada por lo que se acercó apresuradamente, ahí pudo ver la mano del joven acariciando las piernas expuestas de Kagome. ‒ Suéltala ‒ ordenó Inuyasha con voz sombría.

‒ Tu zorra, está muy bonita ‒ comentó el hombre vulgarmente. Inuyasha se acercó y golpeó al hombre en el brazo que la sujetaba.

‒ Aparta tus asquerosas manos de ella ‒ ordenó y el hombre se paró.

‒ Inuyasha vámonos por favor ‒ pidió Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos.

‒ Si, corre niñita ‒ musitó burlón el hombre antes de soltar una carcajada, que Inuyasha calló al encestarle un golpe en la mandíbula, Kagome gritó aterrada el hombre se acercó y golpeó a Inuyasha en el pecho, llegó el camarero gritando que pararan la pelea y por equivocación recibió un puñetazo en la nariz, que lo tumbó en el suelo, los demás clientes salieron apresurados, el hombre saltó sobre Inuyasha mandándolo al piso, Kagome gritaba y tomaba al hombre por los hombros para que lo dejara pero este comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro Inuyasha rodó y se posicionó sobre el hombre.

‒ Vámonos ‒ pidió en un sollozo la azabache e Inuyasha se paró al escucharla, el hombre se levantó apresuradamente tomándolo por los hombros y lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo. Para patearlo repetidamente en el estómago hasta que se escuchó sonido de vidrio quebrarse y el hombre cayó al suelo, Inuyasha se paró rápidamente al ver a Kagome con la boca botella en su mano mirando horrorizada al hombre.

‒ Por Kami lo maté ‒ susurró. Inuyasha se acercó al individuo, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar su pulso pues escuchó un gemido de dolor provenir del hombre que no se encontraba inconsciente del todo, la tomó por las manos y salieron corriendo al exterior, Kagome estalló en un ataque de risas que contagio al ojidorado, no era nada cómica la situación pero escucharla reír y verla sujetarse el estómago y las lágrimas de risas correr por sus mejillas, todo era perfecto. Subieron al automóvil de Inuyasha y ella seguía riendo.

Inuyasha condujo despacio y sin cometer equivocaciones, no quería que la policía lo agarrara pues había bebido, llegaron a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad y Kagome cesó su risa y lo miró él no despegó su mirada de la carretera, hasta que estacionó frente a un enorme edificio y bajó rápidamente abriéndole la puerta a Kagome quien no salía de su estupor.

‒ Es…es hermoso ‒ musitó mirando la arquitectura del edificio, Inuyasha sonrió engreído.

‒ Sí, lo es ‒ aseguró brindándole una mano para que bajara pero Kagome se encogió en su asiento avergonzada por lo que Inuyasha sonrió, la tomó por debajo de las piernas y la cargó estilo nupcial ella soltó un pequeño gritito y luego una risita. El cerró la puerta con sus pies y lo trancó con su llave sin bajarla.

‒ Creo que te convertiré en un superhéroe con tanto esfuerzo físico ‒ susurró la chica enganchando sus brazos en el cuello masculino. Entraron en la recepción de tan lujoso edificio y Kagome cobijó su rostro en el pecho varonil.

‒ Buenas noches Señor Taisho ‒ se escuchó una voz femenina muy sensual.

‒ Buenas noches Tsubaki ‒ respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

‒ Señor, ¿quiere que llame un taxi para la señorita? ‒ musitó la última palabra despectivamente.

‒ No, gracias ‒ contestó fríamente la mujer dio vuelta la mesada de la recepción y lo siguió.

‒ No es bien visto que usted traiga este tipo de mujeres a un establecimiento tan importante ‒ musitó la joven poniéndose frente al joven deteniendo que siguiera su camino, Kagome la miró y quedó impresionada, era una mujer hermosa, llevaba un traje azul oscuro ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo, la falda corta, sus cabellos largos y su fino rostro, la hacían parecer una diosa mítica, por lo que se encogió más, no entendía como un hombre como Inuyasha podía siquiera utilizar la palabra deseo ante ella que más bien era aniñada y muy desaliñada, definitivamente ante la belleza de esa mujer tenía todas las de perder.

‒ Yo puedo hacer lo que desee con mi vida ‒ aseguró orgulloso ‒ ahora regrese a su sitio o aténgase a las consecuencias ‒ advirtió, la joven le dio paso pero al pasar a un lado de esta.

‒ Yo no llevaría a una mujer como esa ni a un motel barato ‒ susurró ácidamente.

Inuyasha subió al ascensor, al octavo piso y salió abriendo la única puerta que se podía divisar ella salió y quedó recostada contra la pared, la noche había sido mala, no la peor de todas las que había tenido, pues ese día contaba con la ayuda de su príncipe, lo observó buscar en sus bolsillos la llave y sonrió, era un hombre perfecto, era mucho más de lo que ella merecía, pero no podía apartarlo de su vida suspiró frustrada y él la miró.

‒ Ya la encontraré ‒ aseguró pensando que ese había sido el motivo del suspiro.

‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda? ‒ preguntó la joven inocentemente.

‒ Si mi princesa, busca tu en este bolsillo ‒ murmuró el joven mirándola lujuriosamente.

‒ Tú ya no cambias ‒ aseguró juguetona la joven. Inuyasha finalmente encontró su llave y entraron Kagome quedó impresionada en definitiva Inuyasha cobraba muy bien, era hermoso y amplio. Inuyasha la miró, en tan pocos días ya conocía muchos gestos de la mujer, y cuando mordía los labios como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento sabía que algo la inquietaba, estaba curiosa.

‒ Por hoy mi princesa no preguntes nada, ‒ pidió el joven acostándose en el sofá. Ella estaba tentada a desobedecerlo pero había sido una noche suficientemente larga por lo que calló y giró el sofá poniéndose frente al joven que cerró los ojos, ella lo miró fijamente y pasó sus dedos por su rostro lentamente.

‒ ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una caja de medicamentos? ‒ preguntó la joven, él abrió los ojos incrédulo en definitiva Kagome era una mujer única.

‒ No es necesario princesa, estoy bien ‒ susurro, brindándole una radiante sonrisa.

‒ Sí, lo sé, pero aún así deseo limpiar esas heridas que las cause yo ‒ explicó poniendo una mano en su rostro. ‒ Eres hermoso ‒ susurró ella acariciando su rostro con su pulgar y el sonrió Kagome era para él una gran mujer, cada día que pasaba lograba la admiración del ojidorado y cuando lo miraba con esos ojos tan transparentes hacía que algo temblara en su interior.

‒ La caja de medicamentos lo tengo mi en habitación ‒ susurró el joven, en el ropero la segunda puerta, tercer cajón ‒ susurró, Kagome lo miró interrogante y él sonrió levantándose dificultosamente, no dolía tanto como parecía, solo estaba cansado, había sido un día largo. ‒ Ven mi hermosa, ‒ musitó caminando frente a la joven que lo siguió lentamente, abrió la puerta que dio a una hermosa habitación con una amplia cama y un ropero gigantesco color negó con detalles en blanco.

‒ Es muy bello tu apartamento ‒ susurró Kagome.

‒ Yo mismo lo decoré ‒ comentó el joven avergonzado.

‒ Eres muy talentoso ‒ aseguró impresionada acercándose al ropero y abriendo el cajón que él le había indicado, encontrándose con muchas películas.

‒ Es esta puerta mi princesa ‒ aseguró abriendo otra puerta, y pasándole una pequeña caja blanca.

‒ ¿No te parece un poco grande el ropero? ‒ preguntó y él suspiró.

‒ Cuando lo compré, no fue pensando que sería para mí solamente ‒ susurró y la joven lo miró alentándolo a que siguiera ‒ Iba a casarme ‒ explicó y Kagome asintió.

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ preguntó la joven abriendo la caja y empapando una gaza con detergente para heridas y limpiando lentamente los rastros de sangre.

‒ Ella nunca me amó, ‒ explicó.

‒ ¿La amas aún? ‒ preguntó la azabache siguiendo con su labor intentando parecer indiferente, él la miró.

‒ _¿La amo aún?_ ‒ se preguntó en pensamientos, desde que había conocido a Kagome ya no había pensado en ella. ‒ no lo sé ‒ susurró, Kagome intento que esas palabras no dolieran, pero no pudo evitarlo, si dolieron y mucho, no entendía el motivo.

‒ Ahh…fue la respuesta de Kagome que seguía su labor, ‒ quítate la remera ‒ pidió Kagome y él la miró lujurioso, ella le dedicó una sonrisa aunque Inuyasha percibió tristeza en sus ojos.

‒ ¿Quieres que me desnude para ti? ‒ preguntó sugerente y ella negó con la cabeza, ‒ solo la remera ‒ susurró, él se la quitó y se acostó en la cama, Kagome puso en sus manos una crema para golpes y lo esparció por el estómago firme del hombre que cerraba los ojos, ella descendió su rostro y depositó pequeños besos en el pecho de Inuyasha que jadeo despacio.

‒ Mi Kagome ‒ susurró poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la joven acariciándole los cabellos.

‒ Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, con los medicamentos que tienes ‒ susurró Kagome levantándose dificultosamente. ‒ ahora duerme, muchas gracias Inuyasha por todo ‒ agregó alejándose.

‒ Kagome ‒ musitó el hombre al verla alejarse hacia la puerta que conectaba a la otra habitación. Ella detuvo su huida pero sin mirarlo al rostro. ‒ duerme con migo ‒ pidió y Kagome cerró los ojos, esto ya no le agradaba, no sabía en qué momento pero Inuyasha se había convertido en algo que ella anhelaba.

‒ Me quedaré hasta que duermas ‒ aseguró maternalmente.

‒ Hasta alcoholizada eres racional ‒ comentó el joven y ella sonrió, se acercó a la cama y él abrió sus brazos.

‒ Me prestarías una remera tuya ‒ pidió la joven, ‒ este short está un poco mojado aún no quiero dormir así ‒ explicó.

‒ Puedes tomar lo que desees de mi ‒ susurró Inuyasha y ella sonrió un poco más animada.

‒ Me harás dependiente a ti ‒ afirmó la joven antes de abrir la primera puerta del colosal ropero, que se encontraba vacía.

‒ Eso quisiera mi Kagome ‒ susurró mirándola, abrió todas las puertas, hasta que finalmente dio con la que contenía remeras.

‒ Guau…Tienes muchísimas ropas ‒ comentó la joven impresionada, él solo sonrió, le gustaba esa forma tan inocente de actuar que poseía Kagome, otras mujeres ya le pedirían ropas, joyas, pero Kagome era diferente.

Tomó una remera grande azul, y se lo mostró.

‒ Puedo usar esta ‒ preguntó y él asintió.

‒ El que desees mi hermosa ‒ aseguró el ojidorado.

Ella se dirigió feliz a un costado de la habitación y bajó el short con su ropa intima rápidamente, Inuyasha se incorporó en la cama observándola, ella retiró la blusa, de espaldas al joven y se colocó la prenda azul y giró topándose con la mirada lujuriosa del hombre.

‒ ¿Dónde puedo dejarla para qué se seque? ‒ preguntó la joven avergonzada por la mirada poco sana del hombre.

‒ Déjala ahí mi hermosa, no permitiré que vuelvas con esa ropa ‒ musitó.

‒ Lo que ordenes ‒ susurró, dejando la ropa en un costado de la habitación.

‒ Entonces ven aquí ‒ ordenó Inuyasha ella lo miró y asintió acercándose lentamente se paró frente al hombre que se sentó al borde de la cama, él apoyó su cabeza en los senos de la joven y aspiró profundamente, la abrazó metiendo sus manos bajo la remera y tocando la piel caliente de su espalda, ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese exquisito contacto ‒ no sé que me hiciste princesa pero no dejo de pensar en hacerte el amor ‒ susurró Inuyasha antes de tomar su pezón entre los dientes, aún cubierta por la tela ella gimió y colocó una mano en la cabeza del joven. Inuyasha descendió sus manos acariciando sus glúteos y respirando dificultosamente a causa de la excitación. El desprendió apresuradamente su pantalón, nunca se había sentido tan descontrolado por una mujer, sentía que ni no la hacía suya en ese momento moriría, ya habían sido demasiadas interrupciones, se paró retirando su pantalón y lanzándolo al suelo, Kagome lo miró fijamente amaba su cuerpo, y se veía exquisito en ese bóxer negro. El tomó el borde de la remera que llevaba puesta Kagome que más bien simulaba a un vestido en ella y lo levantó lentamente, despojándola de este y lanzándolo al suelo. La miró recorriéndola por completo y ella intentó cubrirse de esa mirada pero él no la dejó levantando sus brazos al aire y sujetándola por las muñecas con una mano. ‒ ¿tienes miedo? ‒ preguntó interesado. Ella negó con la cabeza, nunca le temería, más bien sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo, ahora que sabía cómo eran las mujeres que pretendían a ese hermoso hombre.

‒ Nunca te temería ‒ aclaró en un susurro, el tomó sus labios en un beso profundo aprisionándola por la cintura, Kagome enganchó sus brazos en el cuello masculino. El la acostó en su cama lentamente sin soltar el beso acarició lentamente su costado provocando pequeños temblores de placer en la joven que gemía entre besos. Ella abrió sus piernas poniendo la planta de sus pies en la cama y flexionando las rodillas, el sentía él centro caliente de la mujer rosar contra su miembro erecto que aún se encontraba en la prisión del bóxer. Se alejó de la joven que soltó un gemido de protesta y se paró en el suelo retirando rápidamente su bóxer, verdaderamente quería hacerlo lento y tierno con ella, pero no en este momento la necesitaba por lo que subió nuevamente su cuerpo sobre el de la joven que lo recibió gustosa enganchando sus brazos en su cuello y besando sus labios, ambos gimieron al sentir la fricción de sus sexos.

‒ Princesa, susurró el contra su oreja lamiéndola ‒ te quiero ‒ agregó antes de entrar en ella lentamente, Kagome quedó pasmada por la forma en que susurró esas palabras, no fue como las otras veces que lo había dicho, pero no pudo contener un gemido abandonar sus labios al sentirlo entrar cada vez más profundo. Entró por completo en ella y quedó quieto un momento disfrutando el sentirse cobijado, besó los hombros femeninos suavemente. ‒ _Es deliciosa, ahora comprendo la locura del sarnoso _‒ pensó por un momento antes de empezar con sus lentos embistes, Kagome cerró los ojos, el peso de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, ese aroma que él poseía y la enloquecía, su miembro entrando en ella, todo era perfecto y se sentía delicioso por lo que no podía evitar soltar pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ gimió despacio la azabache y el besó su rostro antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en los chocolates de la joven, ambos se miraron con una devoción impropia para una noche de sexo, Inuyasha aumentó el ritmo de sus embistes mirándola a los ojos ella no podía parar de gemir, intentaba mantener la mirada fija en esos dorados que la hechizaban, pero sus ojos presos del éxtasis imploraban ser cerrados.

‒ Mmm…Inuyasha ‒ gemía la azabache, levantando las caderas, él la tomo con sus manos por las caderas y aumento más aún en ritmo de sus vaivenes, ella gemía descontrolada y el respiraba sonoramente, ambos cuerpos sudaban y se encontraban sensibles a todo contacto, Kagome lo abrazó recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, cerrando los ojos, sentía nuevamente esa acumulación de calor en el vientre bajo por lo que se contoneó contra él, y escuchó un gemido ronco abandonar el cuerpo de su acompañante, por lo que cerró los ojos frustrada, estuvo tan cerca, él abandonó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mujer que lo acogía y besó sus hombros, ella quedó quieta era verdaderamente delicioso el olor al sudor del hombre y su tibio cuerpo pero no sabía por qué motivo se sentía insatisfecha. ‒ ¿podrías levantarte? Pidió la azabache en un susurro, él levantó la cabeza y asintió, sacando lentamente su miembro aún erecto, y la dejó libre de su prisión ella se levantó pasando a un lado del hombre que sonrió, este se sentó al borde de la cama y la tomó por la cintura evitando su huida.

‒ Después nos bañaremos juntos mi Kagome ‒ sentenció antes de sentarla en su regazo con la espalda de la joven contra su pecho, la levantó un poco y guió su mimbro en la entrada de la joven que quedó pasmada unos segundos, ella bajó lentamente las caderas, introduciéndolo en su interior y gimió agudamente, en esa posición lo sentía más exquisito por lo que levantó nuevamente las caderas y lo metió más hondo, él besó sesual las vertebras de su cuello y con sus manos pellizcaba lentamente los pezones de la joven que gemía y aumentaba el ritmo, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la magia de las caricias de ese hombre, él la mordía sensualmente los hombros y ella arqueaba la cabeza, y se movía en forma circular sobre el joven que respiraba dificultosamente.

‒ Mi princesa deliciosa, ‒ musitaba el extasiado moviendo también las caderas al ritmo marcado por la mujer, Kagome sentía otra vez el calor aumentar en su vientre bajo, por lo que continuo desenfrenadamente, él la abrazó parando un brazo de un hombro al otro desde el frente y la otra mano la bajó al punto máximo de la placer de la joven que se encontraba inflamado y lo acarició lentamente.

‒ Ahhh…Inuyasha…noo…para ‒ pidió la joven al sentirse muy sensible, él hizo caso omiso a su pedido y continuo acariciándola mientras ella se retorcía sobre él.

‒ Sigue mi hermosa, libérate ‒ pidió jadeante Inuyasha besando el cuello de la mujer que sostenía.

‒ Ahhh… ‒ gemía alto Kagome y se movía descontrolada sobre él.

‒ Así, sigue así mi hermosa mujer ‒ gemía Inuyasha, sentía una pertenencia con Kagome que nunca antes había sentido, a Kagome no la asustó que él la llamara su mujer como la asustaba cuando Kouga lo hacía, al contrario sintió seguridad, la acarició una vez más.

‒ Inuyasshhhaaa ‒ gritó mordiendo el brazo que la sujetaba por el hombro aguantando las corrientes de placer atravesarle por completo, se sacudió sobre él y aflojó la mordida. ‒ per..dó..name ‒ pidió jadeando antes de lamer su herida el sonrió y la levantó lentamente por las cintura saliendo de su interior, la acostó lentamente en su cama, él la miraba a los ojos, levantó las piernas femeninas sobre sus hombros y entró nuevamente en ella en un embiste rudo, ella soltó un grito de placer.

‒ Para ‒ suplicó en un gemido la joven, sentía que si no lo apartaba, tendría otro orgasmo, sentía todo tan irreal.

‒ No lo haré, déjate llevar princesa córrete con migo ‒ pidió en un gemido y ella cerró los ojos fuertes. ‒ dime que eres solo mía ‒ pidió el ojidorado descontrolado, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró incrédula ‒ dímelo ‒ suplicó nuevamente.

‒ Solo…tu me haces sentir así ‒ contestó dificultosamente la mujer.

‒Dime que eres mía ‒ ordenó Inuyasha, no sabía el por qué pero necesitaba escucharlo.

‒ Soy solo tuya ‒ contestó la azabache en un gemido y él aumentó el vaivén de sus embistes. Kagome movía la cabeza hacía ambos lados. Ahhhh…gritó y curvó la espalda llegando nuevamente al mayor éxtasis, Inuyasha soltó un alarido de placer y la llenó una vez más con su esencia, bajó las piernas de la mujer y se acostó sobre ella, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos. Tomó sus labios en un beso lento, ella no podía corresponder pues le faltaba el aire y respiraba dificultosamente. El acarició su rostro tiernamente con una mano y le sonrió. Ella iba a pronunciar unas palabras.

‒ No arruines esto por favor ‒ rogó el hombre, no quería que preguntara sobre deudas, favores, temores, solo quería tenerla un momento más cerca de él y sentirla suya sin problemas, ‒ solamente esta noche, pensemos que hicimos el amor ‒ musitó acostándose a un lado de la joven y estirándola para cobijarla en sus brazos, ella quedó muda con esas palabras y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, él besó su frente.

‒ Que descanses mi princesa ‒ musitó antes de cerrar los ojos.

‒ Que descanses mi amor ‒ susurró la azabache, una vez que sintió su respiración acompasada, cerró los ojos y dejó caer algunas gotas salinas.

Continua…

Awww…les juro que sus reviews me dejaron súper emocionada muchísimas gracias a todos/as por las hermosas palabras de aliento. A veces queremos cerrar los ojos y no ver estas situaciones que a mí como mujer y como ser humano me trastorna, por ello quise escribir algo un poco crudo, obviamente que trataré por todos los medios de no traumar sus cabecitas jaja pero en verdad seguiré escribiendo hasta que me eliminen jajaja así que si un día ya no me ven actualizar o desaparece mis historias ya sabrán que pasó, pero por ningún otro motivo lo abandonaré. Espero que continúen leyendo, acepto todas las críticas que quieran dejarme, obviamente que preferiría las constructivas y no hirientes, pero bueno nunca podemos agradar a todos solo espero un poco más de tacto con sus mensajes, pobre hasta a mi amado esposo lo han ofendido en el otro fic, así que por favor a mi familia dejen fuera de sus comentarios despectivos a los niños/as que quieran ofender a la pobre intento de escritora jeje.

SusanaHoria: Siento mucho lo que hayas pasado con tu padrastro, nadie tiene el derecho de abusar de su fuerza, y lastimar a los demás es un hecho cobarde, y lo son más aún los que no defienden a los que no pueden hacerlo solos, espero que estés mejor ahora. Yo tuve la gran suerte que mi madre nunca nos impuso un padrastro, aunque quedé sin padre a los 6 años (nos abandonó), nunca conocí esa palabra pues somos 3 mujeres y mi madre temía traer un hombre que nos lastimara. Pero si ya lo vi en la casa de un novio y quedé traumada al ver a la pobre señora ser golpeada con un cinto por el esposo por qué no estuvo lista la comida a la hora de su llegada. Ok. Recuerden que siempre hay momentos malos en la vida mucha fuerza a las niñas que pasen un mal momento en este día, todo pasa y el tiempo sana de a poco las heridas.

Mizune - Mei


	8. Chapter 9

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 9

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Hola a todos/as perdónenme por la tardanza, me había enterado de mala manera que el lemon está prohibido en esta página, suena tonto jeje pero fue así lastimosamente no hablo, leo o escribo en ingles, pero en fin quedé en una guerra interna, pues uno de los troll (creo que son llamados así)me había informado que me reportaba y que estaba infringiendo los reglamentos de la página, cosa que no quería hacer, ya que indiscutiblemente tiene razón, pero que hacer ya había hecho una promesa antes del mensaje suyo, no dejar el fic por ningún motivo más que la eliminación, y por mucho que me pese me importa más mi promesa hacia ustedes queridos/as lectoras, eso fue lo que me animo a seguir y terminar el fic, publicaré uno o dos capítulos por día dependiendo de la inspiración, esperando así terminar el fic y no dejarlas sin final, pues no es cierto lo que me había dicho, no escribo lemon por los reviews fáciles lo hago porque me gustan y no tendría sentido un fic con el argumento de este fic y sin lemon, lastimosamente este será mi último fic, y claro que sé que tendré que lidiar con millones de mensajes ofensivos por no haber ni (quitado el contenido sexual, ni haberlo abandonado) pero lo afrontaré pues fue algo que inicié y no podía dejarlo inconcluso.**

**Mizune – Mei**

*******************/*****************

_Bla bla bla – pensamientos_

***************/****************

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, no podía creer que Kagome lo había llamado amor

‒ _Fue la bebida la que habló _‒ analizó en pensamientos, él la quería mucho como hace tiempo no codiciaba a una mujer, pero la palabra amor, estaba fuera de su vocabulario y no lo estaría nunca más por lo que solo fingió dormir. Cuando la creyó dormida se levantó lentamente liberando sus brazos, la contempló unos segundos y luego la cubrió con una manta. Agarró su teléfono del bolsillo de su Pantalón que se encontraba en el suelo, buscó en la memoria un número y disco.

‒ Hola Avi, necesito un favor tuyo, ‒ musitó, una vez que contestó.

‒ Buenas noches Inuyasha me siento alagada que me llames, pero justo tienes que acordarte de mí a las 3 de la madrugada ‒ protestó la joven ‒ ya sabes que desvelarse saca arrugas y por cierto te he dicho más de una vez que soy la princesa Avi, ‒ musitó con una voz rasposa por el sueño.

‒ _Yo solo tengo una princesa_ ‒ pensó Inuyasha mirando en dirección a su cama, ‒ como quieras princesa Avi ‒ musitó en un tono burlón.

‒ En que puedo ayudarte Inuyasha, ¿traje de gala? ‒ preguntó.

‒ No, esta vez será algo más sencillo, quiero que me selecciones todo un guardarropa femenino ‒ ordenó.

‒ Claro, ‒ aseguró ‒ tengo un vestido de gala exclusivo que puede interesarte ‒ ofreció la joven y él soltó una risita, no imaginaba a Kagome con los trajes de gala que confeccionaba Avi eran muy extraños para la sencillez de la joven.

‒ No, quiero lo más simple pero hermoso que puedas conseguir, Jeans, remeras, zapatos, carteras, arreglos para el cabello, maquillaje, joyas, lo que pienses que pueda serle útil a una mujer hermosa pero sencilla ‒ explicó emocionado por lo la mujer bufó, pues siempre había buscado atraer la atención de ese hombre, pero él la tomaba por extravagante.

‒ ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Pues hoy a las 9 de la mañana ¿podrás? ‒ preguntó.

‒ ¡No!, es muy poco tiempo ‒ exclamó como si fuera el mayor de los pecados, te lo tendré listo a las 11 ‒ aseguró.

‒ Está bien ‒ me lo mandas a mi apartamento por favor, por cierto depositaré ahora mismo el dinero a tu cuenta ‒ aseguró.

‒ Te lo llevaré yo personalmente a las 11, cuídate amor ‒ se despidió con voz "seductora"

‒ Tu también. ‒ musitó antes de cortar la llamada, tomó su computadora portátil y entró en su cuenta haciendo el traslado de fondos, suspiró sonoramente, estaba cansado pero más vivo de lo que nunca estuvo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche tan divertida. Se acercó a su cama y se acostó nuevamente en esta, Kagome inmediatamente buscó la protección de los brazos del hombre que sonrió cobijándola.

Los rayos del sol, les dio de lleno en la cara habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas por lo que Inuyasha malhumorado despertó musitando improperios pero quedó callado al verla a su lado, se había asustado por el repentino enojo del hombre, incorporándose en la cama atajando su cabeza con ambas manos, dejando a la vista del joven sus redondos senos, él la miró y sonrió muchas de las mujeres con la que había dormido en su época de Don Juan al despertar se veían "diferentes" sin tanto maquillaje y peinados producidos, pero Kagome en definitiva se veía más hermosa, las puntas de sus cabellos se rizaban, sus ojos se veían más pequeños, y sus gestos de somnolienta le daban un aire tierno.

‒ Buenos días ‒ musitó Inuyasha sonriendo.

‒ Pues creo que no fueron tan buenos para ti ‒ susurró la joven. ‒ Y tampoco lo es para mí que dolor de cabeza ‒ musitó y el amplió más su sonrisa.

‒ Te equivocas, tenerte aquí a mi lado lo convierte en el mejor de todos ‒ susurró el hombre sin percibir lo cursi que sonó su frase.

‒ Entraré a bañarme ‒ musitó la joven incorporándose lentamente. El la miró divertido, ya había tenido despertares así y no eran para nada buenos.

‒ Princesa ‒ musitó Inuyasha ella detuvo su caminata ‒ ¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? ‒ preguntó, Kagome cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, en verdad prefería no recordar, pues había descubierto algo muy doloroso.

‒ Sí, susurró antes de escapar hacia en baño.

Kagome salió después de una hora de baño, lo sabía, había abusado, pero Inuyasha tenía una tina de Hidromasaje, y ella lo necesitaba por lo que salió renovada del baño. Lo buscó en la habitación pero no estaba por lo que salió al exterior buscándolo en el recibidor con tan solo la toalla como prenda, lo vio en la cocina moviéndose de aquí para allá y sonrió, él la miró y devolvió la sonrisa.

‒ Ya me estaba preocupando por ti ‒ aseguró sirviendo una taza de café y pasándole con una pastilla que ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Él la miró atónito, y la joven no entendió el porqué.

‒ ¿Pasa algo? ‒ preguntó Kagome.

‒ Tragaste la pastilla ‒ explicó, ella levantó los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

‒ Confió en ti Inuyasha ‒ susurró y él no aguantó el impulso y la besó ante tal demostración de confianza, dejando caer la toalla.

‒ Pasé una noche grandiosa ‒ musitó el ojidorado besando su cuello succionando la piel dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, quería marcarla como suya.

‒ Entonces pienso que eres masoquista, pues te golpearon mucho ‒ musitó ella apartándose un poco y tomando nuevamente la toalla del suelo y dirigiéndose a la habitación. Se colocó su ropa e Inuyasha la miró negando con la cabeza. ‒ debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer ‒ explicó la mujer.

‒ No señorita hoy serás completamente mía ‒ susurró él sugestivamente acercándose y abrazándola.

‒ En verdad quisiera pero debo realizar una mudanza ‒ agregó. Inuyasha tomó su teléfono y vio la hora.

‒ Desayuna con migo y luego te llevo ‒ ofreció y ella acepto desganada.

Perdieron 2 horas en preparar un desayuno entre juegos, y risas, pero al final la comida quedó en la nada nuevamente, se quemó en un descuido de arrumacos y terminaron optando por yogurt con cereales. Kagome tomó su teléfono y se atascó con la comida al ver la hora.

‒ ¡Por Kami! ‒ gritó levantándose de su silla como un resorte, se acercó a la puerta a pasos rápidos, llévame por favor ‒ rogó y él asintió apático. Inuyasha se vistió rápidamente con la misma ropa que traía la noche anterior, tomó sus llaves, su billetera y la siguió, bajaron por el ascensor y al llegar a la recepción fueron atropellados literalmente por un perchero arrastrado por una mujer que vestía un traje chocante color rojo con detalles en negro y correas metálicas como accesorios, Kagome cayó al suelo por el impacto y la recepcionista soltó una risita divertida.

‒ Auch ‒ musitó la azabache en señal de dolor por el golpe.

‒ Inuyasha, querido ‒ musitó la joven acercándose, pero él tenía toda su atención en la muchacha que estaba en el suelo, el joven sonrió a la azabache y entre ambos estallaron en un ataque de risas que dejó interrogantes a las dos mujeres. Él ofreció una mano que la joven acepto y le dedicó una sonrisa al incorporarse.

‒ Iujuuu… estoy aquí, hola Inuyasha ‒ repitió la mujer agitando una de sus manos enguantadas para llamar la atención, él desvió la mirada concentrándola en la de la joven.

‒ Llegas tarde ‒ fue el brusco saludo del ojidorado.

‒ A una princesa nunca se la presiona ‒ musitó, ‒ yo soy una artista necesito mi tiempo ‒ explicó con gestos femeninos exagerados.

‒ Si, bla, bla, bla ‒ contestó agresivamente por lo que la mujer hizo un puchero.

‒ Si tienes algo que hacer, puedo tomar un taxi ‒ susurró Kagome avergonzada, las dos mujeres le dedicaban miradas asesinas y ella tan solo quería desaparecer.

‒ Que te dije mi princesa, no permitiré que vuelvas con esa ropa ‒ susurró tiernamente poniendo una mano en el rostro de la joven. Dejando estupefactas a las dos mujeres, pues él no era del tipo tierno más bien era brusco con sus comentarios y tosco en sus actos.

‒ Ya no me queda tiempo para ir de compras, pero agradezco tus deseos ‒ aseguró depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

‒ Lo sé por eso hice que te trajeran las ropas aquí ‒ explicó.

‒ Es para ese espantapájaros ‒ exclamó poniendo sus blancos guantes en los labios en señal de horror.

‒ Abi, atiende tus palabras ‒ amenazó Inuyasha.

‒ Es verdad, aunque la vistas con traje de oro siempre será vulgar ‒ musitó Tsubaki despechada.

‒ Ya cállense las dos que no he pedido su opinión ‒ Tsubaki hoy a las 8 de la noche en mi oficina ‒ ordenó y la mujer se puso pálida.

‒ Señor, perdóneme por favor, ya no diré nada, necesito el trabajo ‒ comentó alterada la joven. Inuyasha puso cara de espanto y miró a Kagome que lo observaba interrogante.

‒ Subamos a mi apartamento ‒ pidió esquivando cualquier interrogatorio y Abi asintió. Kagome quedó en su lugar ‒ ven ‒ pidió extendiendo una mano.

‒ Ya he dicho, Inuyasha no quiero tus regalos, aceptaré una ropa discreta para hoy pero nada más que eso y te lo pagaré cuando tenga el dinero ‒ aseguró fríamente. El suspiró frustrado.

‒ Kagome, subirás al apartamento, y te probarás todas las ropas que yo desee ‒ ordenó.

‒ Ja, si claro su majestad ‒ contestó burlona dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida él corrió y la alzó sobre sus hombros ante la sorprendida mirada de las dos jóvenes y la risa de dos hombres que iban ingresando.

‒ Yo también arrastraría a una joven tan bonita ‒ comentó un hombre mayor mirando las piernas expuestas de la mujer de una manera que molestó a Inuyasha que estaba intolerable.

‒ Ya deja de mirar a mi mujer viejo libidinoso ‒ gritó y todo quedó en silencio, pareciera que cuando uno realiza comentarios vergonzosos el universo conspira contra uno y todos callan retumbando las palabras del joven, Inuyasha se percató de su error y se sonrojó.

‒ Ya suéltame patán, eres igual a Kouga ‒ susurró Kagome e Inuyasha se molestó, la bajó despacio y caminó apresuradamente rumbo a los ascensores, dejándola a sus espaldas, ella se arrepintió por sus palabras, Inuyasha no tenía nada de Kouga él nunca la lastimaría, solo quería hacerle un bien. ‒ Inuyasha ‒ gritó la mujer y el sonrió sin voltear, corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza contra su espalda. ‒ Discúlpame, lo dije sin pensar, no…no es cierto ‒ aseguró la joven.

‒ Me has ofendido ‒ fingió Inuyasha y ella se alteró, giró y lo abrazó fuerte rodeando la cintura masculina con todas sus fuerzas.

‒ No te enojes con migo, ya me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres que haga? ‒ preguntó perturbada, mirándole a los ojos.

‒ Súbete a mi apartamento y pruébate la ropa ‒ musitó Inuyasha y ella sonrió.

‒ Eres un chantajista de lo peor ‒ Murmuró sonriendo.

‒ No termina ahí, si quieres que verdaderamente te perdone deberás pasar la tarde junto a mi ‒ pidió.

‒ Hum hum, ya no te veo tan enojado ‒ comentó juguetona y el volvió a su expresión gruñona por lo que ella soltó una carcajada. ‒ Está bien, acepto ‒ musitó.

‒ Son una pareja bastante rara ‒ musitó Abi ‒ ¡me encantan! ‒ gritó repentinamente eufórica.

Verdaderamente Abi era una profesional, había traído la ropa más hermosa que Kagome hubiera visto, era cómoda y bonita, se sentía una zorra de las que se vendía por esas cosas materiales pero ver la sonrisa y la mirada que dedicaba Inuyasha ante cada prenda que exhibía era lo mejor que podía pedir, quería comprar todas las que se había probado pero no podía abusar de la bondad de Inuyasha, los zapatos eran magníficos, se sentía por primera vez una princesa.

‒ Pues ahora te pruebas las ropas íntimas y terminamos ‒ musitó Abi y Kagome se sonrojó, Inuyasha se posicionó mejor en el sofá en el que estaba sentado esperando ansioso verla, ella tomó una bolsa negra de shopping que contenía los conjuntos y tomó aire antes de entrar a la habitación.

‒ Es muy bella, la joven ‒ musitó Abi cuando Kagome entró a la habitación.

‒ La llamaste espantapájaros abajo ‒ comentó divertido, y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

‒ Las mujeres somos unas arpías ‒ murmuró, no es fácil aceptar que un hombre interesante como tú no se fije en una, pero verdaderamente la niña tiene una luz que la hace ver atrayente ‒ explicó. Inuyasha asintió dedicándole una sonrisa, siempre le había agradado Abi, estaba loca pero era una buena persona. Kagome salió luciendo una ropa intima color negro muy provocativo. Inuyasha quedó mudo mirándola y ella trató de cubrir su cuerpo.

‒ Otro ‒ musitó Abi cerrándole la boca a Inuyasha, Kagome asintió e Ingresó nuevamente a la habitación. ‒ Creo que tú ya no tienes salida de esto ‒ susurró.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó despertando de su ensoñación y ella tan solo negó con la cabeza. Kagome salió nuevamente luciendo un babydoll color rosa pálido, con detalles en blanco era bastante atrevido e inocente a la vez, justamente como él la veía a Kagome.

‒ Por Kami ‒ musitó Inuyasha, terminemos con esto compro todos ‒ musitó desesperado.

‒ Inuyasha, no es necesario que hagas esto ‒ comentó Kagome apenada.

‒ Abi, gracias como siempre ‒ musitó ‒ si falta el dinero me avisas y te lo transfiero ‒ aseguró ignorando las palabras de la azabache.

‒ Fue suficiente señor Taisho, me retiro ‒ murmuró guiñándole un ojo.

‒ Hermosa ven ‒ pidió extendiéndole una mano, ella caminó despacio en su dirección y se paró frente al joven con una expresión triste.

‒ ¿Qué sucede princesa? ‒ preguntó Inuyasha besando su vientre sobre la fina y transparente tela.

‒ No es nada ‒ susurró la joven cerrando los ojos.

‒ Confía en mí, cuéntame, no quiero ver esa expresión triste en tu rostro ‒ murmuró ‒ Eres tan hermosa ‒ afirmó acariciando sus brazos y ella se estremeció ante ese simple contacto. No pronunció una palabra más tan solo se sentó en su regazo y besó lentamente los labios masculinos, Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura con una delicadeza impropia del joven y subió sus manos lentamente por la espalda, sus cuerpos se movían en una armonía perfecta como si se conocieran desde hace siglos.

‒ Inuyasha…‒ gemía despacio la mujer contoneando sensual su cuerpo, el cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el olor de la mujer que sostenía.

‒ Kagome ‒ susurró el ojidorado extasiado por el atrayente olor de poseía esa mujer, ella tomó el borde de la remera del joven y se lo sacó, lo detalló lujuriosa mordiendo sus labios. Retumbó por el apartamento el sonido del teléfono interrumpiendo lo sesión de caricias.

‒ Contesta ‒ musitó Kagome en un susurró. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y conectó su mirada perdiéndose en los mares chocolates de la joven, la aprisionó con ambos brazos, en un fuerte abrazo que extrañó a la joven. Tomó sus labios en un beso lento.

‒ No hay nada que pudiera interesarme más en este momento ‒ susurró, al terminar el beso tomando los labios de la joven de manera seductora con sus labios y succionándolo lentamente, el molestoso teléfono no dejaba de sonar, cosa que no lograba que la mujer pudiera perderse entre las exquisitas sensaciones, sentía como si el que lo llamaba podía verlos y saber lo que hacían.

‒ Contesta por favor, luego haremos lo que desees ‒ pidió la joven, removiéndose entre los brazos del joven que no quería terminar el abrazo.

Inuyasha se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba y lo tomo.

‒ Hola ‒ musitó enojado, sea quien fuera ya había logrado su mal humor

‒ Finalmente señor Taisho, ¿se encuentra bien?, lo he llamado a su teléfono móvil pero no me contesta y me tomé la molestia de llamarlo a este número, sé que me lo había prohibido pero es una emergencia ‒ musitó alterada Yura.

‒ Habla ‒ ordenó ásperamente.

‒ Ayer a la tarde tenía usted la reunión con los inversionistas chinos sobre el nuevo proyecto, los cancelé como me ordenó y lo reprogramé para el día de hoy, han venido y lo están esperando, amenazaron con abandonar el proyecto e ir con la competencia ‒ explicó y el joven pasó los dedos por su cabello en señal de frustración.

‒ Estoy ahí en 1 hora ‒ musitó el ojidorado.

‒ Han dicho que esperarían 30 minutos y nada más ‒ musitó la joven. Inuyasha miró a la mujer que estaba en el sofá mirándolo tan intensamente y por Kami que no quería irse ‒ en 20 minutos estoy ahí ‒ aseguró antes de cortar. ‒ mierda ‒ susurró. ‒ princesa necesito salir por unas horas, es urgente ‒ murmuró Inuyasha ‒ quiero que me esperes por favor, cuando vuelva iremos a tu apartamento ‒ ofreció.

‒ No es necesario, ve y realiza tus pendientes, yo iré caminando ‒ musitó la joven.

Continua…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan leyendo.

Gracias **Keompong, **estaba tan desanimada y triste el día que leí tu review, me alegraste mi tarde, espero que sigas leyendo y mil gracias por las palabras de apoyo.

**kira Christopher **me frustra tanto no poder cazar y matar a los cobardes que se creen con el derecho de traumarnos así a mi a cuatro años fue la primera vez que lo intentaron y aunque no lo creas aun recuerdo ese día, y me revuelve el estómago odiaba tanto a ese viejo y lo veía todos los días pues trabajaba frente a casa, veía como hacía su amante a las niñas que trabajaban por las calles y me daba tanta impotencia por que por más que lo denunciaba decían que ellas lo hacían por su voluntad y soy mala pues cuando murió el señor me puse feliz y por fin lo superé, y a los quince la segunda vez con un novio, nunca te sientas menos porque si vos no te amas nadie lo hará, tenes que agradecer al ser supremo en el que creas que no lograron su cometido y hazte fuerte que lo que haya pasado te sirva de experiencia para que nunca vuelva a pasar, mucha fuerza mi niña que tu eres hermosa mírate al espejo y resalta algo de vos que nadie más tiene y veras que no tenes por que sentirte menos, espero de corazón que pronto encuentres a alguien que logre no borrar más bien hacerlo más leve y llevadero.

Quisiera agradecer a todos/as pero bueno solo les digo que leí cada uno de sus reviews, fueron y son una gran inspiración, sinceramente agradezco infinitamente el tiempo de alegría que me dan jaja.

Mizune - Mei


	9. Chapter 10

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 10

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok. Hermosas/os niñas/os jaja..Este capi contiene escenas fuertes por si alguien es sensible recomendaría que no la leyera, sip. Y si lo hacen pues espero que les guste… Mizune – Mei**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Inuyasha la miró atónito su apartamento quedaba muy lejos para ir a pie, se sentía una basura por no poder llevarla como se lo había prometido.

– Llamaré un taxi para ti – musitó el hombre y ella asintió, Inuyasha abrió su ropero y tomó de este una camisa blanca y se la colocó a un tiempo record, luego tomó un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco del mismo color, calzó sus lustrosos zapatos negros, entro al baño y mojó sus cabellos, arreglándolo con la mano, ella se sentó en la cama mirándolo embelesada. – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el joven anudando su corbata dorada que resaltaba sus ojos, ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada al verse descubierta.

– _Tan solo que te ves perfecto _– pensó Kagome triste, sabiendo que nuevamente iría a entregar su cuerpo a otra mujer.

– Espera aquí princesa, te avisarán cuando el taxi esté en la entrada – explicó antes de dar un beso en la frente de la joven – pasé una noche única, te llamaré cuando termine con este asunto y vemos como hacemos con tu mudanza, ¿Te parece? – preguntó el hombre ella tan solo asintió desganada y lo vio partir a pasos presurosos.

Kagome bajó del taxi desganada, se encontraba triste, sabía que no tenía derechos, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir celos y rabia hacia la mujer que ahora estaría con él. Entró a su edificio silenciosamente, subió las escaleras y sintió miedo al ver la puerta de su habitación cerrada, tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente abriendo solo un poco y mirando el interior, quedó en shock a verlo totalmente revuelto, sus ropas estaban despedazadas sobre la cama, la mesa tumbada, todo era un caos, la azabache sintió que le faltaba el aire, respiraba dificultosamente, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia el lugar donde estaba por lo que entró rápidamente a la habitación y corrió hacia el baño entrando en este y poniéndole tranca, colocó una mano en su corazón tratando de detener los desenfrenados latidos, se sentó en un rincón y se ovilló contra la pared escondiendo su cabeza entre la protección de sus piernas, se escuchó dos golpes en la puerta y ella levantó la cabeza asustada, vio aterrorizada el movimiento de la perilla intentando ser abierta.

– Hermosa ¿estás bien? – Se escuchó la voz de Kouga – no sabes como me puse contento al ver que habías regresado junto a mi – musitó – Kagome – murmuró nuevamente tocando la puerta – ahh…debes estar molesta, perdóname por romper tus cosas, estaba muy nervioso, pero te lo compensaré mi amor. – agregó. – ahora abre la puerta de una maldita vez – ordenó alzando la voz Kagome no podía contener las lagrimas que abandonaban sus ojos, debió haber hecho caso a Inuyasha y esperarlo. Soltó un grito de terror al escuchar algo impactar contra la puerta, tomó su teléfono y discó el número de Inuyasha, solo con él se sentía segura. Inuyasha se encontraba aún en la tediosa junta con los inversionistas, sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó mirando discretamente el número y sonrió al descubrir que era Kagome.

– Hola mi princesa, tan pronto me extrañas – preguntó en un susurro Inuyasha como saludo.

– Se que te he molestado mucho, – comentó en sollozos la joven – pero solo te tengo a ti, ayúdame por favor – rogó.

– ¿Qué ocurre, por que lloras? – preguntó Inuyasha desesperado, levantándose de la silla ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que lo acompañaban.

– Kagome, abre – ordenó Kouga antes de patear la puerta por lo que Kagome soltó un grito del susto – solo quiero llevarte con migo a nuestra nueva casa, ahí seremos felices – explicó el hombre.

– ¿Qué pasa, estas bien? – preguntó nuevamente Inuyasha preocupado por el grito de la joven, al no recibir respuesta.

– No, ven…ven por mí, tengo mucho miedo – tartamudeó entre sollozos.

– ¿Estas en tu apartamento? – preguntó rápidamente.

– Sí, trae a la policía por favor, está demente – musitó espantada por los constantes golpes en la puerta.

– En seguida llego, tranquila princesa, en veinte minutos estoy con ahí – musitó Inuyasha cortando la llamada y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación.

– Señor Taisho, la reunión no ha terminado, – musitó un hombre mayor.

– Lo siento mucho pero debo irme, si les parece seguimos la reunión otro día, o termina el trato aquí, pero no me quedaré – aseguró abriendo la puerta y saliendo apresuradamente, corrió a los ascensores y bajó al estacionamiento, tan solo quería verla saber que estaba bien.

Kagome intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse rogaba a Kami por que Inuyasha llegara, nunca había querido denunciar los acosos de Kouga, pero esto en definitiva ya le parecía psicótico y aterrador por lo que no tenía otra opción.

– Espérame un momento mi amor – musitó el hombre cansado de golpear su cuerpo contra la puerta que no cedía. Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo alejarse, se levantó apresuradamente y se acercó a la pequeña ventana del baño cotejando la posibilidad de lanzarse, pero eliminando que la ventana era muy pequeña, también estaba el factor que habían muchos hierros formando una reja y lo más probable sería que impactaría contra las puntas de estás por lo que desistió de la idea. Se sentía feliz habían pasado algunos minutos y ya no escuchaba a Kouga.

– _Seguramente volvió a su estado racional_ – pensó animada la joven, pero toda tranquilidad se esfumó al escuchar el sonido metálico de algo impactando contra la cerradura de la puerta.

– ¡Por Kami, los demás vecinos te escucharán y llamarán a la policía! – gritó Kagome aterrada.

– Nadie está en el edificio, solo tú y yo, active la alarma para incendios – explicó impactando nuevamente contra la cerradura con más fuerzas, este cedió y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un Kouga con una sonrisa siniestra y con un mazo metálico en las manos – Kagome, estás hermosa como siempre mi amor – musitó como saludo acercándose lentamente a la joven que se encogió más en su sitio aterrada. – Ven – ordenó ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Ella negó con la cabeza y el soltó una risa sádica – no te lo estoy pidiendo, vendrás con migo y harás lo que te diga o mataré a ese hombre que nos separó – aseguró y Kagome levantó el rostro incrédula pero asintió agarrando la mano dada por temor a que cumpla su amenaza.

Bajaron rápidamente al estacionamiento. Kagome miró a Houyo pidiéndole ayuda, pero el muy despistado solo los observaba de mala manera, sumido por los celos. Subieron al vehículo y al salir al exterior Kagome pudo apreciar al hombre más hermoso, este salía de su auto y corría hacia la entrada, con un arma en manos, sonrió levemente.

– _Gracias Kami por permitirme verlo una última vez_ – pensó la joven.

El camino por la carretera fue extraño, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, él se veía feliz, tarareaba una canción mientras conducía y ella tan solo se alejaba lo máximo que podía de ese hombre que la aterraba.

– Falta poco mi amor unas cuantas cuadras más y llegaremos a casa – aseguro amable, Kagome temía que tuviera otro de sus ataques por lo que solo asintió. Llegaron frente a una casita en realidad muy linda, pero Kagome soltó un suspiro de tristeza, esa sería su cárcel, nunca nadie la encontraría, estaba como a una hora de su antiguo apartamento y en particular la casita estaba aislada.

– ¿Te gusta hermosa? – preguntó Animado.

– Si – contestó Kagome aguantando las lágrimas, tan solo deseaba estar con Inuyasha en estos momentos. El abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, la vivienda estaba casi vacía, solo se podía observar una mesa con dos sillas, un colchón en el suelo, una pequeña heladera, un cuadro con la foto de la joven y un gran espejo.

– Se que no tenemos mucho aún, pero lo compraremos de a poco, ya tenemos lo esencial, la casa y nuestro amor – musitó abrazándola, por la cintura, ella levantó el rostro y observó la imagen que mostraba el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba frente a ellos y se horrorizó al ver las marcas moradas que había dejado la noche de pasión que había tenido.

– Amor puedo pasar al baño, ha sido un largo camino – pronunció la joven girando y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del joven y escondiendo disimuladamente con sus cabellos su cuello.

– Claro, tú eres la reina de la casa – musitó feliz por la muestra de "cariño" que había recibido – es esa puerta – indicó. Kagome se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta señalada y entró en la habitación cerrándola a sus espaldas, soltó un suspiro de alivio y detalló la habitación, al igual que el recibidor se encontraba casi vacío, no contaba con ningún maquillaje que pudiera disimular esas marcas, miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo y acarició su cuello.

– Nunca olvidaré lo que se siente ser tu mujer – susurró – _te amo Inuyasha_ – musitó en su mente, lo había descubierto con una sola noche, no era solo pasión, sabía que si lo conociera más y descubriera más de sus defectos, también los amaría, pero ya era tarde, – _tendré que vivir siempre amándote, y con la condena de no tenerte nunca _– pensó antes de liberar sus lagrimas contenidas.

– ¿Está todo bien hermosa? – preguntó Kouga golpeando la puerta con sus nudillos.

– Sí cariño, salgo en un momento – musitó Kagome tratando que su voz no sonara cortada por el llanto, se lavó el rostro y salió a enfrentar su destino lo mejor que podía.

– Mi hermosa, te quería contar que mañana nos casaremos por la iglesia, ya está todo arreglado, encontré tus documentos en tu apartamento así que mañanas serás mi esposa – anunció emocionado lo que aterró a la joven, necesitaba con urgencia escapar, ella no podría vivir siempre con ese loco. – ¿Estás feliz mi amor? – preguntó mirándola contento.

– Es lo que siempre anhelé – musitó la joven irónica, pero el joven lo tomó de la mejor mañera por lo que sonrió complacido.

– Te compré esto – musitó el joven acercándole una caja blanca con un listón rojo de adorno, ella lo tomó desganada y lo abrió sin ninguna delicadeza, era un hermoso babydoll, blanco con encajes, era sublime y ella solo deseaba exhibirlo para el ojidorado.

– Póntelo – ordenó Kouga y ella asintió dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el baño.

– Hazlo aquí – pidió.

– Entonces no sería sorpresa cariño, – murmuró la joven y el asintió. Ella ingreso de nuevo a la misma habitación y planeó como escapar, en es lugar la única ventana se encontraba bloqueada por unas maderas que de seguro había puesto el hombre, así que solo quedaba como opción salir por la puerta, se quito el Jeans y la blusa (obsequio del ojidorado), también la ropa intima y los dejó en un rincón, se colocó el "regalo" del hombre y salió al recibidor.

Continua…

Hola! Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí el próximo capi. Bueno con respecto al capi como les había comentado, pasé momentos bastante desagradables con este novio que tuve, en una ocasión que por siento fue la última, tuvo uno de sus ataques y casi rebana mi hermoso cuello con un cuchillo que mi madre usa para plantar sus plantitas, por cierto creo que me daría tétanos en vez de muerte por desangre, Ok. Les comento que si lo denuncie, pero un "casi me violó" acá no sirve de nada, la justicia es tan horrible que solo les importa lucrarse con la plata del mejor postor y pues les importa poco las desventuras de los demás, recuerdo que me había dicho el policía "seguramente entendió mal, pensó que te le insinuabas, así son los jóvenes, ¿me dijiste que era tu novio verdad?" en fin jajaja, esa época fue de terror ahora me es cómica.

Nos leeremos próximamente, (ojalá así sea) jaja


	10. Chapter 11

**EL MEJOR AMANTE**

**CAPITULO 11**

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco fuertes así que sean consientes y no lean si son sensibles, sip. Después no me culpen de causarles traumas jaja bueno no es para tanto espero que disfruten**_

_**Mizune - Mei**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kouga la esperaba impaciente sentado en la silla del recibidor, sonrió cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejándolo apreciar a la joven azabache con la sublime prenda, la miró de una forma libidinosa que asqueo a la joven.

– Eres tan hermosa mi princesa – musitó Kouga imitando las palabras de Inuyasha, de seguro intentando hacerla sentir mal, ella tan solo cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. – Acércate – ordenó. Kagome abrió los ojos, caminó lentamente posicionándose frente al hombre que la recorrió complacido – No había olvidado ni una sola parte de tu cuerpo – susurró tomando con sus manos ambos senos, presionándolos levemente, ella cerró los ojos asqueada, odiaba ser tocada por otro, se sentía una mujer infiel, lo que resultaba ilógico. Kouga corrió la tela del atuendo dejando ver los pequeños pezones de la joven que cerró los ojos y presionó fuerte sus manos en puño, toda ella estaba tensa y él lo notó por lo que soltó una carcajada que aterró a la joven – ¿No disfrutas mis caricias? – Preguntó antes de succionar rudamente un pezón de la joven que gimió de dolor – entonces no tiene sentido que las haga – aseguró – solo acuéstate en el suelo y abre las piernas – ordenó y ella retrocedió un paso atemorizada negando con la cabeza. – Me encanta que juguemos al gato y al ratón, pero por más que corras aquí no tienes salida – aseguró.

– Yo…yo…si quiero que me toques – mintió esperando que fuera lo suficientemente tonto y creyera, el tan solo sonrió de lado ante el comentario.

– Kagome, Kagome – tu siempre jugando con mis sentimientos, hoy las cosas se harán como yo las diga, así que acuéstate y abre las malditas piernas – ordenó nuevamente enfurecido.

– Kagome corrió hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado pero él la intercepto echándola al suelo y posicionándose sobre la joven.

– Suéltame… – pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, empujándole por el pecho. El la miró fijamente y luego cambió su expresión a una terrorífica al percatarse de las marcas en el cuello de la joven.

– A él no le pedías que se detuviera, ¿verdad prostituta? – preguntó molesto antes de morderla bestialmente en el cuello intentando borrar las marcas, ella soltó un grito de dolor y lo empujó intentando que parara y soltara su carne, pero este se aferraba con más fuerza.

– Inuyasha – susurró la joven cerrando los ojos, quería creer que el llegaría como siempre a ayudarla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era imposible, eso logró que terminara la dolorosa mordida y levantara el rostro fijando su mirada con la de la joven.

– Ya no repitas ese maldito nombre – ordenó siniestramente rompiendo la delicada prenda de la joven quien lloraba y peleaba contra este tratando de liberarse.

– ¡No!, ya basta…Kouga, no quiero, para – rogaba la mujer y él seguía sacando los retazos de la tela hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, se incorporó para desabrochar su pantalón, al sentirse libre la joven corrió hacia la salida, el hombre siguió con su tarea pues sabía que la puerta tenía tranca, no podría escapar, ella forcejeó con la manija desesperada, pero esta no cedía, lo vio aproximarse en su dirección exponiendo su miembro erecto a los ojos de la joven. Quien bordeo el espejo en su intento de huida, pero con la desesperación lo rozó echándolo y rompiéndolo y millones de fragmentos. La joven quedó impactada en el lugar y el aprovechó su estupor para echarla al suelo nuevamente, Kagome gritó de dolor al sentir los fragmentos de vidrio incrustarse en su espalda, cerró con fuerza sus piernas intentando evitar que él se posicionara entre estas.

– Kagome hermosa – musitó tranquilo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, – abre las piernas y compláceme, todo será más sencillo – aconsejó.

– Eso no lo haré nunca – murmuró decidida la mujer – nunca me tendrás por las buenas, solo lo harás si consigues forzarme, te odio – musitó la joven escupiéndole en el rostro, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. El la golpeo en el rostro molesto.

– Ya lo veremos mi amor – susurró terroríficamente. Antes de poner una mano en cada muslo y hacer presión en estas para separarlos, Kouga poseía más fuerzas que la joven por lo que logró su cometido Kagome volteó su rostro y vio a un lado de su cuerpo un trozo grande del espejo lo tomó sigilosamente entre la manos, y esperó quieta, el descendió su cuerpo por completo sobre la joven tan solo sujetándose por sus brazos, frotó su pene contra la entrada de la mujer que se encontraba sin lubricación – a pesar de todo te sigo amando – musitó el joven y aunque esas palabras dolieron para Kagome le incrusto con fuerza el vidrió en la espalda al hombre que soltó un grito de dolor, Kagome liberó su cuerpo arrastrándose por el piso, miró sus lastimadas manos ensangrentadas que temblaba, Kouga la miró trastornado – ahora no tendré piedad – aseguró y Kagome continuó alejándose como podía, tomó otro fragmento de vidrio y se cortó profundamente la muñeca izquierda, pasó el vidrió rápidamente a la mano que sangraba exorbitantemente para cortar el otro lado pero fue arrebatado por Kouga cortándola levemente la palma, este la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos,. Ella tomó rápidamente otro fragmento más pequeño con la mano sana, en todo el piso había trozos de lo que una vez fue el espejo, recostó su cuerpo por la pared poniendo el filo del vidrio por su cuello.

– Aléjate o me degollaré – amenazó firmemente la mujer, nunca pensó como se comportaría en un momento así, pero en definitiva en ese instante se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para cortarse el cuello, no quería que nadie más la tocara.

– Yo solo quise amarte, – susurro el hombre como explicación a sus actos. – Yo no quería hacerte daño – solo quería amarte – murmuraba repetidamente atajando su cabeza.

– Pero yo no te amo – explicó ella. Intentando hacerlo razonar. Alrededor suyo se formaba un charco con su sangre, aún así la joven se sentía tranquila. Él la miró aterrado.

– Mi amor ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tartamudeando Era una pregunta tonta, pero para el estado mental en el que se encontraba el joven, pensaba que todo estaría bien.

– Tú estás enfermo, solo vete Kouga, hazme ese favor y déjame morir sola – pidió ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en la inconsciencia, Kouga, temblaba como una hoja, desvió la mirada para no ver más a la joven, salió afuera rápidamente, subió en su auto y se marchó apresuradamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha había llegado al edificio subió al apartamento, vio los destrozos y desesperó la buscó por todas parte pero no había nadie en el edificio, bajó rápidamente al estacionamiento encontrándose con el hombre flacuchento que también pretendía a su princesa.

– ¿Has visto a Kagome? – preguntó agresivamente como saludo el ojidorado.

– Si, salió con kouga, de paseo – explicó agriamente.

– ¿Dijeron a donde iban? – indagó más alterado aún.

– No – aseguró Houjo. Inuyasha pasó sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de frustración.

– ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se marcharon, fueron a pie? – seguía interrogando Inuyasha desesperado, tenía un mal presentimiento, y sentía toda la adrenalina corriéndole por sus venas, necesitaba ver a Kagome y saber que estaba bien.

– Hace cinco minutos, fueron en el carro de Kouga, ¿sucede algo malo?, es normal que estés celoso de tu hermana, volverá en unas horas. – aseguró poniendo una mano en el hombro del alterado hombre, en señal de apoyo – siempre vuelve – susurró triste.

– ¿Sabes la matricula de su auto? – preguntó esperanzado, ignorando por completo las palabras del hombre.

– No lo sé de memoria, pero lo tengo en mis registros – aseguró.

– Búscalo – ordenó.

– Es confidencialidad de los inquilinos, no lo puedo hacer – aseguró. Inuyasha lo tomó por el cuello de su remera y lo levantó.

– Escúchalo bien, me darás el número ahora mismo o te mataré, – anunció sacando su arma de la cintura de su pantalón y poniendo en la sien del hombre que no se acobardó tan solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

– No puedo – aseguró, Inuyasha lo soltó y golpeó la pared con un puño en señal de frustración.

– Te lo ruego te pagaré lo que desees por esa información – pidió Inuyasha humillándose ni siquiera su orgullo era más importante que la joven.

– Lo siento – murmuró dándole la espalda.

– Kouga secuestro a Kagome – gritó frustrado – ayúdame a encontrarla rogó. Houjo asintió y fue a una caseta a buscar los registros Inuyasha Tomó su teléfono y discó un número.

– Shippo, necesito en 10 minutos la ubicación de un vehículo – ordenó.

– Señor Taisho le he dicho que no utilice mi nombre, llámame Ginta – pidió.

– Me importa poco tu nombre, quiero la ubicación no me interesa la manera que sea y cuanto cueste pero lo quiero rápido – repitió alterado. Houjo entregó el número e Inuyasha lo deletreó en el teléfono.

– Lo llamaré en un momento – aseguró antes de cortar.

Inuyasha corrió hasta su vehículo, y fue al trabajo de Miroku conduciendo como demente por las calles.

– Inuyasha amigo, a que se debe el milagro de que me visites – saludó Miroku feliz.

– Necesito que me hagas un favor – contestó caminando de un lado al otro con la mirada ida, algo que sorprendió a Miroku por lo que se puso serio y prestó total atención. – secuestraron a una mujer que me importa mucho, en unos minutos más me pasarán la ubicación de donde está, necesito que vayas con migo, no me siento bien, en lugar de ayudarla puedo hacer algo estúpido – murmuró temblando, realmente nunca se había sentido tan desesperado, la sola idea de perderla lo trastornaba.

Miroku rápidamente cerró su negocio, y subió al auto, habían pasado veinte minutos y no tenían aún un lugar donde buscarla.

– ¡Por Kami! – gritó Inuyasha frustrado golpeando su cabeza contra el volante. Se escuchó el timbre del teléfono e Inuyasha contestó rápidamente.

Miroku ya estaba arrepentido de haberlo acompañado, conducía a una velocidad increíble, donde había tráfico zigzagueaba esquivándolos como un profesional, le habían informado que el vehículo seguía en movimiento y señalaron las rutas tomadas por el automóvil que ellos seguían a la velocidad que iban lo alcanzarían en menos de treinta minutos, Inuyasha acelero más aún aun darse cuenta que el vehículo se había detenido.

Llegaron a una zona bastante apartada y vieron el auto indicado en el GPS del vehículo, justo cuando iban a bajar, Kouga salió de la casa que se encontraba frente al vehículo subió en este velozmente, pero estaba solo, arrancó y se marchó apresuradamente, Inuyasha estacionó frente a la casa y descendió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Miroku quien lo siguió.

La puerta estaba abierta por lo que Miroku entró tras Inuyasha y se quedó mudo ante la escena, la mujer estaba desnuda, sentada recostando su cuerpo contra la pared, alrededor suyo, un charco de sangre, era la visión más sombría que había apreciado.

Inuyasha quedó parado viéndola, se encontraba en un estado de shock, lagrimas abandonaban sus dorados ojos. Miroku caminó hasta la joven y tocó su cuello.

– Inuyasha – musitó este no contestó estaba trastornado, con la mirada baja y en completo silencio – Inuyasha ayúdame – gritó, eso logró despertar al joven.

– ¿Esta…está viva? – preguntó tartamudeando, Miroku asintió lo que devolvió el alma del joven ojidorado. Buscó la ropa de la joven, lo encontró en el baño, le colocó solo la ropa íntima, Miroku rompió la remera de la joven y la lio por la muñeca de la joven que aún sangraba. Inuyasha la cubrió con su saco y la cargó delicadamente.

En cinco minutos llegaron frente a un hospital público que era el único de la zona, la llevaron a urgencia. Y ahí esperaron por más de una hora.

– Familiares de Kagome Higurashi – musitó el doctor. Inuyasha se levantó y fue junto al doctor.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – fue la pregunta del Ojidorado.

– Clínicamente, mejor, pero aún inconsciente – musitó seriamente el doctor. – Debería pensar en la posibilidad de llevarla con un profesional, ya sabes para ayudarla a superar los traumas – explicó el hombre.

– ¿Fue violada? – pregunto el joven en un murmuro apenas audible pues le falto la voz temeroso de la respuesta.

– ¿Violada? – Devolvió la pregunta el doctor, no, se lo digo por el intento de suicidio– Explicó lo que alivió de sobre manera la opresión que sentía.

– ¿Puedo verla? – indagó esperanzado.

– Lo acompañaré hasta su habitación – ofreció, el ojidorado asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

– Gracias por todo amigo, ella va a está bien, – comentó el ojidorado poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Miroku quien sonrió – Te llevo y luego vuelvo a pasar la noche con ella – aseguró.

– No es necesario voy de taxi – musitó el ojiazul manteniendo su sonrisa, lo que Inuyasha agradeció.

Inuyasha caminaba atrás del hombre de bata blanca, estaba ansioso, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien y eso lograba asustarlo, de repente se escuchó un grito estridente seguido de otros, el ojidorado estaba seguro que esa voz pertenecía a Kagome por lo que desesperó, el doctor había acelerado sus pasos deteniéndose frente a la puerta de donde provenía el escándalo.

– Sueltameeeeee por favor – gritaba la joven encogiéndose en la cama lo máximo que podía – no, no me toques por favor, aléjate no quiero – musitaba en llantos la joven hipando, tres enfermeras intentaban inyectarle algo, pero la joven se resistía y por los arañazos en el rostro de dos de las enfermeras se notaban que la joven se estaba defendiendo.

– Debemos atarla está loca – comentó una de las enfermeras que se veía asustada de lo que pudiera hacer la azabache, quien se había hecho un ovillo en la cama. – Pediré una camisa de fuerza – murmuró caminando hacia la salida.

Inuyasha camino en dirección a la cama, pero la joven cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba se alejaba poniendo sus manos en frente a su cuerpo intentando protegerse.

– No se acerque – ordenó el doctor pero el ojidorado no hizo caso, el sabía que ella nunca lo atacaría.

– Kagome – musitó el rostro de la joven estaba bañado en lagrimas cosas que rompió el corazón del hombre, se podía palpar el miedo de la joven. – Princesa ya estas a salvo – aseguró acercándose más.

– Por favor déjame sola , vete Kouga – susurró entrecortadamente por el llanto.

– Kagome mírame – demandó – soy Inuyasha – Musitó, pero la mujer rehuía su mirada del joven.

– Nunca te haría daño, recuerdas que me dijiste hoy a la mañana que confías en mí, por favor mírame – pidió sentándose en la cama. – princesa no me asustes – demando triste.

– Cuidado – gritó una de las enfermeras, pero Inuyasha quedó inmóvil ella saltó sobre él poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y cobijó su rostro en el amplio pecho de hombre que tan la rodeó con sus brazos.

– Inu..ya..shha yo..no quería – tartamudeaba la joven entre sollozos abrazándose fuerte al cuello del joven, el tan solo acarició sus cabellos y dejó que se desahogara pues bien sabía que ella en ese momento solo necesitaba eso una compañía silenciosa.

Continua…

Estoy hecha un signo de interrogación, dos *#!%$ meses pensé que estaba prohibido el Lemon y pensaba que hacer hasta que quemé todas mis neuronas jajaja en fin agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios, son tan…inspiradores y en verdad me siento protegida por sus palabras…jaja. Bueno el capitulo estuvo raro y lo sé pero prometo que ahora en adelante ya no pasara cosas tan malas. No podía ayer acceder a mi cuenta por ello no lo publique antes.


	11. Chapter 12

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 11

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Advertencia: A los niños menores de edad, les sigo advirtiendo que es un fic lemon, ok. Al menos cumplo (digámosle así) con indicarles que tengo una mente mala…mala, mala jaja así que si no quieren llenar sus cabecitas de escenas prohibidas la cierran, Mizune - Mei**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Esa misma noche la dejaron salir del hospital, era comprensible, necesitaban las habitaciones y ella no tenía nada grave, el camino de regreso fue silencioso, él la observaba de reojo no sabía cómo actuar con la joven que se veía ida y triste, observando por la ventana del vehículo, llegaron frente al edificio donde vive Inuyasha y este descendió abriéndole la puerta.

Kagome refutó la propuesta de quedarse en el apartamento del joven, ella deseaba ir a vivir con Sango, pero Inuyasha utilizó como argumento que deseaba cuidarla y que Kouga podría encontrarla fácilmente en casa de su amiga por ello no tuvo opción más que aceptar la oferta presa del pánico.

– ¿Qué deseas cenar mi princesa? – preguntó el ojidorado intentando entablar conversación, una vez dentro de su apartamento.

– No tengo hambre – susurró Kagome, dejándose caer desganada en el sofá.

– Entonces que quieres hacer, dormir, bañarte, salir, solo dime que necesitas y te lo daré, no te quiero ver triste – pidió arrodillándose frente a la joven.

– Haz hecho demasiado por mí – aseguró – solo estoy cansada, quiero dormir – susurró.

– Duerme en mi cama – ordenó el ojidorado. La mujer se quedó pálida por un momento y él suspiró frustrado. – ¿en verdad crees que te lastimaría? – preguntó en un susurro ella negó con la cabeza. – Entonces ve a dormir – susurró y ella asintió.

– ¿Tú donde dormirás? – preguntó y él le sonrió, acarició tiernamente la mejilla femenina.

– No te preocupes por mi princesa, solo descansa, ha sido un día muy malo ‒ comentó ‒ para los dos ‒ agregó en un susurro. ‒ Yo sé esperar y dormiré aquí en el sofá hasta que tú me digas que puedo volver a dormir al lado tuyo ‒ susurró tiernamente.

‒ Yo…no… se … si tu quieres, yo… ‒ tartamudeó la joven.

‒ Ya lo dije Kagome, vete a dormir ‒ ordenó, parándose y apuntando la dirección de la habitación con su mano como una niña siendo regañada, ella se levantó del sofá y lo miró a los ojos.

‒ Gracias Inuyasha ‒ susurró antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla masculina.

‒ Que descanses mi princesa ‒ deseó viéndola dirigirse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la azabache despertó asustada y desorientada, se incorporó rápidamente y lo vio frente a ella nuevamente vestido con un traje formal, este se encontraba mirándose al espejo mientras arreglaba su corbata.

– Buenos días mi princesa – saludo contento, ver la carita de niña inocente de Kagome al despertar lo ponía de buen humor.

– Buenos días – saludó triste.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al percibirla afligida.

– No – susurró.

– Algo hermoso de ti es que no sabes mentir, – aseguró – confía en mí y dime que sucede – pidió acercándose y tomando el rostro de la mujer depositando un pequeño beso en los labios femeninos, ella se sonrojó pero ese tierno contacto no la asustó más bien le gustó.

– Es solo que necesito hacer tantas cosas el día de hoy, buscar donde vivir, ir a la universidad, y sinceramente quisiera quedarme aquí en tu cama todo el día – aseguró y el sonrió.

– Es lo que más deseo, quedarme en la cama junto a ti el día completo – aseguró sugerente y ella sonrió un poco cosa que emocionó al ojidorado – pero los negocios me llaman – agregó con pesar y ella suspiró.

– Claro, pero tus clientas no podían llamar un poco más tarde – preguntó agriamente y él soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

– ¿Estás celosa princesa? – preguntó el hombre feliz, ella negó con la cabeza reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan obvia. – Kagome, no iré a ver a ninguna mujer – explicó el hombre aunque no tenía obligaciones con ella, la quería y no podía verla triste.

– Si tú lo dices – murmuró la joven antes de abandonar rápidamente la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo para que ambos desayunaran. Inuyasha sonrió complacido, hacía tiempo que nadie cocinaba para él, lo hacía sentir importante y querido.

– Kagome iré a buscarte a la salida de tu universidad – aseguró el ojidorado y ella asintió. – quiero que tomes un taxi para ir y me llames por cualquier eventualidad – murmuró.

Sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó todo el efectivo que poseía y se lo entregó a la joven que lo miró atónita.

– Toma mi princesa, cómprate lo que necesites – musitó el hombre sujetando el fajo de billetes.

– ¡Por Kami! – exclamó sorprendida y él sonrió en definitiva Kagome era única. – Solo necesito cincuenta mil yen ahí hay como para un año – aseguró sorprendida la joven.

– Es tuyo mi princesa, tómalo cómprate los libros que te falten, haz lo que desees con el – afirmó el hombre poniéndose de pie y besando la frente de la joven – todo estuvo delicioso, gracias Kagome – susurró, y salió sin darle tiempo de rechazar el dinero.

Kagome sonrió triste cuando él se marcho definitivamente Inuyasha no era solamente el mejor amante, sino el mejor hombre que había conocido. Lavó todos los utensilios que había utilizado y se metió a darse una ducha rápida, dolorosa pero necesaria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día de la azabache había sido bastante largo, fue a la delegación a hacer la denuncia, recorrió buscando apartamentos, fue al banco para depositar su pequeña "fortuna", claro dejando un poco para sus gastos, se dio el gusto de comprarse una mochila, se encontraba verdaderamente feliz, caminando en dirección a la universidad, aún faltaba una hora para inicio de clases por ello, estaba tranquila, en definitiva no iba a llegar a pie, pero quería disminuir la mayor distancia posible y así pagar menos en taxi, además de que amaba caminar, despejaban sus ideas y ver el movimiento de los demás siempre le mejoraba el humor. Se sintió observada por lo que giró rápidamente mirando a sus espaldas, no vio a nadie caminar atrás de ella.

– Ya estoy paranoica – susurró, pero esa sensación de pesadez en el hombro no se le quitaba por lo que corrió rápidamente y tomó un taxi. Una vez dentro de este suspiró aliviada.

Las clases había transcurrido normalmente, no tenía ningún libro, todo había quedado en su apartamento por lo que solo se dedicó a escuchar, no contó nada de lo ocurrido a sus amigas, primero porque era algo bastante delicado y segundo por qué no tenía ánimos de acordarse todo lo vivido. Al finalizar las clases la profesora llamó a Kagome para hablar un momento sobre su próxima ausencia y todos los demás salieron.

Inuyasha la esperaba ansioso frente a la universidad, recostado contra su automóvil, la había extrañado, sonaba ilógico pero deseaba tanto verla.

– _Parezco un estúpido adolecente enamorado_ – pensó reprendiéndose por su euforia.

– Inuyasha – se escucho una voz femenina que no era de la azabache, él miró de donde provenía esa voz y vio a una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, le parecía familiar, pero no la recordaba.

– Perdón, ¿la conozco? – preguntó tratando de no sonar agresivo, la joven sonrió.

– Soy Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome – musitó parándose frente al hombre manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

– Claro, perdóname soy pésimo recordando rostros – se excusó.

– No te preocupes – susurró la mujer avergonzada. – Inuyasha yo…quisiera… – murmuró la joven sonrojada, algo que extrañó al ojidorado.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó intentando sonar amable.

– Quisiera saber cuándo me costaría las 7 noches, quiero que seas mi amante – musitó rápidamente ante la atónita mirada del hombre. Este quedó en un silencio largo e incómodo, la joven puso una mano en el pecho masculino y él se apartó como si el contacto lo quemara.

– No te preocupes, Kagome no lo sabrá – susurró – ella no lo aceptó yo si te deseo – aseguró, él ansiaba que se abriera un hoyo bajo sus pies y lo tragara, era una muy bella mujer, pero él deseaba a Kagome.

– Lo siento mucho hermosa, pero no puedo – susurró intentando sonar seductor, no podía verse descubierto. La mujer se acercó más pegando su cuerpo al del hombre que se veía asustado y encajonado contra su vehículo.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó intentando seducirlo.

– Iré de campamento con Kagome una semana – comentó y la mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Se apartó del hombre pensando en que hacer para convencerlo, Kagome se aproximó corriendo al verlo con Sango, él sonrió al divisarla y Sango volteó a ver lo que él observaba.

– Inuyasha, ¿me esperaste mucho? – preguntó la joven depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre.

– No, recién llegué – susurró – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó y ella asintió.

– Nos vemos San. – se despidió de su amiga ingresando en el vehículo del hombre.

– Nos vemos Inuyasha – susurró la joven cerca de la oreja del hombre que se apartó rápidamente y bordeó el auto subiendo en su asiento.

La noche había sido igual, Inuyasha se encontraba desesperado, había pensado que viviendo con Kagome podría hacerle el amor todas las noches y al despertar, pero la joven lo rechazaba, sutilmente, pero lo hacía, él la deseaba como no creía que se podía, y estúpidamente se quedaba en velas durante toda la noche recordando esa deliciosa sensación que provocaba el estar cobijado en el interior de la mujer.

Kagome despertó giró en la cama buscándolo pero era obvio que él no estaría, caminó hacia la sala y lo miró durmiendo tan pacíficamente, sonrió, ningún hombre sería como Inuyasha nunca y hoy había despertado feliz pues ya era jueves un día más y partirían rumbo al campamento, a pesar de todo se encontraba emocionada por el viaje, sabía que había estado muy distante con el joven, pero no lo podía evitar, ella lo deseaba también pero cuando se daba cuenta ya lo había apartado, él ya no insistía, y su orgullo le impedía pedírselo. Subió su cuerpo sobre el hombre y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, escuchar los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban.

– Kagome – gimió somnoliento el joven rodeándola con sus brazos. Inuyasha no despertaba había dormido tarde la noche anterior intentando aplacar sus deseos, Kagome se incorporó y retiró la sabana que lo cubría, lo vio con el pecho descubierto, y abajo tan solo cubierto por un bóxer blanco.

Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono de Inuyasha por lo que ella saltó del susto y él se despertó asustado incorporándose rápidamente, quedó mirándola fijamente, ella corrió rumbo a la habitación dejando a un Inuyasha confundido.

– Buenos días – susurró la joven avergonzada, abriendo la puerta del ropero y escogiendo torpemente una ropa al sentirlo entrar en la habitación.

– Buenos días – contestó Inuyasha, el molestoso teléfono no dejaba de sonar por lo que tuvo que contestar.

– Hola – pronunció rudamente.

– Hola Inuyasha – se escuchó una voz femenina por lo que él quedó pálido.

– ¿Dónde has encontrado mi número? – preguntó en un susurro.

– En el anuncio – contestó Sango y el suspiró frustrado.

– ¿Ahora que necesitas? – preguntó agriamente.

– Ya pensé como podemos hacerlo, – aseguró – ¿Buscarás hoy a Kagome? – preguntó.

– Sí – Fue su escueta respuesta, mientras observaba a la muchacha que se peinaba los cabellos, sentía que la traicionaba y aún no hacía nada malo.

– Te lo diré allá entonces – comentó antes de colgar. Inuyasha quedó con la negativa en la boca por lo que suspiró colocando el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonaba a cobardía pero no sabía qué hacer por lo que pidió auxilio a su gran amigo y casi hermano para deshacerse del "problema", a la hora de recoger a Kagome primero fue por el trabajo de su mujeriego amigo pidiéndole ayuda este se negó rotundamente hasta escuchar la frase "hermosa mujer acosadora", así que por "ayudar" a su entrañable amigo aceptó.

Inuyasha estacionó en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, había llegado un poco tarde, la azabache sonrió al verlo descender del auto y el suspiró al ver a "la acosadora" a un lado de la mujer.

– Hola mi hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó seductoramente antes de tomar los labios de la joven en un beso corto.

– Extrañándote – murmuró la joven – Tardaste mucho – musitó haciendo un puchero, Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, ella parecía una niña, de hecho una inocente y adorable niña.

– Discúlpame princesa, es que tuve que recoger a un amigo – comentó.

– Hola hermosas señoritas – musitó el hombre de ojos azules – ahora comprendo la locura de mi amigo, eres una exquisitez – murmuró el joven besando el rostro de Kagome, el ojidorado lo empujo molesto y él sonrió.

– Aparta tus asquerosas manos de Kagome, o te las cortaré – amenazó Inuyasha, conocía muy bien las mañas de su amigo, y no dejaría jamás que sedujera a su mujer.

– Amigo tan solo aprecio la belleza, ya la vi como kami la trajo al mundo y en verdad se esforzó al crearla – comentó abriendo los brazos como rezando. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente e Inuyasha se molestó.

– Miroku guárdate tus comentarios, si deseas conservar mi amistad – amenazó seriamente.

– Buenas Tardes hermosa señorita – saludo besando el rostro de Sango ignorando completamente las amenazas del ojidorado.

– Aparta tus garras de mi cuerpo – amenazó la mujer.

– Señorita Kagome que he hecho para que todos me agredan – se victimizó bajando la cabeza y Kagome sonrió.

– Nada, es que este par son unos gruñones – aseguró Kagome poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre dándole consuelo, hasta que sintió las manos de Miroku acariciar sus glúteos y soltó un gritó fuerte alejándose del hombre. Inuyasha la abrazó protectoramente.

– Nos vamos – ofreció Miroku con una sonrisa como si nada había ocurrido.

– ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Sango mirando directamente a Inuyasha.

– Vamos a bailar – comentó Miroku feliz, ante la atónita mirada de Inuyasha, en definitiva eso no estaba en el plan, aunque no sonaba mala idea.

– ¿Puedo ir? – indagó. Kagome miró a los ojos del hombre que la sujetaba y este asintió, no podía negarle nada a esa mirada.

Subieron al auto, en el camino Sango cacheteo unas seis veces a Miroku, Kagome reía contenta por la escena e Inuyasha se encontraba satisfecho por verla feliz. Estacionó frente a un local bastante concurrido y donde solamente gente exclusiva podía ingresar, algo que impresionó a ambas jóvenes. Descendieron del vehículo y Miroku fue el que arregló la entrada. Era un lugar hermoso, Miroku saludaba a todos, se veía que frecuentaba mucho el lugar, se sentaron en unos sofás que se encontraban en la zona vip, Kagome se sentía inhibida pues no estaba vestida para la ocasión, Miroku trajo cervezas, bailando al ritmo de la música con las botellas en las manos, ese era su ambiente, y lo hacía notar.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – ofreció Inuyasha.

– Voy al baño un minuto y bailamos luego – musitó y el joven asintió.

Una vez que Kagome se fue Sango se acercó sentándose a un lado del hombre, este buscó a Miroku con la mirada esperando su salvación, lo divisó colgado del cuello de una mujer bien dotada de bustos por lo que suspiró frustrado.

– _Gracias por la ayuda amigo _– musitó en pensamientos.

– Inuyasha, – susurró llamando su atención – Hazme el amor esta noche y cuando vuelvas las seis noches que me queden – propuso. Inuyasha quedó estupefacto ante ese pedido nada decoroso y ella aprovechó su turbación para besarlo, él la apartó rápidamente y se paró quedándose atrás de la joven sujetando el espaldero del sofá. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la joven, verdaderamente ese joven la traía loca, no dejaba de pensar en él.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Kagome? – Preguntó – es…es tu amiga – susurró.

– Es más que una amiga, para mi es mi hermana – aseguró – tú no eres nada para ella solo una noche de buen sexo que ni siquiera se animó a tomar – afirmó, Inuyasha sonrió de lado y cuando iba a responder sintió unas manos bordear su cintura y un tierno beso en su espalda. – ¿solo dímelo lo harás? – preguntó sin ser consciente de la presencia de la azabache.

– ¿Qué deseas que haga? – preguntó confundida Kagome y Sango quedó estática.

– Le estaba comentando lo del campamento de mañana, y me estaba encargando que te cuide mucho – mintió el hombre, Kagome sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Sango.

– San. Siempre me cuida es como mi hermana mayor – pronunció Kagome.

– Bailamos Kagome, que hoy es tu última noche de soltera sin compromisos – aseguró Inuyasha y Kagome sonrió.

– Entonces tendría que bailar con otro, eso sería como una despedida de soltera – comentó juguetona y él hizo una mueca de fastidio. – Sango vamos a bailar – pidió la joven y Sango asintió, los tres fueron a la pista de baile, Inuyasha bailaba con ambas, en verdad Sango era una mujer divertida y buena cuando no lo acosaba, Miroku pasaba como un tornado entre ellos, abasteciéndolos con cervezas, Inuyasha desprendió dos botones de su camisa, sentía mucho calor Kagome lo miró lujuriosamente, así como también la castaña.

Los tres se encontraban en la fase de felicidad alcohólica, reían por las luces, por la música y por las cachetadas que recibía Miroku. El joven ojidorado tenía a Sango atrás suyo y a Kagome en frente los tres bailaban muy pegaditos y sensuales, lo que tenía loco a Inuyasha la veía mover sus caderas al compas de la música, acercándose a él peligrosamente, ambos estaban excitados, e Inuyasha no podía estar más feliz de que finalmente Kagome volvía a ser la de antes.

– Bailamos lindura – ofreció un hombre a espaldas de Kagome la joven miró a Inuyasha.

– No gracias – murmuró continuando con su baile.

– Baila con migo – repitió – yo solo me concentraré en ti, – afirmó tomándola por la cintura y girándola. Kagome peleó contra el agarre e Inuyasha suspiró, en definitiva Kagome había sido bendecida por la diosa del amor y la seducción que atraía a todos los hombres.

– ¿Renkotsu? – preguntó Inuyasha al reconocer al joven que la aprisionaba, el hombre lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Inuyasha? – devolvió y el joven asintió. – Amigo cuanto tiempo – musitó soltando a Kagome y acercándose dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejó interrogantes a las jóvenes.

– Mucho, desde cuando estás por Japón – indagó soltándose del abrazo.

– Llegué hoy, mañana será el campamento en la finca, ya sabes debo asistir – afirmó. – tú qué haces por aquí, no te tenía en ese concepto de don Juan bailando con dos mujeres, préstame a la que elegí, tiene un cuerpo exquisito – musitó Inuyasha hizo una mueca de molestia.

– Repite esa frase y te cortaré la lengua – aseguró sombríamente Inuyasha, el hombre soltó una carcajada tomándolo por broma, pero Inuyasha no cambió la expresión sádica de su rostro.

– Por Kami, es solo una zorra más, no pelearé por alguien que no lo vale – aseguró. – No quieres unirte a nuestro grupo – ofreció mostrando una zona con muchos hombres sentados en el sofá y sobre algunos de estos, mujeres besándolos o haciendo cosas algo más inmorales.

– No gracias – musitó Inuyasha acercando a Kagome a su cuerpo, no quería volver a pelear con alguien en realidad la estaban pasando tan bien para arruinar eso, por ello decidió solo ignorar al hombre.

– Estas segura preciosa que no quieres ir con migo – indagó una última vez – te pagaré el doble de lo que te pagará Taisho – ofreció en un susurro en la oreja de la joven.

– Nos vemos Renkotsu – musitó Inuyasha esperando que se vaya, habían estudiado juntos en la universidad, lo apreciaba pero en definitiva no dejaría que se llevara a su princesa.

– Seamos sinceros amigo – musitó – deseo a esa mujer – afirmó encarando a Inuyasha y recorriendo lujuriosamente el cuerpo de la azabache que refugiaba su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado

– Pues lo siento por ti pues ella es solo mía – aseguró Inuyasha inmutable.

– Todo tiene un precio, cuanto quieres por dejármela por esta noche – ofreció y Kagome tembló entre los brazos del hombre. – Te ofrezco dos mil dólares por ella – musitó.

– Quiero irme – pidió la joven en un susurro, odiaba que los hombres la vieran como un pedazo de carne que podrían comprar y utilizar a su conveniencia.

– Tranquila princesa, estoy aquí – susurró Inuyasha besando los cabellos de la mujer que se pegó por completo a él, rogando su protección.

– No gracias, ahora vete por favor – musitó Inuyasha.

– Diez mil dólares – ofreció nuevamente – nunca he pagado esa suma por una prostituta pero ella es hermosa – aseguró.

– Ni por cien mil Renkotsu, ella no está a la venta es mi novia y es solamente mía – gritó dejando estático al hombre y a las dos mujeres, Sango los miró fijamente y el hombre soltó una carcajada.

– No es necesario que mientas, preciosa quieres los diez mil dólares – ven conmigo, seré tierno – aseguró.

– No entiendes Renkotsu, ¡no!, búscate otra a quien follaste esta noche, ¡ella es mía! – gritó Inuyasha molesto.

– Ya lo entendí tranquilo – musitó el hombre levantando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo. – hermosa perra la que elegiste, ¿ya olvidaste a mi hermana? – preguntó. – Recuerdo todo el alboroto que hiciste cuando te abandonó, decías que la amabas, se te olvidó tan rápido – musitó con una sonrisa burlona.

– De hecho ya la olvidé, fui un estúpido ahora sé lo que es una verdadera mujer – aseguró Inuyasha y el hombre quedó serio, había ofendido a su hermana y le había restregado en la cara lo buena que era su mujer.

– Di lo que quieras, pero esa mujer ni se puede llegar a comparar con mi hermana – aseguró.

– Ya te escuché ahora vete – musitó Inuyasha rudamente, el hombre dio la espalda y se marchó.

– Gracias – susurró la azabache, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios masculinos.

– Te quiero – musitó Inuyasha tomándola del cuello y profundizando el beso, la azabache correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, Sango tan solo sonrió en verdad le había dolido el beso, continuaron bailando los tres y siguieron bebiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Miroku ya había desaparecido "misteriosamente", ellos estaban completamente ebrios, tirados en el sofá.

– Guau…las luces se ven raras – comentó Kagome y los tres rieron levantaban sus manos hacia el techo. – Yo lo alcanzaré – musitó la azabache intentando tocar el techo.

– Debemos irnos – musitó el hombre incorporándose repentinamente.

– Siii – gritaron las dos emocionadas, se pararon sujetándose unos con otros y caminaron hacia la salida a pasos lentos y zigzagueantes.

– Pero primero iré al baño – musitó Kagome soltándose del agarre de Inuyasha y dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo a pasos zigzagueantes

– Inuyasha – susurró Sango una vez que estuvieron solos, él la miró indicándole que prestaba atención. – ¿Te acostaste con Kagome? – preguntó triste, el soltó un suspiro y asintió. – ¿Es por eso que no quieres hacerlo con migo, o es porque no soy lo suficiente? – preguntó triste. – Ya ni sé lo que digo yo aprecio mucho a Kagome en verdad la quiero, pero no dejo de pensar y soñar en que me haces tuya – susurró acercándose peligrosamente.

– Eres una mujer muy hermosa – susurró el ojidorado.

– Entonces hazme tuya, solo una vez y así olvidarte – pidió introduciendo una mano bajo la camisa y así acariciar su torso desnudo, era una oferta tentadora él estaba ebrio y excitado, la joven se acercó lentamente y antes de presionar sus labios con los masculinos Inuyasha divisó a Kagome que los observaba a lo lejos extrañada, el abrió grande los ojos al sentir los finos labios femeninos de la joven contra los suyos y Kagome quedó estática en su lugar observándolos.

Continua…

Amo…a Sango…no piensen que no es así, solo me pareció cómico el episodio en que ella borracha se le lanza a Inuyasha, Ok. Sé que la dejé medio zorra pobre, en fin espero que el capi les haya gustado y continúen leyendo que ya lo terminan jaja.

En verdad Gracias a todos por leer y disculpen la demora, tuve muchos cambios en mi vida estas últimas semanas y me es más difícil escribir, no por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Mizune - Mei


	12. Chapter 13

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 13

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Pues si lo siguen leyendo es o porque son mayor de edad, o porque les importa poco las advertencias jaja en todo caso lo repito contiene escenas para adultos, hey niñas, es un fic lemon jaja. En fin espero que les guste pues verdaderamente disfruto escribiéndolo para ustedes.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Inuyasha´s POV-

No podía creer que esto estaba pasándome, sentí mi corazón romperse al divisar lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Kagome, puse ambas manos en el hombro de Sango y la aparte de mi cuerpo con sutileza, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, repentinamente mi voz se había ido y mi garganta había quedado seca. Kagome caminó cabizbaja lentamente en nuestra dirección.

‒ Kagome ‒ susurré cuando pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarnos ‒ Kagome ‒ la llamé más alto.

‒ No te molestes en llevarme, que pasen una buena noche ‒ comentó tétricamente dándonos la espalda y luego de eso corrió rumbo a la puerta. Quería correr tras a joven y pedirle disculpas, me sentía culpable por hacerla llorar.

‒ Perdóname ‒ susurró la castaña sacándome de mis pensamientos, podía sentir la culpa en sus palabras por lo que le sonreí débilmente para tranquilizarla.

‒ Sango eres una mujer muy bella ‒ aseguré.

‒ No digas esas palabras, ‒ ordenó cortando mi discurso ‒ no me digas que encontraré a otro que me amará y que esto no puede ser, no me lo digas por favor ‒ susurró con lagrimas en los ojos y yo suspiré frustrado. ‒ Yo te quiero, creo que te amo, ‒ agregó ‒ Kagome es muy buena pero ella no sabe amar, ella solo atrae sufrimiento y vos necesitas amor ‒ aseguró dando un paso para acercarse más a mi e intentando tocar mi rostro con una mano.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

No supe que hacer, sentía ganas de gritar, llorar y aunque me resultaba impensable deseaba saltar sobre Sango y apartarlo de mi Inuyasha (por los cabellos) pero hice lo más tonto, huí. Sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre que vendía su cuerpo, así también sus besos y caricias pero verlo con Sango fue un golpe duro, soy una tonta e ingenua pero creía que yo era alguien especial para el joven, no tenía derecho a pedirle fidelidad pero mi estúpido corazón no entendía eso y sufría por no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Por primera vez caminar y ver a los demás no me daba felicidad, veía a las parejas reír o hacerse demostraciones de cariño, no sabía a dónde ir no podía volver al apartamento de Inuyasha y verlo en la intimidad con Sango.

Divisé una plaza que a estas horas se encontraba desértica, era eso lo que necesitaba, pensar y pasar la noche lejos.

‒ _Hoy serás la afortuna que conocerá el cielo entre esos brazos _‒ pensé y una clara imagen de ambos entregándose al placer en nuestra cama me azotó, sacudí la cabeza intentando eliminar esos pensamientos pero parecía que esa visión se había grabado en mi retina y era recreada una y otra vez.

Caminé hasta el puente que se encontraba sobre el pequeño estanque, miré mi reflejo en el agua, y pude entender el desinterés de Inuyasha, me veía pálida después de lo ocurrido con Kouga poco comía, aunque me maquillaba se veía claramente los moretones provocados aquella noche y esa mordida, me había marcado como si fuera yo uno de sus ganados y por ello Inuyasha ya no me quería, mis lágrimas caían mezclándose con el agua, aún así no lograba aplacar el dolor que sentía, amar y no ser correspondido duele y solo el que lo haya experimentado podría comprender que es preferible el dolor del cuerpo que la opresión en el alma.

Escuché alguien caminar en mi dirección por lo que me asusté, solamente eso me faltaba para terminar la noche que alguien intentara asaltarme, miré ambos lados buscando al intruso.

‒ ¿Quien…quien anda ahí? ‒ pregunté nerviosa.

Escuché nuevamente pasos pero esta vez eran más rápidos como si estuviera corriendo e iba acompañado de un estruendoso sonido metálico, sujeté fuerte una mano contra la otra rezando a Kami por protección, me sentí sujeta por la espalda y del susto, la ansiedad, la tristeza, la falta de sueño, caí en los brazos de mi atacante inconsciente.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha POV-

No podía creer que esa mujer se atreviera a decirme eso sobre Kagome, como si mi princesa buscara que le pasaran esas cosas, yo admiraba a la azabache por su corazón puro a pesar de todo ella siempre conservaba esa luz que lograba transmitirme paz, Kagome era un ángel y el mundo se ensaña con las personas demasiado buenas por ello yo siempre estaré con ella y la protegeré.

‒ Si Kagome solo puede darme sufrimiento lo aceptaré ‒ susurré sin pensar mucho en mi respuesta ‒ Y lo siento si te lastimo, pero esto no se volverá a repetir ‒ aseguré, girando y caminando por el mismo lugar por donde se había marchado Kagome anteriormente.

‒ Inuyasha, nunca serás feliz ‒ gritó la castaña resentida, pero yo seguí mi camino ignorando sus palabras.

Sentía rabia por esa joven por haberme besado, por intentar difamar a mi princesa y por estar loca, habíamos pasado tan bien, fue una noche maravillosa para mí porque finalmente Kagome había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente y me había besado con tanto deseo, como lo hacía antes, pensaba que esta noche podría tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos, pero el destino no siempre nos da lo que deseamos.

No sabía dónde buscarla y eso era algo que me resultaba aterrador, podría estar en tantos lugares, corriendo peligro, cuando la encuentre le daré algunas palmadas para que madure y ya nunca se exponga de esta manera. Ni un mes pasó desde que conocí a mi princesa y creo que ya envejecí diez años de tanta preocupación.

Diez minutos, veinte minutos, una hora ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo estaba conduciendo y en cuantos bares, Karaokes, plazas la había buscado, recosté mi frente por el volante de mi auto pensando donde más podía buscarla, tomé mi teléfono y la llamé, daba tono pero nadie contestaba, los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición por lo que opte por volver a mi apartamento, quizás ella estaría ahí.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV

Abrí los ojos y la fuerte luz de una habitación logró que cubriera mi rostro con mis brazos, solté un suspiró cansado antes de tomar un almohadón de la cama, todos los recuerdos llegaron como flash en mi cabeza por lo que me incorporé sentándome rápidamente sobre la cama, detallé la habitación desesperada.

‒ Finalmente despiertas ‒ escuché una voz masculina por lo que giré el rostro en dirección de donde provenía esa voz y me encontré con un caballero de brillante armadura, literalmente hablando, y eso me aterró de seguro era un pervertido que desearía cumplir una loca fantasía medieval. ‒ ¿Te sientes bien? ‒ indagó recostado por una pared yo lo observaba cautelosa, esperando cualquier movimiento raro para atacar.

‒ ¿Quién eres? ‒ pregunté la curiosidad me estaba matando, ese hombre tenía algo místico que me atraía, y aunque pareciera una locura no le temía. El sonido metálico se escuchó en la habitación, yo lo observaba ansiosa caminar en mi dirección ‒ ¿Qué deseas de mi?, no querrás hacer con migo una loca fantasía sexual verdad ‒ pregunté temerosa al tenerlo cerca muy cerca a mi criterio.

‒ Solo si lo deseas ‒ murmuró roncamente, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme con esa frase por lo que me sonrojé ‒ ¿Me deseas linda? ‒ preguntó y maldito el amor que sentía por ese tonto de Inuyasha hizo que bajara la cabeza.

‒ ¿Dónde estamos? ‒ pregunté intentando desviar el tema.

‒ En un Hotel ‒ contestó escuetamente.

‒ ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar vestido así y con una mujer inconsciente en tus brazos? ‒ pregunté analizando la escena.

‒ Dije que mi esposa había bebido de más ‒ respondió tranquilamente ‒ ¿Porqué estabas tan triste? ‒ indagó repentinamente, por lo que fijé mi mirada en el casco plateado, intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro, era algo tonto pero sentía como si ya lo conociera, como si podía confiar en él.

‒ Etto… por…una…tontería, ya sabes cómo somos la mujeres ‒ tartamudee intentando sonar convincente.

‒ Cuando alguien llora por algo trivial no transmite nada, son solo lágrimas y sollozos, pero cuando se llora intentando aplacar un gran dolor, cada lágrima y sollozo van plagados de dolor y contagia esa sensación a los demás, yo sentí tu dolor ‒ comentó su voz era tan serena, me transmitía tanta seguridad y paz.

‒ Gracias ‒ susurré. ‒ ahora me siento mejor ‒ aseguré. ‒ Dime, eres una aparición o solamente te vistes de caballero y sales por la ciudad buscando damiselas a quienes rescatar ‒ pregunté un poco más tranquila.

‒ Tan solo escape de una aburrida fiesta en el que me obligaban a ir vestido como payaso ‒ comentó agriamente por lo que sonreí.

‒ Si no te has dado cuenta tu disfraz es de caballero ‒ comenté y casi puedo jurar que sonrió bajo ese casco. Miré la ventana y me sorprendí al ver sol. ‒ ¡Por kami! Qué hora es ‒ pregunté sobresaltada. Busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo encontré apagado, lo prendí y me encontré con cinco llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha.

‒ ¿Sucede algo malo? ‒ Preguntó.

‒ Tengo que irme ‒ afirmé levantándome y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

Llegué a mi apartamento y como siempre Tsubaki me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

‒ ¿Kagome está en mi apartamento? ‒ pregunté rápidamente a lo que ella hizo una mueca de fastidio que poco me importó.

‒ No, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta que llegue ‒ ofreció sensualmente.

‒ ¡Kuso! Donde se metió esa impulsiva mujer ‒ exclamé antes de pasar mi mano por mi rostro, e ignorando completamente las insinuaciones de esa fastidiosa mujer, me sentía desesperado, ya estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a Shippo por información.

Caminé apresuradamente rumbo a mi apartamento para comprobar si Tsubaki no mentía y en definitiva estaba oscuro y vacio, muy silencioso sin mi princesa, bajé nuevamente con deseos de salir a buscarla nuevamente, al salir de la recepción sonreí al verla, sentí un alivio extraño y una sensación de estar completo nuevamente, tan solo podía ver sus largos cabellos, pero sabía que era ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, abrí la puerta de vidrio que separaba la recepción del estacionamiento, salí afuera del edificio y caminé unos pasos cuando vi a otra persona, ella estaba acompañada de un hombre que ¿la estaba besando? Sentí como mi sangre fluía más rápidamente y como si me quemara.

‒ Maldito, aléjate de mi mujer ‒ grité corriendo en dirección a ellos, no tenía derecho de exigir eso siendo que unas horas atrás ella me había visto en la misma situación con su amiga, pero mi instinto me llevó a hacer eso, Kagome era solo mía y no podía verla con otro, sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de matar a golpes al que osó tocar a mi princesa, Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás terminando el beso y permitiéndome observar a mi rival quedé inmóvil al darme cuenta de quien se trataba.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Me sentía triste y no deseaba verlo en estos momentos, pero había prometido acompañarlo al campamento e iba cumplirlo, por lo que necesitaba irme, rogaba a Kami que él no se haya ido ya, o que no haya pedido a Sango que lo acompañara, miles de ideas cruzaban por mi mente en este instante.

‒ Te llevo ‒ ofreció ese misterioso hombre a lo que agradecí infinitamente, pues no sabía ni siquiera donde me encontraba.

‒ Sí ‒ musité caminando en dirección a la puerta seguida por cierto hombre y su peculiar sonido metálico.

Le indiqué la dirección del edificio de Inuyasha una vez dentro del vehículo, me preguntaba cómo podía manejar con ese traje.

‒ Te aseguro que es bastante incómodo ‒ contestó como si leyera mis pensamientos o tal vez fue la manera indiscreta con la que lo examiné, ya me lo imaginé todo apretujado y haciendo muecas de dolor bajo ese casco por lo que reí abiertamente. ‒ ¿Vives con tus familiares? ‒ indagó repentinamente cosa que me extrañó.

‒ No ‒ contesté sonrojada no sabía que decir, vivo con un hombre que es mi amante, no nada serio pero yo lo amo, me vería como una estúpida.

‒ ¿Casada? ‒ insistió.

‒ No ‒ respondí nuevamente rogando a Kami que ya no preguntara más.

‒ ¿Entonces vives sola? ‒ preguntó insistentemente pero esta vez su voz sonó más sensual por lo que desvié el rostro mirando la gente en la calle por la ventana. ‒ Discúlpame no quiero ser indiscreto, me gustas mucho, tan solo deseaba conocerte en poco más ‒ musitó y casi caigo de espaldas ante esa frase, porque mierda todos los hombres me decían eso menos el que yo quería. ‒ Llegamos ‒ comentó estacionando frente al hermoso edificio.

Ambos descendimos del vehículo, no sabía que decir o que hacer, luego de esa frase que pronunció no quería decir nada que pudiera ilusionarlo, yo amaba a un hombre y nunca sería otro el dueño de ese lugar.

‒ Gracias por todo, me hizo mucho bien pasar este tiempo con vos ‒ musité sonriendo y esa era la verdad él me había ayudado a que esa madrugada no pesara tanto.

Colocó ambas manos en el borde del casco que cubría su rostro y lo sacó lentamente yo esperaba ansiosa. Sus largos cabellos se vieron liberados y yo quedé observándolo con la boca abierta era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, su rostro denotaba una serenidad casi celestial y sus ojos ¿dorados? Se veían más templados que los dorados fieros de Inuyasha.

‒ Quisiera volver a verte linda, si me dejas visitarte estaría feliz ‒ murmuró, yo aún no salía de mi estupor. ‒ dime que también desearías verme ‒ pidió en un susurro pude ser su cálido aliento chocar contra mi rostro con esa frase ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

‒ Etto…yo…no…se…‒ tartamudee nada coherente salía de mis labios viendo fijamente esos ojos se acercó lentamente con deseos de tomar mis labios, ya estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el contacto.

‒ Te quiero mi princesa ‒ escuché en mi cabeza la voz de Inuyasha por lo que en el último momento levanté el rostro y el beso lo recibí en mi mentón. Nos quedamos unos eternos segundo así, no sabía si él estaba enojado, frustrado, o que sentimiento lo envolvía pero yo me sentía conforme con mi decisión, él era un hombre muy hermoso, pero no lograba esa corriente eléctrica que me ocasionaba una sola palabra de Inuyasha.

‒ Maldito, aléjate de mi mujer ‒ se escuchó un grito masculino y aunque yo estuviera de espaldas al dueño de ese grito sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba por lo que instintivamente di un paso atrás, cortando el contacto.

‒ Tanto tiempo sin vernos hermanito ‒ musitó el hombre a lo que por poco caigo nuevamente inconsciente.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

Este capi lo hice narrado por ambos porque ya saben que una (infidelidad) se vive de los dos lados de una manera diferente, y quería que supieran lo que vivieron cada uno durante esas cinco horas separados.

Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia por ello intentaré por todos los medios no tardar tanto en la publicación del prox. Capi. Muchas gracias a los que aún leen sus reviews son pura inspiración, no quiero mencionar a una por que quedaría mal con las demás jiji pero leo todo lo que me escriben y sin duda me hace muy feliz -.-

Mizune - Mei


	13. Chapter 14

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 14

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Advertencia: El fic contiene escenas sexuales, insinuaciones sexuales, y lenguaje fuerte.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Los tres quedaron en absoluto silencio después de las palabras dichas por el joven que acompañaba a Kagome, pero en las miradas doradas claramente se veía una disputa a muerte.

‒ ¿Qué hacías con Kagome? ‒ preguntó Inuyasha con la mandíbula apretada a causa de la rabia contenida.

‒ Imagino que lo mismo que tu ‒ contestó el hombre restándole importancia. Kagome palideció ante lo dicho.

‒ Inuyasha él solo… ‒ musitó la joven intentando explicar la situación

‒ ¡Cállate Kagome! ya hablaremos luego, ahora quiero que me conteste este bastardo que te hizo ‒ demandó Inuyasha enojado, Kagome nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, la joven bajó la cabeza triste e Inuyasha se maldijo por tratarla así.

‒ El único bastardo eres tú querido hermano ‒ masculló agresivamente Sesshomaru.

‒ No me importa lo que pienses de mí, yo tampoco te aprecio para mí ni siquiera eres mi hermano, así que no pensaré dos veces en matarte si le haces algo a Kagome ‒ aseguró sádicamente sus ojos afirmaban su amenaza pero Sesshomaru se mostraba impasible.

‒ No le hice nada que ella no quisiera ¿verdad linda? ‒ preguntó el hombre probando la paciencia de Inuyasha que ya casi era nula.

‒ ¿Te acostaste con él para castigarme por lo de Sango? ‒ preguntó colérico Inuyasha mirando a Kagome con reproche.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó la azabache repentinamente eufórica ‒ Yo…yo nunca haría algo así ‒ aseguró.

‒ Entonces por qué dejaste que te besara ‒ gritó el ojidorado.

‒ Por el mismo motivo que tú dejaste que Sango te besara ‒ también grito la azabache Inuyasha quedó choqueado ante esas palabras Kagome no era del tipo de mujer que reaccionara, pero sin saber el por qué le resultó atrayente verla así.

‒ No me dejaste explicar nada ‒ susurró Inuyasha en su defensa ‒ vayamos al apartamento y hablemos ‒ pidió el joven.

‒ O si no quieres quedarte más con el infiel de mi hermano puedes venir con migo ‒ ofreció Sesshomaru recibiendo una letal mirada cortesía de Inuyasha.

‒ Nuevamente gracias mi valiente caballero ‒ musitó Kagome dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

‒ Me llamo Sesshomaru ‒ musitó ‒ Sesshomaru Taisho ‒ agregó.

‒ Kagome Higurashi ‒ respondió la joven.

‒ Fue un gusto mi linda Kagome, la próxima vez quizás aceptes la propuesta de la loca fantasía sexual ‒ comentó para enfurecer a Inuyasha logrando su cometido.

‒ Vámonos Kagome tienes que preparar aún tu equipaje y mi padre nos espera en tres horas ‒ ordenó Inuyasha antes de tomarla por el brazo y jalarla acercándole a su cuerpo en un gesto de pertenencia.

‒ Sí ‒ contestó Kagome repentinamente feliz.

‒ Súbete princesa que ya te seguiré tengo algo que hablar con Sesshomaru ‒ musitó Inuyasha tiernamente.

‒ Acompáñame ‒ pidió e Inuyasha levantó una ceja divertido.

‒ ¿Qué sucede princesa, necesitas que te ayude para bañarte? ‒ preguntó y la azabache se sonrojó completamente.

‒ Etto…yo…Inuyasha yo…quiero…‒ tartamudeaba colorada.

‒ Lo siento hermano, el deber me llama ‒ comentó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado, para hacerle pagar todos los comentarios malintencionados.

Caminó rumbo a la recepción siguiendo a la azabache, Sesshomaru quedó observándolos.

‒ Siempre tienes lo que yo deseo, hermanito ‒ masculló Sesshomaru mirándolos hasta que se perdieron de su vista. ‒ Kagome ‒ susurró.

Subieron al ascensor en total silencio, ni siquiera se miraban, no sabían cómo comenzar una plática.

‒ ¿Sango ya no está en el apartamento? ‒ preguntó finalmente la azabache.

‒ No ‒ respondió escuetamente el ojidorado.

‒ Disfrutaste ‒ indagó Kagome, no pudo evitar que esa palabra abandonara su boca, necesitaba escuchar una negativa o más bien necesitaba sentirse más importante en la vida de Inuyasha de lo que puede llegar a ser Sango.

‒ ¿Tú disfrutaste con Sesshomaru? ‒ preguntó volviendo repentinamente a su hostilidad. ‒ ¿Dime te besa como yo? ‒ indagó y antes de la joven pudiera responder ya se vio aplastada contra la fría pared del elevador y encajonada por esos fuertes brazos. La azabache levantó el rostro fijando sus ojos en los dorados de Inuyasha, sentía su corazón latir de una manera alocada y como deseaba que Inuyasha ya la besara. Él pegó por completo su cuerpo por el de la joven quien gimió complacida. La puerta se abrió dándoles a entender que habían llegado por lo que ambos se miraron fijamente. Inuyasha le agarró de la mano jalándola hacia afuera del elevador, buscó apresuradamente la llave en su bolsillo abrió la puerta.

‒ Entra ‒ ordenó su voz demandante logro que la azabache se excitara más aún, por lo que cumplió sin protestar, una vez adentro Inuyasha cerró la puerta de un portazo. ‒ Kagome, Kagome ‒ ronroneó negando con la cabeza como si la regañara, Kagome lo miraba ansiosa ‒ te haré entender que es muy peligroso huir a la noche sola, te podrías encontrar con un violador como yo ‒ musitó seductoramente, sin siquiera tocarla ya lograba que la joven se sintiera húmeda y deseosa

‒ ¿Y qué me haría? ‒ preguntó "inocentemente" la joven a lo que Inuyasha sonrió dando un paso hacia la joven que retrocedió uno escapando del hombre.

‒ Escapar no sería una opción ‒ aseguró, corrió y la encajonó contra la pared para demostrar su teoría y sin darle tiempo para reacción la besó con todo el deseo que despertaba la joven en él metió su lengua explorando salvajemente la boca femenina quien suspiraba en medio del beso, ella enganchó sus brazos en el cuello masculino y correspondió con la misma intensidad, soltó un grito al sentir como el ojidorado rompía su remera, no sentía ni un poco de miedo al contrario se sentía excitada como nunca en su vida. El terminó el beso y la miró a los ojos mientras introducía ambas manos bajo del sujetador de Kagome quien arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en demostración de deleite, el ojidorado aprovecho para recorrer con su lengua el cuello femenino mientras estimulaba pellizcando deliciosamente ambos pezones.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ gimió la joven, por lo que el joven se acercó a la oreja femenina.

‒ Si mi princesa, solo mi nombre gemirás ‒ susurró antes de lamer sensualmente su oreja, la joven sentía que caería desmaya de tantas sensaciones que él estimulaba en su cuerpo. El pantalón del joven ya se encontraba húmedo ella lo excitaba como nadie antes. ‒ El sabor piel es tan delicioso, tú eres deliciosa mi ángel ‒ susurraba descontrolado Inuyasha, él se quitó la remera, la joven acarició lentamente la ancha espalda masculina, el joven jaló del sujetador verde de la mujer el cual se rompió.

‒ Estas violento ‒ musitó la joven entre gemidos.

‒ ¿Te molesta? ‒ preguntó el ojidorado entrecortadamente absteniéndose a tocarla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

‒ No ‒ aseguró la mujer. ‒ Me…me gusta ‒ susurró y el sonrió complacido de que su "acompañante" sea abierta a experimentar.

‒ Me tienes loco por ti princesa,‒ comentó antes tomarla por los glúteos y acercarla nuevamente a su cuerpo, la joven enganchó una de sus piernas a la cadera masculina y el acunó sus glúteos dándole estabilidad, por lo que la joven levantó la otra pierna y gimió sonoramente al sentir la fricción entre ambos sexos aún con la gruesa tela de Jeans. Esta vez fue ella quien tomó por asalto los labios masculinos quien correspondió con la misma pasión mientras acariciaba "agresivamente" los glúteos femeninos que sujetaba.

Se escuchó el sonido característico del picaporte siendo girado por lo que terminaron el beso y ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta.

‒ Inuyasha papá quiere…‒ musitó el Taisho mayor pero quedó en silencio al verlos. Kagome se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Inuyasha

‒ ¡Por qué demonios entras en mi casa así! ‒ gritó Inuyasha furioso, no por la "visita", más bien por la intromisión. Sesshomaru por primera vez se había quedado sin saber que decir, no tenía a Kagome en ese concepto, el había pensado que ella era una mujer virgen porque nunca nadie antes lo había rechazado, pensaba que dándole tiempo podría finalmente estar con la joven.

‒ Papá me llamó quiere que vaya al campamento ‒ explicó finalmente Sesshomaru al salir de su conmoción, intentando mostrarse indiferente, pero en definitiva la situación si le perturbaba.

‒ ¡Vete!, que tengo que ver yo con eso, en este momento estaría muy feliz si ya estuvieras en el camino y mejor si te atropellara un camión ‒ comentó el joven enojado.

‒ ¡Inuyasha! ‒ regañó la azabache e Inuyasha le mordió levemente el cuello aprovechando la cercanía por lo que la joven guardo absoluto silencio.

‒ Espera afuera, en cinco minutos hablaremos ‒ aseguró Inuyasha.

‒ No, yo de aquí no salgo ‒ afirmó Sesshomaru.

‒ Maldito ‒ masculló el joven, soltó los glúteos de la joven lentamente, cuando ambos pies femeninos tocaron el suelo. ‒ Voltéate Kagome ‒ ordenó Inuyasha y ella con el mayor de los gustos cumplió la orden, en ese momento la pared del apartamento resultaba bastante interesante. Inuyasha caminó en dirección a su remera que descansaba en el suelo de la habitación y la tomó ‒ ponte esto mi princesa, ‒ demandó acercándole la prenda. Sesshomaru desvió su vista al suelo encontrándose con los retazos de lo que alguna vez fue la ropa de la azabache.

‒ Que tengo que ver con lo que mi padre te pidió ‒ preguntó finalmente Inuyasha cuando Kagome ya se encontraba cubierta, caminó en dirección al Taisho mayor, sin molestarse en cubrir su torso.

‒ Primero serías tan amable de disimular tus miserias ‒ comentó con voz serena Sesshomaru, observando sin disimulo la prominente excitación de Inuyasha

‒ ¿Qué miserias? ‒ preguntó la joven intentando inmiscuirse en la plática. Inuyasha ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su excitación.

‒ Luego te explicaré mi princesa, ahora vete a bañar ‒ comentó tiernamente, Kagome asintió y corrió rumbo a la habitación. ‒ Habla ‒ ordenó finalmente Inuyasha.

‒ El gran Inu-no ha dicho que necesita hablar sobre negocios con migo, yo hoy volvía a Estados Unidos por lo que le vehículo que está con migo lo tengo que devolver ‒ explicó por lo que Inuyasha palideció.

‒ Ni lo pienses, no vendrás con nosotros ‒ aseguró Inuyasha molesto.

‒ Entonces llama a papá y díselo tu ‒ Musitó Sesshomaru sabiendo que Inuyasha idolatra a su padre y nunca lo contradeciría.

‒ Te odio ‒ masculló.

‒ A mi me resultas indiferente, pero Kagome no, así que me encargaré de que tu no seas el primero en poseerla ‒ amenazó ‒ así que acostúmbrate a tener tu berga así ‒ aseguró desafiante.

‒ No te tenía en concepto de tonto hermanito ‒ masculló irónicamente Inuyasha sonriendo. ‒ Kagome es mi novia, ¿crees que iba a ser la primera vez que estaríamos juntos? ‒ indagó arrogante. ‒ Ya está dicho salimos en media hora, espera aquí ‒ ordenó intentando caminar rumbo a su habitación.

‒ La tendré ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru.

‒ Siempre deseaste lo mío hermanito y estaba dispuesto a cederte lo que desearas por que deseaba ganar tu cariño, pero Kagome, ella nunca será de nadie más que mía ‒ aseguró serenamente cosa que extrañó a Sesshomaru pues Inuyasha era arrogante, impulsivo, tosco y hasta agresivo, nunca lo había visto tan seguro de algo. Inuyasha caminó rumbo a su habitación sin pronunciar nada más.

Al ingresar a la habitación la encontró vacía, pero un dulce canto proveniente del baño le señalaba la ubicación de la azabache. El joven aprovechó para cambiarse su ropa ya que su equipaje estaba preparado. Arregló sus cabellos y se colocó el perfume que sabía que atraía a la joven. Finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a una Kagome envuelta en una bata rosa, con una toalla en sus cabezas, Inuyasha sonrió al verla y ella correspondió el gesto.

‒ ¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha? ‒ preguntó extrañada por que el joven se había quedado observándola fijamente.

‒ Sí ‒ susurró el joven.

‒ Inuyasha etto…todo lo que paso anoche, yo….siento haber actuado así, yo sé a lo que te dedicas y que quizás estabas trabajando, pero… ‒ tartamudeó intentando explicarse.

‒ Me preocupé mucho por vos mi ángel, ‒ susurró Inuyasha acercándose a la joven.

‒ Lo siento ‒ murmuró ‒ ya no volveré a ponerme así ‒ aseguró, ‒ no te pediré que dejes de hacer lo que haces, solo te suplico que no lo hagas en mi frente ‒ pidió.

‒ ¿Entonces puedo acostarme con quien desee? ‒ Preguntó Inuyasha confundido jamás pensó que la joven diría algo así, no es que deseara hacerlo con otra, solo le había tomado por sorpresa la frase.

‒ Sí ‒ susurró la joven dejando atónito al ojidorado ‒ Y yo también, no me reclamarás si deseo pasar una noche afuera o si decido pasar la noche con algún hombre que me atraiga ‒ musitó. ‒ pero también respetaré la petición de discreción así que si me acuesto con digamos, Sesshomaru, tú no te enterarás ‒ aseguró. ‒ _Tonta, tonta, tonta_ ‒ se repetía Kagome en su mente al ver el rostro desencajado de Inuyasha, tan solo había dicho eso para no quedar ante el joven como la mojigata fiel aunque exactamente eso era, odiaba amarlo, en este momento con cada palabra su corazón se rompía.

‒ Princesa, no hagas esto ‒ rogó Inuyasha.

‒ Solo estoy poniendo las reglas del juego para que no sea injusto para una de las partes ‒ musitó decidida.

‒ Si es así como deseas que sea, está bien ‒ aseguró ‒ pero yo también tengo mis reglas ‒ musitó a lo que la joven asintió. ‒ desde hoy dormirás nuevamente en la misma cama que yo, no traerás a nadie desconocido a mi apartamento y si te acuestas con otro hombre le obligaras a usar condón. ‒ cada palabra había sido pronunciado con dificultad por el joven que mantenía su mandíbula apretada.

‒ ¿Eso es todo? ‒ indagó a lo que Inuyasha asintió.

‒ Entonces está dicho ‒ aseguró la mujer antes de desanudar el cinto de su bata y sacárselo lentamente, dio la espalda al joven ojidorado y caminó sensualmente rumbo al ropero. Inuyasha la miró fijamente la joven abrió la puerta que le correspondía escogiendo que ponerse, Inuyasha se colocó a espaldas de la joven y ella tembló al sentir la respiración masculina contra su nuca.

‒ Mi princesa ‒ ronroneó ‒ yo me encargaré que no desees a nadie más que a mí ‒ aseguró su voz era tan ronca que enloquecía a la mujer, y su olor la envolvía, ella estaba más que segura que nadie lograría una mínima parte de sensaciones que Inuyasha lograba en su cuerpo. El recorrió un dedo lentamente por el centro de la espalda femenina a lo que la joven gimió, realizó el mismo entre el valle de los senos de la joven, descendiendo lentamente por la suave piel de su abdomen, y bajando lentamente.

‒ Inuyasha, tu hermano nos espera ‒ gimió la joven en su último segundo de conciencia, al joven no le importaba en este momento si el papa lo esperaba tan solo deseaba a su mujer, descendió su mano hasta la entrepierna de a joven acariciando circularmente su pequeño botón ‒ ahhh…Inuyasha detente ‒ gimió despacio la joven. Él succionó suavemente la piel del hombro femenino, mientras seguía con su "tortura".

Sesshomaru había escuchado toda la conversación y no podía creer aún lo que había oído, aunque claramente por una parte le beneficiaba el que Kagome podía tener relaciones sexuales clandestinas, no era eso lo que él buscaba de la joven, se sentía tonto ahí pegado a la puerta, cosa que nunca había hecho, no sabía si era cariño, amor, rivalidad, o cual era el sentimiento que lo envolvía pero no deseaba dejar a Kagome.

‒ Inuyasha tu hermano nos espera ‒ pronunció Kagome, ‒ Ahhh… Inuyasha detente ‒ gimió por lo que ese sentimiento de posesión afloró en el mayor de los Taisho.

‒ Inuyasha ya debemos irnos ‒ gritó Sesshomaru rompiendo abruptamente toda excitación en la habitación.

‒ ¡Kuso! Deja de molestar maldito engendro ‒ gritó Inuyasha frustrado.

‒ Eso quisieras, hermanito ‒ aseguró burlón.

La joven tomó una prenda con la mano temblorosa, ella también se encontraba frustrada, deseaba tanto sentirlo adentro suyo, finalmente lo vivido con Kouga había sido superado y estaba dispuesta y anhelante de volver a ser al menos por unos minutos nuevamente la mujer de Inuyasha.

‒ Hoy a la noche cariño, no lo olvides ‒ susurró Inuyasha y la joven asintió, el separó su mano del caliente centro femenino, ‒ te esperaré en la sala, ‒ musitó y la joven asintió.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Sesshomaru sentado en el sofá, el que todos estos días uso de cama.

‒ Al menos es bastante cómodo el sofá ‒ musitó burlón Sesshomaru.

‒ Mejor ni te acomodes que será la última vez que te acepte en mi casa ‒ aseguró serio, sin prestar atención a las burlas

Kagome salió completamente vestida y sonrojada, estaba hermosa como siempre, lo único que me resultó extraño es que tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola, siendo que siempre lo llevaba suelto.

‒ Etto…prepararé el desayuno, ¿qué puede ser para ti Sesshomaru? ‒ indagó.

‒ Solo café ‒ murmuró a lo que la joven asintió.

‒ ¿Iras vestido así? ‒ preguntó la joven mirándolo con la armadura.

‒ No, mi hermanito me prestará uno de sus más costosos trajes, ¿verdad Inuyasha? ‒ preguntó a lo que el joven asintió cosa que extrañó a Sesshomaru que esperaba otro berrinche o un rechazo contundente.

‒ Acompáñame veamos que te pondrás ‒ ofreció, Kagome sonrió complacida, era la primera vez que estaban actuando como hermanos y eso logro que la joven pensara en su hermanito. Sesshomaru asintió poco convencido, pensaba que él estaba tramando algo, jamás hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha le prestaría su ropa, pensaba comprarse algo en el camino, pero sin saber el motivo sintió algo cálido en su pecho por lo que acompañó al Taisho menor.

Ambos se sentían extraños era la primera vez desde que habían nacido que se hablaban sin agredirse por lo que resultaba difícil.

‒ Elije lo que te parezca ‒ ofreció Inuyasha abriendo las puertas de su ropero, Sesshomaru iba a tomar un conjunto de traje que Inuyasha utiliza para trabajar en la oficina ‒ No te parece mejor algo menos formal ‒ aconsejó avergonzado.

‒ Sabía que esto de prestarme tu ropa era una trampa ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru.

‒ No, no es que no desee que lo lleves si lo deseas póntelo, tan solo deseaba que estuvieras más cómodo ‒ aseguró ‒ son muchas horas de viaje y estaremos en el campo ‒ explicó.

‒ Cómodo ‒ repitió Sesshomaru como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida.

‒ ¡Ponte lo que quieras! ‒ volvió a su hostilidad Inuyasha, pensando que la frase anterior el mayor de los Taisho había pronunciado irónicamente, Inuyasha dio la espalda con intenciones de marcharse.

‒ ¿Qué sería cómodo? ‒ preguntó serenamente Sesshomaru cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha, era la escena más incomoda y rara de la que había sido partícipe.

‒ ¿Quieres mi opinión? ‒ indagó Inuyasha a lo que Sesshomaru no respondió por lo que el menor lo tomó por afirmación.

Inuyasha tomó un Jeans Azul y una remera blanca, uno par de calzado deportivo blanco y lo acomodó todo sobre la cama.

‒ Pruébate esto ‒ ordenó. Sesshomaru observó con miedo la ropa puesta sobre la cama, cosa que extrañó a Inuyasha puesto que no era algo fuera de lo común.

‒ Saldré un momento para que te vistas ‒ musitó, resultaba difícil ser amable por lo que ambos estaban tensos, les parecía más fácil agredirse y odiarse.

Inuyasha salió al recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Kagome donde quedó observándola en silencio por varios minutos, la joven le daba vida a su hogar y verla en la cocina era uno de sus lugares favoritos, le recordaba a su madre, esa ternura y cariño que solo puede proporcionar una mujer.

‒ ¿Cómo te fue? ‒ preguntó la joven alegre al darse cuenta de la presencia del ojidorado.

‒ El es extraño ‒ aseguró Inuyasha y ella rió sonoramente.

‒ Es muy tierno verlos juntos ‒ comentó la joven.

‒ Keh, Sesshomaru y yo somos completamente distintos, nunca nos llevaremos bien y vernos juntos no es tierno, es de cuidado ‒ musitó intentando convencerse a sí mismo. ‒ Volveré junto a mi "tierno hermano" ‒ comentó burlón y la joven asintió.

Inuyasha entró a su habitación y se encontró con Sesshomaru completamente vestido mirándose perdidamente en el espejo, por lo que guardo silencio esperando que el joven saliera de su ensoñación.

‒ ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒ preguntó finalmente impaciente Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ladeó el rostro en dirección al joven, sin contestar ‒ si no te sientes cómodo igual puedes tomar el conjunto que elegiste ‒ ofreció. Finalmente el Taisho mayor negó con la cabeza,

‒ Quiero pagarte por la ropa, no quiero deberle nada a un bastado como tú ‒ comentó agresivamente.

‒ Yo tampoco quiero deberte nada, ahora quedamos a mano ‒ aseguró Inuyasha fríamente. Sesshomaru no entendió a que se refería el menor.‒ Ayer cuidaste de lo que más me importa ‒ explicó.

‒ No lo hice por ti ‒ refutó.

‒ Lo sé, tu nunca harías nada por mí, porque me odias, porque soy el bastardo que te robó el cariño de tu padre ‒ musitó Inuyasha repitiendo las palabras dichas por el Taisho mayor cuando Inuyasha tan solo tenía cinco años y había perdido a su madre. Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido por una milésima de segundos y luego volvió a su original pose inconmovible. Inuyasha abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar a su hermano aunque lo intentara de disimular el odio de su hermano era algo que dolía, caminó apresuradamente en dirección a Kagome y la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino, Kagome correspondió al abrazo sentía claramente la necesidad de Inuyasha y aunque en tan apretujado abrazo no podía respirar bien ella daría y soportaría lo que fuera por aplacar esa necesidad.

‒ Quédate con migo siempre ‒ pidió el ojidorado, la joven abrió grande los ojos sorprendida, ‒ no sabes cómo necesito tu cariño mi ángel ‒ susurró.

‒ Estoy aquí ‒ murmuró la joven confundida. ‒ ¿Quieres hablar? ‒ preguntó la mujer a lo que el joven negó con la cabeza. ‒ estaré aquí cuando necesites hacerlo ‒ susurró, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y fijo su mirada en los tiernos chocolates de la joven, se acercó lentamente a los labios femeninos y depositó un casto beso en estos. Acarició con su pulgar el rostro de la mujer quien le sonrió tiernamente.

‒ Te…te quiero ‒ musitó Inuyasha con mucha dificultad.

‒ Lo sé, y yo también respondió la joven restándole importancia, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces.

‒ No lo entiendes ‒ susurró Inuyasha ‒ En…en verdad te quiero, no como amiga o amante, te quiero como mi mujer ‒ explicó. La joven lo miró confundida.

‒ Ya soy tu mujer ‒ aseguró Kagome.

‒ Keh, olvídalo ‒ ordenó Inuyasha ofendido desviando el rostro hacia un costado y cruzando sus brazos, le molestó que la joven tomara tan a la ligera sus sentimientos, ‒ _creo que te estoy empezando a amar._ ‒ pensó el joven, ‒ ¡kuso! ‒ exclamó frustrado porque siempre resultaba tan difícil expresar los sentimientos.

Continua…

Hola, Hola nuevamente, sin dudas Sesshomaru es hermoso inclusive, (duele decirlo) es más lindo que mi Inuyasha, pero la arrogancia y el orgullo de Inuyasha lo hace único para mi, muchas no rechazarían a Sesshomaru es más creo que nadie lo haría jaja pero al conocer el carácter explosivo de mi hanyou creo que eso es irresistible yo si tuviera que elegir entre ambos hermanos me quedaría con mi Inuyasha, (de sueños también se vive).

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que continúen leyendo…

Mizune - Mei


	14. Chapter 15

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 15

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_bla bla bla (pensamiento)_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

El camino al campamento había sido bastante desagradable a criterio de Inuyasha, la joven realizaba un show canto baile en su asiento imitando a la cantante que escuchaban en el equipo de sonido del auto, e Inuyasha reía del espectáculo, hasta que el "invitado" realizaba algún comentario indecoroso que sonrojaba a la joven y enfadaba a Inuyasha nunca antes dos horas de viaje le habían sido tan eternas. Al llegar frente al gran portón de la finca, anunciando el final de la tortura, la joven detuvo su show y miró impresionada el lugar, el portón se abrió dando paso al interior que por más increíble que pareciera era aún más soberbio de lo que se veía desde afuera.

– Es hermoso – susurró la mujer observando el edén en donde habían ingresado.

‒ Pero nada es tan hermoso como tú ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru tiernamente sulfurando a Inuyasha, en definitiva Sesshomaru se había encargado de arruinar su día. Inuyasha condujo hasta el lugar donde estaban estacionados los demás vehículos y Kagome se encogió en su asiento al ver a tres jóvenes caminar en bikini hablando animadamente, eran hermosas, y con un cuerpo escultural, además se notaba claramente que poseían una buena clase social.

‒ ¿Sucede algo mi princesa? ‒ indagó Inuyasha al percibirla perturbada, una vez detenido el vehículo.

‒ No ‒ susurró.

‒ Te conozco princesa, no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien ‒ aseguró desviando el rostro y sonriéndole cariñosamente.

‒ ¿Crees que tu padre me aceptará como tu novia? ‒ preguntó la joven pretendiendo hacerle creer que esa era su preocupación y el rió a carcajada, cosa que incomodó a la joven quien bufó y luego hizo un puchero.

‒ Te amará ‒ aseguró sonriendo para confortarla.

‒ Me conformo con que me tolere ‒ comentó la joven sonriendo más animada.

‒ Ahora bajemos ‒ musitó a lo que la joven asintió.

Bajaron del vehículo, incluyendo el mayor de los Taisho, los tres caminaron rumbo a la zona de acampar, donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el anfitrión. El señor Taisho sonrió al ver a Inuyasha y caminó apresuradamente en su dirección abrazándolo efusivamente al llegar frente a este.

‒ Hijo no sabes cómo te extrañé ‒ comentó sofocándolo en el abrazo. Inuyasha tan solo correspondió el abrazo.

‒ Padre, ella es Kagome, la mujer de quien te hable ‒ comentó y el señor sonrió de oreja a oreja, cosa que extraño a la joven quien extendió una mano a forma de saludo.

‒ Kagome Higurashi ‒ se presentó nerviosa la joven, por lo que se sorprendió al recibir un cálido y sorpresivo abrazo proveniente de Inu no seguido por beso en la mejilla.

‒ Estaba ansioso por conocerte ‒ comentó, ‒ mi hijo nunca estuvo más emocionado por una mujer ‒ aseguró con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a la joven. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, el padre de Inuyasha era un hombre hermoso, ahora sabía de donde ambos hombres habían heredado su porte, su sonrisa era contagiante y sus dorados ojos eran tan serenos como los de Sesshomaru, pero a la vez tan indomables como los de Inuyasha.

‒ Como siempre me ignoras cuando esta tu hijo favorito, me voy con los demás socios ‒ comentó Sesshomaru con voz gélida, el señor Taisho se mostró sorprendido pues no se había percatado de la presencia de este.

‒ ¡Hijo! ‒ exclamó eufórico, con intenciones de caminar en dirección a éste.

‒ Con migo evítate tus penosas escenitas sentimentales ‒ ordenó evitando cualquier demostración de cariño.

‒ Claro, discúlpame ‒ musitó repentinamente serio. ‒ Vayamos junto a los demás, ‒ propuso antes de tomar por los hombros a Kagome y apartarla de Inuyasha quien gruño en protesta.

El señor Taisho camino arrastrando a la joven y siendo seguido por Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se quedó estático en su lugar observándolos.

La joven se encontraba cohibida habían muchísimas personas y todas desconocidas, el señor Taisho los presentaba a todos y ella sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de salir corriendo y esconderse, ya había escuchado más de un murmuro malintencionado, y ella en realidad no se sentía parte de ese entorno.

‒ Naraku te presento a mi nueva hija ‒ presentó y la joven tan solo respondió un tímido "Hola", el hombre la detallo por completo con el rostro pálido. ‒ El es Naraku, mi mejor amigo y socio ‒ comentó con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha estaba bastante molesto atrás de ellos, en primer lugar porque pensó que su padre estaba coqueteando con Kagome y ahora porque lo estaban ignorando por completo.

– Princesa ¿me ayudas a armar nuestra tienda? – Preguntó el joven abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás, reposando su cabeza en el hombro femenino para así requerir un poco de atención.

– No creo poder ayudarte mucho, no sé cómo se hace – susurró la mujer girando un poco la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Yo te enseño hermosa, solo te necesito a mi lado – afirmó el hombre y ella asintió.

– ¿Dormirán juntos? ‒ preguntó Naraku "escandalizado" – No creo que sea lo correcto; porque no la llevas a la tienda de Kikyou, ahí están Kana, Kaguya y las demás, en mi opinión se sentirá más cómoda allá – agregó.

– Pues su opinión se la puede meter donde le quepa – musitó el ojidorado molesto, siempre había odiado a ese pretencioso hombre, así como este no lo quería a él, lo había separado de Kikyou, pero de Kagome nadie iba apartarlo.

– ¡Inuyasha! – regañó Kagome ante la mirada divertida del señor Taisho. – esa no es manera de hablarle a los mayores – musitó la joven e Inuyasha soltó un bufido de protesta que a criterio de la azabache fue hermoso.

– Tu eres mi mujer, solo dormirás con migo, acuérdate del trato – susurró el ojidorado en la oreja femenina por lo que ella tembló ligeramente

– Buenos días hermosa familia, – se escuchó el saludo alegre de Renkotsu quien sonrió al ver a Kagome – Padre ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó observando a Naraku y ofreciéndole una mano en señal de saludo que el hombre estrechó sin ningún atisbo de cariño, extendió la mano al señor Taisho que lo rechazó y lo abrazó fraternalmente – Inuyasha amigo, veo que trajiste a tu amiguita – musitó burlón.

– ¿Nos vamos princesa? – preguntó ignorando al hombre que sonreía frente a Kagome. Cosa que extrañó al señor Taisho pues eran muy buenos amigos.

– ¿Pasa algo hijo? – preguntó Inu no e Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

– Lo que sucede es que Inuyasha teme que le robe a su ¿novia? – musitó el hombre de manera burlona. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que extrañó a los tres hombres.

– Renkotsu, amigo, creo que estos años en vez de especializarte en negocios lo has hecho en humor – aseguró agriamente.

– Ustedes eran buenos amigos ¿Qué sucede? – indagó el señor Taisho preocupado.

– Nada, – contestó Inuyasha, no era ningún niñito llorón para esperar que su padre resolviera sus problemas – si nos permiten nos vamos tenemos mucho que hacer – aseguró el ojidorado antes de deshacerse del abrazo y ofrecerle una mano a la mujer que lo miró incrédula.

– Preciosa, la oferta sigue en pie – aseguró Renkotsu.

– Pues lo siento por ti pues no la aceptaré nunca – aseguró la azabache antes de tomar la mano ofrecida, Inuyasha sonrió complacido y la abrazó por la cintura de costado caminando a un lado suyo.

– Mmm…me gusta cuando demuestras ese carácter – susurró el hombre antes de depositar un beso en el hombro femenino por lo que ella soltó una risita.

Fueron donde le habían indicado que estaba la tienda, se encontraron con un reducido espacio entre dos tiendas y algo parecido a un bolso en el suelo, abrieron y sacaron las partes de este para así empezar su labor.

– Creo que mucho no me podrás instruir – musitó una Kagome divertida antes de soltar una risita, el sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, verdaderamente nunca había armado una de esas cosas, no parecía tan difícil al criterio de Inuyasha pero en definitiva estaba quedando en ridículo, se sacó la remera que llevaba puesto, hacía mucho calor, estaban en pleno verano y el sol podía ser bastante sofocante. Kagome admiró su trabajado torso y mordió sus labios en señal de deleite este se percató de la mirada poco sana que recibía y sonrió.

– Disfrutas lo que ves, pervertida – musitó juguetón y ella sonrió.

– He visto mejores – mintió al verse descubierta.

– ¿Si? – preguntó sensual acercándose lentamente a la joven, la tomó por la espalda baja acercándole a su cuerpo, ambos conectaron sus miradas, ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello masculino, Inuyasha descendió sus labios capturando lentamente los labios femeninos en un beso suave, su lengua provocó la intromisión en la boca femenina buscando absorber más de su dulce sabor, ella descendió una mano acariciando lentamente con las uñas su espalda, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron lentamente, ella acarició se torso antes de depositar pequeños besos en este, impregnando sus labios con el salado sudor masculino.

– Guau, así también yo olvidaría lo que sea – aseguró Renkotsu – Mi padre me obligó a venir y disculparme – agregó.

– Respeta a mi novia y todo estará bien – aseguró el ojidorado acercándola a su cuerpo para que Renkotsu no notara su erección odiaba que no podía controlar sus deseos por la mujer.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó observando el proyecto de tienda con las partes esparcidas por el suelo e Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, por lo que se marchó

Después de dos largas horas y con la intervención del señor Taisho finalmente la tienda estaba armada, tan solo faltaban las estacas que la aseguraba y ya estaría lista, Kagome arreglaba la "cama" donde dormirían esa noche e Inuyasha estaba clavando las estacas afuera.

– ¡Inuyasha! – se escuchó un grito femenino, él levantó la mirada al saber de quién se trataba y la vio caminar en su dirección con un traje de baño color azul claro. Los latidos del corazón del Ojidorado se aceleraron al verla nuevamente, se veía tan hermosa como siempre por lo que se quedó embobado mirándola. – Vine en cuando Renkotsu me dijo que llegaste, te extrañé tanto – aseguró antes de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Inuyasha la apartó sutilmente de su cuerpo.

– Hola Kikyou – musitó esta hizo un puchero, le extrañó que Inuyasha no la alabara como siempre lo hacía, o que la apretujara en un fuerte abrazo, había pensado tanto en el reencuentro que esto le resultaba algo frío.

– ¿Pasa algo mi amor, no me extrañaste? – preguntó y él soltó un suspiro, no sabía que decir, ¿la había extrañado? Por mucho tiempo sí, pero no podía decirle eso, no dejaría que volviera a humillarlo.

– Déjate de juegos Kikyou, porqué mejor no te vas con tu prometido – musitó el hombre resentido.

– No me hables así, no sabes como esperaba que llegara este día para volver a verte – susurró sensualmente. – acercándose nuevamente al joven quien se hallaba con el torso descubierto, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su piel expuesta por lo que la joven mordió los labios observándolo. – ¿Tu deseabas verme mi amor? – preguntó poniendo una mano en el rostro de Inuyasha quien miró los labios femeninos deseoso, odiaba a esa mujer por venir a confundir sus sentimientos.

– _Kagome _– pensó al recordarla dentro de la tienda, por lo que nuevamente cortó el contacto y se alejó siguiendo con su trabajo.

– Inuyasha, – musitó pero él la ignoró rogando que se fuera. – me casaré, pero…yo…– susurró avergonzada cosa que intrigó al ojidorado.

– ¿Tú qué? – indagó agresivamente sin siquiera mirarla.

– Quiero que tú seas mi primer hombre – aseguró – yo sé que tú me amas, aún lo veo en tus ojos y yo te deseo – musitó la mujer.

Kagome se sentía una tonta y por sobre todo fuera de lugar, no sabía quién era esa mujer quien se le ofrecía tan descaradamente a Inuyasha, pero la odiaba.

Inuyasha quedó mudo ante esas palabras, no supo que contestar, ¿la amaba aún? No lo sabía, pero si la deseaba, habían esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, él había decidido que su primera vez en la intimidad fuera el primer día de casados, pero como nunca llegó, Inuyasha la miró fijamente sin saber que decir, Kagome le había dicho que podía tener sexo con quien quisiera, pero…

– Kikyou papá te está buscando, – musitó oportunamente Renkotsu.

– Piénsalo, – susurró antes de darle la espalda y marcharse en dirección a Renkotsu.

Inuyasha la miró hasta que se perdió de su vista y suspiró sonoramente, antes de continuar con su trabajo, una vez todo colocado, ingresó en el interior de la tienda y sonrió al ver a Kagome.

– Guau…convertiste nuestra humilde tienda, en una residencia – alagó el hombre el trabajo de la joven.

– Si – susurró la mujer, buscando algo dentro de su mochila e ignorándole.

– ¿Sucede algo princesa? – indagó.

– _Sucede de todo maldito imbécil, coqueteas con esa mujer y luego vienes como si no hubieras hecho nada _– pensaba la joven con resentimiento. – Nada – aseguró parándose.– Inuyasha – susurró la mujer – estuve pensando y creo que después de esta semana, lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos – aseguró el quedó estático

– ¿Qué sucede princesa? – preguntó acercándose y acariciando tiernamente el rostro femenino.

– Me, me confundes, esto no me hace bien, solo actuaremos como novios felices esta semana y luego nos separaremos – susurró. Con esas palabras el hombre lo comprendió, ella había escuchado la plática con Kikyou.

– Princesa, lo de Kikyou es… – empezó su explicación el hombre.

– Es algo que no me importa – mintió – no necesito que me cuentes cuanto la amas, ni tampoco que me estás utilizando para darle celos, ya lo entendí. – aseguró ante la incrédula mirada del joven. – Así también yo encontraré alguien que me quiera solo a mi – susurró y esas palabras dolieron a Inuyasha no la quería lejos y menos con otro. Inuyasha iba a refutar su decisión pero ella se alejó bruscamente caminando en dirección a la salida de la tienda, – solo nos besaremos en público ya no deseo que lo hagamos cuando estemos solos, es una actuación y una actuación sin público no tiene sentido –comentó la joven saliendo de la tienda, dejando a un Inuyasha confundido por unos segundos , él la siguió, ella hizo lo más infantil inició una corrida intentando huir de sus palabras por lo que no se percató de la presencia frente a ella e impactó su cuerpo contra este, ambos cayeron al suelo, la mujer sobre el individuo en una posición bastante comprometedora, ella quedó en shock perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que hace tres años no veía, el sonrió de lado al verla. Inuyasha llegó y la observó sobre el hombre y un sentimiento de celos se apoderó de él. El señor Taisho se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

– Bankotsu creo que ya conociste a mi nueva hija – musitó Inu no.

– ¿Hija? – preguntó el apuesto hombre mientras se incorporaba.

– Sí Kagome es mi novia y futura esposa – aseguró el ojidorado caminando en dirección a la joven – ¿estás bien mi amor? – preguntó y ella quedó de hielo al escucharlo había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras, por lo que solo asintió.

– ¿Te casaras? – preguntó mirando a la azabache que iba a negar pero Inuyasha se le adelantó al intuir una negación.

– Aún no me ha dado el sí, pero estoy buscándolo, ella me ama y yo la amo por qué no estaríamos juntos – musitó Inuyasha, acercándose a la joven y brindándole una mano que ella tomó sin pensarlo, él la atrajo a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo – ¿tienes hambre mi amor? – preguntó "tiernamente" y ella asintió, no porque verdaderamente lo tuviera solo lo hizo pues estaba en shock. Caminaron rumbo a las mesas y cuando ya no estuvieron en la vista del señor Taisho ella se deshizo del abrazo.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que nos casaremos? – Reganó la mujer – ¿A qué se debe eso de te amo, me ama, estás loco? – agregó molesta.

– Querías actuar, así será, – aseguró – ¿o te molesta porque arruiné tu coquetería con ese hombre? – preguntó molesto. ‒ Con quien más, quieres entrar en la cama de Sesshomaru, de Renkotsu, de este hombre, solo me faltaría que desees a mi padre ‒ musitó colérico, la joven intentó golpearle el rostro molesta pero él tomó la mano femenina acercándola a su cuerpo.

– Si así fuera no es tú problema, yo no soy nada tuyo – aseguró la mujer desafiándolo con la mirada.

– Tú eres mía Kagome, – afirmó tomando sus labios en un beso rudo ella lo apartó rápidamente empujándolo por el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

– Déjame tranquila – musitó la mujer caminando apresuradamente sentándose en un banco, el suspiró frustrado, ya después hablaría con ella, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, porque ahora discutían por todo, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de hablar con la joven, se dirigió a la tienda y se sacó el Jeans que traía puesto poniéndose un traje de baño color blanco y se dirigió a la piscina, todas las mujeres estaban tomando sol, acostadas en los sillones alrededor de la piscina y los hombres habían improvisado un partido de futbol por lo que nadie estaba en la piscina, cosa que el ojidorado agradeció, entró recostando su cabeza contra el borde cerrando los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

– ¿Es deliciosa verdad? – se escuchó una voz masculina por lo que abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en los verdes ojos del sujeto.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó rudamente, ya no le agradaba ese hombre, ni siquiera lo conocía pero tenía algo que lo repelía.

– Kagome – aseguró – su coño era tan caliente y estrecho, no sabes cómo me excitaba cuando pedía que parara cuando la desvirgué – comentó ante la incrédula mirada del ojidorado.

– Respeta a mi mujer – Ordenó Inuyasha.

– Tú mujer, ja – comentó burlón – ella es mía y así será siempre, ahora está más mujer, más bella que nunca y la tendré nuevamente, aunque sea frígida nunca olvido que se siente estar en su interior. – aseguró e Inuyasha intentó golpearlo pero el peso de su cuerpo dentro del agua le impidió su cometido. Inuyasha salió del agua y le encestó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tumbó.

– No lo vuelvas a decir, por qué te golpearé hasta que ya no puedas hablar – amenazó sombríamente. El hombre soltó una carcajada divertida y se paró limpiando el rastro de sangre en su boca.

– La pondré en cuatro patas y la haré gemir, esa será por ti – aseguró antes de recibir otro golpe pero esta vez respondió el golpe e iniciaron una batalla, las mujeres gritaban desesperadas y el señor Taisho se acercó separándolos.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Inu no sorprendido ante lo agresivo que estaba su hijo.

– Es que Inuyasha aún no acepta que me casaré con Kikyou – pronunció Bankotsu ante la sorprendida mirada de Inuyasha que ni sabía que ese era el patán prometido de Kikyou, Kagome se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó, lo amaba y más importante que su orgullo era que él estuviera bien.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, él la separó de su cuerpo bruscamente.

– Apártate de mí – susurró mirándola con asco – mejor anda a ver si no le desfiguré el rostro a tu adorado amante – murmuró agriamente antes de alejarse apresuradamente.

Kagome quedó quieta en su lugar observándolo alejarse, no pudo evitar que lagrimas corrieran por su mejilla. Sintió unas manos en su hombro.

– Aléjate de mí, no me toques – gritó girando como para golpear a Bankotsu por lo que quedó atónita al ver a Naraku – no me toque – musitó corriendo en dirección al bosque.

La noche había llegado, el señor Taisho estaba muy preocupado pues la joven había desaparecido por muchas horas, Inuyasha conocía ese lugar por ello él no lo preocupaba tanto, pero la joven podía perderse, todos estaban contentos alrededor de la gran fogata que prendieron, pero él no podía disfrutar como los demás los bailes que presentaban y las historias contadas, hasta que su alma volvió al cuerpo al verla acercarse lentamente. Él corrió y la abrazó fuerte, el día podía ser bastante caluroso pero la noche estaba fresca y se hacía presente en la piel de la joven

– Hija no sabes cuánto me has preocupado – pronunció y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, hacía menos de un día que se conocían y ya sentía un cariño especial por el papá de Inuyasha, se sentía protegida y querida entre sus brazos, quizás eran esos ojos dorados tan puros y la forma cariñosa con que le hablaba, pero movía sentimientos de cariño en la joven.

– Gracias – musitó aceptando el abrazo – estoy bien papá – pronunció y él sonrió feliz depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven.

– Entonces cenemos, y luego bailemos – musitó y ella asintió en el día no había comido nada y en verdad lo necesitaba. Había resuelto ya no llorar por Inuyasha, cumpliría con el favor y luego se alejaría.

Cenaron entre anécdotas del señor Taisho, en realidad él era muy divertido, Naraku, Renkotsu y Sesshomaru lo acompañaban en la mesa, hasta que se acercaron Bankotsu con una hermosa mujer.

– Buenas noches – saludaron ambos antes de tomar asiento. El señor Taisho correspondió al saludo y continuo con su historia sobre cómo había hecho trato con un empresario Estadounidense que se creía Vaquero.

– Papá me pasas más pescado – pidió la azabache y todos quedaron en silencio.

– Claro Hija – aseguró con una sonrisa el señor Taisho.

– ¿La adoptaste? – preguntó irónica Kikyou. Inu no soltó una carcajada.

– No, aunque podría – comentó – Es una mujer encantadora, estoy más que feliz de tenerte en la familia. – Aseguró y ella le dedicó una sonrisa – Mi familia es muy pequeña y ahora con Kagome y los nietos que me darán seremos más – afirmó feliz, sin percatarse del rostro estupefacto de todos los presentes.

– ¿Estás embarazada? – indagó Naraku.

– No – contestó en un susurro la azabache.

– ¿Embarazada de quien? – preguntó Kikyou.

– Es cierto aún no se han presentado, ella es Kikyou hija de Naraku, el es Bankotsu su prometido – explicó señalándolos –ella es Kagome novia y futura esposa de Inuyasha – comentó, Kikyou se puso pálida.

– ¿Inuyasha se casará? – preguntó Kikyou, Kagome observó a la mujer detenidamente y por mucho que deseaba dar una afirmación a su "rival"

– No – contestó Kagome – es un patán y en este momento lo odio – comentó y el señor Taisho rió divertido,

– Lo mismo me decía mi Izayoi y se casó con migo. – afirmó

– Pues yo no lo haré – aseguró – si deseas adoptarme estoy completamente dispuesta – musitó guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿No tienes padre? – preguntó Renkotsu interesado en la vida de la mujer.

– No – contestó – está muerto – explicó.

– Lo siento mucho hija – pronunció el señor Taisho poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión.

– Pues yo no, tú has sido mejor padre en un día que él en quince años – comentó levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

– No creo que sea correcto que hables así de tu padre muerto – aseguró Kikyou.

– Y yo no creo que sea correcto que llames a mi novio de mi amor si te casaras con otro, pero cada quien es libre – aseguró la azabache dejando a todos en un incómodo silencio.

– Eres como dijo Taisho, toda una mujer, me gustas – aseguró Renkotsu rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

– Pues no te lo he preguntado y me importa poco – musitó la mujer estaba tosca ya no le importaba socializar generalmente era una mujer educada y buena, pero hoy no estaba de humor para los comentarios malintencionados.

– Cuanto más me rechazas más me gustas – aseguró ante la atónita mirada de Naraku y de Bankotsu.

– Respeta a la novia de mi hijo – ordenó el señor Taisho.

– La respeto, – aseguró solemne.

– Tu respeto hacia mi son diez mil dólares – comentó la joven sarcástica. Estaba frustrada y enojada de alguna manera quería sacar todo ese sentimiento y sabía que ese no era el correcto después de esa noche todos la odiarían pero poco le importaba pues después de esa semana pretendía ya no verlos nunca.

– Ya lo sé me equivoqué, perdóname – pidió el hombre y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Si ya no me haces insinuaciones podemos ser amigos – comentó.

– Que tiene Taisho que yo no pueda ofrecerte, yo te haré mi esposa, – ofreció.

– No puedes – Gritó Naraku sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Por qué no? Yo la quiero – aseguró.

– La conociste hoy, como puedes afirmar que la quieres – murmuró Naraku.

– La conocí ayer, y desde que la vi me enamoré de ella, tiene algo que me atrae – murmuró.

– No me casaré con nadie, ahora deja por favor de hacer esos comentarios que me molestan – aseguró.

– Creo que Inuyasha tiene que ser más delicado – murmuró Bankotsu que por primera vez lo hacía desde que había llegado – esa mordida en tu cuello te habrá dolido mucho, y aunque te maquilles aún puedo percibir los golpes en tu rostro – aseguró. El señor Taisho desvió el rostro conectando su mirada de preocupación con la joven.

– Es algo de lo que no deseo hablar – aseguró la joven intentando evitar que se tocara el tema.

– Claro, las mujeres golpeadas generalmente callan hasta que las matan, no creo que tú merezcas eso – continuó Bankotsu con su falso papel de hombre bueno.

– Kagome, ¿Inuyasha te golpeó? – preguntó el señor Taisho.

– ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudar de tu hijo? – preguntó molesta levantándose.

– No quiero creerlo, pero está muy violento, golpeó a Bankotsu – aseguró.

– Algún motivo habrá tenido, Inuyasha es el mejor hombre que he conocido – afirmó.

– Entonces te golpeaste con la puerta, o que excusas pondrás, ¿Te tropezaste? – Preguntó Bankotsu sarcástico.

‒ Fue él ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru ‒ lo pensé hoy al ver que había roto tu ropa ‒ explicó seriamente, ¿por eso llorabas? ‒ preguntó. Kagome los odiaba a todos por entrometidos. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta, Kagome sonrió sinceramente.

‒ No fue Inuyasha, el nunca haría algo tan bajo y me doy cuenta que ninguno de ustedes lo conocen de verdad ‒ comentó. ‒ Y tu Bankotsu eres el menos indicado para hablar, así que mejor te callas que tu papel de hombre bueno no te queda ‒ aseguró la mujer.

‒ Entonces que sucedió hoy en el apartamento,‒ indagó Sesshomaru.

– Tan solo interrumpiste una exquisita sesión de sexo – aseguró Inuyasha caminando a pasos zigzagueantes en dirección a las personas que guardaron un silencio sepulcral. – ¿Verdad mi amor? – musitó

Continua…

Hola, disculpen la demora no me maten, jajaja es que tuve exámenes consecutivos en la universidad y como estoy becada y debo mantener mi promedio me resulto bastante difícil jaja en fin ya paso la tortura y tuve un poquito de tiempo. Espero que me comprendan.

Sé que no es un capitulo muy bueno jaja, creo que quemé todas mis neuronas en el estudio, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado intentaré encontrar nuevamente mi musa en los prox capis, tan solo no quería dejarlas sin actualización pues quizás me demore nuevamente un rato ya que el miércoles tengo examen nuevamente, así que agradezco sus reviews, y que me agreguen a sus favoritos, ya lo he dicho muchas veces pero lo repetiré, sus reviews me alegran el día jaja. Ok me despido…

Mizune - Mei


	15. Chapter 16

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 16

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente, lo odiaba por ponerla en esa situación y para hacerlo más bochornoso aún todos se quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta.

– Etto…yo no tengo por qué hablar sobre mis asuntos íntimos con extraños – aseguró la joven sonrojada al máximo.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia finalmente todos sus "enemigos" sabían que ella le pertenecía, se sentía un poco mareado pero estaba contento, detalló a todos sus "rivales" y quedó petrificado al verla, Kikyou lo observaba fijamente con una mirada tan fría que podría congelar el sol.

– _Así que fue esa mujer quien logró que te olvidaras de mí _– pensó Kikyou observándolo.

Kagome se percató de la mirada que le dedicaba Kikyou a Inuyasha y que este correspondía, parecía como si ambos estuvieran hablando con tan solo mirarse y ¡sí!, sintió celos.

– Inuyasha vamos a dormir – pidió, este sonrió ampliamente, desviando el enfoque de la palabra "dormir" por uno más interesante por lo que asintió rápidamente.

– ¿Dormirán juntos? – indagó Kikyou furiosa, Kagome sonrió con suficiencia y antes que Inuyasha contestara ella se adelantó.

– Claro, ya estamos tan acostumbrados a sentir el calor del otro que no nos queremos separar, ¿verdad amor? – preguntó levantando una ceja mirando a Inuyasha que por primera vez desde que lo conoció se sonrojó. No sabía que decir no podía contradecir a Kagome, pero tampoco deseaba enfurecer a Kikyou.

– A las cuatro de la madrugada nos vamos a pescar, – pronuncio el señor Taisho salvando a Inuyasha – ¿Quieren venir? – invitó y los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron de felicidad Inuyasha sabía que la idea la emocionaba por lo que asintió. – Kikyou, Renkotsu ¿nos acompañan? – indagó.

– Asco, yo paso – musitó – no le veo diversión a tocar asquerosos y escurridizos pescados – aseguró.

– Yo si voy – afirmó Renkotsu mirando a Kagome – habrán muchas cosas que me interesan – aseguró recorriéndola de manera libidinosa de arriba abajo.

– Las prostitutas se huelen de lejos – aseguró Kikyou molesta, cosa que Kagome ignoró, pues bien sabía que ella deseaba en ese momento ser tan prostituta como era posible con tal de estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

– Nos vemos mañana papá – aseguró la azabache antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla masculina. – Gracias por todo – agregó en un susurro.

Se dirigieron felices hacia la tienda, ya lo había perdonado, lo amaba, y no podía estar molesta mucho tiempo con él, una vez en el interior del refugio de la tienda Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda fuerte aspirando profundamente el olor de su cuello, subió sus manos acariciando el cuerpo femenino hasta dejar ambas manos en los senos de la joven que gimió levemente.

–Discúlpame por todo mi amor – pidió jadeante Inuyasha contra su oreja – no sé que me sucede pero me hierve la sangre cuando otro te mira con deseo – murmuró antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja femenina. – Dime por favor que me disculpas y haré lo que desees – susurró sugerente.

– Sí, – respondió la joven, cerrando los ojos – Ya todo pasó – aseguró

– He pensado toda la tarde como sería mi vida si te alejas de mi, y no lo pude ver, no quiero que me dejes – aseguró girándola y tomando sus labios en un beso profundo. Ella contestó con la misma intensidad lo necesitaba y tampoco lo quería lejos, sentía claramente el sabor del alcohol en la boca masculina, pero no le resultaba asqueroso al contrario, le parecía estimulante, puso sus manos en el cuello del joven Kagome sintió la presión del miembro masculino contra su vientre y sonrió entre besos. – Me tienes loco por ti, – susurró descendiendo los besos por su cuello.

– Inuyasha – gimió la mujer. Inuyasha se encontraba solo con su traje de baño blanco así como se había ido por lo que ella acarició la piel expuesta de su espalda, amaba la suave textura de su piel y como se contraían los músculos al acariciarlo. Separaron lentamente sus labios y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. – Durmamos – musitó la joven girando y dándole las espaldas al joven que sonrió.

– Lo último que deseo ahora es dormir – susurró Inuyasha contra su oreja, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió amaba cuando Inuyasha la "acosaba".

– Debemos despertarnos temprano – musitó la joven alejándose hacia su mochila y tomando de este la ropa que había seleccionado para dormir, desprendió su Jeans y lo bajó de manera apresurada quedando con su ropa intima, sacó la blusa y desabrochó el sujetador retirándolo rápidamente y lo acomodo sobre su mochila tomó un baby doll color violeta y se la puso giró encontrándose con una mirada que ya conocía muy bien por lo que sonrió.

– Ven mi hermosa – pidió con voz ronca, Kagome se sonrojó al ver que había retirado su traje de baño y dejaba a la vista de la joven su prominente miembro. Kagome caminó en dirección al hombre quien la devoraba con la mirada acostado en la improvisada cama. Quedó parada frente a Inuyasha quien se arrodilló rápidamente frente a la joven retirando su ropa intima lentamente, acariciando las piernas femeninas en su descenso – acuéstate – ordenó y ella cumplió sin dudarlo, lo miró parado frente a ella como Kami lo trajo al mundo y en definitiva se había esmerado al hacer a ese hombre, era perfecto – abre las piernas para mí princesa – pidió y ella cerró los ojos avergonzada y cumplió la orden flexionando las piernas. Inuyasha se arrodilló entre las piernas de la joven y recorrió un dedo lentamente sus pliegues descendió la cabeza e hizo el mismo recorrido con su lengua.

– ¡No! – musitó alto la mujer sonrojada, intentando cerrar las piernas, sin dudas ella llegaba al cielo cuando él la ¿torturaba? De esa manera, pero no sabía lo que él sentía y repentinamente todo eso la apenaba, de seguro para el resultaría asqueroso, la joven soltó un pequeño alarido cuando Inuyasha mordió la delicada piel del muslo interior, intentando zafar su cabeza de la prensa que resultaba las pierna de la joven quien sintió una descarga de exquisitas sensaciones que terminaron en forma líquida en su centro femenino.

– Ábrelas – ordenó y la joven cumplió cerrando fuerte los ojos, su vos era tan demandante que excitaba a la joven de sobremanera, amaba cuando Inuyasha ordenaba algo con esa voz tan ronca que le erizaba todos los pelos de su cuerpo. El hombre separó los pliegues, acercó su boca al sexo de su mujer y la recorrió lentamente, ella gemía despacio e inconscientemente movía las caderas, él lo hacía de una manera lenta y sensual – eres deliciosa Kagome – susurró el joven antes de capturar su botón y succionarlo delicadamente.

– Inuyasha mmm… – gimió la mujer, el joven metió dos dedos en el interior femenino mientras la lamía con deleite – detente… ahhh…para Inuyasha – rogó la joven se sentía muy sensible él aumentó el ritmo de arremetidas con sus dedos los retiró y empapó sus pliegues con los jugos de su excitación y volvió a meterlos rudamente, Kagome arqueaba su espalda y gemía. Inuyasha se encontraba descontrolado, escucharla gemir y sentir su salado y único sabor era en definitiva lo mejor, el lamía su botón y lo succionaba como un hombre sediento, Kagome gemía sin ningún recato había olvidado donde estaba y que debía ser algo más silenciosa. El joven retiró sus dedos, la tomó por la espalda baja levantando las caderas femeninas, Kagome dificultosamente abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente los cerró cuando el joven metió su lengua en el interior femenino la joven tomó entre sus manos la sabana estrujándolo, sentía una acumulación de calor en su vientre, Inuyasha respiraba contra su sexo y su lengua se retorcía exquisitamente en su interior mandándole mil descargar, finalmente terminó la tortura, sacando su lengua, lamió sensualmente el botón femenino que se encontraba rojo e inflamado ahhh…– soltó un alarido de placer al llegar al éxtasis. Inuyasha subió su cuerpo lentamente sobre el de la joven y capturó sus labios en un beso lento haciéndola probar su sabor, la joven intentaba corresponder el beso pero resultaba difícil, le faltaba el aire, gimió sonoramente al sentir la fricción del miembro contra la húmeda y sensible entrada femenina, él se adentró en la mujer lenta pero profundamente. Kagome ahogó un gritito contra la boca del hombre que inició un suave vaivén que poco a poco se volvió más desenfrenado entraba en ella a un ritmo descontrolado, Kagome no podía parar de gemir y empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba intentando mayor profundidad, amaba sentirlo.

– Inuyasha…sigue…es…es delicioso – gemía alto la mujer con voz entre cortada Inuyasha la penetraba con mayor fuerzas, Kagome enganchó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas el descendió su cabeza succionando la piel del cuello femenino, los movimientos de Inuyasha se volvieron más lentos pero entraba hasta lo más hondo de la mujer que soltaba grititos de placer cada vez que lo sentía entrar.

– Mmm…Kagome no se qué haces pero cada vez te siento más deliciosa – comentó entrecortadamente el hombre, levantó la cabeza y la miró con adoración por unos segundos antes de toman sus labios en un beso lento, sacó rápidamente su miembro del interior de Kagome y derramó su semilla en el suelo de la tienda, Kagome miró su pene aún erecto con deseo solo ella sabía cómo ansiaba probar su sabor, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría él. Odiaría que la viera como una mujer asquerosa o que por ese motivo ya no quisiera estar con ella.

– Gira – ordenó y la joven lo miró interrogante – quiero que te pongas de rodillas princesa en cuatro patas – jadeó Inuyasha y ella se lo cumplió Inuyasha se arrodilló atrás de la joven, la tomó por las caderas y entró en ella en un embiste rudo Kagome soltó un grito de gozo. – ¿Te gusta princesa? – preguntó en un gemido el hombre aumentando el ritmo. Kagome no podía hablar solo gemir y retorcerse en forma circular contra él.

– _La pondré en cuatro patas y la haré gemir, esa será por ti _– resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de Bankotsu, por lo que el ojidorado cerró los ojos intentado olvidarlo todo y solo concentrarse en ese momento, en ella y en lo delicioso que se sentía el calor de su interior, en los gemidos de la joven, en la fricción de los cuerpos, y en sus respiraciones que se fundían creando un único ritmo.

Inuyasha pellizcó los pezones de la joven que se sentían erectos bajo la fina tela, mientras entraba en ella sin dar tregua.

– Así mi amor – susurró Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación – quiero que goces siendo mía – aseguró el hombre.

– Inu…ya…ahhh…– musitaba la mujer recostando su pecho contra el suelo y retorciéndose cada vez más contra él – amo sentirte adentro mío– aseguró la mujer en un jadeo y él sonrió aumentando más el ritmo, ella se incorporó sujetándose en sus brazos que temblaban – Inuyashaaaaaa – gritó a todo pulmón llegando a su orgasmo y se desmoronó nuevamente en el suelo respirando dificultosamente y temblando, él no dio tregua y siguió envistiéndola sin descanso amaba estar en su interior la sujetaba fuerte por las caderas y entraba ferozmente en ella que lo recibía apretándolo en su interior hasta que soltó un gemido ronco llenándola con su semilla, arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por las maravillosa sensaciones que provocaba aquella liberación que le otorgaba la joven, salió de su interior lentamente y Kagome bajó pesadamente la cadera en el suelo, Inuyasha se encontraba feliz aunque también estaba en esa situación verla era como admirar una perfecta obra de arte, Kagome era hermosa, sus cabellos alborotados, su respiración agitada, sus labios entreabiertos clamando aire.

– ¿Cansada? – indagó juguetón el ojidorado.

– Para nada – susurró la joven.

– Entonces ven aquí, cariño – pidió palmeando sus piernas para que la joven se sentara sobre estas.

– Será mejor que descansemos un poco – musitó la mujer.

– Si – susurró el joven aunque deseara hacerla suya toda la noche, la notaba muy cansada por lo que muy a su pesar deberían dormir – _¿Será verdad que la amo?_ – se preguntó en pensamientos, mirándola, la joven se sonrojó y se acomodó mejor en la cama, Inuyasha se acostó a su lado. – Mi princesa ven aquí – susurró abriendo sus brazos para recibirla, Kagome gateó hasta llegar junto a él y suspiró al sentirse tan cómoda entre los brazos del hombre. Levantó el rostro depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

– Que descanses – susurró.

– Igual tú mi amor – susurró el hombre. No sabía por qué Inuyasha la llamaba ahora mi amor, pero le agradaba sentía que todo esto era real, al menos ella lo amaba, aunque él amara a Kikyou. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar todo y tan solo vivir y disfrutar lo que tenían en ese momento, y ella lo tenía a él. Soltó un largo suspiro, prontamente ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Quizás todo el campamento había escuchado el grito de Kagome al llegar a éxtasis, pero Bankotsu lo escuchó por completo, su tienda estaba a un lado de la de ellos, su orgullo masculino estaba por los suelos.

– _Con migo nunca gimió así_ – analizó en pensamientos – _quizás con el tiempo aprendió a fingir un orgasmo_ – se alentó, salió de su tienda despacio y abrió la tienda donde dormían la pareja, Kagome se encontraba con su baby doll violeta acostada de costado sobre el brazo del hombre, recostando su cabeza en el pecho masculino y pegando todo su cuerpo al hombre, él se encontraba completamente desnudo boca arriba, un sentimiento de rabia lo embargó, no amaba a la joven, pero ella le pertenecía solo a él a criterio suyo, salió cerró nuevamente la tienda y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Todo aún se encontraba en penumbras; la noche daba sus últimos suspiros de vida, pero en el campamento ya se escuchaban los pasos y murmureos masculinos.

– Kagome, hijo, ya debemos irnos – se escuchó la voz masculina del señor Taisho afuera de la tienda – Kagome despertó desorientada e Inuyasha por el movimiento brusco que causó la joven se incorporó asustado, el señor Taisho abrió un poco el cierre de la tienda.

– Padre ¡no! – gritó Inuyasha aún un poco desorientado y el señor Taisho soltó una carcajada, predecía en qué situación se encontraban.

– Les esperamos en 10 minutos – aseguró al notarlos ya despiertos.

En exactamente diez minutos hacían acto de presencia los dos jóvenes Kagome estaba sonrojada e Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa que los delataba a ambos.

– Durmieron bien – preguntó uno de los trabajadores con una sonrisa pervertida Kagome bajó la cabeza avergonzada Inuyasha tan solo asintió, poco le importaba que todos supieran que habían hecho el amor, es más le agradaba la idea así todos sabrían que ella es su mujer, solo suya.

Kagome se había puesto un short bastante corto color beige con una blusa con tirantes color blanco el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta se veía hermosa sencilla pero muy bella. Fueron caminando como quince hombres, Kagome era la única mujer, pero estaba dichosa de ir a pescar, pasaban los árboles y Kagome hablaba con el señor Taisho, Inuyasha tan solo los miraba y sonreía, le alegraba que ambos se llevaran bien, pues para Inuyasha su padre lo era todo.

– ¿Entonces ahora estás viviendo con mi hijo? – preguntó Inu no.

– Sí – susurró la mujer.

– ¿Duermen juntos? – preguntó Naraku.

– Creo que hacen más que dormir – comentó ácidamente Bankotsu.

– Desde luego, con una mujer como Kagome no creo que haya hombre que resista con solo dormir a su lado y si lo hace pues sería como para dudar su hombría – aseguró orgulloso el ojidorado. Kagome competía contra un tomate por lo roja que estaba debido a las miradas poco sana a la que fue sometida.

– Opino lo mismo que Taisho – afirmó Renkotsu.

– ¿Cómo te trata mi hijo? – preguntó el señor Taisho siguiendo su charla y así evitando una nueva pelea.

– No te quejes princesa de mi falta de hospitalidad – bromeo Inuyasha tomándola por la cintura y ella sonrió.

– De hecho es bastante malhumorado por las mañanas, – contestó y todos rieron pues verdaderamente Inuyasha era malhumorado el día completo.

Kagome quedó maravillada cuando llegaron a un enorme lago, era hermoso, había un puente de madera y por este amarrados dos botes.

– Te gusta hija – preguntó al verla deslumbrada.

– Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – confesó. El señor Taisho sonrió por la sencillez de la joven le recordaba tanto a su amada Izayoi ella había pronunciado las mismas palabras cuando vio por primera vez el lugar, fue por ella que lo había comprado.

Subieron a la canoa Kagome estaba contenta como una niña en una dulcería se sentó e Inuyasha le pasó una vara de pescar, sentándose a un lado de la joven.

– Inuyasha gracias por invitarme a venir – susurró.

– No vendría con nadie que no fueras tú, gracias por la paciencia que le tienes a mi papá – musitó dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Nuestro papá – aclaró dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Entonces lo nuestro sería algo prohibido, ¿Quieres ser mi hermana princesa? – preguntó sonriendo por la cara de horror de la joven, quien negó repetidas veces ante la imagen de una relación incestuosa.

Fueron al medio del lago y se relajaron, tirando la línea de pescar al agua.

– Nunca me sentí más en paz – aseguró la mujer mirando a Inuyasha a su lado este le dedicó una sonrisa, todos en el bote los miraban por ello no podían hacer nada "sospechoso" Kagome se paró para mirar el agua ya estaba adolorida por estar tanto tiempo sentada llevaban más de dos horas en el bote y aún no habían pescado nada – si nuestro almuerzo dependiere de esta pesca creo que moriríamos de hambre – musitó la mujer para aumentar la frustración del grupo. – Inuyasha ahí hay un pescado grande – comentó emocionada agarrando su caña de pescar pero de la euforia del momento no midió sus movimientos tropezando por una de la maderas divisorias del bote y cayó al agua gritando en el trayecto, todos soltaron una carcajada incluyendo el ojidorado, Bankotsu se lanzó rápidamente al agua sujetando a la mujer que se revolvía entre los brazos de su "salvador", Inuyasha cesó su risa y la miró preocupado tendió una mano a la joven para que subiera, ella lo tomó y al subir lo abrazó fuerte, temblando entre los brazos del hombre.

– ¿Qué sucede princesa, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, ella tan solo lo apretó más fuerte.

– Kagome no sabe nadar – explicó Bankotsu. A lo que Inuyasha se reprendió mentalmente, odiaba a ese hombre ojiverde, ahora lo odiaba más, por conocer tanto sobre su princesa.

– Tranquila, ya pasó – susurró el ojidorado acariciándole los cabellos a la joven quien dejó de temblar y aflojó un poco más su agarre. Inuyasha conseguía calmarla pensaba que estando el cerca nada malo podía pasar. Bankotsu subió rápidamente al bote y se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba ocupando.

– Gracias – susurró el ojidorado cuando pasó a un lado suyo el Bankotsu no contestó nada, tan solo siguió caminando ignorando al hombre.

Después de ese susto a Inuyasha poco le importó que todos los miraran, sentó a Kagome en su regazó y juntos esperaban pescar algo, Naraku había hecho otro de sus mal intencionados comentarios pero ellos tan solo lo ignoraron. Al medio día volvieron al campamento con dos peces grandes uno lo había pescado Renkotsu y otro Inu no. Inuyasha cargó a Kagome en su espalda cuando ella se quejó de estar cansada reía intentando bajarse y lo golpeaba levemente en sus hombros.

– Sueltameeee – pedía Kagome entre risas. Inuyasha la ignoraba y seguía su recorrido Kagome era muy liviana cosa que extrañaba al ojidorado. Llegaron al campamento y en la entrada a este se encontraba Kikyo cubierta tan solo por un diminuto bikini negro, sus labios pintados con un color carmesí que le daban un aire sensual, la joven hizo una mueca al verlos, pero luego intentó disimular su molestia.

– Inuyasha ¿podemos hablar? – indagó la joven.

– Ahora… pues – musitó confundido el hombre, no sabía que decir o como actuar cuando las tenía a ambas cerca.

– Es algo importante – aseguró.

– Está bien – susurró Kagome triste. – Estaré con papá, limpiaré los peces – aseguró antes de depositar un pequeño beso en las mejilla masculina y alejarse apresuradamente. Kikyo lo tomó por la mano y este rechazó el contacto.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó intentando no sonar rudo.

– ¿Podemos irnos a un lugar más solitario? – pidió la joven y el asintió caminando hacia el bosque nuevamente.

– Habla – murmuró el joven una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, quería volver junto a Kagome, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla tanto tiempo sola, con los demás al "asecho".

– Inuyasha – susurró la mujer acercándose y poniendo una mano en el torso masculino – etto…yo quiero decirte la verdad – tartamudeó – Yo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho – aseguró sensualmente acariciándolo levemente. Inuyasha quedó en shock esto no podía estarle pasando a él, por dos años esperó esas palabras y ahora que las oía no sabía que sentía.

– Eso no es cierto, si me hubieras amado o al menos querido un poco nunca me hubieses hecho lo que hiciste – aseguró el hombre apartando la mano de su cuerpo.

– Yo quería casarme, aún lo deseo, pero mi padre ya había hecho tratos con Bankotsu y me ordenó alejarme – comentó la mujer.

– Si me hubieras amado lucharías por estar con migo – aseguró el hombre intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

– Inuyasha, no seas tan duro con migo – pidió la mujer haciendo un puchero y él soltó un suspiro – no quiero casarme con Bankotsu, yo quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida – musitó acercándose al joven, – el único – agregó, él quedó estático mirándola fijamente, ella se puso en puntillas y capturó los labios masculinos en un beso leve, Inuyasha la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y metió su lengua en la boca femenina profundizando el beso, Kikyou respondió de forma tímida casi inexperta por lo que Inuyasha terminó el beso soltando su rostro, esperaba sentir lo mismo que sentía al besar a Kagome pero no fue así, besar a Kagome era apasionado, pero a la vez dulce, su sabor y olor eran únicos – Casémonos esta semana, así mi padre ya no podrá hacer nada – propuso.

– Tengo que irme – musitó Inuyasha.

– Ven mañana a la mañana a este lugar a darme tu respuesta – pidió Kikyou, Inuyasha asintió ni él sabía el motivo pero no pudo decirle no, se alejó apresuradamente rumbo a las mesas, ahí la vio haciendo una mueca de asco al ver las entrañas del pobre pescado. Pero se molestó al percatarse de la presencia de su "querido hermano" cerca, muy cerca de la joven.

– ¿Cómo van? – preguntó Inuyasha, Kagome lo miró sonriendo pero al verlo borró la sonrisa de su rostro y bajó la cabeza.

– Bien – susurró.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre, era bastante extraño ver triste a la mujer.

– No – susurró dándole la espalda, el señor Taisho no entendió el cambio repentino de humor en la joven pero Sesshomaru al percatarse de las lágrimas que la joven intentaba ocultar de Inuyasha lo supo.

– No respetas a Kagome, no la mereces – aseguró Sesshomaru dejando a ambos estupefactos – hubieras tenido la delicadeza de limpiarte el labial del rostro antes de venir – explicó Inuyasha pasó su mano rudamente por su boca borrando todo rastro que hubiera dejado Kikyou.

– ¿Ya terminamos papá? – preguntó Kagome.

– Sí hija, gracias por la ayuda – musitó el hombre. Kagome sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del señor Taisho.

– Entonces iré a dormir un momento – susurró. Kagome se alejó rumbo a la tienda ignorando a Inuyasha, él giró para seguirla pero las palabras de su padre lo detuvieron.

– Hijo, te amo y lo sabes – aseguró – por ello no quiero que te equivoques, si la pierdes lo lamentarás – afirmó. Inuyasha asintió y siguió a la azabache a la tienda entró y la encontró acostada boca abajo en la cama.

– Kagome – susurró ella fingió dormir, no deseaba hablar en ese momento – perdóname Kikyo me beso y yo correspondí – contó la verdad.

– No tienes por qué explicarme nada, yo lo sé, tú y yo no somos nada – musitó triste la mujer.

– No quiero que estés así, perdóname – rogó nuevamente. Kagome se sentó y lo miró de frente.

– Yo solo deseo que tu estés feliz, si ella es tu felicidad, pues tendré que aceptarlo – aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a la mujer y tomó sus labios en un beso hambriento, la acostó en la cama besándola de una manera arrebatadora y desenfrenada, la mujer correspondía con la misma intensidad y gemía entre besos, cosa que lo enloquecía.

– Kagome – susurró el joven al soltar sus labios, en definitiva el sabor de los besos de Kagome eran únicos y su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente al masculino, ella era especial. – Yo quiero que sepas… – musitó el hombre antes de ser bruscamente cortado por la mujer.

– Ahora no quiero hablar de nada sentimental, no me encuentro fuerte – explicó la mujer y él asintió.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y ella asintió eufórica. Inuyasha se puso un traje de baño color negro y fue a la piscina a esperarla entró y se relajó recostando su cabeza al borde de esta.

– Hola Inuyasha – pronunció de manera sensual una mujer, él abrió los ojos y vio una mujer rubia con los pechos casi saliendo de su diminuto traje de baño color rojo.

– Hola Kana – saludó pretendiendo parecer amable.

– ¿Por qué estás tan solo? – preguntó mojando sus labios intentando parecer sensual.

– Estoy esperando a mi novia – explicó el joven para ver si así se iba y lo dejaba tranquilo.

– ¿Puedo hacerte compañía mientras la esperas? – Indagó y él soltó un suspiro – Te he extrañado – susurró.

– Kana ya sabes que no me gustan esos comentarios – aseguró.

– Es la verdad, eres un excelente amante, nunca nadie me hizo sentir lo que tu logras – comentó tocando los hombros masculinos.

– Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo dije no volverá a ocurrir, era joven y…– murmuró el hombre.

– Y me deseabas, solo que luego viste a Kikyo y te enamoraste ¿volverás a repetir lo mismo? – Preguntó – ahora ya no estás con Kikyo por que no me haces tuya y ambos gozamos – ofreció.

– _Porque ahora tengo otra a quien quiero _– pensó el hombre.

Inuyasha quedó con la boca abierta al verla acercarse a la piscina, estaba con un traje de baño con rayas de color azul con blanco, que entallaba perfectamente en su delicioso cuerpo, la parte inferior tenía dos nudos a los costados de la cadera femenina, cosa que Inuyasha ansiaba desanudar, sus senos redondeados se veían apetitosos y su piel parecía que brillara mezclándose con los rayos del sol.

– Mi princesa estás hermosa – aseguró y ella sonrió. Inuyasha sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de llevarla a la tienda y ser el único que pudiera verla.

– Hola, soy Kagome – saludó a Kana que la miraba de pies a cabeza examinándola.

– Hola – musitó agresivamente – ya sabes Inuyasha mi propuesta sigue en pie – aseguró antes de dar la espalda e irse. Kagome levantó los hombros en señal de despreocupación y se sentó al borde de la piscina, Inuyasha besó sus piernas bajo el agua y ella sonrió.

– Está muy fría – musitó la mujer.

– Entra que yo te calentaré – bromeó el hombre y ella levantó los pies mojándolo, él la tomó por la cintura y ella gritó al ver que la quería meter al agua.

– No, por favor – gritó llamando la atención de todos.

– Yo te cuido mi princesa, confía en mí – susurró el hombre y ella asintió. La bajó en el agua – sujétate por mi cuello – pidió y ella lo hizo – mueve tus pies acostúmbrate a la temperatura del agua – musitó y ella lo cumplió feliz. Inuyasha podía tocar con los pies el fondo de la piscina por lo que no se preocupaba por la seguridad de la joven. La enseñó a flotar primeramente, llevó muchos intentos y dos grandes sustos para la joven pero en menos de una hora ya podía flotar e incluso nadar como perrito cosa que la tenía eufórica, todas las mujeres habían bordeado la piscina para burlarse de la joven cosa que no incomodaba a Kagome. Inuyasha la sujeto por la cintura desde abajo del agua y ella simulaba nadar, estaba dichosa. Con dos horas la joven estaba exhausta y hambrienta.

– Será mejor que sigamos otro día – murmuró la mujer sujetándose del cuello de Inuyasha, la joven enganchó sus piernas a la cintura masculina – gracias Inuyasha – pronunció y él se acercó lentamente a los labios de la joven tomándolos con delicadeza, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, recorrió suavemente sus manos por la espalda de la joven que tembló levemente por el exquisito contacto.

– Vayamos a almorzar que muero de hambre – musitó el hombre, Kagome asintió.

Caminaron rumbo a las mesas, donde todos estaban almorzando y contando lo sucedido durante la pesca Renkotsu relataba a todos la "batalla" que dio el pez y todos reían.

– ¿Que deseas comer? – preguntó el ojidorado tiernamente.

– ¿Te incluís en el menú? – indagó la joven juguetona y él sonrió ampliamente.

– No juegues así, princesa – susurró – me estás tentando a secuestrarte – aseguró.

– Inuyasha – gritó el señor Taisho desde una mesa, invitándolos, por lo que caminaron en esa dirección Sesshomaru se encontraba en la misma mesa comiendo, recorrió el cuerpo de la joven completamente con la mirada y casi se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca. Claramente se notaban los pezones erectos de la joven bajo la prenda húmeda, y por primera vez quizás en su vida Sesshomaru se sonrojó, por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Comerán vestidos así? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

– Sí – contestó Kagome sentándose frente a Sesshomaru y el señor Taisho

– Descansa te traeré algo de comer – susurró Inuyasha poniendo una mano en el hombro femenino quien agradeció inmensamente el gesto, pues sentía todo su cuerpo pesado.

Inuyasha se alejó rumbo a donde estaba la comida, el Señor Taisho recibió una llamada por lo que se disculpó dejando solos a Kagome con Sesshomaru.

– Etto…te estás divirtiendo – indagó la joven intentando entablar conversación con Sesshomaru.

– Siéndote sincero, No – comentó el ojidorado – y a ti ¿logra entretenerte mi hermanito? – preguntó mirándola tan intensamente que la joven cubrió sus senos con sus brazos pues sintió como si él pudiera traspasar la tela con esa mirada.

– Sesshomaru – susurró Kagome regañándolo.

– Aún no me resigno – murmuró – puedo ser bastante persistente y siempre logro lo que deseo – aseguró serenamente – y no sabes cómo te deseo – aseguró poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla femenina, bajo la mesa, Kagome palideció y sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, odiaba a los Taisho por las reacciones que causaban en su cuerpo, el ojidorado sonrió y ascendió su recorrido acariciando la suave piel de los muslos femeninos. Kagome sujetó la mano masculina y lo retiró de su cuerpo.

– Esto…no está bien – susurró la joven.

– ¿Porqué? – indagó Sesshomaru – sé que me deseas – aseguró, la joven se sonrojó y detalló todo a su alrededor por si alguien los había visto, – vayamos a mi tienda – ofreció – ahí nadie nos verá y podremos hacer lo que deseemos – murmuró sensual.

– No, no puedo – susurró la joven.

– Yo sé que puedes, te escuché en el apartamento de Inuyasha, por ahora me conformaré con poseer tu cuerpo – comentó sin ningún recato, la joven palideció. – no te preocupes mi linda tengo el condón – aseguró sonriendo seductoramente.

Continua…

¿Quien ha dicho que estar en parejas es fácil? Jaja hay muchas "mujeres disponibles" (zorras) quienes tientan a la pareja jaja yo ya he pasado por ello, una vez dijo una mujer - ay que papá más sexy - por mi marido cuando estaba con mi hijo, y luego dijo mi marido que era casado y sale y dice la mujer hum, no soy para nada celosa cariño jajaja pero para su mala suerte yo si jeje. En fin ahora ya no hay respeto para el matrimonio y mucho menos el noviazgo así que si aman a sus parejas defiéndanlo con dientes si es necesario.

Ok. Sé que Kag si sabe nadar, en uno de los primeros capis hasta le llamaron "monstruo acuático" o algo así jaja.

Espero que el capi sea de su agrado. A veces soy un poco cruda en mi escritura jaja es que no sé ser romántica fantasiosa, más bien soy romántica realista el amor es maravilloso y gracias a Dios lo sé de primera mano, pero no son todos mariposas y unicornios, en fin Me despido.

Mizune - Mei


	16. Chapter 17

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 17

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**bla bla bla (llamada de teléfono)**

_bla bla bla (pensamiento)_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome lo miró sin saber que decir, sin dudas Sesshomaru le parecía hermoso, incluso angelical, y si no amara a Inuyasha no dudaría un segundo en aceptar la petición, la sonrisa arrogante de Sesshomaru resultaba tentadora y sin dudas esos finos labios se veían deseables.

– No sé muy bien cómo va el trato entre ustedes, si tendré que pagar algo solo dímelo – murmuró el ojidorado a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza.

– Sesshomaru – susurró la mujer antes de suspirar sonoramente, no sabía que decir, sus sentimientos estaban claros, pero no sabía cómo rechazar tal proposición sin ser muy hiriente.

– Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti – aseguró suavemente, acercándose a la joven todo lo que la mesa permitía.

– Yo…etto…no – tartamudeaba sonrojada la joven tan solo deseaba en ese momento ser comida de un gigantesco monstro, aunque bien sabía que era algo imposible y que debería solucionarlo sola.

– Solo una noche, tan solo eso necesito para sacarte de mis pensamientos – susurró como analizando la situación.

Inuyasha había sido "atrapado" por Kikyou quien deseaba "preguntarle" sobre su padre.

– Entonces te casaras – indagó repentinamente por lo que el ojidorado la miró fijamente confundido – Etto…esa niña cree que te casaras con ella – explicó mordiéndose los labios.

– Aún no lo sé, quizás – comentó Inuyasha jugando con la paciencia de la mujer.

– Cariño yo sé que no lo harás porque me amas – aseguró – además veo a tu hermano muy interesado en ella y por lo visto a "tu princesa" no le resulta indiferente – comentó.

Inuyasha miró en dirección a la mesa y se molestó al ver a Kagome sola con Sesshomaru, por lo que agarró lo primero que tenía en frente y se apresuró a volver junto a la joven dejando a Kikyou con su veneno en la lengua. Sesshomaru lo vio acercarse por lo que guardo un sepulcral silencio, Kagome soltó un gritito al sentir una mano en su hombro, sentía que la descubrieron haciendo algo malo.

– ¿Estás bien mi amor? – preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

– Sí, tan solo me asustaste – susurró.

– Solo se teme cuando se está haciendo algo malo – aseguró Inuyasha – aunque yo sé que tú no harías nada malo mi amor – comentó ácidamente, tanto que los pelos de la joven se erizaron. Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de la joven, la tomó por el mentón y capturó sus labios en un beso lento, tomó el labio inferior y lo mordió dejando una pequeña marca roja en este. Kagome amaba esa costumbre que Inuyasha tenía de marcarla cada vez que hacían el amor, con alguna mordida pequeña o moretes en el cuello, pero nunca antes había hecho algo semejante fuera de la intimidad por lo que extrañó a lo joven.

– Te muerde como un salvaje y luego niegas que ha sido él quien te golpeó – comentó Sesshomaru.

– Creo que no pueden vivir sin mí en la compañía, me ausento un día y llaman desesperados – comentó el Señor Taisho sonriente miró a sus hijos en su nueva batalla de miradas y suspiró sonoramente – ¿me perdí de algo? – indagó.

– Tan solo una escena deplorable de tu primitivo hijito, pero como nunca me creerías, es tonto que te lo cuente, – aseguró parándose y caminando serenamente unos pasos.

– Hijo no almorzaras – preguntó el señor Taisho elevando la voz para ser oido.

– La cara de baka de tu hijo elimina mi apetito – aseguró antes de continuar su camino.

Inuyasha miró a la azabache quien rehuyó de esos ojos dorados que leían cada gesto suyo y comió cabizbaja, estaba cansada, anteriormente había anhelado que llegara el día del campamento ahora tan solo rogaba por que acabara, odiaba a Kikyou, a todas las mujeres que se burlaban de ella, a Renkotsu y a Sesshomaru por sus tontas propuestas, a Bankotsu por sus malas intenciones, a Naraku, todo era tan difícil, parecía como si todo siempre conspirara contra ella por lo que se dedico a almorzar en absoluto silencio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencioso bosque los rodeaba, Kagome estaba asustada aunque también bastante animada, caminaba mirando hacia todos lados y preparándose para el ataque, veía las sombras de los árboles alumbrados tan solo por la luna, la mujer grito sonoramente al sentir una mano posicionarse en su hombro.

– Kagome no pensé que tú serias mi primera presa – aseguró Renkotsu presionando el arma contra la espalda femenina.

– Inuyasha y mi padre vengaran mi muerte – musitó la mujer dramáticamente siguiendo el juego, se escuchó un pitido en la muñequera de ambos y Renkotsu rió estruendosamente.

– Tu padre ha muerto – informó en su papel de villano – e Inuyasha no hará nada por ti, seguramente está protegiendo a mi hermana – aseguró intentando convencerla de que Inuyasha no merecía su devoción, la joven soltó un suspiro triste, bajando la mirada para que así no se notaran sus ojos llorosos – Kagome Inuyasha no te ama, el ama a Kikyo – afirmó sin ningún tacto.

– Lo sé – susurró la mujer. Eso ya no era parte del juego y no le agradaba a la joven odiaba que todos digiera lo mismo, incluso su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez la misma frase pero no podía apartarlo. Se escuchó otro pitido anunciando la "muerte" de kikyo por lo que la joven sonrió levemente.

– Como puedes estar tan tranquila con un hombre que no te ama – indagó el hombre con intenciones de herirla pero Kagome tan solo sonrió.

– Yo lo amo y estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que él me deje estar – Aseguró sonriendo, aunque sus ojos apagados delataban a la sonrisa fingida que dedicaba.

– Últimas palabras – pidió alardeando de su victoria.

– Estas muerto – susurró Inuyasha disparándole en la espalda al hombre. Se escuchó el pitido en las tres muñequeras informando la muerte de Renkotsu.

– Mierda – gritó el hombre, e intentó dispararle a Inuyasha, intentando vengarse pero una vez que informan tu "muerte" se bloquea tu arma por lo que no le quedó de otra más que dirigirse hacia el campamento refunfuñando

Inuyasha POV-

Corría por el bosque rumbo a mi escondite secreto, esta vez tenía que ganar, era frustrante ser siempre uno de los primeros en morir, escuché a lo lejos la voz de Kagome por lo que me acerqué a ver qué sucedía

– Como puedes estar tan tranquila con un hombre que no te ama – indagó Renkotsu

– Yo lo amo y estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que él me deje estar – Aseguró Kagome, podía ver la expresión de su rostro y aunque dedicara un hermosa sonrisa yo sabía que algo la dejaba triste.

– ¿_Ama a quien?_ – me pregunté en pensamientos.

– Últimas palabras – musitó Renkotsu por lo que me acerqué a sus espaldas

– Estas muerto – susurré antes de dispararle, no era mi batalla pero tampoco podía dejar que "Matara" a mi princesa se escuchó el pitido en las tres muñequeras informando la muerte de Renkotsu, el hombre muy molesto se dirigió al campamento.

– Gracias – susurró Kagome yo sonreí de lado siguiendo el juego, me acerqué como un cazador rodeando a su presa y coloqué la punta del cañón del arma entre los senos de la joven que sonrió – Mátame – susurró, ni siquiera en el juego podría hacerlo bajé el arma lentamente y la tome por una mano jalándola, corrimos juntos rumbo a mi refugio, pronto llegamos a un árbol gigante descubrí unos pequeños escalones hechos con madera.

– Sube – ordené y ella asintió subiendo rápidamente, la seguí y nos refugiamos en las ramas del medio del árbol.

– ¿Cómo sabias de éste lugar? – preguntó en un susurro Kagome.

– Todos los años jugamos al cazador, me las tuve que ingeniar – contesté con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se escucharon unos pasos y guardamos silencio estaba emocionado apuntando el arma hacia abajo, era un juego verdaderamente divertido y el miedo a ser atrapado hacía que la adrenalina subiera, vi a Bankotsu caminar agachado entre la maleza, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando a alguien, sonreí al menos en juego podría cumplir el sueño de acabar con su ego, cuando lo vi a una distancia prudencial disparé pero erré por poco, alzó la mirada y ambos nos escondimos atrás del tronco Kagome apuntó con su mira directamente en el pecho de su "enemigo" se veía la pequeña luz verde sobre el traje negro de Bankotsu igual al que todos vestíamos y disparó escuchándose el pitido de muerte, verdaderamente se veía exquisita con ese traje negro pegado a su perfecto cuerpo, y esa cara de mujer sensual pero peligrosa que ponía al empuñar su arma, sin dudas Kagome era una mujer única. Bankotsu nos maldijo en varios idiomas y volvió al campamento.

– Escuché todo lo que hablaste con Renkotsu – comenté en un susurro, estaba intrigado necesitaba saber si en realidad la joven me amaba o solo pronunció esas palabras para que el hombre dejara de molestarla. – ¿En verdad me amas princesa? – pregunté y ella bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo abajo.

– Yo…yo…no… – tartamudeó la joven.

– ¿Fue una mentira? – pregunté triste, tomándole con una mano desde el mentón y levantando su rostro, no sabía el porqué pero me había agradado la idea de que Kagome me amara. La miré fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta – Dime la verdad – rogué acariciando su suave rostro con el pulgar de mi mano que sujetaba su mentón.

– Lo que yo pueda sentir o no es solo asunto mío – respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, me divertía cuando ella adoptaba esa pose de mujer dura.

– Me importa – afirme – Tu me importas Kagome – susurre acercándome lentamente, acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar y ella cerró los ojos gimiendo débilmente, cada gesto, cada movimiento que realizaba Kagome me excitaba, sentía que moriría de desesperación si no la tuviera un día. – ¿Me amas mi princesa? – pregunté antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, esa mujer tenía un sabor que me volvía adicto a ella.

– Inu…yasha yo…si te amo – susurró la mujer, – yo sé que no soy correspondida, y a lo que te dedicas, no espero que me ames, solo deseo seguir a tu lado – aseguró rápidamente desviando su mirada de la mía y alejándose todo lo que el árbol le permitía

– Tú no sabes nada – aseguré y era verdad, Kagome no sabía sobre mi vida, mis negocios, mis estudios, mis sentimientos, pero deseaba compartir con ella todo y cuando volviéramos del campamento le contaría toda la verdad. Se escuchó el pitido de muerte y miré mi muñequera, era uno de los trabajadores, tan solo quedábamos cinco, Kagome y yo, Naraku y dos trabajadores más.

– Cuando termine el campamento y volvamos, me iré de tu casa, no es lo mejor para mi vivir en tu casa, pero seguiremos siendo amigos – susurró Kagome.

– Kagome, Kagome – susurré, y retumbó mi brazalete y el de Kagome interrumpiendo mis palabras, miré extrañado mi nombre en este y bajé la cabeza topándome con la sonrisa victoriosa de Naraku.

– Conozco tu madriguera – gritó antes de soltar una carcajada, se escuchó nuevamente el pitido del brazalete y miré con una sonrisa el nombre de Naraku, Kagome le había disparado acertándolo, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

– Pero no conoces a mi nueva huésped por lo que veo – grité entre risas. – mucha suerte mi princesa – musité depositándole un beso en la frente tan solo quedaban tres, y la ley era una vez eliminado volver al campamento por ello no podía permanecer a su lado por mucho que lo deseara.

Bajé del árbol rápidamente y me dirigí al lugar de partida esperando que mi Kagome sea la vencedora.

Llegué al campamento encontrándome con todos los competidores que habían sido eliminados mi padre me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó al llegar junto a él.

– Kagome sigue aún – comentó orgulloso mi padre yo tan solo sonreí asintiendo.

Todos esperaban ansiosos al vencedor, algunos hacían apuestas por quien sería el ganador, pero en mi cabeza en ese momento solo rondaban las palabras de la joven, siempre había buscado esa devoción incluso lo esperé de Kikyo, pues para mí eso significaba el amor, estar dispuesto a todo por la persona amada y en verdad me sentía elogiado y feliz de ser el dueño del amor de la azabache pero no sabía qué hacer ahora, por un lado estaba la propuesta de Kikyo a quien había amado, pero quien nunca me amo, pero que ahora estaba dispuesta a todo por estar con migo, y por el otro Kagome, quien poco me conocía pero demostraba más devoción y lealtad que nadie, además no podría dejar de desear a Kagome, solté un largo suspiro frustrado por la pelea que se desataba en mi interior y no tenía aún respuestas.

– ¿Sucede algo hijo? – preguntó mi papá, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

– Podemos hablar – pedí, en realidad en estos momentos necesitaba la sabiduría de mi padre, no podía equivocarme al tomar esta decisión. Nos alejamos a una distancia prudencial y yo recosté mi espalda por un árbol mirando la luna. – Kagome dijo que me ama – pronuncié sin mirar el rostro de mi padre tan solo contemplaba la hermosa noche.

– ¿Era secreto? – Preguntó entretenido pero para mí no era nada divertida la situación – ¿la amas? – indagó intentando poner una actitud más seria pero fracasando en el intento.

– No lo sé – contesté sinceramente.

– No te preocupes hijo, Kagome es una mujer única, es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, solo sigue con tu relación y pronto tendrás en claro tus sentimientos – aseguró.

– Kikyo me ofreció casarme con ella – pronuncie, mi padre bufó en señal de disgusto, esa enfermiza relación que mantuve con Kikyo había afectado a todos.

– ¿Aún la amas? – indagó nuevamente intentando parecer imparcial.

– No lo sé padre, ya no la veo como antes pero cuando me dijo que deseaba casarse con migo sentí felicidad – expliqué. – pero no quiero dejar de ver a Kagome, la deseo, y no solo su cuerpo, también deseo su compañía, su felicidad, sus regaños y su lealtad – agregué antes de suspirar sonoramente.

– ¿Ves a Kikyo como madre de tus hijos? Como la mujer con quien despertarás todas las mañanas con ganas de amarla y afrontar un nuevo día por hacerla feliz – indagó cerré los ojos suspirando frustrado, no me había hecho esa pregunta.

– No – conteste, era la verdad por más que Kikyo fuera hermosa era muy fría comparando con la candidez que despide Kagome.

– ¿Y Kagome? – preguntó interesado, sonreí ante la imagen mental de Kagome sosteniendo un bebe, se vería tan hermosa y sin duda sería una madre excepcional.

– ¿Podría estar enamorado de ambas? – indague esperanzado y mi padre soltó una carcajada.

– El amor es inmenso, amamos a nuestros padres, a nuestros hijo, amamos la naturaleza, y también amamos a Kami pero el amor hacia la mujer es único, solo si eres privilegiado encontraras a la persona que será tu amor verdadero yo lo sé pues lo descubrí con tu madre, quizás logren encandilarte dos mujeres, o lograr tu cariño pero el amor es otra cosa. Viví con Irasue, es una gran mujer pero no la destinada para mí al ver a Izayoi lo supe ella sería mi verdadero amor – susurró, me sentía triste cada vez que mi padre hablaba con tanto fervor sobre mi madre, yo sabía que la extrañaba, pues también yo la añoraba.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer padre para saber a quién amo? – pregunté.

– Eso solo tú lo sabrás en el momento correcto – aseguró.

Iba contestar pero el alboroto de las personas cortaron el momento, todos gritaban emocionados.

– Ya tenemos un ganador – aseguró eufórico dándome la espalda para marcharse.

– Gracias – musité.

– Siempre estoy aquí para ti hijo, ahora vamos a ver quién fue el sobreviviente – ofreció entusiasta por lo que asentí, volvimos al sitio y vi a Kagome ser levantada del suelo por todos los hombres, sentí algo raro en el pecho y más cuando ella fijó su mirada en mí y sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa y tan pura, tanto que lograba traspasarme esos sentimientos y me hacía sonreír.

– _He podido vivir estos dos años sin la presencia de Kikyou, pero cuando estuve tres días sin Kagome me sentí perdido_ – analicé en pensamientos mirándola, mi padre la abrazó con fuerzas – _amo su voz, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su inocencia_, amaba todo de ella porque la amaba a ella. – pensé mientras la veía caminar lentamente en mi dirección.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿No me felicitaras? – preguntó cuando llegó frente a mí abriendo los brazos para ser abrazada por mí.

– Te amo – musité serio, el rostro de Kagome me declaró confusión y miedo – quiero que sepas… – agregue quedando pasmado al verla correr huyendo de mis palabras. Corrí persiguiéndola, la sujete fuerte por la cintura impidiendo su escape. – ¿Que sucede, porqué huyes? – pregunté contra su oreja, no la dejaría escapar, esta vez me oiría.

– No…quiero…que mientas sobre tus sentimientos, no lo hagas solo porque lo dije yo, no te sientas en deuda – tartamudeo – no me ilusiones por favor – rogó y yo sonreí.

– Kagome, estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos – afirmé – solo te quiero a ti en mi vida – murmuré.

– Tú amas a Kikyou – aseguró, por lo que bufé.

– Te amo a ti – susurré sentí un pequeño temblor por lo que acaricié su fina cintura.

– ¿No me mientes? – indagó temerosa.

– Por que lo haría mi amor – aseguré.

– Pues no lo sé, porque me quieres y no quieres … etto…no lo sé – murmuró nerviosa.

– Te amo Kagome, te amo solo a ti, quiero que seas solo mía, así como yo seré solamente tuyo – susurré contra su oreja, amaba como ella temblaba ante mis palabras y lo receptiva que siempre era con mis caricias.

– ¿Y tu trabajo? – indagó, con duda como si mi respuesta fuera a lastimarla físicamente.

– Lo dejaré todo por ti, tú serás la única mujer a quien haga el amor – aseguré

– Perderá mucho señor Taisho ¿en verdad le parece un buen negocio? – preguntó girando entre mis brazos con una radiante sonrisa y en definitiva ella valía.

– El mejor de todos – susurré.

– Me juras Inuyasha que yo seré la única – pidió haciendo una mueca con los labios.

– Lo juro mi princesa – susurré. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pedí y ella asintió dedicándome una sonrisa.

End Inuyasha POV-

Kagome´s POV –

Los rayos del sol filtrándose tenuemente por la tela de la tienda y el calor me despertaron, sonreí como una tonta al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba viviendo mi cuento de princesa y en definitiva no quería despertar, Inuyasha me había hecho el amor con tanta ternura, no podía creer que este era el primer día como su novia oficial, giré medio cuerpo buscándolo pero no lo encontré.

– _Estará con su padre _– analicé en pensamiento buscando la lógica de mi soledad, tomé la primera ropa a mi alcance y me vestí apresuradamente, necesitaba verlo. Al estar completamente vestida, salí al exterior encontrándome con el silencioso campamento, caminé unos pasos extrañada, hasta que escuché unos ruidos extraños, me dirigí apresuradamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían esos gritos y risitas, cuanto más me acercaba al lugar se podían distinguir gemidos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

– Sigue ahh… así… sigue – se escuchaban los gritos y gemidos femeninos no sabía el porqué me mantenía ahí frente a la tienda, era ilógico que se tratara de él, giré medio cuerpo para volver a mi tienda – Inuyasha eres el mejor – pronunció la joven en gemidos y sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, la noche anterior me había jurado amor y fidelidad sin que yo se lo pidiera y un día después se le olvidaba todo, no podía evitar que las lagrimas abandonaran mis ojos y rodaran por mis mejillas, escuchaba los gemidos roncos y los gritos femeninos me quedé petrificada en el lugar por unos segundos, todo este tiempo al lado suyo pasó como una tormenta ante mis ojos y me sentí humillada y traicionada corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no sabía hacia donde iba pero mis piernas se movían a una velocidad increíble intentando alejarse del sitio, impacte contra alguien y me sentí sujeta por unos fuertes brazos, luche contra este golpeándole como una posesa en el pecho para que me soltara.

– Tranquila hija soy yo – escuche la voz del señor Taisho y sin poder evitarlo lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas llorando contra su pecho, él me brindaba una seguridad paternal que necesitaba en esos momentos.

– Ayúdeme por favor a llegar a Tokio – pedí entre sollozos.

– ¿Kagome que sucede? – preguntó intentando mirarme a los ojos – esperemos a Inuyasha y vemos como hacemos – sugirió.

– ¡No! – grité – nunca más quiero ver a Inuyasha es un mentiroso, cobarde y lo odio – musité entre sollozos y ni yo creía esa declaración, lo amaba por ello sentía que moría a cada segundo, no podía volver a verlo porque si lo hacía sabía que lo perdonaría y creería nuevamente en él, – Iré caminando si no me llevas – aseguré pasando a un lado suyo y emprendiendo mi huida.

– Todo tiene una explicación hija cálmate – pedía Inu no, yo me dispuse a correr cuando vi los portones de la finca quería salir de ese lugar, no sabía en qué pueblo estaba ni como llegar a Tokio y al llegar a Tokio que haría ya no tenía donde vivir, ni que vestir, pero haría lo necesario por mantener mi orgullo que era lo último que tenía. Corrí hacia el portón desesperada. Mi estómago se revolvía ante la imagen de Inuyasha haciéndole el amor a Kikyou, por lo que no pude evitar y vomite en el suelo, caminé nuevamente rumbo al portón.

– No la dejes pasar – gritó el señor Taisho al guardia que custodiaba el portón, no lo podía creer me querían tener cautiva, agarré una rama grande de árbol que estaba en el suelo, no tenía conciencia en esos momentos me sentía como un animal atrapado.

– Abre el portón o te golpearé – amenacé fríamente.

– Tranquilízate por favor, cuéntame que sucedió – musitó el padre de Inuyasha poniendo ambas manos frente a su cuerpo y acercándose.

– ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – grité antes de llorar, me sentí cobijada por los fuertes brazos del hombre y refugie mi cabeza en su pecho llorando como mi alma me lo pedía.

– Está bien hija tú ganas, te llevo – aseguró el Señor Taisho, ahora me sentía un poco más aliviada por lo que limpie mis lagrimas y asentí. En unos minutos se acercó uno de los trabajadores con una camioneta negra, el Señor Taisho subió al asiento del piloto ordenando a los dos hombres que no comenten nada de lo sucedido, yo me senté a un lado suyo en el asiento del acompañante y dejé que todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento se expresaran a través de un amargo llanto. – ¿Quieres hablar? – indagó el señor Taisho yo tan solo negué con la cabeza, en ese momento tan solo deseaba dormir y ya nunca despertar – ¿Tienes a donde ir? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

– No – conteste en un gemido apenas imperceptible, pero el asintió indicándome que me había escuchado, – no me importa si desde hoy tengo que dormir en las calles, ya la vida se encargo de eliminar lo ultimo bueno que tenía, mi ilusión – susurré presioné mi frente contra el vidrio del auto y cerré mis ojos intentando detener mis sollozos.

Escuchaba el timbre de mi teléfono a lo lejos, abrí los ojos e intenté incorporarme rápidamente al sentirme desorientada, sentí una gran puntada en mi cuello por la mala posición adoptada, busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi Jeans y miré el número mi corazón latió a un ritmo desenfrenado tanto que pensé que saldría por mi boca, no conteste pero no fue por cobardía más bien porque mi cuerpo no reacciono en el instante, yo no sentía miedo no había sido yo la traidora, volvió a sonar y presioné el botón para contestar.

– **Hola **– susurré, mi mano temblaba.

– **Princesa ¿Dónde estás? Necesito verte** – Fue el saludo del otro lado de la línea, esa hermosa voz pertenecía al hombre que más había amado y lo que resultaba peor era que aún lo amaba.

– **Eso no será posible** – contesté intentando que no se percatara de mi voz rasposa a consecuencia del llanto

– **¿Porqué?** – preguntó, inclusive sin verlo podía saber la expresión que tendría en este momento, tan solo quería decirle donde estaba y que viniera por mí a besarme y estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero no podía, él me había traicionado y eso para mí era algo imperdonable.

– **Será mejor que te olvides de todo lo que compartimos, así como yo lo haré** – aseguré, pensé que haría un escándalo al estar en una situación así pero no lo haría pues no valía la pena.

– **¿Por qué me dices esto?** – preguntó su voz denotaba preocupación.

– M_aldito farsante _– pensé – **Es lo mejor, así que ya no me llames que no contestaré, no me busques que no me encontrarás, hasta nunca Inuyasha** – susurré.

– **Kagome no cortes por favor, princesa te a…**– logre escuchar y antes de pueda terminar su mentira finalicé la llamada, alcé los pies en el asiento y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas ya no me importaba la cortesía y los buenos modales en estos momentos tan solo quería morir para no sentir este dolor. Mi teléfono volvió a timbrar, pero ya estaba decidida no le contestaría.

– Juro que te olvidaré Inuyasha – musité antes de apagar mi teléfono, retirar el chip y lanzarlo por la ventana, así sería menos tentación.

– Despertaste hija – escuché la voz del señor Taisho que venía con dos latas de refrescos y un poco de comida no pude evitar brindarle una sonrisa, era una gran persona. El teléfono del Señor Taisho timbró y yo sabía que se trataba de Inuyasha por lo que baje la mirada.

– **Hola hijo – **contestó alegremente.

– **Papá, has visto a Kagome **– preguntó desesperado Inuyasha.

– **No** – contestó – **yo estoy en camino a Tokio se presentó un problema en la producción del encargo de hoy y debo conseguir una prorroga y ya sabes cómo son los clientes** – mintió.

– **Si sabes algo de Kagome por favor llámame** – rogó

– **Está bien hijo, tranquilízate de seguro pronto te llamará **– aseguró y yo bufé, nunca lo volvería a llamar.

– **Nos veremos luego padre** – musitó antes de finalizar la llamada.

– Come – pidió pasándome una fuente con ramen y no pude evitar recordar la primera cita con Inuyasha, cuando me había hecho la propuesta ese día que todo inició por lo que cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y aunque creía que ya no me quedaban lágrima estas aún salían y con la misma intensidad que al principio. – Ya no llores que enfermaras – pidió preocupado el señor Taisho. – Te quedarás con migo hasta que consigas un lugar donde vivir – aseguró.

– No puedo, no quiero que Inuyasha me encuentre – susurré entre sollozos.

– No lo hará, te lo prometo solo se verán cuando tu lo decidas, yo sé que ustedes se aman y todo se arreglará – aseguró yo iba a negarlo pero él me interrumpió – por ello no interferiré ni pediré explicaciones – agregó yo no pude evitar el impulso y salté sobre este dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– Muchas gracias – susurré y verdaderamente si el padre de Inuyasha no hubiera estado en este momento a mi lado quizás no tendría la seguridad de este momento y las ganas de seguir en este mundo, aunque estas no eran tantas yo creía en Kami y sabía que él me ayudaría, mi vida no podía ser siempre tan mala, cuando era más pequeña y mi padre me golpeaba rezaba a Kami porque todo terminara y él me lo cumplió yo sabía que ahora me ayudaría a olvidar, olvidar a ese hombre que en un momento fue como mi ángel salvador, olvidar esos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos, esa voz que me hacía temblar de placer y esos besos que ya añoraba; a quien intentaba engañar olvidarlo sería imposible.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

Hola a Todas! Ok no acostumbro a contestar a personas en particular, pero a quienes preguntar con gusto contestaré.

**rosedrama:** El problema no es que todos la ven como zorra, Bankotsu se cree con derechos sobre ella por haber sido el primero y cuando él la llamó la segunda vez ella acudió, Renkotsu es un hijito de papá o sea que cree que con el dinero se pude comprar lo que sea, Sesshomaru, por que escuchó la conversación entre Inu/Kag y cree que ella lo desea jaja. Ok. Espero haberte ayudado un poco.

En fin yo intento apegar a los personajes a la realidad, lo siento si a tu parecer los dejo promiscuos jaja con este capi pensaras que es aún peor jaja. Pero intentaré definir mejor a cada personaje, entiéndeme por fa no puedo hacer lo mismo que otra autora cada quien tiene sus propias experiencias, buenas/malas en el mundo y es esto lo que puedo aportar y compartir con ustedes.

Ok. Sé que me querrán matar por este capi jaja. Pero todo tiene una explicación, espero que lean hasta el final y no lo dejen por esto jaja en fin me despido. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews

Mizune - Mei


	17. Chapter 18

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 18

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Bla bla bla (llamada de teléfono)**

_bla bla bla (pensamientos)_

__**Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx**__

Inuyasha se sentía desesperado habían pasado ya más de doce horas sin la joven, volvió a Tokio luego de interrogar a todos las personas del campamento, se sentía desorientado, necesitar saber al menos que la joven estaba bien; a quien mentía necesitaba verla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, fue a la universidad de la joven pero tampoco la encontró y en ese momento se encontraba frente a la casa de Sango, la había seguido podrían denunciarlo como acosador, pero eso poco le importaba, golpeó la puerta esperando ansioso, cuando vio la manija de la puerta moverse sintió que su corazón latió de una manera alocada como hace horas no lo hacía pero toda esperanza murió al ver a Sango salir al exterior.

– Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó ilusionada.

– Quiero ver a Kagome – ordenó ante la interrogante mirada de la castaña.

– ¿Kagome? – preguntó.

– Sí, por favor dile que no me iré hasta que me escuche – afirmó decidido.

– Yo no he visto a Kagome desde el día de la fiesta – aseguró.

– No me mientas, déjame verla – rogó pasando una de sus manos par su cabello, se lo veía desaliñado y muy perturbado por lo que la castaña se preocupó.

– Pasa y cuéntame lo que pasó – ofreció cediéndole paso, él la miró

– Si no está aquí donde más puede estar – analizó desesperado – puede estar en peligro, ella no me dejaría. – aseguró.

– Pasa – repitió y el negó con la cabeza – te ayudaré a pensar – ofreció por lo aceptó la oferta. Sango cerró la puerta atrás del joven y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? – indagó la mujer.

– Si – pronunció el ojidorado.

En unos minutos volvía la joven con una botella de vino, y dos vasos, sirvió la bebida y se lo ofreció al hombre quien aceptó.

– Ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió – pidió sentándose a un lado del ojidorado

– No lo sé, ella solo se fue, y la llame y me dijo que la olvidara, no lo entiendo – susurró antes de beber todo el contenido del vaso.

– ¿Hiciste algo malo? – indagó.

– No – aseguró.

– Llamaré a Ayame y a Rin, preguntaré si la han visto – musitó el rostro del hombre se iluminó ante la esperanza de verla. Sango lo miraba mientras esperaba ser atendida por Rin el hombre tomaba el contenido de la botella copa tras copa.

– **Hola **– se escuchó una suave voz.

– **Hola Rin, me preguntaba si has sabido algo de Kagome **– musitó la castaña.

– **¿Kagome? Etto…no desde que se fue al campamento no me ha llamado **– aseguró.

– **Gracias, avísame si se comunica con vos **– pidió.

– **Si **– susurró la joven.

– Con Rin no está llamaré a Ayame – comentó al hombre que servía las últimas gotas del vino en su vaso.

– **Hola Sango **– saludó feliz del otro lado de la línea la pelirroja.

– **Hola Yame ¿dime has visto a Kag.? **– preguntó.

– **No, esta con el Dios griego y se ha olvidado de llamar y no la culpo yo también olvidaría lo que fuera **– comentó pícara.

– **Si **– susurró la castaña mirando a Inuyasha. – **Avísame si las ves, **– pidió.

– **Por supuesto hermosa, hey San quieres ir a un bar hoy, me siento algo aburrida **– aseguró.

– **Hoy no puedo, te parece si vamos mañana **– pidió.

– **Extraño los momentos en que tú y Kag. Eran divertidas **– aseguró en protesta.

– **Te quiero Yame**, **descansa** – musitó antes de terminar la llamada.

– No la han visto – aseguró la castaña.

– ¡Kuso! – gritó frustrado, Sango sintió un poco de miedo pero no dijo nada. Se alejó rumbo a la cocina y trajo otra botella de vino, el ojidorado bebía el contenido de su vaso como si fuera agua – no la entiendo – murmuró.

– Tranquilo – susurró la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro masculino, y sonrió al no ser rechazada por el hombre. Sango ya ni siquiera bebía pues el hombre acaparaba todo, pero no le incomodaba pues cuanto más bebía menos rechazaba sus caricias.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el hombre al sentir la cálida mano femenina recorrer su trabajado abdomen, bajo la tela de la remera que llevaba puesto.

– Tan solo deseo hacerte sentir mejor – susurró sugerente.

– Entonces ayúdame a encontrarla – rogó Inuyasha cortando la inspiración de la joven.

– ¿Qué hace Kagome que yo no pueda hacer por ti? – murmuró acercando su rostro al del joven con intención de besarlo.

Inuyasha se paró y caminó tranquilamente rumbo a la puerta, rechazándola.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la joven.

– A mi casa – comentó.

– Quédate a dormir aquí – ofreció sensualmente.

– Es eso lo que nunca tuviste, orgullo, – aseguró – ¡deja ya de ofrecerte como una mujer de una noche! – gritó molesto, la joven lo miró asustada por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

– Kagome tampoco lo tiene, sabes con cuantos hombres durmió, cuantos la tomaron como suya antes que vos, Kagome tan solo es una…– comentó herida.

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo, – murmuró siniestramente el ojidorado cortando a la joven.

– La verdad duele Inuyasha, Kagome es una zorra, como yo y como todas no la pongas en un pedestal de santa – gritó la joven. Inuyasha tan solo la ignoró y caminó en dirección a la salida de la casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha acostado en su cama miraba el blanco techo de su habitación, ya había pasado por todas las etapas desde desesperación, agresividad, psicosis; ahora estaba en la etapa depresiva, la había buscado en todos los sitios, incluso había ido al antiguo apartamento de la joven, los días se habían hecho una eterna tortura ahora lo único que deseaba era verla aunque sea desde lejos, se levantó desanimado de la cama al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono.

– **Shippo dime que la encontraste** – fue el saludo del ojidorado.

– **No, la joven no cuenta con tarjetas de crédito, ni nada que pueda ser rastreado, tiene una cuenta en el banco pero no ha retirado ni un solo yen de ese lugar, así que creo que me está pagando innecesariamente pues veo que será imposible encontrarla**.

– **Sigue buscándola Shippo, no me importa lo que cueste quiero saber donde está** – musitó decidido.

– **Está bien, lo llamaré cuando tenga alguna noticia** – aseguró antes de cortar la llamada.

– Kagome – susurró Inuyasha, caminó hasta llegar frente al espejo y se miró en este, la joven se había llevado su vida – estás hecho un asco – se autocalificó, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de su apartamento, ya ni siquiera se ejercitaba y comía solo cuando se sentía al borde del desmayo, había perdido mucho peso, no se afeitaba, y sus cabellos lo tenía largo como nunca antes, sus ojeras describían las noches en velas que había pasado, sentía como si hubieran pasado diez años, pero tan solo fueron tres meses, tres largos meses sin ver esos ojos chocolates y escuchar esa voz que amaba, todo su apartamento lo hacía recordarla por ello ya no quería salir de ahí, hasta podía jurar que las ropas que la joven había dejado, aún olían a ella, eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, los recuerdos. Escuchó dos golpes en la puerta pero ni siquiera prestó atención solo se volvió a acostar en su cama boca arriba.

El señor Taisho había sido un gran amigo y un gran padre para la joven, la cuidaba y se preocupaba por su bien estar, cosa que hacía que Kagome se sintiera un poco mejor, pero esto resultaba mucho peor de lo que había estimado, pensaba todo el día en el hombre de los ojos dorados y no podía ver a señor Taisho pues se echaba a sus brazos a llorar, él le recordaba tanto a Inuyasha.

Como se había hecho un ritual la joven se encontraba en su cama acostada boca abajo escuchaba en el equipo de sonido una música romántica que la hacía recordar lo bello que se sentía estar enamorada; y si, era una masoquista, pero por más tonto que sonara esto la ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella, se veía mal, estaba ojerosa y sus cabellos estaban sin brillo, increíblemente aunque no comía casi nada había aumentado de peso, suspiró frustrada pues nunca se había visto hermosa pero si bonita ahora más bien se veía espantosa.

Escuchó dos suaves golpes en la puerta y miró en esa dirección.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó desanimada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

– Kagome soy Yuka, traigo tu comida – se escucho en un tono alto, la joven sonrió débilmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola para dejar pasar a su amiga, esta depositó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y la miro fijamente.

– Sucede algo – preguntó Kagome al notar a su amiga algo rara.

– Etto… es que quería tu opinión con algo, pero no sé si te enojaras, a pesar de que seamos amigas yo sigo perteneciendo a la servidumbre no quiero tomarme tantas confianzas – confesó apenada.

– Cuéntame – pidió Kagome entusiasta con la idea de ayudar a su amiga.

– Es que hace mucho tiempo que no mantengo relaciones con nadie y en verdad me hace mucha falta – susurró la mujer.

– ¿Quieres conseguir un novio? – preguntó la azabache y Yuka negó con la cabeza

– Me refiero a relaciones sexuales – explicó y Kagome asintió sonrojada.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – indagó no era un tema que deseaba hablar pero eso no podía decirle a su amiga por lo que la escuchó.

– Encontré este anuncio en el periódico – inició su explicación mostrando el anuncio que hizo que Kagome abriera la boca observando – ¿en tu opinión contratar a este hombre me costaría más de cincuenta mil yen? (651.056 US Dollar(s)) – preguntó Kagome no salía de su estupor ahí delante de sus ojos estaba el anuncio que la llevo a conocer a Inuyasha, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sentía ganar de llorar pero las contenía estoicamente – Kag. Qué me dices ¿costará más que eso? Ya que es todo lo que puedo pagar – susurró.

– Etto…yo creo que cobrará mucho más – mintió la mujer, no sabía cuánto cobraba pero no pudo evitar que esa mentira abandonara sus labios, Yuka levantó los hombros en señal de despreocupación y se dio media vuelta para irse dejando la página sobre el escritorio. – Olvidas esto – susurró Kagome pasándole la hoja.

– Mejor te la dejo a ti que si puedes pagar por una noche de buen sexo con ese hombre, ya después me cuentas como te fue, disfruta de la vida, llámalo, no tienes novio que te cele, así que puedes disfrutar de varios orgasmos aunque estos sean pagados – agregó guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación. Se dirigió a pasos presurosos hasta el despacho y entró en este. – Ya está hecho señor Taisho, Kagome tiene lo que me encomendó – susurró y el hombre sonrió complacido.

– Inuyasha – susurró la azabache acariciando las letras del anuncio – ¿Cómo estarás? – se preguntó. Miró en la mesita de noche una foto del Señor Taisho con Inuyasha, esa foto que había tomado "prestado" de la sala, – necesito verte Inuyasha, Yuka tiene razón puedo usarte como amante, no meteré mis sentimientos, solo usaré tu cuerpo – susurró mirando el anuncio, tomó el teléfono de la casa, no deseaba llamar de su teléfono móvil por si la reconocía, marcó el numero que figuraba en este, su corazón latía a un ritmo alocado, estaba impaciente.

Inuyasha escuchó el timbre de su teléfono y por mucho que no quería levantarse de la cama sentía que debía contestar esta llamada.

– **Hola** – contestó desanimado al ver que se trataba de un número desconocido.

– **Hola, vi en el anuncio del periódico su oferta por 7 días de placer** – musitó la azabache Inuyasha quedó mudo al escuchar esa hermosa voz.

– _¿Kagome?_ – pensó el ojidorado sorprendido y claro que tenía que ser ella ya que el anuncio había dejado de ser publicado hacia más de dos meses cuando termino el plazo de la apuesta

–** Me escucha señor amante** – susurró e Inuyasha sonrió no podía comentar que la había reconocido pues entonces ella terminaría la llamada por lo que prosiguió con el juego.

– **Te escucho preciosa, en que puedo servirte** – susurró sensual ella bufó por lo que él sonrió más aún, inclusive creyó ver la mueca de fastidio que había hecho la mujer.

– **Quiero saber cuándo estarías disponible** – preguntó mordiendo sus labios –** solo necesito una noche y por ella estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de las 7** – murmuró.

– **Yo estoy disponible cuando tú puedas** – aseguró Inuyasha sensual.

– **¿Puedes esta noche?** – indagó nerviosa, reprendiéndose luego por su desesperación.

– **Claro hermosa, ¿dónde nos vemos y a qué hora?** – preguntó impaciente.

– **Etto…te parece bien en el Hotel Hakata a las 9 p.m** – propuso.

– **Quieres que vaya disfrazado de una manera especial para ti** – susurró sugerente, sonriendo por la cara que habrá puesto Kagome con esa pregunta.

–** No, te quiero tal cual eres** – aseguró la mujer.

– _Yo te amo mi princesa_ – pensó Inuyasha feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

– **Cuanto me cobraras** – preguntó.

– **Eso te lo diré en persona** – aseguró el ojidorado ya no deseaba pelear solo quería verla.

– **Está bien nos vemos luego** – susurró la mujer antes de terminar la llamada. Inuyasha tiró su teléfono sobre la cama emocionado, se miró nuevamente al espejo, en definitiva tendría un largo día para dejarse aunque sea un poco decente, entró a darse un largo baño.

Kagome sonrió como una tonta, y se lanzó sobre la cama poniendo la almohada sobre su rostro y gritando de la emoción.

– Tranquilízate Kagome solo será sexo – se reprendió pero su corazón no quería entender esa frase y por más que lo obligara no podía dejar de amarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha se miraba satisfecho en el espejo, se había cortado el cabello como lo tenía antes y se había afeitado, la pérdida de peso se notaba y mucho pero eso no podría solucionarlo en un día, aunque sí había almorzado en gran cantidad e iniciado nuevamente su sesión de pesas y ejercicios por lo que se encontraba cansado pero más feliz que nunca. Miró su reloj que marcaba las 7:30 p.m aún faltaba y él ya estaba que caminaba por las paredes de su apartamento de la emoción, entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de salir para la cita.

Kagome había ido al Spa se había exfoliado el rostro y le habían hecho incontables tratamientos para el cuerpo y el cabello, por lo que se miraba maravillada al espejo, en verdad se veía hermosa como nunca antes su piel brillaba apetitosa y ella se sentía una diosa, vistió el vestido azul que había comprado esa tarde era bastante osado, la azabache lo catalogaría más bien como indecente pero ella deseaba verse como una prostituta para así sentir que todo esto era solo una noche de sexo, en verdad el vestido no cubría mucho dejaba toda la espalda descubierta y la parte delantera contaba con un escote en V bastante profundo, con tal escote era imposible utilizar sujetador y abajo cubría solo un dedo bajo del glúteo.

– Felicidades Kagome te ves como una ramera – pronunció mirando su reflejo, peinó sus cabellos y se colocó una pequeña tanga negra, reía como una niña traviesa mirándose una y otra vez, se colocó un perfume excesivamente dulce y se maquillo con una sombra azul delineando sus ojos con lápiz negro y sus labios un suave brillo rosa, calzó unos zapatos negros de tacón y tomó una cartera de mano negro se miró una última vez, no se veía nada mal en realidad nunca se sintió tan seductora. Miró el reloj y se percató que iba a llegar tarde, escuchó que el taxi que había llamado había llegado por lo que abrió la puerta apresuradamente y bajó las escaleras

– ¿Vas a salir hija? – preguntó el señor Taisho

– Sí – contestó la joven intentando cubrirse ya que su atuendo no era nada decoroso

– ¿Dónde vas? – indagó, el señor Taisho intentando por todos los medios ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba en su papel de Cupido.

– Tengo una cita – comentó la joven emocionada, el señor Taisho solo asintió y Kagome caminó hacia la salida.

El taxista la miraba por el retrovisor de una manera lasciva logrando un gran sonrojo en la joven que intentaba cubrirse de esa mirada cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera desnuda por lo que hacía una nota mental de nunca más vestirse de esa manera ahora se arrepentía pero ya era tarde, al llegar frente al hotel pudo divisar al ojidorado descender de su vehículo vestido con un Jeans azul y una remera negra estaba hermoso como siempre.

– Señorita ¿bajará O me la puedo llevar a mi casa? – preguntó con voz "seductora" el taxista.

– Sí, ya me bajo – contestó la azabache nerviosa, Inuyasha miraba de un lado al otro buscándola, ella lo detallo mejor, se lo veía muy cambiado hasta se podía decir triste; sintió unos terribles deseos de abrazarlo, de besarlo.

– No podré hacerlo – susurró la joven.

– Señorita – repitió impaciente el taxista.

Kagome bajó de taxi, una vez que el ojidorado ingreso al hermoso hotel, la joven caminó rumbo a la recepción del hotel a pasos lentos.

– Fuerza Kagome es solo sexo – susurraba intentando darse ánimos y entrar, todo esto resultaba más fácil en su imaginación, tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de finalmente poder ingresar en el edificio.

Caminó en dirección a una hermosa mujer, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

– Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarla – musitó la mujer.

– Buenas noches etto…yo quisiera saber etto… la habitación del joven que ingreso hace un momento – susurró la azabache nerviosa.

– Lo siento pero no puedo brindarle esa información – aseguró la mujer.

– Podría llamarlo por favor y decirle que la mujer que lo cito ya llegó y si puedo subir – rogó la joven.

La joven tomó el teléfono y llamó a la habitación.

– Señor Taisho una joven lo busca – musitó.

– Dime esa joven tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolates y cabellera larga azabache – preguntó el hombre.

– Si – contestó la mujer mirándola fijamente.

– Déjala subir – pidió impaciente.

– Habitación 105 – aseguró la mujer mirando a Kagome quien sonrió.

– Gracias – susurró la azabache a lo que la joven asintió.

Subió al ascensor sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo, caminó lentamente rumbo a la habitación cuando se encontró con el número correcto la abrió lentamente y quedo interrogante al toparse con una habitación en completa oscuridad, entro caminando lentamente y soltó un grito de terror al sentir que alguien se posicionaba a su espalda y cerraba rápidamente la puerta poniéndole tranca, ella quedó tiesa al sentir el cuerpo masculino pegarse por completo al suyo, sentía mucho miedo pues no distinguía nada en la oscuridad, y podía sentir claramente el miembro duro del hombre contra su espalda baja.

– Ya no puedes escapar mi princesa – susurró el hombre contra su oreja y ella tembló extasiada al reconocer esa ronca voz que lograba erizarle todos los pelos de su cuerpo. Inuyasha lamió su oreja y luego bajó dando pequeños besos en el cuello femenino, ella gemía despacio, el subió precipitadamente ambas manos al nudo del cuello que mantenía el vestido en su lugar. – Estas tan hermosa y hueles delicioso – gimió Inuyasha mientras desanudaba el vestido que cedió cayendo hasta los tobillos de la joven quien cubrió rápidamente con sus manos sus senos expuestos, el hombre giró quedando frente a ella mirándola a los ojos, ambos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la habitación se podían ver claramente con la luz proporcionada por la luna que entraba por la ventana. Inuyasha colocó ambas manos en el rostro femenino y se acercó lentamente con intenciones de besarla pero la joven desvió el rostro negándole el beso.

– Sin besos – ordenó la mujer, dejándolo atónito por unos minutos luego tan solo continuo con sus caricias descendió una mano lentamente por la espalda femenina provocando correntadas de placer que la joven expresaba en forma de gemidos.

– No sabes cuánto te he extrañado mi amor – susurró Inuyasha antes de abrazarla fuerte, el hombre cobijó su cabeza en el hombro femenino y aspiró profundamente el olor del cuello de la joven quien no podía contener sus lagrimas deseaba tanto abrazarlo y decirle que ella también lo extrañó que ella también lo amaba, pero no podía y eso la dejaba tan frustrada, lo empujó levemente por el hombro apartándolo.

– Será mejor que me vaya, no me estas poniendo fácil esta situación, yo no quiero hablar sobre falsos sentimientos solo quiero tu cuerpo – aseguró intentando por todos los medios que se la notara fría y decidida, pero ella sabía el verdadero motivo de la deseosa huida, Inuyasha decía palabras que la joven necesitaba oír, lo había extrañado tanto y eso era malo muy malo.

– Entonces tómalo que es todo tuyo – aseguró Inuyasha abriendo los brazos en señal de entrega, Kagome lo miró fijamente, él se veía tan perturbado, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y ella necesitaba tanto confortarlo.

– _Me engaño, no puedo verte solo como una noche de sexo_ – pensó mirándolo, ella pensaba que él estaría feliz con Kikyou no se esperaba encontrarlo así.

– Al menos me deseas, no te vayas mi princesa – rogó, sacándose apresuradamente la remera, la joven lo miró fijamente, estaba tan flaco que la sorprendió. Kagome descendió su mirada al Jeans del joven donde notablemente se encontraba abultado, percibiéndolo un poco mojado. Se acercó lentamente.

– Quítate el Jeans – ordenó la joven e Inuyasha sonrió de lado gesto que para la joven siempre resultaba irresistible (lo siento es que amo cuando Inuyasha sonríe así, es tan arrogante y sexy) sacó sus zapatos deportivos, desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre lentamente, Kagome mordía su labio inferior, nerviosa y deseosa al verlo despojarse lentamente de su prenda. El joven quedó con un bóxer blanco. – Acuéstate en la cama – pidió la mujer el obedeció sin preguntar confiaba plenamente en la joven. Kagome lo miro, acostado tan sumiso y tranquilo, no parecía el hombre explosivo que ella había conocido, pero de igual manera lo deseaba, tan solo verlo lograba encenderla, se acercó y deslizó lentamente la yema de sus dedos por el torso masculino, se sentó sobre el vientre bajo del hombre, descendió su cuerpo pegando por completo al de Inuyasha que la aprisionó entre sus brazos en un abrazo posesivo, Kagome tan solo descanso su cabeza en el hombro del hombre y aspiró profundamente su olor antes de depositar pequeños besos en la zona.

– Kagome – pronunció el hombre en un suspiro, la aludida alzó el rostro fijando su mirada en los ojos dorados que la miraban con tanta ternura, depositó pequeños besos en el rostro del hombre, en su nariz y en su frente, se podía palpar el amor y la devoción de uno por el otro, pero así también el orgullo. Bajó los besos al torso masculino y descendiendo lentamente, él tan solo soltaba pequeños suspiros de gozo, la joven tomó la última prenda del hombre y lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, lo admiró por un largo minuto, deseaba recordar cada rincón de su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada al miembro del hombre, posicionó una de sus temblorosa mano en la base y lo acarició levemente rozando sus dedos por él. Inuyasha no dejó que ella siguiera el necesitaba el sabor de su piel, su calor, su olor, por lo que la tomó desprevenida tumbándola en la cama, se subió sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que lo miraba fijamente esperando su próxima reacción, el acarició su rostro, era tonto pero no podía concebir tomar su cuerpo y no poder besarla, necesitaba tanto un beso suyo y que le digiera que aún lo amaba, frotó su miembro contra la húmeda entrada de la mujer y manteniendo sus miradas unidas se adentró lentamente en el cuerpo de la mujer que gimió sonoramente cerrando los ojos al sentirse nuevamente completa.

– Abre los ojos y mírame – pidió Inuyasha tiernamente antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven que obedeció mostrando la dilatación de sus pupilas. – Quiero que sepas quien fue el que te hizo el amor – susurró, Kagome no pudo resistir más la mirada de tristeza del hombre, sus dulces palabras y esas caricias tan delicadas como si fuera ella una flor que apeligraba marchitarse si la tocaba con rudeza, no pudo reprimir un sollozo y que lagrimas recorrieran su rostro. El se acercó besando cada lágrima que tenía la osadía de ansiar recorrer por la suave piel de la mujer. Una vez más la miró fijamente a los ojos y abrió exorbitantemente sus ojos al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, finalmente volvía a sentirla completamente suya, la besó lentamente entrando en su interior de la misma manera suave y deliciosa, mordió levemente esos carnoso labios que tanto había extrañado, los gemidos y suspiros morían en la boca del otro, por fin Kagome comprendió que cuando amamos a alguien es imposible dejar de lado los sentimientos y verlo como un cuerpo vacío que da placer ella deseaba tener todo.

Los movimientos eran tan lentos pero ante todo pronóstico ambos se retorcían por las gratas sensaciones experimentadas Kagome mordió levemente el hombro masculino y acarició lentamente la sudada espalda del hombre quien gemía roncamente siguiendo con su "trabajo" de embestirla tan lenta y profundamente como podía, no querían terminar con ese momento y ambos lo sabían, cada caricia, cada mirada demostraba todo lo que se habían añorado aunque su orgullo no les dejaba pronunciar una sola palabra más pero sus ojos los delataban se miraban con tanta adoración, la joven sentía un calor acumularse en su vientre bajo por lo que se aferró a la espalda de su amante con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en la suave carne, sin palabras él entendió por lo que aumentó la intensidad de sus envestidas con tanta fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que la lastimaba pero la joven tan solo gemía alocada amaba como se sentía tenerlo caliente adentro suyo y como sus músculos se tensaban, sus gemidos y por sobre todo el olor de su cuerpo mientras la poseía era algo único, la joven soltó un grito de placer y arqueó su cuerpo al llegar a la cumbre máxima de su placer, Inuyasha sintió que su miembro era presionado y succionado por el cuerpo de la mujer de una manera exquisita, aun así siguió embistiéndola con fuerza cerrando fuerte los ojos, sentía tanto placer como nunca lo había experimentado estaba sentible y la joven acariciaba su espalda por lo que él se retorcía por la corrientes de placer, soltó un gemido más bien parecido a un aullido derramando su semilla en el interior de su mujer, levantó la pierna femenina depositando varios besos en estos antes de flexionarlos poniendo la planta de los pies de la joven contra el torso masculino la tomó por las caderas con ambas manos y se adentró nuevamente en la joven.

– Ahh… – gimió la mujer al sentirlo tan profundo, esta vez lo embistes eran duros y desenfrenados, los gemidos y gritos retumbaban en la habitación, la joven cerraba fuerte los ojos – Inu…yasha ahhh…mmm…es…– gemía la joven intentando decir algo coherente pero fallando en su intento. El hombre enterraba fuerte los dedos en las caderas femeninas, deseaba mantenerla así por siempre.

La joven soltó un alarido de placer arqueando su espalda y contrayendo los dedos de sus pies, se sintió inmersa en la deliciosa sensación del éxtasis. Inuyasha salió del interior de la mujer soltando sus caderas y bajando sus pies la joven respiraba dificultosamente el hombre se sentó sobre la cama.

– Ven mi amor – ordenó el hombre y ella se incorporó gateando hasta posicionarse arrodillada frente al hombre, este tomó entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de la mujer, para luego succionarlo lentamente, la mujer sentía todo su cuerpo sensible, sentía una deliciosa corriente atravesarle completamente cuando el hombre succionaba lentamente, mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina, la joven nunca había imaginado que tan simple acto se podría sentir tan irreal. El hombre la empujó por la espalda acercándole más a su cuerpo la mujer entendió el pedido por la que se sentó sobre el erecto miembro del hombre ambos gimieron sonoramente, la joven engancho sus brazos en el cuello masculino, el hombre la sujetó fuerte por la cintura soltó el pezón inflamado de la azabache.

La joven inicio los movimientos circulares por lo que ambos gimieron, ella lamió el rostro del hombre absorbiendo su salado sudor, ambos se encontraban acalorados y excitados, la azabache se contoneaba eróticamente sobre el cuerpo de su amante, unieron sus bocas en un beso demandante, sus lenguas se enrollaban batallando mientras la joven ascendía y descendía de una manera alocada sobre el miembro del hombre terminaron el beso cuando les faltó el aire, él besó el rostro femenino descendiendo al cuello cuando sintió que llegaría a su orgasmo mordió el cuello femenino de una manera casi bestial.

– Ahhhh…. – la joven soltó un grito ensordecedor pero no fue por el dolor, más bien fue porque con esa mordida sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesaba y desencadenó el orgasmo más feroz que la joven había sentido, sintió como si su cuerpo entraba en un estado de relajación celestial y la sensación de ser llenada con la semilla caliente de Inuyasha, era deliciosa, todo resultaba perfecto.

– Discúlpame mi amor – susurró el hombre en un gemido, la joven no podía hablar por lo que tan solo recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino e intentó recuperar la normalidad de su respiración, él la abrazó por la cintura y ambos se quedaron en un eterno minuto en completo silencio. El joven lamió delicadamente la marca que había dejado la mordida y Kagome gimió débilmente. – Estas tan hermosa mi ángel – susurró el joven.

– Inuyasha no hagas esto – murmuró la azabache.

– ¿Hacer que mi amor? – indagó. La joven lo odiaba porque esa voz sensual y ronca que poseía el hombre la volvía loca. Se levantó y aunque se sintió vacía y la soledad nuevamente la embargó, se alejó del hombre, caminó a pasos presurosos rumbo a su vestido y se vistió en un tiempo record buscó su cartera y cuando la encontró extrajo de este un sobre amarillo. Caminó rumbo al hombre que la observaba.

– Gracias querido – murmuró la joven extendiendo el sobre frente a su cuerpo para ser tomado por el hombre quien la miraba fijamente sin mover ni un músculo – espero que esto sea suficiente – agregó.

– No necesito tu dinero – aseguró molesto, – también yo lo disfruté – agregó.

– Te lo dejo aquí, como siempre eres el mejor – comentó ácidamente, poniendo el sobre que contenía el dinero, sobre una mesa. La mujer caminó rumbo a la puerta. Inuyasha se levantó por lo que la joven corrió, sacó la tranca y abrió la puerta apresuradamente, salió un paso al exterior y se sintió sujeta por una mano masculina, se deshizo del agarre como pudo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para huir, agradecía a kami no haberse puesto los zapatos y que Inuyasha estaba desnudo por lo que no pudo seguirla ni siquiera utilizó el ascensor, bajo corriendo por las escaleras a una velocidad increíble, tanto como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo diablo.

Salió al exterior del hotel y tomó el primer taxi que encontró donde finalmente pudo respirar.

Inuyasha se vistió apresuradamente y bajó buscándola pero no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

– ¡Kuso! – gritó pateando el hermoso sofá que se encontraba en la recepción, recibiendo la letal mirada de la recepcionista. No entendía porque la joven hacía algo semejante ilusionarlo y luego dejarlo nuevamente, condujo rumbo a su apartamento no se sentía para nada mejor, se sentía usado, triste, pero necesitaba tanto volver a verla, si la joven lo volviera a llamar no dudaría un segundo en acudir a su llamado aunque sea solamente por sexo.

Kagome llegó a la casa donde estaba viviendo durante estos meses pagó el taxi y bajó, necesitaba enormemente un abrazo del señor Taisho, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió ingresó a la residencia y caminó rumbo al despacho donde sabía que lo encontraría, golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos.

– Adelante – susurró Inu-no. La joven abrió la puerta y caminó apresuradamente en dirección al hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en su portátil – ¿te encuentras bien hija? – indagó al verla perturbada, la joven negó con la cabeza por lo que Inu – no se paró y la abrazó protectoramente como todos estos meses ella lloró contra su pecho, como ya era costumbre.

– Ya no llores pequeña, enfermaras – susurró tiernamente acariciándole los cabellos, la joven deseaba obedecer la orden pero no conseguía, volver a verlo había sido muy duro. La joven se sintió repentinamente débil, y sintió como si su cuerpo se resistiera a mantenerse en pie, su visión se volvió nublosa, y cayó inconsciente en los brazos del hombre.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un hombre de avanzada edad, este hablaba con el señor Taisho que se mantenía con un semblante preocupado. Detalló mejor el lugar y reconoció la habitación que estos tres meses había estado ocupando.

– ¿Entonces no ha sido la primera vez que se ha desmayado?, – indagó el hombre.

– No – aseguró el señor Taisho.

– Esta bajo tensión o preocupación últimamente – preguntó.

– Sí – contestó el hombre preocupado.

– ¿Se alimenta correctamente? – siguió su interrogatorio anotando los datos en una libreta, ambos no se habían percatado de la recuperación de la conciencia por lo que solo la ignoraban.

– Lo he intentado, pero dice no tener apetito y si la obligo lo vomita todo nuevamente – comentó. El señor Taisho miró a la joven y sonrió al verla despierta.

– Te había dicho que si llorabas mucho enfermarías, ya ves señorita lo has logrado – comentó tiernamente – él es Totosai médico de la familia – comentó.

– Señorita ¿usted tiene una vida sexual activa? – preguntó indiscretamente el médico por lo que la joven se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió. – ¿Cuál es el método anticonceptivo que utiliza? – indagó profesionalmente la joven quedó pálida al entender la posibilidad que el médico estaba cotejando.

– No estoy embarazada – aseguró.

– ¿Cuando fue su último ciclo menstrual? – preguntó ignorando la afirmación dada.

– Hace unos días – mintió la mujer porque bien ella sabía que había sido hacía más de tres meses, no se había preocupado hasta el momento por que solía ser irregular, pero ahora que lo pensaba era muy probable un embarazo.

– De igual manera quisiera que se haga esta prueba de embarazo para descartarlo y así poder recetarte medicamentos para el estrés – comentó, la joven asintió y tomó la prueba dirigiéndose rumbo al baño.

En tres minutos salió la joven del baño.

– Kagome dime que finalmente seré abuelo – comentó feliz el señor Taisho con una gran sonrisa.

– No, la prueba dio negativo – susurró la mujer.

– Estaba tan emocionado de tener un lindo nieto con tus cabellos y los ojos de Inuyasha – susurró decepcionado. La joven comenzó a lagrimear nuevamente. – no hija, no llores por favor, discúlpame – rogó.

– Papá no me hace bien estar en esta casa, moriré de tristeza si sigo aquí – susurró. – todo me recuerda a él, tú me recuerdas a él – comentó.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor hija? – indagó.

– Quiero hacer un viaje, para despejar mi mente e intentar olvidarlo – susurró.

– ¿Porqué mejor no hablas con él y lo perdonas? – indagó.

– Te prometo padre que luego del viaje hablaré con él – aseguró.

– Yo creo que eso será muy bueno para la salud de la jovencita – aconsejó el doctor por lo que el señor Taisho no tuvo otra acción más que aceptar.

Inuyasha llegó nuevamente a la soledad de su apartamento, se acostó en su cama suspiró sonoramente, sujetó en el aire el sobre que le había entregado la mujer, lo olió y sonrió al percibir el dulce olor de la joven en este, escuchó el timbrado de su teléfono por lo que buscó el objeto en su bolsillo.

– **Hola Shippo** – musitó.

– **Señor Taisho hoy por la tarde la joven extrajo la totalidad de sus ahorros del banco, y rastree el número de teléfono que me envió y no podrá creer a nombre de quien se encuentra** – aseguró.

– **Déjate de suspensos** – ordenó el ojidorado.

– **Su padre** – aseguró. El ojidorado quedó en shock por unos segundos. – **señor Taisho me escucha** – indagó.

– **Sí** – susurró.

– **Le enviaré la dirección de la casa por un mensaje de texto** – aseguró.

Inuyasha sonrió y se incorporó en la cama.

– **Esta vez me escucharas aunque te tenga que amarrar a mi cuerpo** – susurró decidido.

Continua…

Hola, hola, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, ya nos estamos acercando al final, falta un poco aún pero ya casi lo terminan, agradezco los reviews que me escriben.

Yo me alejé como dos semanas de mi marido y por Dios él venía a "visitar a nuestro hijo" y yo lo miraba y sentía tantos deseos de besarlo por lo que evitaba mirarlo jajaja solo los que han pasado por algo semejante me entenderían jaja en fin me despido.

Mizune - Mei


	18. Chapter 19

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 19

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Finalmente luego de preguntar mil veces si se sentía mejor el señor Taisho la dejó sola para que preparara su equipaje, la joven había prácticamente suplicado poder viajar esa misma noche; ya no deseaba estar en esa casa, no sabía que sería de su vida, pero tan solo ansiaba alejarse e iniciar nuevamente. Tan solo empaco una maleta pequeña ya luego se encargaría de comprarse ropa cuando llegara a su destino; miró una última vez la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en la foto sobre su mesita de noche y no aguantó la tentación por lo que guardo entre sus pertenencias, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidarlo. Caminó rumbo al despacho y se encontró con el señor Taisho bebiendo una copa de whisky, este la miró y sonrió tristemente.

‒ No me mires así papá ‒ pidió la joven.

‒ Te extrañaré mucho, además no entiendo porque no me quieres contar a donde iras ‒ protestó.

‒ Yo te extrañaré más, cuantos pañuelos tendré que comprar para reemplazarte ‒ comentó por lo que el hombre sonrió levemente.

‒ Cuídate mucho, y si me necesitas, sabes mi número tan solo llámame ‒ murmuró.

‒ Gracias por todo ‒ susurró la mujer. Él se paró y la abrazó fuerte, depositó un beso en su frente.

‒ Que encuentres la tranquilidad y luego vuelvas a tu casa, junto a nosotros ‒ susurró.

Kagome se separó del abrazo y sin volver a mirarlo abandonó la habitación, bajó la escalera apresuradamente, su visión se encontraba nublosa por sus lágrimas, sentía como si estuviera dejando la casa de sus padres, sabía que haría sufrir al señor Taisho y aún no se iba y ya lo extrañaba, abrió la puerta para salir al exterior, sintió la presencia de alguien. Por lo que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

‒ ¿Kagome? ‒escuchó una voz masculina familiar por lo que levantó el rostro fijando su mirada con la dorada del hombre quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha había salido prácticamente corriendo una vez que recibió la dirección, conocía la propiedad, era la casa que Sesshomaru siempre había deseado y por el cual siempre peleaban, la casa donde Sesshomaru había vivido con sus padres cuando el menor de los Taisho aún no había nacido. Condujo como un desquiciado por las carreteras, planeaba las mayores locuras que podría hacer en caso de la que la joven deseara huir nuevamente, faltaba tan poco para llegar y sentía que esos cuarenta minutos que había conducido habían sido los más eternos.

Estacionó frente a la residencia y bajó rápidamente corrió rumbo a la entrada e ingresó extrañado de encontrar la puerta sin seguro, ascendió las escaleras corriendo. Y se dirigió a la habitación principal encontrándolo vacio, revisó todas las habitaciones exasperadamente, pero todos estaban vacíos, se dirigió apresuradamente rumbo al despacho donde se encontró con su padre bebiendo.

‒ ¿Dónde está Kagome? ‒ preguntó agresivamente sorprendiendo a Inu-no.

‒ Hijo ‒ susurró.

‒ ¡Donde está Kagome! ‒ gritó golpeando con sus puños el escritorio.

‒ Se ha ido ‒ comentó.

‒ ¡Mientes! ‒ gritó ‒ no me la escondas no volveré a caer en tu trampa, eres un maldito traidor ‒ aseguró alterado.

‒ Tranquilízate y hablemos ‒ susurró.

‒ No quiero escucharte, yo…yo nunca creí que me harías algo así, ¿me traicionaste por tenerla en tu cama? ‒ indagó.

‒Te estás equivocando Inuyasha no permitiré que me hables así ‒ aseguró parándose y enfrentándolo.

‒ Y que harás, ¿me castigaras?, ¿me golpearas?, nunca podrás hacerme sentir más dolor del que ya sentí estos meses ‒ aseguró el hombre.

‒ Hijo yo ‒ murmuró Inu-no conmovido por la mirada de Inuyasha.

‒ No quiero tus excusas, no necesito tus consejos, solo dime donde la tienes ‒ ordenó.

‒ No lo sé, ella tan solo se fue ‒ aseguró.

‒ ¡No me mientas más! ‒ gritó empujando la botella que estaba sobre la mesa esta cayó rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos. Se acercó apresuradamente y tomó a su padre por el cuello de la camisa con intensiones de golpearlo se sentía desquiciado.

‒ Señor Taisho se encuentra bien, ‒ ingreso en la habitación Mioga el fiel empleado y amigo del Señor Taisho quien fue alertado por el estruendoso ruido del vidrio roto.

‒ Si estoy bien, vete ‒ pidió el hombre entrecortadamente sintiéndose asfixiado por el agarre del menor de los Taisho.

‒ Joven amo que hace, lo lastima, suéltalo por favor ‒ pidió. Inuyasha lo soltó agresivamente, entro en un estado de ira comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba a su paso.

‒ Señor Taisho llamaré a Jacken (el guardia) para que lo detenga ‒ aconsejó.

‒ No, vete, déjame solo con mi hijo ‒ ordenó.

‒ Pero está rompiendo toda su obra de arte, eso vale una fortuna ‒ aseguró exaltado.

‒ No hay objeto que valga más que el dolor que puede sentir mi hijo, si haciendo esto se puede sentir un poco mejor me daré por satisfecho, ‒ aseguró. Inuyasha comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la blanca pared, que se teñía de rojo con la sangre del hombre.

‒ Detente hijo ‒ pidió ‒ te lastimas ‒ murmuró preocupado acercándose.

‒ Padre necesito sacar este dolor, ya no lo aguanto ‒ aseguró presionando fuerte su pecho en el lugar de su corazón. ‒ Yo… yo no sabes toda la angustia que sentí estos meses, no sabes cuánto soñé con ella, cuantas noches me desperté deseando que estuviera a mi lado, cuantas veces la escuchaba cantando en el baño y al buscarla estaba vacío, tanto como me sentía yo, y tú me la escondías, mientras yo moría, ¡dime qué clase de padre hace eso! ‒ gritó.

‒ Perdóname hijo lo hice por ti, la cuide por ti ‒ susurró.

Se acercó poniendo una mano en el hombro del ojidorado.

‒ Padre dime donde esta ‒ rogó.

‒ ¿Y dime que harás al encontrarla? ‒ indagó.

‒ No lo sé, tan solo necesito tenerla cerca ‒ aseguró.

‒ Ella te ama y me aseguró volver y darte una oportunidad, no quiero que vuelva a encontrarte así, si la amas lucha por ella, lucha por vivir y sé el mismo hombre que ella amó, que ella ama ‒ aseguró ‒ no puedes seguir encerrado en tu dolor y descuidar de esta manera tu cuerpo ‒ comentó.

Xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina, después de la noche en la casa de su padre abrió los ojos, no dejaría que Kagome lo encontrara derrotado, ahora trabajaba lo normal y luego se ejercitaba, incluso había armado un mini gimnasio en su oficina en medio del baño, había pasado un mes desde la noche en el Hotel, un mes nuevamente sin la joven, pero esta vez había sido distinto, la ilusión de que la joven volvería lo mantenía animado y enérgico.

Se escucharon dos suaves golpes en la puerta, e Inuyasha desvió la mirada del ordenador, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

‒ Adelante ‒ musitó.

‒ Buenas noches señor Taisho, me mando llamar ‒ ingresó una hermosa mujer con una traje ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo.

‒ Si, pasa y siéntate por favor. ‒ musitó el hombre. ‒ Señorita Hishida, estuve analizando minuciosamente los balances que me entregó y los documentos y quería agradecerle personalmente por tu excelente gestión como presidenta, esos meses que me ausenté, está claro que será muy bien remunerada, pero también deseaba expresarle mi gratitud ‒ comentó.

‒ Realicé mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlo ‒ susurró ‒ Y por favor Señor Taisho, llámeme tan solo Kagura ‒ musitó sensualmente.

‒ Como desee ‒ comentó el hombre restándole importancia.

‒ Como pasado mañana es noche buena, puede tomarse mañana el día libre como muestra de mi gratitud, así también irá anexado a su cheque un presente mío ‒ comentó.

‒ Se lo agradezco mucho ‒ susurró ‒ ¿Con quien compartirá la navidad? ‒ indagó repentinamente la mujer cruzando sus piernas en un gesto sensual.

‒ Aún no lo sé ‒ comentó extrañado por la pregunta.

‒ Podría pasar con migo si lo desea, podemos tomar una copa de vino y mirar las estrellas a media noche ‒ propuso.

‒ Lo siento pero no será posible. ‒ aseguró. ‒ confunde mi gratitud con algún otro deseo ‒ comentó cortando toda declaración.

‒ Inuyasha, yo tan solo deseaba estar a tu lado una noche completa ‒ susurró, parándose e intentando caminar en dirección al hombre.

‒ Detente ahí por favor ‒ pidió el hombre.

‒ No ‒ susurró la joven.

‒ No quiero verme en la necesidad de tener que despedirla ‒ comentó.

‒ No me importará, yo tan solo acepté el puesto para estar cerca de usted y en un año de trabajar como vicepresidenta tan cerca, no me ha mirado ni una sola vez, me cansé de esperar que se enamore de mi ‒ susurró.

‒ Lo siento mucho pero eso no pasará ‒ aseguró.

‒ ¿Porqué? soy joven, inteligente, independiente, apasionada, ¿qué más buscarías en una mujer? ‒ preguntó exaltada.

‒ Es cierto eres una mujer perfecta para cualquiera pero no para mí ‒ musitó, ‒ yo no puedo amar ‒ aseguró. ‒ _a otra_ ‒ pensó

‒ Quizás luego que hagamos el amor, te des cuenta que me amas ‒ musitó.

‒ Señorita Hishida eso no sucederá, ahora le agradecería que abandonara mi oficina ‒ pidió sin ninguna delicadeza.

‒ Es usted un patán, ‒ gritó la joven parándose molesta.

‒ Lo sé ‒ susurró Inuyasha dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a la pantalla de su computadora, la mujer abandonó la habitación cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta. Miró impresionado la hora que marcaba 8:00 p.m ‒ Bueno ahora tendré que volver a casa ‒ susurró apagando la computadora, ahora ese era el momento odiado volver al solitario apartamento en donde cada rincón la recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente la misma rutina para el joven despertarse triste al no encontrarla a su lado, animarse a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que la encontraría, una hora de pesas, bañarse, desayunar, e ir rumbo al trabajo.

‒ Señor Taisho iré a almorzar ¿necesita algo? ‒ indagó Yura entrando en la oficina de Inuyasha.

‒ Quisiera que me traigas todos los contratos firmados hace cuatro meses, necesito verificar algunos montos excedentes, pero ve tranquila a almorzar y tráemelas luego por favor ‒ pidió a lo que la joven asintió.

‒ Quiere que le traiga algo para almorzar ‒ ofreció. Inuyasha tan solo sonrió pues bien sabía que su padre le había encargado a la joven que él comiera.

‒ No, muchas gracias ‒ musitó el hombre. Ni bien la joven salió de su oficina el hombre se dirigió rumbo al baño, se cambio la ropa por una de deportes e inicio su metódico ejercicio de abdominales.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente por lo que el joven miró en esa dirección.

‒ Sabía que te encontraría aquí ‒ musitó Kagura.

‒ ¿Qué quieres? ‒ preguntó agresivamente ‒ creí que te había dado el día libre ‒ aseguró el joven siguiendo su tarea.

‒ Así fue y yo elegí el lugar donde deseo estar ‒ aseguró acercándose y poniendo una mano en el muslo masculino.

‒ Déjate de juegos, estás jugando con fuego ‒ aseguró el hombre.

‒ Quizás desee quemarme ‒ susurró sensual la mujer.

‒ Ya lo dije eso no sucederá, yo amo a alguien más ‒ aseguró.

La joven quedó petrificada en el lugar, él alejó la mano femenina de su cuerpo y se paró.

‒ Etto…lo siento, yo solo ‒ susurró.

‒ Lo sé, pero no pasará, te lo digo directamente, como debí haberlo hecho siempre, amo a una mujer y solamente a ella la deseo, así que deja por favor de hacer estas cosas que solamente te deja en ridículo, yo sé lo inteligente que eres y entenderás ‒ aseguró tiernamente.

‒ Si, discúlpeme señor Taisho, no se volverá a repetir ‒ aseguró la joven mordiendo sus labios para contener las lagrimas. La joven dio media vuelta y se marchó. Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar con su ejercicio. En media hora exactamente se escuchó un estruendoso pitido por lo que el joven se detuvo y suspiró agotado, se dirigió rumbo a la ducha a tomar una confortable ducha antes de continuar con su día laboral.

Había pasado más de una hora en que la joven secretaría había ido a almorzar, Inuyasha la esperaba impaciente, miró en dirección a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

‒ Lo siento, disculpe por favor mi retraso ‒ musitó la joven ingresando apresuradamente cubierta por una pila de carpetas, tropezó cómicamente y calló esparciendo todas las carpetas en el suelo ‒ ya lo recojo, perdone mi torpeza, se disculpaba, él tan solo sonrió en cierta manera la joven le recordaba a Kagome. Inuyasha se acercó para ayudarla y tomó extrañado una carpeta entre sus manos, resultaba extraña pues era completamente negro, todas las demás eran rojas con el logotipo de la compañía.

‒ Yura, ¿esta carpeta? ‒ indagó mostrando a la joven.

‒ No lo sé, quería preguntarle si puedo botarla, la había encontrado en su escritorio y la archive, se parece a una ficha, de seguro la joven aspiraba a un puesto de trabajo ‒ explicó levantando los hombros restándole importancia. Inuyasha abrió la carpeta intrigado y abrió exorbitantemente los ojos al toparse con la foto de Kagome.

‒ Páceme la trituraré ‒ ofreció la mujer.

‒ ¡No! ‒ gritó el hombre asustando a la joven que soltó un gritito sujetando su corazón.

‒ Deja todas las carpetas ahí y vete ‒ pidió Inuyasha ante la intrigada mirada de la joven.

‒ Las recogeré, no me despida prometo ya no volver a equivocarme ‒ rogó.

‒ No seas tonta, no te despediría eres la única mujer que no está loca ‒ aseguró Inuyasha, ‒ al menos no tanto ‒ agregó ‒ ahora déjame solo ‒ pidió.

Se sentó en la silla y abrió la carpeta sobre el escritorio, era la ficha que había pedido a Shippo meses atrás sobre Kagome, leyó todos los datos que anteriormente no había prestado atención.

‒ Así que tus familiares viven en Kawaguchiko mi princesa ‒ susurró, ahora ya tenía donde pasar la noche buena. ‒Tomó su teléfono y llamó por línea interna a su secretaria.

‒ Dígame señor Taisho ‒ contestó Yura tímidamente.

‒ Yura consígueme un pasaje de avión a Kawaguchiko ‒ pidió.

‒ Sí ‒ susurró la joven antes de terminar la llamada.

En diez minutos hacía acto de presencia la joven.

‒ Señor Taisho llamé a todas las aerolíneas, pero ninguno tenía pasaje libre, parece ser que todos desean ir al monte Fuji ‒ comentó. ‒ Desea que busque otro lugar turístico ‒ indagó.

‒ No, consígueme la hora en que parte el tren que vaya a Kawaguchiko ‒ pidió.

‒ ¿Tren? ‒ indagó la joven a lo que él asintió. Inuyasha se encontraba emocionado, algo muy dentro le decía que encontraría a la azabache, Yura salió de la oficina para cumplir la orden e Inuyasha caminó nuevamente rumbo a su escritorio, tomó la pequeña foto en manos, no había olvidado ni un solo detalle del rostro de la joven, pero verla en la fotografía logró que el joven sonriera sinceramente, como hace meses no lo hacía.

‒ Te ves tan feliz en esta fotografía mi amor, ‒ susurró ‒ que sucedió para que borres esa hermosa sonrisa ‒ agregó melancólico. Quedó mirándola fijamente por varios minutos, deseaba tanto que esa imagen se hiciera real y contestara todas las preguntas que tenía.

‒ ¿Es muy bonita verdad? ‒ indagó Yura quien había entrado a la habitación discretamente, Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto. ‒ El día de hoy está planeado dos viajes a ese lugar uno partió a las 7:00 a.m y la otra partirá las 1: 30 p.m ‒ comentó

‒ ¡Kuso! ‒ susurró el joven al observar en su reloj que tan solo faltaba 10 minutos para la hora de la partida.

‒ Mañana tan solo se realizará un viaje como es noche buena ‒ explicó.

‒ ¿A qué horas? ‒ indagó el hombre "levemente" desesperado

‒ A las 7:00 a.m y llega a destino a las 9:30 a.m ‒ comentó.

‒ Es perfecto ‒ susurró el hombre, se paró y dio un gran abrazo a la joven que lo miró extrañada pues él nunca la había abrazado ‒ gracias Yura te has ganado la tarde libre ‒ aseguró. ‒ es más ‒ comentó acercándose a su escritorio y sacando su chequera preparando rápidamente un cheque ‒ toma cómprate algo bonito ‒ musitó extendiendo el papel frente a la joven que lo miraba más extrañada aún.

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ susurró ‒ ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ‒ indagó nerviosa.

‒ Nada tan solo deseo darte un regalo por navidad, ‒ aseguró ‒ acéptalo ‒ pidió.

‒ Pero yo no he comprado nada para usted ‒ susurró sonrojada la joven.

‒ Me has dado el mejor de los regalos ‒ comentó mirando la fotografía, la joven se desataba en una guerra interna entre tomar el cheque o llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico e internar a su jefe, pero "muy a su pesar" aceptó la primera opción.

Inuyasha se paró rápidamente y decidió que para hacer pasar la tarde saldría a comprar presentes para "su nueva familia".

Parecía como si el tiempo se esforzara por dejarlo demente el hombre miraba las manecillas del reloj y a su criterio estas se habían ralentizado, el reloj marcaba las 4:07 a.m, el ojidarado ya tenía listo su equipaje, ya se había preparo para salir, llamó un taxi y decidió que mejor iba a ser la espera en la estación de tren.

Compró el último de los boletos disponible y sonrió por la buena señal que eso representaba a su criterio, se sentó en uno de los bancos de metal y miró su muñeca adornado por un costoso reloj, él no era del tipo de hombres que usaba "accesorios" costosos, pero ese reloj había sido un regalo de su padre y como el necesitaba saber la hora para mantener su cordura se lo puso.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de partir Inuyasha se encontraba emocionado, subió con sus dos maletas y tomó asiento, rápidamente el tren se encontró abarrotado y partió rumbo a destino, Inuyasha miró su reloj 7:03 a.m definitivamente sería el viaje más largo de su vida.

Inuyasha miró su reloj nuevamente, en dos años no lo había utilizado, pero en ese solo día quizás ya lo había utilizado por el valor de dos años.

‒ Tan solo 15 minutos más ‒ susurró emocionado, sus manos sudaban, se sentía un adolecente camino a su primera cita, pero nada importaba, su corazón latía apresuradamente ‒ aguanta un poco más ‒ susurraba.

Finalmente el tren detuvo su marcha Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, espero que todos bajaran y luego bajó, miró en todas direcciones y se acercó a un guardia.

‒ Discúlpeme, me podría informar donde podría encontrar un hotel ‒ preguntó. El hombre extrajo de su cartera un mapa de la ciudad, que a criterio de Inuyasha resultaba bastante útil.

‒ Tan solo contamos con dos hoteles en el pueblo, uno está a tres cuadras de aquí ‒ explicó señalando en el mapa a lo que el ojidorado asintió y el otro está como a un kilómetro en el centro de la ciudad ‒ comentó mostrando la ubicación.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó Inuyasha tomando el mapa.

‒ Que tenga una buena estadía ‒ deseo amablemente.

Inuyasha ingreso en el hermoso hotel y caminó rumbo a la joven recepcionista.

‒ Buenas noches quisiera una habitación ‒ musitó.

‒ Lo siento mucho, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles ‒ aseguró amablemente la joven.

‒ Ninguna, y para hoy a la noche no tendrás ‒ preguntó.

‒ No, la tenemos ocupadas hasta pasado mañana ‒ murmuró.

‒ Gracias ‒ musitó el hombre. ‒ Ni modo tendré que caminar ‒ susurró saliendo del hotel.

Caminó a pasos lentos admirando la ciudad adornada para recibir la navidad, se había apresurado en venir, hubiera sido de más utilidad averiguar la ubicación de la casa de Kagome, ahora no sabía en qué lugar buscarla, llegó al hotel este era un poco más humilde, pero realmente no importaba mucho el lujo. Ingresó en el hotel siendo recibido por un joven.

‒ Hola, quisiera una habitación ‒ musitó Inuyasha bajando pesadamente sus valijas al suelo.

‒ Lo siento pero no tenemos más habitaciones ‒ comentó.

‒ No importa la habitación que sea, pagaré el precio que desees por ella ‒ ofreció.

‒ Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar sin habitación a otra persona que reservó con anticipación ‒ aseguró el joven.

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente, no sabía qué hacer odiaba su impulsividad no había cotejado la posibilidad de quedarse sin un lugar donde dormir.

‒ ¿Sabes de algún otro hotel o posada donde pueda pasar la noche?, ‒ indagó.

‒ Quizás en el hotel Shourai ‒ comentó amablemente. Está cerca de la estación de trenes ‒ explicó. Inuyasha suspiró frustrado.

‒ Gracias ‒ susurró saliendo al exterior, miró a todas las personas caminando y riendo con sus bolsas de compras. ‒ ¿donde podrás estar mi amor? ‒ preguntó en un susurro y como si el universo y el destino conspirara a su favor, divisó a una joven a lo lejos con un vestido color verde, él hombre podía jurar que se trataba de ella aunque se encontraba de espaldas, Inuyasha caminó apresuradamente rumbo a la joven empujando a todas las personas que se "interponían" en su camino, se encontraba a espaldas de la mujer y ya podía percibir el olor a jazmines del cabello femenino. ‒ Finalmente te encontré mi princesa ‒ susurró Inuyasha por lo que la joven tembló de terror ‒ ¿creíste que te podrías esconder por siempre? ‒ indagó suavemente la joven quedó tiesa en su lugar.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró sin mirarlo.

‒ Si mi amor, soy yo ‒ susurró el hombre abrazándola protectoramente desde la espaldas, el hombre abrió exorbitantemente los ojos al posicionar sus manos en el vientre femenino y sentirlo levemente abultado, y su duda fue esclarecida al sentir una pequeña patada en protesta a la opresión. Quedó en shock por unos segundos manteniendo el abrazo. Luego la soltó y giró sonriendo ampliamente, la joven tan solo bajó la cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas. ‒ Kagome, tu…nosotros…‒ tartamudeaba nervioso, el hombre.

‒ No ‒ susurró en un sollozo la mujer.

‒ No llores mi amor, es hermoso tendremos un bebe, porque no me lo dijiste, etto…eso no importa ahora, nada importa ‒ aseguró ‒ te … sientes bien mi princesa, no deberías estar sola, ni cargar nada, dame tus bolsas ‒ musitaba ansioso el hombre.

‒ Vete por favor ‒ rogó la joven.

‒ Pídeme lo que desees pero eso no te lo podré conceder ‒ susurró colocando una mano en el mentón de la joven y levantando el rostro femenino. Kagome miró el rostro del hombre quien la miraba con una adoración, los ojos masculinos brillaban con tanta intensidad. ‒ Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ‒ susurró, ‒ por qué no me avisaste, ¿pretendías ocultármelo? ‒ indagó.

‒ No te lo dijimos por qué no creímos que te pondrías tan feliz con el nacimiento de tu sobrino ‒ musitó una serena voz a espaldas de Inuyasha ‒ vez mi amor que no fue tan difícil que Inuyasha lo acepte ‒ aseguró caminando rumbo a la joven ‒ discúlpame por hacerte esperar ya tengo todo lo necesario, ahora volvamos a tu casa ‒ pidió.

‒ Sí ‒ susurró la joven.

‒ ¿Te sientes bien, pequeña? ‒ indagó dulcemente.

‒ Etto… si… ‒ susurró no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

‒ Inuyasha suelta a mi mujer por favor ‒ pidió amablemente el hombre mirando a Inuyasha que había quedado en shock sujetando a Kagome por el mentón.

‒ No, esto no es verdad ‒ susurró Inuyasha.

‒ Lo que tu digas ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru irónicamente.

‒ ¿El niño es mío, es nuestro verdad Kagome? ‒ indagó agresivamente, la joven tan solo bajó la cabeza. ‒ ¡Mírame y responde maldita sea! ‒ gritó Inuyasha acercándose a la joven Sesshomaru la cubrió con su cuerpo, por lo que el hombre desesperado golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula de Sesshomaru tumbándolo para quitarlo de su camino, ‒ Kagome ‒ susurró pero la joven lo ignoró caminando rumbo al mayor de los Taisho.

‒ ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒ indagó Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru quien se incorporó escupiendo sangre.

‒ Sí, ¿y tu mi amor, como te sientes? ‒ indagó dulcemente, posicionando una mano en el vientre de la mujer acariciándola dulcemente.

‒ ¡Kuso! ‒ gritó Inuyasha, ‒ no la llames así, maldito bastardo ‒ agregó.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró Kagome ‒ el niño es de Sesshomaru ‒ aseguró mirándolo con decisión.

‒ Mientes ‒ musitó Inuyasha ‒ tu sabes que es muy probable que sea mío o ¿ya olvidaste todas esas veces que hicimos el amor? ‒ indagó sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la joven.

‒ El niño tiene tres meses de gestación, con el único hombre que tuve relaciones en ese tiempo fue con Sesshomaru ‒ comentó. Inuyasha la miró por un largo minuto fijamente ‒ lo siento ‒ agregó la joven al notarlo perturbado.

‒ Vámonos pequeña, debes descansar ‒ susurró abrazándola.

‒ Sí ‒ contestó en un susurro la joven. Sesshomaru depositó un tierno y casto beso en los labios femeninos.

‒ Nos veremos en otra ocasión hermanito ‒ comentó antes de dar la espalda al menor de los Taisho y caminar en dirección a un automóvil blanco.

Inuyasha´s POV-

Esto no podía pasarme a mi miraba a Kagome a los ojos para obligarla a decir que todo era una mentira, sentía una terribles ganas de golpear a Sesshomaru hasta la muerte, lo odiaba porque lo notaba tan sereno y feliz, finalmente había logrado quitarme lo único que verdaderamente me importaba.

‒ Lo siento ‒ susurró Kagome mirándome yo aún esperaba despertar de la maldita pesadilla.

‒ Vámonos pequeña, debes descansar ‒ susurró Sesshomaru abrazándola protectoramente, yo debía ser el que la cuidara, yo tendría que ser el que la protegiera, no sabía qué hacer los veía tan conectados, sabía que ese ya no era el lugar para mí, pero mirando esos ojos chocolates tristes me preguntaba si se encontraría feliz.

‒ Sí ‒ contestó en un susurro la joven. Sesshomaru depositó un tierno y casto beso en los labios femeninos por lo que cerré los ojos aguantando el impulso de golpearlo, de alejarlo a la fuerza si era necesario.

‒ Nos veremos en otra ocasión hermanito ‒ comentó antes de darme la espalda y caminar en dirección a un automóvil blanco llevando consigo a la joven azabache que ni siquiera se despidió o me miró una última vez, me quedé ahí parado en el medio del pueblo, hasta que los perdí de vista. Ahora si todo había acabado. Caminé en dirección a la estación de trenes ya no tenía sentido permanecer en ese pueblo, en realidad mi vida ya no tenía sentido, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni esperanzas, tan solo deseaba llegar a mi apartamento y estar solo.

Llegué a la estación y me acerqué a comprar el boletó.

‒ Un boleto a Tokio por favor ‒ susurré a la joven mujer que me recorría desvergonzadamente por lo que suspiré, odiaba esto, en realidad en este momento odiaba todo.

‒ Lo siento pero hoy ya no saldrá ningún tren, el próximo que saldrá con destino a Tokio será mañana a las 10 a.m ‒ comentó por lo que suspiré sonoramente, solamente eso me faltaba, atrapado en mi peor pesadilla. Me alejé de la cabina.

‒ ¿Qué haré? ‒ me pregunté miré mi reloj que marcaba 10: 12 a.m. Caminé nuevamente rumbo al Hotel debería insistir una última vez o sino tendría que dormir en uno de los duros y fríos bancos de la Estación. En el primer hotel recibí un no contundente, por lo que me dirigí nuevamente al próximo Hotel. Divisé a lo lejos a una persona arrastrando como resultara posible, varias cajas, bolsas e inclusive un árbol de navidad, resultaba bastante cómica la forma en que transportaba los objetos, pero para mí humor negro todo resultaba penoso. Cuando estuvo más cerca de mí pude percatarme que se trataba de una mujer, y en ese momento odie a mi madre, pues eso era uno de los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de ella.

‒ ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ‒ indagué por inercia. La mujer sonrió ampliamente cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

‒ Te lo agradecería mucho, aún falta para llegar a mi casa y creo que compré demasiado ‒ aseguró.

Tomé todas las bolsas que por cierto pesaban demasiado, no entendía como esa menuda mujer podía siquiera levantar esas bolsas, me las arreglé para acomodarlo con mi equipaje y tomé lo máximo que podía cargar y caminé lentamente a un lado de la mujer.

‒ Gracias joven, ya no hay caballeros como usted ‒ comentó la mujer, por lo que sonreí, recordaba a mi madre refunfuñar siempre las mismas palabras

‒ Mi madre decía lo mismo ‒ comenté en un susurro.

‒ Pues felicítala de mi parte, pues crió a un hombre muy educado ‒ comentó amablemente la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente.

‒ Gracias ‒ susurré.

‒ No eres de por acá, ‒ aseguró mirándome.

‒ No, vengo de Tokio ‒ comente, no tenía deseos de hablar tan solo deseaba estar en silencio y pensar en lo sucedido pero la mujer no cooperaba.

‒ ¿Viniste por el recorrido al monte Fuji? ‒ indagó.

‒ No ‒ susurré antes de suspirar sonoramente.

‒ Hummm…con que mal de amores ‒ murmuró por lo que la miré fijamente sorprendido. ‒ aunque no lo creas alguna vez yo también amé ‒ comentó por lo que sonreí levemente, esa mujer lograba tranquilizarme, sentía como si estuviera hablando con mi madre, cosa que me asustaba. ‒ Me contarás ‒ pidió mirándome con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, no lo entendía, pero últimamente todas las mujeres me la recordaban, principalmente esta pues tenía los mismos ojos chocolates que Kagome.

‒ Vine a buscar a la mujer que amo ‒ comenté.

‒ Y supongo que las cosas no salieron muy bien por ello estas así ‒ musitó

‒ Ojala solamente me hubiera rechazado ‒ susurré. ‒ ella ya no me ama, ahora está con mi hermano y tendrán un hijo ‒ murmuré la mujer detuvo su caminata y me miró, depositó una de sus manos en mi rostro.

‒ Eso es horrible ‒ susurró mirándome a los ojos con tanta dulzura, sentía como si ella pudiera sentir el dolor que intentaba ocultar. ‒ pronto olvidarás a esa mala mujer ‒ aseguró.

‒ No es una mala mujer, ella tan solo…no sé qué sucedió ‒ susurré sentía que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no podía permitirme tal vergüenza por lo que aparté la mano de mi rostro y seguí caminando. El resto del recorrido lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, la mujer se paró frente a unas escaleras de concreto y sonrió.

‒ Te lo agradezco mucho, ‒ susurró bajando el árbol de navidad en el suelo y tomando su monedero con intenciones de pagarme.

‒ No aceptaré ni un solo yen de usted ‒ aseguré por lo que me miró fijamente.

‒ Deseo pagarte, no sé como llegaría hasta aquí si no me hubieses ayudado ‒ afirmó.

‒ Podría ayudarme si sabe de un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche ‒ musité, ella conocía la zona quizás algún vecino podía alquilarme una habitación.

‒ ¿No tienes donde quedarte? ‒ indagó.

‒ No, fui un tonto cuando hubo una mínima posibilidad de encontrar a Kagome no pensé en nada más, y ahora estoy rechazado, sin un lugar donde pasar noche buena y para ampliar mi suerte el próximo tren a Tokio parte recién mañana ‒ comenté la miré fijamente y la noté con una gran sonrisa cosa que me extrañó pues para mí nada era cómico.

‒ Ayúdame a subir las cosas hijo, te quedaras con migo ‒ musitó.

‒ Etto…lo siento no puedo ‒ susurré sonrojado ante la proposición, ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

‒ No seas mal pensado, pasaras noche buena con mi familia, mi casa es muy humilde y mi hermana vino con sus hijos desde Kioto a visitarme, así que estaremos abarrotados, ‒ comentó con una sonrisa, pero no creo que mi hija tenga problemas de compartir su habitación ‒ espero no te moleste ‒ agregó pícaramente.

‒ Te lo agradecería mucho ‒ comenté, aunque la idea de tener a otra adolecente insinuándose no me tenía contento, pero lastimosamente no tenía opción ‒ y le pagaré ‒ aseguré.

‒ Así como me dijiste, no aceptaré ni un solo yen de usted ‒ comentó por lo que sonreí ante la mala imitación.

‒ Entonces subamos ‒ musité subiendo dos peldaños con todas las bolsas y cajas ella tan solo me siguió cargando el árbol. Sonreía raramente cosa que erizaba todos los pelos de mi brazo esa mujer tramaba algo.

Continua…

Hola!

Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien, y a todas la madres feliz día de las madres jaja, bueno espero que el capi haya quedado bien sé que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a mi hermoso, sexy Inuyasha, pobre, cuantas quisieran consolarlo (al igual que yo jaja) en fin espero que sigan leyendo y muchísimas gracias por sus review.


	19. Chapter 20

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 20

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inuyasha tan solo siguió ascendiendo las escaleras que parecían multiplicarse y no tener final, al llegar finalmente a la cumbre quedó maravillado al ver la humilde pero hermosa casa, desde lejos se podía sentir el calor de hogar y una paz abrazadora, la señora caminó rumbo a la puerta y la abrió, sacó sus zapatos dejándolos a un costado de la puerta.

‒ Tadaima ‒ musitó alto la mujer anunciando su llegada, se escucharon pasos apresurados en el piso superior y en menos de un minuto un joven hacía acto de presencia.

‒ Mamá finalmente has llegado estaba tan preocupado ‒ aseguró ‒ mi hermana me mataría si supiera que te dejé ir sola por las cosas para la cena ‒ comentó agitado.

‒ Tranquilo ‒ susurró la mujer ‒ ¿y dime como te fue en la cita? ‒ preguntó por lo que el joven se sonrojó.

‒ Bien mamá gracias por hacer esto por mí, te quiero ‒ aseguró besando en el rostro de la señora que sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha se había despojado de su calzado y los miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

‒ Haría lo que fuera con tal de ver esa sonrisa ‒ susurró pellizcando levemente su rostro.

‒ ¡Mamá! ‒ Se quejó el joven por lo que Inuyasha sonrió, solamente él sabía lo que valía la caricia de una madre y esa tierna sonrisa, aunque para los que lo tenían resultara ridículo.

El joven se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha, por lo que lo observó con recelo.

‒ Hola ‒ saludó el ojidorado al verse blanco del escrutinio.

‒ ¿Quién eres? ‒ preguntó concretamente el joven.

‒ Es un amigo, él me ayudó a cargar las compras y lo invité a pasar noche buena con la familia ‒ comentó la señora.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ se presentó extendiendo una mano.

‒ Discúlpame estoy un poco nervioso ‒ comentó aceptando el apretón de mano. ‒ mi hermana da miedo cuando está enojada ‒ agregó con una sonrisa.

‒ Ven Inuyasha ayúdame a llevar todas las bolsas a la cocina ‒ pidió la mujer.

‒ Sí ‒ susurró el ojidorado siguiendo a la señora, el joven amablemente tomó algunas de las cargas de Inuyasha y también los acompañó.

‒ ¿Tus primos? ‒ indagó guardando las cosas en el refrigerador.

‒ Irían a recorrer la ciudad ‒ explicó el joven subiéndose sobre la mesada de la cocina y tomando un manzana.

‒ Tadaima ‒ se escuchó un grito femenino y el ojidorado reconoció automáticamente esa voz por lo que miró en dirección a donde provenía la voz, pero no podía ver a nadie, miró a la señora quien sonreía ampliamente por lo que Inuyasha entendió.

‒ Mamá, abuelo, Sota, ¿alguien en casa? ‒ indagó.

‒ Acá en la cocina hija ‒ gritó la señora, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer por primera vez sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de esconderse debajo de la mesa, y aunque no fue debajo de la mesa si se encogió en una esquina de la habitación guardando silencio absoluto. La joven ingreso en la habitación y sonrió al ver al joven ayudando a su madre.

‒ Hermanito y yo que dije que seguramente estarías de vago ‒ comentó acariciando tiernamente los cabellos del joven quien bufó.

‒ ¿Estás con tu novio, el delicado? ‒ comentó para enfurecerla.

‒ Cállate enano, ‒ ordenó sacando la lengua ‒ y no Sesshomaru, se fue al hotel, como sabe que lo amas y tenía tanto anhelo de verte te manda muchos saludos ‒ comentó irónicamente la mujer.

‒ ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? ‒ indagó la señora deteniendo su tarea y mirándola.

‒ Bien, aunque me siento exhausta y mis pies están matándome ‒ comentó.

Inuyasha tan solo la miraba fijamente sin dudas la joven amaba a su familia pues sonreía de una manera sincera, cosa que Inuyasha había extrañado.

‒ Es que te estás poniendo gorda y tus pobres pies no soportan el peso de tu barrigota ‒ musitó Souta molestándola. La joven se quedó sería y repentinamente lagrimas hacían su aparición. Inuyasha sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de consolarla, de besarla y decirle que estaba hermosa.

‒ Kag…hermanita sabes que es mentira ‒ tartamudeó el hombre preocupado ‒ Kagome no llores, discúlpame ‒ susurró acercándose y abrazando a la joven.

‒ Eres un baka ‒ susurró la mujer entre sollozos.

‒ Lo sé ‒ murmuró. ‒ Y tu eres mi llorona, agresiva, y demente, hermanita ‒ aseguró tiernamente ‒ ya no llores ‒ pidió y la joven asintió.

‒ Ya deseo que nazca mi hijo, logra que haga tantas tonterías ‒ aseguró la mujer limpiándose las lagrimas.

‒ No culpes a mi sobrino, que desde siempre las hiciste ‒ comentó el joven recibiendo un "cariñoso" codazo por parte de Kagome.

‒ Souta deja de molestar a tu hermana, ‒ regañó la señora.

‒ Si mamá ‒ contestó por inercia por lo que el ojidorado sonrió, era una hermosa imagen familiar.

‒ Inuyasha quieres jugar videojuegos en mi habitación ‒ ofreció el joven por lo que Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar ese nombre. Inuyasha quedó en silencio y tan solo asintió para huir de ese lugar.

‒ Claro, discúlpame hijo, ven ‒ pidió la señora y Kagome miró en dirección a donde miraba su madre. ‒ Kagome él es Inuyasha, un amigo ‒ "presento", ‒ Inuyasha ella es Kagome, mi hija ‒ explicó sonriendo ampliamente mirando al hombre, Inuyasha se sonrojó por todo lo que había dicho a esa mujer.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒ preguntó la joven ácidamente.

El joven se quedó en silencio mirándola directamente a sus ojos chocolates.

‒ Yo lo invité a pasar noche buena con nosotros, ‒ explicó ¿lo conoces? ‒ preguntó la mujer "intrigada".

‒ No ‒ susurró la azabache ‒ Mamá subiré a mi habitación a dormir ‒ comentó.

‒ Claro hija, cuando despiertes avísame así llevaré el saco de dormir donde dormirá Inuyasha ‒ musitó

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ gritó la joven ‒ no pensarás que dejaré que ese hombre duerma con migo ‒ agregó molesta señalando con un dedo al ojidorado.

‒ Nunca dije que dormiría con vos, tan solo en el suelo de tu habitación ‒ comentó divertida la mujer por lo que Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

‒ Etto…yo… de todas maneras queda mal que un hombre desconocido duerma en mi habitación, ‒ tartamudeó nerviosa ‒ ¿Porqué no duerme con Sota? ‒ indagó.

‒ Ya sabes que tus primos están en la habitación de Sota ‒ regañó la mujer.

‒ Mis primos pueden dormir en mi habitación y…‒ ofreció.

‒ No quiero molestar, dormiré afuera si me presta el saco de dormir ‒ susurró el ojidorado, hacía tres días que había iniciado el invierno, quizás aún no estaba azotando con poderío el frio pero sin lugar a dudas de noche era demasiada fría para dormir a la intemperie.

‒ No, discúlpame ‒ musitó Kagome mirándolo sonriente al darse cuenta lo infantil de su escena. La señora sonrió ampliamente, caminaron rumbo a una habitación donde la mujer le facilitó un bolso donde guardaban el saco de dormir.

‒ Hija indícale tu por favor donde armarlo, yo aún tengo mucho que hacer ‒ pidió la mujer antes de caminar nuevamente rumbo a la cocina.

‒ Sígueme ‒ ordenó la mujer, caminó lentamente rumbo a las escaleras, ascendió los peldaños y caminó rumbo a la última puerta del pasillo y la abrió. Inuyasha la siguió serio llevándose consigo el bolso. Una vez que ingresaron en la habitación la joven lo miró molesta, cerró la habitación ‒ ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ‒ preguntó en voz baja pero no por eso la frase perdió su grado de furia.

‒ Yo no sabía que esta era tu casa ‒ se defendió el ojidorado.

‒ Ja, si claro ‒ comentó irónica ‒, porque no me dejas en paz de una malita vez ‒ pidió.

‒Yo no tengo deseos de estar aquí, si sabía que era tu casa no aceptaría la propuesta de tu madre ‒ aseguró el hombre, acercándose a la mujer enfrentándola con la mirada, se sentía frustrado, tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de apretar el cuerpo femenino por la puerta y besarla hasta que ella entendiera que ambos se amaban; pero ya lo había decidido, él ya no la buscaría, la joven lo miró por un largo minuto en silencio ‒ ya había decidido nunca buscarte y olvidarte de una maldita vez ‒ comentó ‒ así que quédate tranquila querida cuñadita que para mí ya no significas nada ‒ afirmó. Bajó pesadamente el bolso en el suelo y dio la espalda a la joven saliendo de la habitación a pasos presurosos.

Kagome se odiaba, después de todo aún no lo podía olvidar, cada palabra pronunciada por el joven la había herido, la joven se dirigió lentamente rumbo al cajón de su mesita de noche y extrajo de este la foto que había tomado de casa del señor Taisho, se acostó en la cama mirando la foto, acarició la imagen de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar que lágrimas recorrieran nuevamente su suave rostro, miró la foto sonriente de Inu-no y también sonrió entre lágrimas, lo extrañaba tanto. El niño se movía mucho, Kagome sabía que no le gustaba que llorara, hace poco más de una semana atrás finalmente había empezado sus dulces movimientos, pero estos se volvían impetuosos cuando la joven estaba triste, parecía como si el niño estuviera dispuesto a protegerla

‒ Tranquilo hijo, papá es un poco gruñón pero nunca nos haría daño ‒ susurró acariciando su vientre, se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Inuyasha descendió las escaleras molesto.

‒ ¿Qué se cree esa mujer? ‒ susurró. Se acercó a la salida de la casa y se colocó su calzado con intención de marcharse. Salió al exterior y el hermoso sol lo recibió, sinceramente el lugar era hermoso y amplio.

‒ ¿Ya estas acomodado? ‒ preguntó la señora con una sonrisa.

‒ Si, ‒ susurró el joven ‒ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kagome era tu hija? ‒ preguntó agresivamente mirando a la mujer.

‒ Pensé que iba a ser una sorpresa para ambos ‒ susurró.

‒ Y lo fue, pero no una buena ‒ aseguró molesto.

‒ Inuyasha no seas baka, tú mismo lo dijiste; la amas, no te des por vencido tan fácilmente ‒ regañó. ‒ ahora ayúdame por favor a preparar todo para hoy a la noche, ‒ pidió.

‒ Si ‒ musitó el hombre y como buena madre la mujer tenía más de una labor para encomendar al joven. Inuyasha pasó la próxima hora, colocando mesas, sillas, colgando los adornos navideños y cualquier cosa que pidiera la mujer.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ musitó alto la mujer por lo que el joven levantó el rostro y miró en dirección a la casa. ‒ Ven ‒ pidió, el hombre caminó a pasos lentos rumbo a la casa, sacó sus zapatos e ingresó. ‒ Es hora de comer y ya he llamado a Kagome no baja ‒ comentó ‒ no le hará bien al bebe que ella no se alimente bien ‒ agregó, antes de terminar la frase Inuyasha ya estaba ascendiendo las escaleras por lo que la señora sonrió. Inuyasha dio dos leves golpecitos con sus nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de la azabache.

‒ Mami me duelen muchos los pies, comeré cuando baje la hinchazón ‒ gritó la joven desde el interior de la habitación. Inuyasha sin pedir permiso ingresó en la habitación y quedó mirándola fijamente, las blancas y torneadas piernas de la joven se encontraban expuestas, había levantado los pies sobre una pila de almohadas, la joven desvió en rostro en dirección al hombre e intentó cubrirse un poco de esa dorada mirada que la observaba sin disimulo.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒ susurró la mujer.

‒ Me envió tu madre para que bajes a almorzar ‒ explicó el ojidorado. ‒ ¿Te sientes mal? ‒ preguntó preocupado acercándose a la joven.

‒ No ‒ susurró ‒ es algo tonto ‒ comentó.

‒ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, princesa? ‒ preguntó dulcemente, ya había olvidado la pequeña discusión de hace un rato.

‒ No, es solo que cuando más crece mi hijo, pesa más y no me acostumbro a tanto peso ‒ explicó. Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama por lo que la joven lo miró cautamente. ‒ y… hoy…caminé mucho ‒ explicó nerviosa intentando incorporarse.

‒ Está bien que descanses, pero también deben comer algo ‒ explicó colocando tiernamente una mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, la joven tomó la mano masculina y la apartó de su cuerpo. ‒ ¿Ya tienen un nombre para el niño?, ‒ preguntó.

‒ No ‒ susurró Kagome.

‒ No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando pensé que tendríamos un bebe ‒ comentó triste.

‒ Inuyasha por favor no… ‒ murmuró la mujer.

‒ Lo sé, ‒ aseguró. El hombre fijó su atención en los hinchados pies de la joven y se deslizó sobre la cama acercándose a los pies femeninos, Kagome aguantó la respiración al sentir las cálidas manos masculina cobijar uno de sus pies, gimió sonoramente cuando el joven realizó una presión, iniciando unos movimientos circulares con sus pulgares, Kagome se sintió perdida en un mar de sensaciones, desde el dolor hasta el más profundo alivio ‒ ¿Te gusta princesa? ‒ preguntó en un gemido el joven.

‒ Si ‒ susurró la mujer, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que estaba causando en el ojidorado, el hombre cambió de objetivo realizando la misma "tortura" al otro pie. El hombre ascendió su "masaje" por el tobillo realizando suaves movimientos circulares por lo que la joven se removía inquieta por el dolor.

‒ Cariño no te muevas así ‒ pidió roncamente el hombre, la joven abrió los ojos al reconocer ese tono de voz y quedó estática en su lugar, intentando por todos los medios no causar ninguna reacción en el joven quien presionó todos los dedos en su suave y estimulante masaje en la planta de los pies.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró ‒ duele ‒agregó.

‒ ¿Quieres que me detenga? ‒ indagó dulcemente mirándola y la joven negó con la cabeza. La joven juntó fuertemente una pierna contra la otra, se odiaba a sí misma, pues tan "simple e inocente" masaje la tenía deseosa de otra cosa.

‒ _Piensa en Sesshomaru, piensa en Sesshomaru _‒ se repetía mentalmente la mujer cerrando fuerte los ojos.

‒ ¿Te sientes mejor? ‒ indagó por lo que la joven abrió los ojos y asintió.

‒ Gracias Inuyasha, ‒ susurró la azabache. Inuyasha se paró y caminó unos pasos.

‒ Kagome tu me harías un favor ‒ susurró el hombre a lo que la joven asintió. ‒ Entraré a bañarme, podrías conseguirme una ropa ‒ pidió.

‒ ¿Por qué no bajas por tus maletas? ‒ indagó la mujer.

‒ Cariño no creo que sea conveniente que tu madre me vea en estas circunstancias ‒ explicó por lo que la joven no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el prominente miembro del joven y se sonrojó asintiendo. ‒ Gracias princesa ‒ susurró acercándose a la joven que lo miraba impaciente casi ya podía sentir los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, pero el joven tan solo desvió el rostro depositando un beso en el rostro de la mujer antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta que él creía sería el baño, la joven suspiró profundamente, había deseado que el joven la besara y no entendía por qué no lo había hecho, si ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

‒ _Será cierto que ya no le intereso_ ‒ pensó la joven ‒ _era eso lo que querías_ ‒ aseguró la joven en pensamientos, pero por algún motivo se sentía triste.

Kagome bajó las escaleras lentamente, y se dirigió directamente rumbo a la valija del ojidorado, lo abrió sin ninguna inhibición y tomó la primera ropa que pudo alcanzar, buscó en todos los bolsillos un bóxer hasta que finalmente hayo uno color bordo por lo que la mujer se sonrojó.

‒ ¿Hija que haces revisando las pertenencias de Inuyasha? ‒ indagó la mujer divertida observándola.

‒ Etto…yo…él me pidió una ropa ‒ comentó sonrojada intentando ocultar el bóxer.

‒ Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor ‒ comentó con una gran sonrisa, la azabache asintió antes de caminar a pasos presurosos rumbo a su habitación, ingresó en este y suspiró sonoramente.

Inuyasha salió del baño completamente mojado y desnudo la joven lo miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro hizo clic.

‒ Ahhh…. ‒ gritó Kagome lanzándole todo lo que tuviera a su paso. ‒ tápate maldito hentai ‒ ordenó tirándole todas las ropas al joven quien sonrió.

‒ Lo siento no creí que te habías vuelto tan mojigata ‒ comentó divertido el hombre ‒ además no estás viendo nada nuevo ‒ aseguró. Kagome no pudo evitar detallarlo y quedó en silencio recorriéndolo por unos segundos. No entendía como ese hombre podía verse tan estúpidamente perfecto, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su blanca piel. ‒ Y luego soy yo el hentai ‒ susurró el hombre por la mirada recibida, agachándose y tomando todas sus ropas para ingresar nuevamente en el baño.

En cinco minutos salía un Inuyasha vestido y sonrió a la joven sonrojada sentada sobre la cama.

‒ Tranquila cariño nadie se enterará de tu secreto ‒ susurró sensualmente acercándose.

‒ ¿De qué hablas? ‒ indagó nerviosa la mujer.

‒ Que aún me deseas ‒ aseguró y antes de que la joven pudiera negar se escucharon dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

‒ Hermana, viene junto a ti, mi adorable y divertido cuñado ‒ comentó Sota antes de alejarse. Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente.

‒ Tranquila princesa ve y atiende a tu novio ‒ murmuró, la joven lo miró fijamente y muy a su pesar asintió.

La joven salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina.

‒ Mamá, ¿donde se encuentra Sesshomaru? ‒ indagó.

‒ Prefirió esperarte afuera ‒ comentó la mujer por lo que la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta. El hombre sonrió al verla y Kagome caminó en su dirección, cuando la tubo en frente suyo Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo lo que el vientre permitía y la besó profundamente, la joven engancho sus brazos al cuello masculino y contestó el beso con la misma intensidad.

‒ Ya te extrañaba pequeña ‒ susurró al finalizar el beso, la joven se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pues ella ni había pensado en él.

‒ También yo ‒ mintió.

‒ Vine por ti, pues quería que almorcemos juntos, preparé una linda mesa en mi habitación ‒ susurró sugerente, la joven se sonrojó pues entendió el rumbo de los deseos del mayor de los Taisho.

‒ Etto…mamá ya preparó el almuerzo, justo ahora almorzaríamos ‒ comentó evitando cualquier otra proposición.

‒ Amor, necesito tenerte con migo ‒ susurró.

‒ Y me tienes ‒ aseguró la mujer.

‒ No es así, Kagome vayamos al hotel por favor ‒ pidió la joven lo miró fijamente y muy a su pesar asintió.

‒ Iré por un abrigo y vuelvo ‒ musitó a lo que el joven asintió eufórico. Kagome subió a su habitación donde para su desdicha se encontraba Inuyasha acostado cómodamente en la cama femenina. La joven lo ignoró y se dirigió rumbo a su armario tomando de este un abrigo.

‒ ¿Saldrás? ‒ indagó Inuyasha.

‒ Etto…yo…si…Sesshomaru quiere… ‒ tartamudeaba sonrojada la joven.

‒ Sé lo que Sesshomaru desea ‒ aseguró mirando el techo.

‒ Nos veremos en la noche ‒ susurró la mujer caminando rumbo a la puerta.

‒ Princesa ‒ susurró, la joven esperó que Inuyasha dijera algo más pero este tan solo suspiró y guardo silencio por lo que la joven abandonó la habitación. ‒ te amo ‒ susurró Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru conducía feliz rumbo al hotel donde se había hospedado por todo un mes, la joven tan solo observaba por la ventana pensativa.

‒ ¿Sucede algo pequeña?, ‒ preguntó ‒ estas muy seria ‒ agregó.

‒ Sesshomaru yo aún no me siento preparada ‒ comentó.

‒ Amor déjame al menos intentarlo ‒ pidió posicionando una mano en la pierna femenina.

‒ Si ‒ susurró la joven poco convencida. ‒ Tengo algo que contarte ‒ musitó.

‒ Te escucho ‒ aseguró fijando su mirada en la carretera pero manteniendo la mano en el muslo femenino.

‒ Inuyasha pasará noche buena con nosotros ‒ comentó.

‒ ¿Inuyasha? ‒ preguntó serenamente.

‒ Si, no sé como conoció a mi mamá y ella lo invitó, además ya sabes que ella invita a la cena a medio pueblo ‒ comentó restándole importancia.

‒ ¿Y es eso lo que te tiene preocupada? ‒ indagó.

‒ Si ‒ susurró la joven.

‒ Tranquila pequeña, yo sé que ya no significa nada para ti, además estaré junto a ti ‒ aseguró ‒ por siempre ‒ agregó. Y la joven asintió aunque poco convencida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol daba sus últimos suspiros de vida, los rayos anaranjados anunciaban el final del día y casi inicio de la noche, el ambiente se había vuelto más frio. Inuyasha esperaba impaciente la llegada de la joven azabache que se había marchado hacía más de cinco horas. El hombre sonrió ampliamente al verla llegar, pero disimuló su alegría al notarla enganchada del brazo de Sesshomaru, además la joven estaba cubierta por el saco del Taisho mayor.

‒ Princesa me tenías preocupado ‒ susurró cuando la tuvo frente suyo.

‒ No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi mujer ‒ musitó Sesshomaru serenamente ‒ me tiene a mí para protegerla ‒ agregó

‒ Por favor ya no discutan ‒ pidió la joven en un susurro.

‒ Esta bien mi amor, vendré más tarde ‒ aseguró antes de besar la mejilla femenina.

‒ Sesshomaru ‒ susurró la joven el mayor de los Taisho prestó total atención. ‒ gracias por entenderme ‒ comentó.

‒ Te lo prometí pequeña ‒ aseguró ‒ siempre cumplo lo que prometo ‒ agregó. Inuyasha los miraba interrogante, no entendía sobre qué hablaban, pero sin dudas no le agradaba lo bien que se trataban ambos como pareja.

‒ Tu saco, te congelaras ‒ susurró la joven sacándose el abrigo del hombre y pasándole.

‒ Gracias mi amor, me baño y vuelvo junto a ti ‒ aseguró colocándose el abrigo, dando la espalda a ambos para descender los interminables peldaños. Kagome suspiró sonoramente y cruzó sus brazos frotándolas para darse calor.

‒ Entremos ‒ pidió el joven a lo que ella asintió.

‒ Mamá no quiero ponerme esa ropa, es tonto ‒ se quejaba el joven ‒ vendrán los padres de Hitomi no quiero que me vean con esta ropa ‒ aseguró la joven sonrió ampliamente.

‒ La misma escena de todos los años ‒ comentó mirando a Inuyasha.

‒ ¿Qué sucede? ‒ indagó preocupado por los gritos en el piso superior.

‒ Si aún no te has dado cuenta nosotros vivimos en un templo, ‒ explicó a lo que Inuyasha asintió. ‒ como tradición familiar todos los años en noche buena usamos trajes de sacerdotes y en mi caso de sacerdotisa ‒ comentó emocionada, ‒ a mi me gusta es más me siento muy bien con el atuendo ‒ aseguró ‒ A Souta también le agradaba hasta que uno de sus amigos hizo una broma sobre lo "poco masculino" que se veía con este y desde ahí empezó esta guerra ‒ musitó divertida. ‒ será mejor que también nos preparemos, mi madre invita a todos sus amigos para compartir con nosotros y estos llegaran un poco después de que entre el sol ‒ comentó.

‒ Subamos ‒ murmuró Inuyasha y ella asintió ascendiendo las escaleras lentamente, se preguntaba como subiría en unos meses más. Kagome sonrió ampliamente al ingresar a su habitación y ver su traje de sacerdotisa sobre la cama a un lado de este se encontraba otro traje rojo con una nota sobre este "bienvenido a la familia". Kagome estalló en una carcajada que el ojidorado no entendió, pero sonrió al verla tan feliz, la joven limpio las lagrimitas que había proporcionado la risa y suspiró profundamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía.

‒ Te verás adorable ‒ comentó divertida señalando el traje, el joven ignoró la burla y acarició la tela del traje, por algún motivo le resultó muy familiar y por sobre todo muy hermoso.

‒ ¿Es para que yo lo use? ‒ preguntó el joven, mirando a la azabache.

‒ Claro hijo y espero que no me des tanta batalla como Souta ‒ comentó la señora Higurashi desde el marco de la puerta asustando a los dos jóvenes.

‒ Es muy hermoso, gracias ‒ aseguró el hombre agradecido.

‒ Los dejo para que se preparen y los espero afuera, ya llegaron Eri y Ayumi y preguntaron por ti ‒ comentó. Retumbó una divertida melodía y Kagome suspiró ‒ Parece que Hiroshi (uno de los primos) ya conectó el equipo ‒ musitó con una gran sonrisa. Kagome sabía que su madre había sufrido mucho, mientras estuvo casada con su padre por ello se había apegado luego a tantas personas por eso solamente la apoyaba; había veces que preferiría pasar noche buena con una cena más intima, pero no se quejaba pues sabía que todas las personas que venían apreciaban y querían a su madre.

‒ ¿Te bañas primero tú o yo? ‒ preguntó la joven e Inuyasha sonrió de lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo la joven agregó ‒ ni se te ocurra decir que juntos ‒ regañó e Inuyasha rió sonoramente, la joven lo conocía, y muy bien para desgracia del ojidorado.

‒ Yo nunca diría algo así, pervertida ‒ musitó ‒ aunque si lo deseas haré el sacrificio ‒ comentó.

‒ Baka ‒ susurró la joven sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil antes de caminar rumbo al ropero, tomó una toalla limpia y un conjunto de ropa intima blanco. ‒ perdiste el turno ‒ susurró antes de caminar rumbo al baño, Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, se sentó al borde de la cama intentando no arrugar los dos hermosos atuendos, miró fijamente la puerta y aunque intentara no pensarlo, la imaginó despojándose de su ropa.

‒ Kuso ‒ susurró por la imagen mental de la joven desnuda, deseaba analizar los cambios que había ocasionado el embarazo, sintió un pequeño tirón en su miembro por lo que suspiró, se escucho el agua correr y la situación del hombre empeoró. ‒ _piensa en otra cosa _‒ analizó mentalmente, recorrió la habitación con su mirada pero nada resultaba más interesante que la joven, por lo que fijó su atención en la mesita de noche, donde había un velador, una jarra con agua y un vaso, abrió el cajón de dicho mueble y quedó en shock al encontrar una foto suya con su padre, sostuvo la foto en su mano y desvió su atención a los demás objetos en el cajón, estaba el test de embarazo con el resultado positivo, había una pequeña agenda de teléfonos que el joven tomó entre manos, dentro de esta se encontraba una foto que cayó sobre el regazo del hombre. Inuyasha tomó la foto y prontamente reconoció a Kagome cuando era niña, de seguro tenía unos 8 años, estaba su madre que sostenía en brazos un niño de unos dos años y también un hombre que supuso sería el padre de Kagome. Lo miró fijamente ese hombre le recordaba a alguien, el agua dejó de correr por lo que Inuyasha se apresuró a guardar todo dentro del cajón, excepto la foto familiar, esta la guardo dentro de su equipaje.

La joven salió enrollada con la toalla.

‒ Todo tuyo ‒ aseguró.

‒ El que ‒ musitó Inuyasha despistado, sentía que ella sabía que estuvo esculcando sus cosas.

‒ El baño ‒ explicó.

‒ Sí, princesa tienes una toalla que pudieras prestarme ‒ pidió y la joven asintió caminando nuevamente rumbo a su ropero y extrajo de este una toalla verde el joven lo tomó ‒ gracias cariño ‒ susurró antes de depositar un pequeño beso en el hombro femenino, tomándola desprevenida.

‒ Maldito ‒ susurró la joven.

‒ Lo estoy ‒ aseguró el hombre divertido, caminando rumbo al baño.

En cinco minutos salía un Inuyasha sonriente, la pequeña toalla tan solo cubría la cadera masculina pero, para la cordura de la joven cubría lo esencial. El joven la miró embelesado, ella se encontraba secando su cabello con el secador, ya estaba completamente vestida y se veía hermosa. Inuyasha caminó rumbo a su valija y extrajo un bóxer gris de este y se lo colocó la joven lo observaba por el espejo, Inuyasha se despojó finalmente de la toalla y se colocó el pantalón rojo (hakama) y la camisa blanca (kosode), se anudo el cinturón (obli) y calzó unos zapatos negros. Extrajo de su valija su desodorante y perfume y se lo colocó, su delicioso aroma llegó a la joven quien aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, Inuyasha sonrió pues bien sabía que ese perfume era el que gustaba a la joven. Peinó sus cabellos y giró sonriente.

‒ Te…favorece el color rojo, estas muy… ‒ susurró nerviosa la mujer.

‒ Gracias cariño, tu también te ves bien ‒ musitó aunque tenía deseos de decirle que se veía más hermosa que una tennyo no podía, se había prometido ya no humillarse ante la joven.

‒ Bajamos ‒ pidió a lo que el joven asintió colocándose el Hitoe. Kagome pintó los labios con un brillo color cerezo y se paró. Inuyasha miró deseoso sus labios y la joven se sonrojó.

Bajaron e Inuyasha sonrió al ver a Souta escondiéndose en la cocina.

‒ Souta, salgamos no seas tonto para dejar que una ropa arruine tu noche ‒ comentó Inuyasha, Souta estalló en carcajadas al verlo con el traje, ‒ no me importa usarlo de hecho me gusta, me siento como un ser sobrenatural ‒ aseguró tan decidido que Souta asintió.

‒ Me gusta como hablas amigo ‒ aseguró caminando rumbo a ambos

‒ Claro pequeño todo el éxito se encuentra en las palabras ‒ comentó tratándolo como un niño por lo que el joven hizo un puchero.

Al salir al exterior Inuyasha quedó maravillado por su trabajo en el día no se veía nada pero las luces navideñas que había colgado había dejado el lugar tan hermoso, habían muchas personas bebiendo y hablando animadamente, la música sonaba a un volumen moderado, todo se encontraba perfecto. Hacía frío y mucho pero todos ignoraban ese hecho y se divertían. Kagome sonrió al ver a Sesshomaru y se alejó caminando rumbo al hombre.

‒ Buenas noches, se divierte distinguido caballero ‒ bromeó y al contrario de animarlo esto deprimió a Sesshomaru, le molestó que en un mes de estar juntos la joven no había sonreído ni una sola vez como lo hacía en ese momento. Eso solo se lograba cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca.

‒ Hola linda ‒ musitó.

‒ ¿Hace mucho llegaste? ‒ indagó a lo que el joven negó con la cabeza.

‒Estás muy hermosa ‒ aseguró galantemente.

‒ Gracias ‒ susurró la joven.

Xxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxx

La joven miraba extrañada a Sesshomaru había pasado más de una hora y el hombre no deseaba hablar tan solo la miraba y respondía a todo con monosílabos, la azabache se encontraba frustrada y tan solo deseaba golpearlo. Muchas personas empezaron a bailar, eran las 8:40 p.m, y muchas ya se encontraban, más que animados.

‒ ¿Quieres bailar? ‒ preguntó Sesshomaru y la joven asintió eufóricamente, cualquier cosa resultaba mejor que estar parada en silencio.

Inuyasha se encontraba bebiendo sentado descuidadamente sobre una silla, Souta lo había dejado solo cuando llegó su novia Hitomi en compañía de sus padres, la noche se encontraba bella a pesar del frio y aunque no estaba solo físicamente, se sentía muy solo espiritualmente. Descaradamente detallaba a Kagome quien bailaba sensualmente pegada a Sesshomaru, quien intentaba acompañarla en el baile, este ponía su mano en la cintura femenina, Inuyasha por primera vez sintió envidia.

‒ ¿Por qué estas tan solito? ‒ se escuchó una voz femenina a un lado suyo, Inuyasha continuó observando a la mujer de cabellos azabaches sin siquiera mirar a la joven que le hablaba. Kagome miró en dirección al menor de los Taisho e hizo una mueca de disgusto al encontrar a Eri su amiga con el rostro muy próximo al de Inuyasha cosa que no paso desapercibido por el hombre quien sonrió de lado fingiendo que le interesaba lo que la joven pronunciaba.

‒ Quizás porque estaba esperando que llegara la mujer correcta ‒ aseguró galantemente mirando a la mujer quien se sonrojó. ‒ ¿Quieres bailar? ‒ preguntó con una voz sensual que por pocos logra babas en la joven quien asintió efusivamente, este se paró y tendió una mano en dirección a la joven que recibió gustosa y caminó a un lado del extraño galán.

‒ ¿No eres de por acá verdad? ‒ preguntó la joven acercándose al oído masculino para que la escuchara.

‒ No, solo estoy de visita ‒ musitó, mirando en dirección a Kagome quien los observaba, Inuyasha puso ambas manos en la cintura femenina y la acercó pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, sintió un pequeño temblor en la joven pero poco o nada le importaba las reacciones que pudiera despertar en la mujer, solo deseaba celar a Kagome y por la expresión del rostro de la mujer se veía que estaba logrando su objetivo.

‒ ¿Te estás quedando en el hotel? ‒ preguntó la joven en un gemido, iniciando movimientos suaves siguiendo la melodía de la música.

‒ No, me estoy quedando aquí ‒ explicó para cortar cualquier proposición con tinte sexual.

‒ ¿Eres familiar de Kagome? ‒ preguntó, Inuyasha odiaba a las mujeres que se creían en el derecho de interrogarlo, por lo que se tensionó tenía deseos de mandar al infierno a esa mujer entrometida pero le estaba siendo de utilidad por lo que sonrió fingidamente.

‒ ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas de ti? ‒ sugirió aunque la sola idea de escuchar las tonterías que diría la mujer lo deprimía.

Kagome estaba celosa y lo admitía, ella se veía gorda y fea y tenía deseos de escapar a su habitación a llorar pero debía disimular, por lo que intentaba no mirar a Inuyasha y a su "conquista" y tan solo concentrarse en Sesshomaru.

‒ Linda vuelvo en un minuto ‒ susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome despertándola de sus pensamientos.

‒ Etto... si ‒ pronunció quedándose sola en el medio de la pista.

‒ Espérame un segundo ‒ pidió Inuyasha a la joven quien asintió poco convencida, el ojidorado caminó en dirección a Kagome.

‒ Baila con migo cuñadita ‒ pidió de espaldas a la joven.

‒ Etto…yo no creo que sea correcto ‒ aseguró nerviosa.

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ indagó "inocentemente" ‒ eres de la familia ‒ aseguró por lo que Kagome asintió. Inuyasha tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas y la acercó a su cuerpo quedando ambos muy pegados, bailando a un ritmo más lento de lo que el estilo que sonaba requería. ‒ recuerdas cariño esa noche en el bar, tu bailabas un ritmo inexistente, esa fue la primera noche que hicimos el amor, no sabes cómo deseo volver a ese tiempo ‒ comentó en un susurro contra la oreja femenina.

‒ Yo también ‒ susurró la mujer, ‒ en ese entonces creía fielmente en que tú eras mi príncipe ‒ aseguró.

‒Yo quiero serlo, quiero ser todo para ti ‒ aseguró lamiendo la oreja femenina Kagome gimió débilmente. Ambos sentía deseos de besarse, había entre ellos una atracción sexual inevitable. Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el correspondió la mirada, la joven bajó la mirada a los labios masculinos mirándolo deseosamente pero antes de siquiera iniciar un movimiento para besarse el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose los despertó, el helicóptero se posicionó sobre ellos, y desde este un reflector los iluminó, Kagome se alejó prontamente del hombre, del objeto volador comenzaron a caer miles de pétalos rojos y blancos, Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru caminar en dirección a ellos nervioso por lo que entendió.

‒ _No por favor _‒ pensó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru llegó frente a la joven que lo miraba interrogante.

‒ Kagome, mi amor en este mes que estamos juntos me he dado cuenta que no habrá momento y lugar en el que pueda llegar a ser más feliz y por sobre todo no hay una mujer que me haga tan feliz como lo has hecho, te amo más de lo que desearía, ‒ musitó.

Inuyasha retrocedió varios pasos chocando con las personas, no deseaba escuchar más, no deseaba estar ahí odiaba la vida, odiaba a Kami por permitir que esto pasara y por sobre todo los odiaba a ambos.

Continua…

Hola a todas!

Para mi uno de los momentos más felices es navidad jaja compartir con toda mi familia, bailar, comer, los regalos jaja. (bueno así lo festejamos en mi familia) y bueno mi mamá también le invita hasta al verdulero a pasar con nosotros así que ya saben de dónde mi inspiración.

Pues en realidad me siento muy feliz por todos sus reviews, bueno quiero agradecerles a todas por sus hermosos comentarios.

**Marlene Vasquez:** Nunca olvidaré que en tu primer review me habías amenazado jaja me gusto mucho tu forma de ser y te prometí no dejar la odiosa nota de autor, pues ya lo ves lo estoy cumpliendo. Además eres la única que ha leído y comentado la mayoría de mis historias jaja, me siento orgullosa de que a alguien le guste aunque sea un poco lo que escribo.

**ikuykagome: **En los peores momentos al llegar a mi casa cansada, siempre justamente al abrir mi correo me encontraba con tu review ¿coincidencia? No lo sé jaja pero con tus tiernas palabras lograbas arreglarme una tarde dura y me alentabas a seguir escribiendo, así que gracias.

**iloveJoongBo: **De ninguna manera podría molestarme lo que escribieras, es más sonreí desde la primera palabra a la última, sos muy expresiva y me motiva mucho como te expresas, de seguro serías una escritora excelente aunque me pasé por tu perfil para leer una historia tuya y vi que aún no lo tienes, espero que te animes algún día y me avisas así lo leo. Con el tema de escribir otro fic, de hecho hace mucho tiempo estoy con un fic en la cabeza pero no lo publique pues solo tengo el argumento y además no deseo publicarlo y luego dejarlo parado por falta de tiempo, así que luego de terminar este fic, pensaré en el otro; aunque había dicho que luego de este fic ya no escribiría, no concibo mi vida sin compartir con ustedes mis pensamientos y recibir sus comentarios, es lo que más me emociona en el día.

**Eiko23: **Fuiste una de las primeras en comentar mi fic, y me pareció tan dulce de tu parte; es más, por todo lo que siempre comentas te tengo en el concepto de una niña buena y muy romántica. Gracias por leer lo que escribo y por tomarte un tiempo para comentarlo.

**rosedrama: **Cuando te leo, me siento muy identificada, pensamos muy similar en relación a los capítulos e inclusive una idea que habías mencionado, le diste al blanco jajaja ya sabrás a lo que me refiero en capítulos siguientes jeje, ok. Como a todas te agradezco por leer y bueno ya no sé que más decir creo que ya utilicé toda mi inspiración jaja.

**Nana: **Siempre escribes reviews cortos, pero muy explícitos**, **pero debo confesar que me dejo sin aliento el último "eres una gran escritora", no lo tomes a mal pero no me lo esperaba, por eso me conmovió y leí tu review como tres veces jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre, y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**Veronika-BlackHeart: **Me gustó mucho tu honestidad al decirme que no te gusto la escena de Kikyou, ni a mí me había gustado jajaja estaba cansada y me había obligado a escribir, en fin, me alegra que aún me des esa cuota de confianza y sigas leyendo, se darán cuenta, como escribo yo soy muy sincera valoro mucho la sinceridad y la manera de no ocultar la realidad con un dedo, como diría Light Yagami (_**Death Note)**_ el mundo está podrido jaja. No es tanto así pero intento escribir lo que veo al menos en mi país no resulta tan fácil encontrar el amor.

**SirenaMisty: **Me alegra mucho que disfrutes leyendo el fic, cuando habías escrito que habías dormido tarde por el fic, sonreí conmovida, pues muchas noches yo hice lo mismo por muy buenos fic, así que me dejó feliz saber que tu lo considerabas lo suficientemente interesante para cambiarlo por unas horas de sueño.

**oOo Dark-yuki oOo: **No odies a Kag. Eres una mujer muy sensible, pues puedes odiar y te emocionas de una manera envidiable, eres una mujer muy apasionada que lucha por lo que cree, (bueno a mi criterio) Quizás sea tonto pero yo me hago una imagen mental de todas las personas que me escriben así que si me equivoco corríjanme, jeje . Cuando deje de escribir por el contenido lemon y luego de dos meses lo volví a hacer, recuerdo que me habías dejado un mensaje tan hermoso que me alentó a no dejarlo.

**meylin: **Cuando leí que el fic era lo único que te animaba en malos días, te entendí pues antes también fui lectora (bueno hasta ahora) y había historias que me alegraban o al menos hacían llevaderos un día, cuando leí ese comentario tuyo me dispuse a media noche a escribir el capi 17 o 18 no recuerdo bien cual era, no sé si lo pudiste leer pero quiero que sepas que lo escribí pensando en ti (declaración de amor jaja) así que te lo hubiera dedicado como musa.

Mmm… Ya son demasiadas palabras, quisiera agradecer a todas individualmente, pero lastimosamente no puedo, así que no se enojen ni piensen mal por favor yo las quiero a todas (cursi, cursi jaja), de corazón se los digo, les agradezco por buenos momentos que compartimos juntas, obviamente sobran aún algunos capis y si así Dios lo permite y ustedes lo desean nos seguiremos leyendo por un tiempito más. Me despido

**Obs.:** Quería aclarar que Kag tiene 21 años, Souta 15 años, Inuyasha 25 años

Mizune-Mei


	20. Chapter 21

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 21

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bla bla bla (pensamientos)_

_**Bla bla bla**__ (mensaje en la nota)_

_Pido disculpas por haber re subido el capitulo, ahora después de 21 capitulos me di cuentas que el guion que separaba el dialogo de la acción nunca me ponía y se mesclaba todo, en verdad no sé cómo podían leer sin confundirse, en fin espero que no se enojen por haber eliminado durante media hora el capi._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

El helicóptero se alejó repentinamente, el escándalo creado por éste prontamente se disipó, y las personas continuaron bailando animadamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejando a la pareja en medio de la pista.

─ Porque te amo decidiré por ti…─ aseguró en un susurro Sesshomaru…─ esta noche iba a pedirte que te casaras con migo, incluso te compré el anillo y pensé tontamente en todos los detalles…‒ aseguró mirando el cielo donde anteriormente se encontraba el helicóptero…‒ pero no puedo hacerlo, no podré vivir toda la vida con una mujer que mientras duerma en mi misma cama, sueñe con otro…‒ murmuró ante la sorprendida mirada de la azabache.

─ Sesshomaru, ¿Qué sucede?... ─ indagó la joven extrañada intentando tocar el rostro masculino al percibirlo perturbado. Durante toda la noche había estado pensativo y frío pero ahora había algo más era como si el hombre estuviera triste.

─ Por favor no lo hagas más difícil… ─ pidió evitando el contacto, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

─ Yo no volveré con Inuyasha, yo quiero estar a tu lado… ─ afirmó la joven, suponiendo que ese era el temor del ojidorado.

─ Te mientes a ti misma… ─ musitó tomando un pétalo rojo que se había posado en la cabeza femenina… ─ No sabes como quisiera que en verdad decidas quedarte con migo y nos casemos, y criemos al niño juntos lo mejor que podamos, que me digas que me amas a las mañanas…─ musitó… ─…pero eso es solo un sueño…─ comentó pausadamente.

─ Yo…deseo lo mismo…─ susurró nerviosa la joven. Por lo que el sonrió sarcásticamente.

─ Kagome, en un mes de estar juntos nunca me sonreíste como sonríes cuando Inuyasha está cerca, nunca me miraste con deseo como lo haces con él y no has dejado que te haga el amor ni una sola vez,…─ expuso el joven seriamente…─ yo podría esperarte una vida entera si me puedes mirar a los ojos y jurarme que alguna vez serás mía, si puedes prometerme que dejaras de amarlo…─ afirmó. La joven lo miró fijamente pero las palabras por mucho que la joven deseara decirlas no salían de su boca. Sesshomaru bufó metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y presionando fuerte la caja que contenía el anillo, deseaba tanto continuar con su proposición, pero hoy lo había entendido si la amaba verdaderamente la querría feliz y para su desdicha la felicidad de la joven se encontraba con Inuyasha…─ Irónicamente en este momento recuerdo las palabras que te había dicho Inuyasha en su apartamento…─ comentó…─ yo me encargaré que no desees a nadie más que a mí…─ repitió las palabras dichas por su hermano y Kagome lo miró sorprendida,…─ y el muy bastardo lo consiguió…─ aseguró haciendo una mueca, se lo notaba sereno aunque la joven sabía que estaba ocultando su sentimientos.

─ Sesshomaru, yo…dis…cúlpame yo…te lo juro…lo intenté…─ tartamudeó lagrimeando la joven.

─ No llores pequeña, que no le hará bien al niño…─ pidió tiernamente el hombre…─ Yo lo sabía, siempre supe que no me amabas; solamente me engañaba, así como lo haces tú…─ aseguró.

Flash back

Sesshomaru recorría su antigua casa, se encontraba melancólico y triste y ese era el único lugar que lograba mejorar un poco su humor, extrañaba los tiempos en el que solo era un niño que corría feliz por los alrededores, sin preocupaciones u obligaciones. El joven caminó rumbo a la puerta principal para ingresar a la residencia, pero quedó en shock al ver a Kagome observándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ ¿Kagome?...─ musitó con una gran sonrisa, por tres meses la había buscado, por lo que se sorprendió al encontrarla en el lugar donde menos hubiera pensado. El hombre abrió grande los ojos cuando la azabache lo abrazó fuerte llorando contra su pecho…─ Tranquila pequeña estoy aquí…─ susurró cariñosamente Sesshomaru rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos.

─ Sácame de aquí…─ pidió la joven levantando el rostro fijando sus acuosos ojos chocolates con los dorados del hombre quien asintió tomándola por los hombros guiándola rumbo a su automóvil. Una vez en el interior de este la joven comenzó a llorar desoladamente, él condujo lejos de ese lugar en completo silencio. Cuando la sintió un poco más tranquila detuvo la marcha y la miró.

─ Cuéntame que sucedió…─ ordenó, la mujer levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, no podía hablar a consecuencia del llanto por lo que abrió su cartera y extrajo de este la prueba de embarazo que marcaba un claro positivo.

─ ¿Estás embarazada?...─ indagó el hombre impactado, mirando fijamente a la joven, ella tan solo asintió.─ ¿él lo sabe? ─ indagó.

─ No, ni lo sabrá…─ aseguró entre sollozos…─ llévame por favor al aeropuerto, iré a vivir con mi familia…─ murmuró.

─ ¿Y qué pasará con el niño?...─ indagó el hombre interesado… ─ no pensarás…─ susurró.

─ Ni lo digas…─ ordenó en reproche la mujer…─ Mi hijo es lo único importante que tengo en este mundo, lo tendré y le daré todo lo que pueda.─ aseguró posicionando sus manos sobre su vientre.

─ Pero el niño es un Taisho…─ comentó…─ deberías decírselo a Inuyasha y exigirle que se haga responsable…─ aconsejó.

─ No…‒ afirmó la mujer,…─ ese hombre no merece ser el padre de mi hijo…─ murmuró la azabache limpiando bruscamente sus lagrimas.

─ Entonces deja que yo lo sea…─ pidió el hombre, por lo que la joven lo miró fijamente.

─ Etto…no puedo hacerte eso…─ musitó conmovida…─ a pesar de todo, yo aún amo a Inuyasha…‒ comentó aunque se odiaba por no olvidarlo era la verdad ella aún amaba a Inuyasha, lo amaba y lo odiaba por no poder perdonarlo.

─ Lo sé,…─ susurró…─ pero yo siento que te amo, no he dejado de pensar un solo día en ti desde el día que te fuiste del campamento, estoy loco por ti…─ aseguró y lo joven cerró los ojos pues la misma frase le había dicho incontables de veces Inuyasha…─ sé mi novia y te aseguro que haré que lo olvides…─ afirmó. Y no supo si fue la desesperación, la angustia, la conmoción, el alivio, la esperanza o cual fue el sentimiento que la motivo pero posicionó una mano en la mandíbula masculina y acercó su rostro al del hombre que la miraba fijamente.

─ Acepto...─ susurró antes de unir sus labios en un beso lento.

End Flash back

─ Esa noche me lo dejaste claro, no me amabas, pero deseaba tanto poder cambiar eso…─ aseguró.

─ Sesshomaru yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, y te quiero mucho pero…─ comentó la joven llorando, el hombre sonrió tiernamente.

─ Lo amas y no lo puedes evitar…─ aseguró triste. La joven asintió se sentía la peor persona del mundo por estar haciéndolo sufrir, Sesshomaru no lo merecía…─ Créeme Kagome, ahora sé cómo te sientes…─ afirmó.

─ No me digas eso por favor, yo….─ sollozó triste la mujer.

─ Shhh, pequeña no te sientas culpable, yo me siento feliz por haber compartido este tiempo a tu lado, y por todo lo que compartimos juntos quiero pedirte un favor...─ murmuró. La joven asintió entre lágrimas

─ Escucha lo que Inuyasha tenga para decirte…─ pidió ante la sorprendida mirada de la azabache…─ y si después de ello decides no perdonarlo, yo estaré para ti y reconoceré a tu hijo como mío y les daré todo mi amor, sin esperar que correspondas a mis sentimientos…─ aseguró.

─ No podría hacerte eso nuevamente, tú mereces alguien que te ame…─ afirmó, se sentía una mala persona, no podía mirar los ojos tristes del hombre…─ no sé porqué acepte ser tu novia tan solo jugué con tus senti…─ comentó pero fue cortada por un tierno y casto beso que le pareció tan amargo.

─ Espero que seas inmensamente feliz mi pequeña…─ susurró cerca de su rostro...─ ya no llores que me estás matando…─ aseguró limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas femeninas…─ prométeme que lo escucharás…─ musitó y la joven asintió...─ Y prométeme que hoy ya no derramarás ni una sola gota de lágrima por mí...─ pidió.

─ No podré hacerlo...─ susurró la joven...─ No te vayas…─ pidió, se había acostumbrado a la compañía y protección del hombre.

─ No vuelvas a llorar pequeña, sabes que al niño no le gusta que su hermosa madre llore…─ comentó tiernamente, puso una mano en el rostro femenino mirándola fijamente como si quisiera grabar cada detalle…─ Te amo Kagome…─ susurró, la joven sintió como se le rompía el corazón con esas palabras que nunca pudo corresponder. Separó su mano de la delicada piel y sin volver a mirarla dio media vuelta dejando a la joven en medio de la pista viéndolo marchar y por mucho que la joven se reprendía por ello los únicos sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento eran la gratitud y el alivio; ¡si! alivio de ya no odiarse todos los días por fantasear con Inuyasha cada vez que Sesshomaru la besaba.

─ Gracias por todo Sesshomaru…─ susurró la joven sonriendo sinceramente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha caminaba cabizbajo lentamente por las calles, pensaba que anteriormente ya había pasado por todas las fases y que ya no podía sentir más tristeza, impotencia, o dolor; pero estaba equivocado en ese momento sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, ya no poseía motivación alguna para vivir, sentía una opresión en el alma que no lo dejaba respirar, caminó hasta detenerse frente al lago rodeado de neblina, miró embelesado las pequeñas olas creadas por el agua al impactar contra la orilla, metió sus pies en el agua, ni siquiera la helada temperatura lo acobardó, caminó adentrándose en el lago, se sentía en un transe, tan solo deseaba ser llevado por la corriente y finalmente sentir tranquilidad; caminaba cada vez más profundo, el agua ya alcanzaba la cintura masculina. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró la cabeza encontrándose con Sesshomaru.

─ Vuelve a la orilla Inuyasha…─ ordenó el hombre.

─ Déjame, ya tienes todo lo que deseabas de mí…─ susurró sin emoción alguna Inuyasha zafándose bruscamente del agarre.

─ Vuelve a la orilla…─ pidió nuevamente pero Inuyasha siguió su camino…─ Dejé a Kagome, me iré con otra mujer...─ gritó Sesshomaru al verlo ir demasiado profundo...─ Tan solo deseaba sacártela, ahora ya no vale nada para mí…─ aseguró agresivamente,…─ si quieres puedes morir aquí que a mí no me importará, pero si lo haces Kagome tendrá que cuidar a un niño sola…─ aseguró antes de caminar nuevamente hacia la orilla. Salió del agua y suspiró al sentir el frio callarle los huesos en las partes mojadas de su cuerpo.

─ _Todo lo que hago por ti mi pequeña…_─ pensó melancólico. Miró en dirección al río para comprobar si su plan había resultado o no, cuando giró el rostro en esa dirección recibió un duro golpe en la mandíbula, cortesía de un furioso Inuyasha.

─ Eres un maldito cobarde, como eres capaz de hacer algo sí a Kagome,…─ gritó Inuyasha…─ volverás con ella y le pedirás perdón de rodillas si es necesario, pero no dejaré que la hagas sufrir ‒ aseguró furioso.

─ ¿Por qué harías algo así? te conviene que yo me marche…─ aseguró limpiando el rastro de sangre de su boca.

─ No dejaré que ella llore, si Kagome me dejó porque te ama a ti yo lo soportaré, aguantaré lo que sea o moriré, pero no dejaré que ella sufra…─ comentó Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sonrió complacido. Aunque no lo deseara; conocía a Inuyasha, sabía cómo reaccionaría por ello lo había mandado seguir aunque no esperó que Inuyasha pensara sacarse la vida.

─ Ginta, Hakkaku…─ musitó alto y dos hombre se acercaron, para "defenderlo". Ambos hombres sujetaron a Inuyasha que se removía furioso.

─ Ven y pelea maldito cobarde…─ gritaba Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo miró y sonrió levemente, caminó lentamente rumbo a su auto ignorando al escandaloso de su hermano quien gritaba improperios y amenazas intentando zafarse del agarre de los hombres. Sesshomaru se subió en el asiento del conductor y suspiró sonoramente, bajó su ventanilla y ambos fijaron sus doradas miradas.

─ Espero que tu si logres hacerla feliz…─ musitó melancólicamente cosa que extrañó a Inuyasha quien dejó de luchar, los hombres se alejaron y abordaron el automóvil, Inuyasha se quedó observando el vehículo hasta que ya no estuvo a su vista, nunca había escuchado a Sesshomaru decir una frase con tanto sentimiento.

─ _Kagome_…─ pensó el ojidorado por lo que corrió rumbo al templo, necesitaba verla, agradecía el que estuviera cerca, ascendió rápidamente las escaleras que anteriormente le habían parecido interminables, buscó a la azabache entre la multitud, la encontró hablando con dos jóvenes cosa que extrañó al hombre él había pensado que la joven estaría llorando, se acercó apresuradamente a la joven la abrazó por la espalda como siempre lo hacía, amaba tenerla así la sentía tan pequeña y frágil, depositó su mentón en la cabeza femenina…─¿Cómo te sientes princesa?...─ susurró.

─ ¿Kag. él es tu primo?...─ preguntó una de las jóvenes que la acompañaba que para desgracia de Inuyasha era la misma con la que había bailado.

─ Etto…no, él es…─ tartamudeaba sonrojada la joven, nunca había sabido como catalogar la relación que tenía con el ojidorado.

─ Princesa necesitamos hablar,…─ aseguró Inuyasha ignorando a las demás mujeres.

─ ¿Por qué estás mojado?...─ indagó la joven al sentir la humedad traspasar también su ropa.

─ Fui a nadar con Sesshomaru…─ comentó irónicamente…─ Hablemos por favor mi amor…─ pidió dejando a las tres mujeres con la quijada abierta.

─ Etto…vuelvo en unos minutos…─ aseguró una azabache sonrojada al máximo, evitando mirar a sus amigas, caminó rumbo al gran árbol sagrado del templo que era el único lugar donde había un poco de tranquilidad, la joven se sentó en el banco invitándolo a sentarse a un lado suyo el ojidorado se lo cumplió. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

─ Corrí como un tonto pues pensé que estarías triste…─ musitó el ojidorado iniciando una conversación, se sentía nervioso y pensaba que si no sintiera tanto frio estaría sudando de los nervios.

─ ¿Triste?...─ preguntó la joven interrogante.

─ Sesshomaru me lo contó todo…─ susurró…─ y quiero que sepas que no te dejaré sola, yo me haré cargo del niño, y si Sesshomaru fue lo suficientemente tonto para no valorar una mujer como tú, siento pena por él…─ aseguró apresuradamente tomando las manos femeninas y presionándolas en señal de compañía. Kagome giró la cabeza conectando su mirada con la dorada del joven que en ese momento se le asemejó a la miel.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sesshomaru?... ─ indagó la joven interesada.

─ Que te dejaba para irse con otra…─ explicó el ojidorado.

─ Ese baka de Sesshomaru siempre fingiendo ser el villano…─ musitó.

─ Inuyasha, Kagome…─ gritó Souta y cuando ambos miraron en esa dirección fueron cegados por la luz del Flash de una cámara. Luego el joven tan solo huyó sonriendo, Inuyasha lo maldijo pues había cortado un momento interesante y el debería seguir el diálogo si no quería que la joven huyera.

─ Kagome quiero que sepas que lo único que anhelo actualmente es tenerte a mi lado, a vos y al niño,…─ aseguró desviando su rostro mirándola nuevamente,...─ sé que tengo muchos defectos pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que desees por mejorar cada día ‒ agregó.

─ Inuyasha yo…─ susurró la mujer mordiendo sus labios nerviosa. Inuyasha miró fijamente los labios femeninos amaba ese gesto, deseaba tanto besarla pero sabía que necesitaban hablar por ello aguantaba sus deseos.

─ Se que empezamos mal, te mentí y por ello ahora quiero empezar todo de nuevo sin mentiras o verdades a medias…─ aseguró…─ Tan solo escúchame cariño ‒ pidió y la joven iba a negar, no deseaba volver a meter el dedo en la llaga, finalmente creía que la herida estaba cerrándose, pero recordó el pedido de Sesshomaru por lo que asintió débilmente, sus manos sudaban enganchados al del hombre que la observaba con tanto amor que lograba que el corazón de la joven se acelerara.

Flash Back.

Inuyasha se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora concentrado, pasaban más de las 8 p.m por lo que Miroku impaciente lo esperaba sentado frente al joven, era viernes por lo que los hombres habían decidido ir a beber unas copas a un bar, pero el trabajo del ojidorado se había prolongado más de lo que hubiera previsto.

─ ¿Amigo ya terminaste?...─ indagó por décima vez Miroku.

─ No y si sigues molestando quedaremos hasta media noche…─ regañó. Se escucharon dos suaves golpes en la puerta e ingresó Yura a la habitación.

─ Señor Taisho creo que a esto se debe el error que encontró…─ aseguró pasando un documento a Inuyasha quien sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

─ Inuyasha, amigo te apuesto que puedo llevar a tu linda secretaria a mi alcoba…─ aseguró sonriendo pícaramente Miroku, una vez que la joven abandonó la habitación.

─ No lo creo Yura es una mujer decente, no es como las zorras con las que tratas…─ aseguró Inuyasha, copiando los montos del documento y sonrió al coincidir finalmente los montos.

─ Dame una semana y lo lograré…─ aseguró.

─ Como lo desees…─ Susurró Inuyasha…─ pero si pierdes tendrás que venir a saludarme todos los días durante un mes vestido con todos los trajes de fantasías sexuales que tienes en tu tienda; hasta el de gatita…─ comentó el ojidorado apagando su computadora. Estaba harto de su amigo, lo apreciaba pero ambos ya eran hombres mayores que debían tomar la vida más en serio, e Inuyasha estaba casi seguro que la experiencia lo haría madurar.

─ Está bien pero si lo logro antes del próximo sábado, pondré un anuncio en el periódico donde te ofreceré como amante a pago durante un mes…─ aseguró, Miroku creía que Inuyasha necesitaba relajarse más y para el ojiazul la única forma en que su amigo olvidaría finalmente a Kikyou era maniendo relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres, por lo que sonrió parándose y extendiendo la mano frente a su cuerpo. Inuyasha miró la mano por un lago minuto y luego se paró y estrechó cerrando el trató.

End Flash Back

Kagome miró impactada al ojidorado, y él suspiró sonoramente.

─ Quien diría que Miroku conseguiría conquistar a Yura…─ comentó sonriendo levemente.

─ Entonces tu…─ susurró la joven impactada, soltando las manos y cubriendo su boca con una de sus mano.

─ No cariño, no soy amante a pago, soy un empresario…─ explicó.

─ ¿Queeeee?...─ gritó la joven sonrojada parándose.

─ Siéntate y escúchame hasta el final…─ ordenó el hombre. La joven deseaba ser tragada por la tierra, recordaba todas las cosas vergonzosas que ella le había confiado pensando que él en su trabajo ya había escuchado de todo…─ Soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo veinticinco años, soy dueño de una empresa constructora en Tokio llamada Tessaiga, también de una fábrica de juguetes, y del edificio donde vivo, me gusta el ramen y no me gusta el pescado, mi color favorito pues…Keh eso es tonto,…─ aseguró rascándose la cabeza pensando en que más decir…─ etto…tengo dos títulos universitarios y una maestría que hice en Estado Unidos, no me gustan las personas que hablan de otras y tampoco las interesadas en el dinero, y amo a una mujer hermosa llamada Kagome…─ aseguró mirándola fijamente,…─ sé que hay mucho más que quiero que sepas de mí, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada más…─ comentó nervioso…─ pero si lo aceptas me iras conociendo vos misma el resto de vida que nos quede para estar juntos…─ musitó, Kagome quedó en shock mirándolo.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...─ indagó en un susurro.

─ No lo sé cariño, en principio me divertía la idea de ser solo tu amante, de darte placer y recibirlo, jamás pensé enamorarme…─ explicó.

─ Entonces si no era tu trabajo, ¿por qué aceptaste acostarte con migo?, ¿porque con migo si tuviste sexo?...─ indagó nerviosa la joven…─ Claro que tonta de seguro te acostaste con todas las que llamaron…─ aseguró prontamente, como si de lo más obvio de tratare.

─ No…─ aseguró el hombre,…─ odiaba a Miroku todos los días por el anuncio y las llamadas sexuales que recibía; pero el quinto día de su publicación a la 3: 45 a.m llamó una mujer loca…─ comentó sonriendo levemente al recordar;…─ quien desde el principio logró cautivarme y enloquecerme, quizás creas que suena tonto pero sentí algo raro en el pecho al escucharte por primera vez y tuve la necesidad de conocerte…─ explicó aunque en realidad la reacción no había sido en el pecho pero esos detalles podía ocultarlos.

─ ¿Y todas las mañanas que salías de tu apartamento?...─ indagó en un susurro la mujer.

─ Iba a trabajar, soy director y gerente administrativo de mi empresa…─ explicó orgulloso. La joven aún no procesaba toda la información por lo que se sentó pesadamente sobre el banco con la cabeza gacha.

─ ¿Y entonces el beso con Sango que significó para ti?...─ Indagó en un susurro. Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente no deseaba mentir más por lo que muy a su pesar contaría la verdad.

─ Un día antes de la salida a la discoteca Sango me había pedido que sea su amante,…─ confesó por lo que la mujer levantó el rostro.

─ ¿Como pudo hacer algo así?...─ indagó en un susurro

─ Ella pensaba que tú no me habías aceptado…─ la excusó. Kagome asintió alentándolo a seguir…─ yo me había negado comentándole que iríamos al campamento por ello no podría "atenderla" como se merecía…─ explicó y la joven hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Y por qué la besaste si no aceptaste, porqué te acostaste con ella?...─ reprochó.

─ ¡Nunca me acosté con ella!,…─ aseguró alterado…─ desde que te conocí no podía pensar en otra mujer…─ aseguró por lo que la joven bufó sarcástica…─ Te lo juro…─ susurró el hombre,…─ sí, nos besamos…─ confesó…─ y lo sé fui un tonto porque correspondí al beso, pero cuando eso aún no sabía que te amaba…─ se excusó. La joven se sentía confundida eran muchas cosas las que debía asimilar…─ Kagome créeme por favor yo te amo nunca te dañaría…─ susurró acercándose con intenciones de besarla.

─ No lo hagas por favor ‒ murmuró la joven rechazando el beso, ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro observando sus labios deseosos, Inuyasha sentía la cálida respiración de la mujer contra su rostro y por Kami que nunca había deseado algo tanto como un beso en ese momento…─ ¿Qué pasó con Kikyou?...─ indagó la mujer, esa pregunta le atormentaba y en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta pero lo necesitaba. Habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, pero deseaba con el alma que Inuyasha se pudiera excusar, aunque fuera una mentira creíble, necesitaba tanto perdonarlo.

Flash Back

Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque con una gran sonrisa, había sido uno de los despertares más perfectos, saber que Kagome le pertenecía, o al menos el amor de la joven era suyo había hecho que su unión fuera perfecta, había experimentado una sensación de paz y satisfacción durante el acto sexual y tan solo ansiaba volver a poseerla. Su padre y todos los demás habían planeado una carrera con botes, pero el joven había rechazado la invitación pues prefería solucionar los asuntos con Kikyou y luego pasar el resto de la mañana con Kagome "jugando". Llegó al lugar donde la tarde anterior se había encontrado con Kikyou, caminó a pasos lentos en dirección a la joven cuando la divisó a lo lejos sentada sobre una gran roca.

─ Ya estoy aquí…─ musitó el hombre. Kikyou giró y sonrió ampliamente.

─ Finalmente llegas mi amor…─ comentó emocionada la mujer, bajándose de la roca

─ Kikyou…─ susurró el ojidorado, no sabía cómo comenzar a exponer su rechazo.

─ ¿Cuándo nos casamos querido?... ─ preguntó concretamente "emocionada".

─ No puedo casarme, lo siento…─ susurró.

─ ¿Por qué?...─ indagó la joven acercándose.

─ Kagome es mi novia y la amo…─ explicó nervioso el hombre.

─ Eso solamente lo dices para herirme…─ aseguró la mujer…─ pero yo sé la verdad, tú me deseas y aún me amas…─ agregó sonriente acercándose al ojidorado cada vez más.

─ No, yo te quise mucho pero eso ya ha quedado en el pasado, sinceramente espero que seas feliz con Bankotsu…─ afirmó el hombre…─ ahora te pediré que ya no me busques y que intestes ser feliz con tu prometido…─ pidió el hombre.

─ Yo no quiero casarme con Bankotsu, yo…yo lo odio es un animal…─ comentó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, Kikyou se lanzó sobre el hombre abrazándolo. Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer por lo que solamente acarició la espalda femenina intentando consolarla.

─ No tienes que casarte si no lo deseas…─ susurró Inuyasha y ella levantó el rostro fijando sus acuosos ojos en los del hombre.

─ Pero mi padre ha dicho que me dejará en la calle si no lo hago,…─ comentó entre sollozos…─ yo no tengo a donde ir, y nunca trabajé en mi vida…─ explicó…─ Tú eres un hombre bueno, sé que nunca pasaré malos ratos a tu lado…─ aseguró…─ cásate con migo por favor, prometo que seré buena y te seré fiel, haré lo que desees…─ aseguró desesperada.

─ Pero de qué sirve subsistir si no tendrás amor y felicidad…─ musitó el hombre.

─ Yo podría amarte…─ susurró…─ Inuyasha yo…nunca quise hacerte sufrir, perdóname y ámame nuevamente por favor…─ rogó la mujer abrazándolo fuerte.

─ Nunca elegimos a quien amar, ahora lo sé…─ murmuró antes de besar la frente de la mujer quien sonrió levemente aunque su rostro se encontraba bañado en lágrimas…─ Quiero que sepas que si deseas trabajar, siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda ‒ aseguró el joven antes de deshacerse del abraso…─ ahora tengo que irme…─ aseguró el ojidorado, dándole la espaldas a la joven e iniciando su caminata, había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, ahora tan solo deseaba volver junto a su mujer.

End Flash Back

─ Cuando volví al campamento ya no te encontré…─ susurró el ojidorado, no sabes lo desesperado que me sentí…─ comentó. La joven lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con una mano cubriendo su boca…─ No llores mi amor…─ pidió el hombre, acercándose con intenciones de consolarla.

─ ¡No me toques!...─ ordenó la joven parándose…─ eres un mentiroso, yo…yo quería escucharte, necesitaba creerte y perdonarte, pero tu…mientes…─ tartamudeó la mujer nerviosa.

─ ¡Te dije toda la verdad!...─ aseguró frustrado el hombre parándose.

─ Tan solo eliminaste la despedida con Kikyou en su tienda ¿verdad?...─ aseguró irónica la joven.

─ ¿De qué hablas?...─indagó el joven tomándola por los hombros la joven se removió para librarse del agarre.

─ ¡Te escuché!,…─ gritó la mujer…─ los escuché a ambos gimiendo mientras le hacías el amor…─ comentó la mujer…─ como piensas que me sentí, yo te amaba, estaba tan feliz y emocionada por que finalmente me habías correspondido…─ aseguró la joven histérica con lágrimas en los ojos golpeado el pecho masculino.

─ No sé de que hablas…─ aseguró el hombre sin defenderse de los golpes.

─ Eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio, ¡te odio!...─ gritó la joven sentía que necesitaba explotar, sacar todos esos sentimientos que había guardado,…─ yo…te amaba…─ susurró, el joven se sentía la peor basura del mundo el rostro de la azabache se encontraba bañado en lágrimas.

─ ¡Yo te amo, maldita sea!...─ gritó el hombre…─ te juro que cumplí mi promesa, desde que te conocí solo a ti te hice el amor,… ─ aseguró acercándose a la mujer y capturando el cuerpo femenino contra el árbol.

─ Suéltame…─ pidió la mujer. Inuyasha sintió como el niño se removía inquieto pateando contra el torso masculino por lo que suspiró frustrado liberándola…─ no quiero volver a verte, nunca te perdonaré, yo creí en tus palabras, creí en tu amor…─ aseguró alejándose del hombre. Y por mucho que Inuyasha quería seguirla, la dejó marcharse. La miró hasta que la joven se perdió entre la multitud que festejaba eufórica.

Inuyasha pasó el resto de la noche con la madre de Kagome, hablándole sobre todo lo que vivió con la azabache y anécdotas de su vida, deseaba estar con Kagome pero sabía que la joven necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar las verdades.

─ ¿Entonces te contó, lo de su padre?...─ indagó la señora sonriendo triste.

─ Si…─ susurró el hombre.

─ Sabes, hasta ahora no puedo verla sin odiarme por no haberla protegido…─ comentó.

─ Ella no te culpa…─ susurró el ojidorado.

─ Lo sé, Kagome es demasiado buena para eso…─ aseguró…─ pero lo soy, tenía miedo de volverme el blanco de las agresiones…─ musitó…─ los primeros meses la escuchaba gritar y suplicar por que se detuviera, pero luego tan solo aguantaba todo sin quejarse, me decía a mi misma que ya no gritaba por que se había acostumbrado al dolor, pero no, era lo contrario; y cuando la veía por las mañanas cada vez más golpeada y ella me sonreía, yo me decía a mi misma que ese sería el último día que la vería así, que ya no dejaría que la maltrate, pero llegaba la noche y lo mismo ocurría, mi cuerpo quedaba entumecido, no podía reaccionar…─ comentó llorando Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente.

─ No llores…─ pidió.

─ No merezco que Kagome me trate como lo hace…─ aseguró…─ no sabes cómo me hiere que ella me siga sonriendo de la misma manera que antes, con el mismo amor…─ agregó antes de llorar amargamente, Inuyasha no podía consolarla, una parte suya la culpaba y creía que merecía sufrir, él no era tan bondadoso.

─ ¿Mamá estas bien?...─ indagó Souta acercándose…─ ¿Qué le hiciste?...─ preguntó agresivamente al ojidorado.

─ Estoy bien hijo, tan solo me pongo sentimental en estas fechas ya sabes…─ susurró. Por lo que el joven sonrió.

─ ¿Y mi hermana?...─ indagó.

─ Se acostó a dormir, me dijo que estaba muy cansada…─ musitó el ojidorado. Inuyasha miró su reloj que marcaba las 4: 26 a.m…─ subiré a la habitación de Kagome por mis cosas…─ comentó ya no deseaba quedarse en ese lugar.

─ ¿Me crees culpable?...─ indagó la mujer al ojidorado cuando este se paró.

─ No soy nadie para culparla…─ aseguró el hombre sin mirarla,…─ creo que su conciencia es su peor verdugo…─ aseguró antes de caminar rumbo a la casa.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y sonrió al encontrarla profundamente dormida, se acercó a la cama mirándola fijamente. No quería dejarla pero tenía que averiguar que ocurrió en el campamento, quería eliminar de su relación para siempre las mentiras y volver a empezar.

Se acercó a su valija y extrajo de este una pequeña caja negra, había comprado el anillo con la ilusión de proponerle matrimonio, pero ahora significaría una promesa, sacó de su billetera la fotografía de la mujer y escribió al dorso.

_**Espérame cariño, volveré a tu lado y te probaré que desde que te conocí fuiste mi única amante, mi única amiga y mi único amor.**_

_**Inuyasha Taisho**_

Dejó la pequeña caja sobre el escritorio y a un lado de este la fotografía y abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar a la joven.

Continua…

Etto…(sudando nerviosa jaja) Pues ni sé que decir más para expresar lo feliz que me siento, me dejó en la luna de algodón de azúcar que dejaran un review largo y comentando lo que expresé sobre ustedes, ahora podría escribir un poema de amor para cada una pero sería ¿raro? Jaja, en fin siempre agradeceré a todas por leer y que tengan presente que leo cada uno de sus reviews es más hago un escándalo cuando veo un mensaje nuevo en mi correo.

Cuando yo empecé a escribir (dominando a un Inuhanyou) pensé que nadie lo leería, pues hay millones de escritoras buenísimas en la página, yo me sentía una novata pues era la primera vez en mi vida que escribía algo aparte de mi nombre y sabía que me faltaba mucho por aprender (aún me falta jeje); así que sé cómo te sentís iloveJoongBo pero te aseguro que es una experiencia única, y por kami que es orgásmico cuando recibes el primer review. Anímate a escribir un día que estés feliz y tranquila, muchos éxitos.

¿Autógrafo? Ooohhh…me sentí una celebridad al leer tu review eres muy dulce, Aunque me quieres robar a mi Inu jaja Sasuke y Kira te los regalo mientras no desees al sexy y poderoso de Kakashi jajaja creo que todas las fanáticas de animes estamos locas así que tranquila con eso, sé feliz y que el resto diga lo que quiera. (Muchas fantasean con actores famosos que son imposibles, por que nosotras no podemos hacerlo y sin que nos tachen de loca es Injusto)

Ale: Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y no utilicé tus ideas porque ya lo había escrito más de la mitad del capi cuando recibí tu review, pero son muy buenas no lo tomes a mal de mi ¿si?.

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este capi. Se despide.

Mizune -Mei


	21. Chapter 22

_**EL MEJOR AMANTE **_

_**CAPITULO 22**_

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Habían pasado dos días desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, en esos días tan solo se la pasó en su cama necesitaba descansar y pensar… observó desde lejos la caja negra sobre su escritorio, ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces lo había mirado, pero no se animaba a abrirlo. Se incorporó lentamente y caminó en dirección al objeto, lo tomó en manos y sonrió levemente, leyó por décima vez la nota dejada por el ojidorado; necesitaba pensar que él realmente volvería.

─ Eres una tonta.─ susurró reprendiéndose por aun esperar algo del ojidorado; recordaba claramente todo lo que le había dicho y si bien ahora se arrepentía de mucho de lo pronunciado aún estaba segura que no iba a volver con él. Miró fijamente la caja que sostenía y finalmente tomó coraje para ver su contenido. Soltó un gritito de susto y lanzó la caja al suelo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente.

─ ¡Mamá no me asuste así!. ─ regañó sujetando su corazón y respirando agitadamente mirando a la mujer en el marco de la puerta.

─ Lo siento hija, pensé que aún estabas dormida. ─ se excusó la señora con varias ropas dobladas de la joven en manos. ─ tan solo traía tus ropas lo siento. ─ se disculpó avergonzada dejando la pila de ropas sobre el escritorio.

─ Discúlpame mamá, tan solo me asuste, gracias por las ropas. ─ musitó la joven un poco más tranquila brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre para tranquilizarla. La mujer correspondió la sonrisa y ambas quedaron en un incomodo silencio por unos segundo hasta que la señora visualizó la caja en el suelo y se agachó tomándola en manos y sin pensarlo un solo segundo lo abrió maravillándose con el anillo que la joven no se había animado a ver. ─ Es hermoso.─ susurró.─ ¿te lo dio Inuyasha?. ─ indagó interesada, la azabache tomó la caja bruscamente y observó fijamente la delicada joya y en verdad era lo más hermoso y perfecto que la joven había visto, tanto que sintió sus ojos agolparse con lágrimas.

─ No quiero hablar sobre eso.─ murmuró la azabache cerrando bruscamente la caja y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Kagome sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver el rostro de su madre con una expresión triste, no sabía cómo tratar a la mujer que le dio la vida, ésta era muy sentimental; pero no por ello dejaba de pesar en la joven esa tristeza.─ sí me lo dio Inuyasha. ─ contestó finalmente la joven tratando así reconfortar a la mujer. ─ él desea…─ musitó.

─ No es necesario Kagome, sé que no deseas hablar sobre esto con migo y lo comprendo.─ susurró. ─ hija yo tan solo deseo que seas feliz. ─ aseguró. ─ Te dejo para que pienses. ─ musitó dando la espalda para marcharse.

─ Mamá, yo amo a Inuyasha, lo amo, no sé qué hacer, lo extraño mucho quiero estar con él. ─ confesó rápidamente antes que la mujer abandonara la habitación. ─ No dejo de pensar en él, lo amo pero …Inuyasha me mintió, el traicionó mi amor. ─ musitó antes de respirar hondamente para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, finalmente había sacado todo lo que sentía e increíblemente se sentía un poco mejor.

─ Lo sé, él me lo contó todo. ─ aseguró la señora seriamente girando para conectar sus miradas.

─ ¿Todo?.─ indagó repentinamente avergonzada la azabache a lo que su madre asintió seria restando importancia a los datos bochornosos.

─ Hija depende de vos el perdonarlo o no, pero así también depende de tu decisión la felicidad de los tres ─ aseguró la mujer. ─ No pienses tontamente que todo se solucionará, que aparecerá una solución mágica, así no es la vida, tenes que luchar mucho por lo que amas, no importa lo que suceda si en verdad lo amas debes dejar atrás tu orgullo o dejar atrás de una vez ese amor. ─ musitó con voz serena.

─ ¡No es orgullo!. ─ exclamó alterada la azabache.─ ¿Me pides que olvide que él se acostó con otra?. ─ indagó la joven ofendida. ─ ¿Qué clase de relación tendríamos, qué sentido tendría estar juntos si él no me respetaría?. ─ agregó triste.

─ Yo no pido nada hija, tan solo te digo que el amor nunca ha tenido sentido, y quizás sea una tonta y crédula, pero en los ojos de Inuyasha tan solo vi amor, nunca creería que él te traicionó, y si dejas que el amor se vaya por un tonto miedo y desconfianza no mereces ese hermoso sentimiento que se te fue otorgado. ─ aseguró molesta la señora por lo que la joven la miró atónita.

─ Mamá yo…─ susurró la joven.

─ ¿Tu que Kagome?. ─ indagó bruscamente. ─ no seas tonta y crees cuentos que no existen, mereces una oportunidad de ser feliz y por sobre todo el niño merece estar con su papá. ─ explicó.

─ Él dijo que volvería con una prueba, si es cierto y vuelve, lo perdonaré. ─ aseguró la azabache.

─ Hija, la relación se trata de confianza, comunicación, entonces si eso no existiera aún si Inuyasha consiguiera una prueba de su inocencia esta vez, volverán a pelear si tú no confias. ─ explicó. ─ confía hija y búscalo. ─ aconsejó dejando a la joven estática y abandonó la habitación dejando a una pensativa Kagome.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

La paciencia nunca había sido una de mis virtudes, por lo que en este momento me encontraba furioso, como un león enjaulado, al llegar a Tokio nuevamente había buscado a Kikyou en su trabajo, pero como resultaba ser la bendita navidad y todos aprovechaban para holgazanear, no la encontré y estúpidamente no sabía dónde estaba viviendo. Por lo que tuve que esperar al día siguiente para finalmente hablar con la joven. Me encontraba nervioso, ansioso y por sobre todo esperanzado, conduje rápidamente rumbo al trabajo de la joven tan solo deseaba terminar con todo y volver a buscar a mi Kagome, estacioné el vehículo frente a la tienda donde estaba trabajando la joven e ingresé buscándola con la mirada pero no la encontré por ningún lugar.

─ Quizás aún no ha llegado. ─ susurré aún era muy temprano. ─ caminé lentamente rumbo al final del pasillo y sin pensar mucho abrí la puerta que correspondía a la oficina. Quedé parado en la puerta mirando fijamente a la pareja que se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora, ella sobre el escritorio con la falda completamente levantada y este entre las piernas de la joven con el pantalón y su bóxer hasta los tobillos. Dándome una visión de su trasero que por Kami deseaba olvidar.

─ Inu…yasha.─ susurró sonrojada la mujer mirándome. Miroku desvió el rostro en la dirección que observaba la mujer. Por lo que abandoné la habitación no sin antes pronunciar los espero afuera en diez minutos, y en exactamente diez minutos hacía acto de presencia Miroku.

─ Amigo no es lo que piensas, no queríamos que…─ comentó antes de recibir un duro golpe en el estómago que lo calló, sentía rabia en ese momento, tenía unos irrefrenables deseos de golpearlo hasta matarlo.

─ Creo que es exactamente lo que pienso. ─ Aseguré, no era un niño tonto, claro que sabía lo que hacían.─ Te pedí que la ayudaras dándole trabajo en tu tienda no que te aprovecharas de ella y la convirtieras en otra de tus zorras.─ grité indignado, debí haber pensado que el maldito mujeriego de Miroku intentaría algo así, ahora me sentía una basura y culpable por que Kikyou tuvo que entregarse a ese pervertido.

─ No lo es.─ aseguró el ojiazul.─ te juro que no lo es, yo intenté no fijarme en ella, porque sabía lo que hubo entre ustedes incluso la odiaba las primeras semanas y te odiaba a ti por haberla traído, pero Kikyou es tan fuerte, tan hermosa y dulce que no pude evitar desearla.─ comentó afligido.

─ No te permitiré que la hagas sufrir. ─ afirmé enfrentándolo, me sentía terriblemente responsable.

─ Ni yo me lo permitiría. ─ musitó. ─ Me tiene hechizado, hace un mes que estamos juntos y en este tiempo no he deseado a otra mujer. ─ aseguró por lo que me tranquilicé un poco más eso si que era algo nuevo.

Kikyou salió de la habitación sonrojada al máximo. Miroku sonrió enormemente al verla er raro nunca había visto sonreír a Miroku tan tontamente.

─ Kikyou necesitamos hablar, no sabía dónde buscarte, por eso vine a verte en tu trabajo, aún no sé dónde estás viviendo.─ comenté intentando iniciar una conversación y cortar ese tenso ambiente.

─ ¿Qué deseas de mi mujer?.─ Indagó agresivamente Miroku defendiendo lo suyo.

─ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Inuyasha?. ─ preguntó tiernamente la mujer ignorando a Miroku cosa que incomodó al ojiazul que hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acercó a la mujer abrazándola por la cintura.

─ ¿Kikyou recuerdas nuestra conversación en el campamento?.─ indagó el ojidorado y la joven asintió.─ no sé por qué motivo Kagome piensa que después de ese encuentro tú y yo mantuvimos relaciones sexuales en tu tienda.─ explicó Inuyasha.─ Ayúdame por favor, dile a Kagome que no es verdad.─ expliqué rápidamente el problema, suplicando ayuda.

─ ¿Qué ganaría yo haciendo algo así?. ─ indagó desinteresada la joven por lo que la miré incrédulo, ¿quería dinero?

─ Etto…No se …te daré lo que desees. ─ ofrecí, no me importaría si pidiera alguna joya o dinero a cambio de ayudarme.─ Ayúdame.─ pedí mirando a la mujer e ignorando al ojiazul.

─ Lo siento, yo no sé nada. ─ murmuró. ─ Me voy. ─ aseguró decidida.

─ Kikyou no me hagas esto. ─ rogé. ─ tan solo dile que nunca tuviste sexo con migo.─ expliqué. ─ Tan solo eso. ─ agregé en un susurro.

─ ¿Porqué yo tengo que ser buena y contarle todo a Kagome y que ella sea feliz?, ¿porque yo solo puedo aspirar a ser la amante de un mujeriego mientras ella será la esposa de un Taisho?. ─ gritó colérica. ─ Lo siento cariño no lo haré. ─ aseguró recuperando la compostura y caminando en dirección a la salida del local

─ Lo harás aunque tenga que arrastrarte junto a Kagome. ─ aseguré, tomándola con mucha fuerza por un brazo y jalándola rumbo a la puerta.

─ Inténtalo cariño y te aseguro que le haré saber lo mucho que disfruté cuando me poseías. ─ afirmó desafiándome, y soltándose bruscamente.

─ Eso nunca pasó, estás loca. ─ musité entre dientes estaba molesto y tan solo quería borrar esa sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer que alguna vez creí amar.

─ ¿A quién piensas que creerá?. ─ indagó la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

─ ¿Fue una trampa?. ─ pregunté, al menos es necesitaba saber y así tener algo para cuando hablara con Shippo

─ No lo sé cariño, pero si tu mujercita ya te culpa por algo que no hiciste que te parece si me haces tuya, así al menos estarás pagando por algo que hiciste. ─ "razonó" la mujer antes de sonreír coquetamente. ─ incluso podríamos hacer un trío con Miroku. ─ ofreció sensual intentando tocarme por lo que retrocedí un poco evitando el contacto de esa mujer y mirándola molesto para que ni se ocurriera volverlo a hacer.

─ ¡Kikyou!. ─ regañó Miroku a lo que la joven sonrió más ampliamente.

─ ¿Qué sucede cariño, te creía muy liberal?. ─ susurró mirando al ojiazul. ─ ustedes son tan unidos, casi como hermanos no creo que tengan problemas en compartir. ─ comentó.

Miré asqueado a esa mujer que por muchos años creí amar, y sí, la desee como un loco por lo que no podía creer lo que había dicho, siempre la tuve en concepto de una mujer delicada y hermosa y con esa simple frase había hecho añicos el concepto que tenía sobre ella. Sin siquiera contestar su proposición di espaldas a ambos y caminé rumbo a la salida, lo sabía ella no me ayudaría por lo que no tenía sentido permanecer en ese lugar.

Subí a mi vehículo y golpee con fuerzas en volante deseaba gritar, y explotar algo, odiaba a esa mujer que con solo unas palabras había destrozado mis esperanzas, miré mi reloj que marcaba las 8:00 a.m, debía ir a trabajar, pero no tenía ánimos, pero como sabía que sería lo mismo estar en casa opte por ir a mi oficina. Conduje a toda velocidad, en algunas ocasiones eso lograba aplacar mi mal humor pero en este entonces no sirvió de nada. Bajé del vehículo cerrando la puerta sin ninguna sutileza y caminé rumbo a la puerta principal.

─ Buenos días señor Taisho. ─ saludo amablemente la mujer encargada de la recepción, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero caminé rumbo a ésta que se sonrojó al verme frente al mesón que correspondía a su escritorio. ─ etto… ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?. ─ preguntó tímidamente, nunca había hablado con ésta quizás por eso la reacción, pero para ser sinceros poco o nada me importaba.

─ No deseo que nadie me moleste, no quiero llamadas, ni visitas, nada lo ha entendido. ─ ordené. Sabía que ese no era su labor, pero Yura había pedido la mañana libre ya ni recordaba porque motivo, la miré directamente a sus verdosos ojos y esta asintió efusivamente por lo que caminé apresuradamente rumbo al ascensor.

End Inuyasha POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Después de pensar durante interminables minutos lo decidí, mi madre tenía razón, quizá tan solo fue un estúpido miedo o quizás celos, pero Inuyasha ya había hecho más de lo necesario para disculparse y para que mentir deseaba con toda mi alma verlo. Extraje el anillo del estuche y me lo coloqué sonriendo ampliamente.

Llegue al aeropuerto de Tokio y sonreí finalmente me sentía confiada de mi decisión, tan solo deseaba llegar junto a Inuyasha poder besarlo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, salí al exterior para buscar un taxi ni siquiera había empacado, por lo que no tenía equipaje, tan solo mi cartera, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y todo me parecía hermoso. Subí en el primer taxi que vi.

─ ¿A dónde la llevo señora?. ─ preguntó amablemente el conductor.

─ Etto…murmuré, no recordaba el nombre de la empresa, pero como si Kami aprobara mi decisión finalmente el nombre vino a mi mente.─ ¿Conoce la empresa I.T construcciones?.─ pregunté al hombre que asintió antes de poner en marcha el automóvil, miraba por la ventanilla a las personas no sabía que le diría o cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha, ¿me odiaría? O ¿me besaría?, en ese momento me sentía emocionada, tenía miedo, y también tenía mucha hambre, maldita fuera mi decisión de salir sin desayunar y sin dudas ya era hora del almuerzo pues mi hijo se encargaba de recordármelo dando "leves" patadas.

─ Llegamos señora. ─ anunció el hombre despertándome de mis pensamientos.

─ Heee…si gracias. ─ susurré.─ ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?.─ indague mirando el enorme edificio de unos veinte pisos.

─ Si. ─ aseguró el hombre y al ver el enorme logotipo en la entrada lo confirme. Pagué mi deuda y miré mi monedero vacío y suspiré sonoramente, mi madre me había dado todo el dinero que tenía, que tan solo había alcanzado para el pasaje de avión y para el taxi, aunque seriamente dudaba acerca de eso, de seguro tenía macabros planes al dejarme sin dinero para el pasaje de vuelta. Caminé lentamente rumbo a las escaleras de unos 10 peldaños que guiaban a las puertas del edificio.

Ingresé en el lujoso recibidor y me sentí tan fuera de lugar en esa amplia habitación de suelo y paredes blancas, adornados de cuadros que desde lejos se notaban costosos y fotografías de las obras realizadas, había plantas decorativas y hasta un amplio sofá negro, todo parecía tan armonioso que temía ensuciar o dañar algo. Caminé lentamente rumbo al escritorio.

─ Bienvenida a I.T construcciones en que puedo ayudarla. ─ musitó una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje rojo ceñido al cuerpo cuando estuve frente a esta. Me preguntaba ¿Porqué todas las mujeres cerca de Inuyasha tenían que ser jodidamente perfectas?

─ Etto…quisiera saber en qué piso se encuentra la oficina de Inuyasha Taisho. ─ susurré sabía que me encontraba sonrojada, jamás me acostumbraría a tanto lujo y mucho menos al escrutinio que todas las mujeres realizaban cuando nombraba o estaba cerca de Inuyasha, y que oportunamente la mujer frente a mi lo hacía.

─ Lo siento el señor Taisho llegó molesto y dijo que no atenderá a nadie hoy. ─ musitó sonriendo cínicamente.

─ Por favor llámalo y dile que Kagome Higurashi desea verlo. ─ pedí, sabía que Inuyasha era muy gruñón pero nunca se negaría a recibirme.

─ Lo siento sus ordenes fueron que nadie lo moleste. ─ comentó la mujer. ─ pero si deseas puedes dejarle un mensaje o hacer cita para mañana. ─ aconsejó, y mi hijo negó rotundamente la idea dándome una "dulce" patada.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha POV-

No sabía qué hacer no tenía ánimos para nada por lo que tan solo me acomodé sobre mi cómoda silla y recosté mi cabeza mirando al techo cerré los ojos e intenté apaciguar mi mal humor, pero resultaba algo imposible, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, pero lamentablemente no me concentraba en nada. Escuché dos suaves toques en la puerta por lo que miré el reloj que marcaba las 11:00 a.m por lo que deduje que aún no sería Yura.

─ Pase.─ musité, más bien ordené, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una sonriente Kagura a quien deseaba patear para ver si borraba esa estúpida sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué quieres?. ─ pregunté bruscamente.

─ Señor Taisho necesito que revisemos juntos algunas modificaciones que se realizaron al proyecto del centro comercial, son muchas los detalles que han agregado y debo hacer un nuevo presupuesto y te necesito. ─ explicó sugerente.

─ Lo haremos mañana.─ exigí hoy no estaba de ánimos para pensar y de algo debería servir ser el dueño ¿no?.

─ Mañana será la reunión donde deberemos presentar las modificaciones, si desea yo puedo hacerlo sola pero no sabría que montos agregar.─ susurro suavemente sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

─ Está bien, trae los documentos.─ acepté antes de soltar un largo suspiro la mujer sonrió ampliamente y se paró rápidamente antes de abandonar la oficina.

En menos de cinco minutos ingresaba una feliz Kagura con una pila de carpetas. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y me miró fijamente.

─ Pensé que me buscarías para que pasemos juntos noche buena, te esperé tontamente con un vestido sexy y una botella de champaña fría.─ musitó.

─ Creí que te había dicho que no cuando me lo ofreciste, lo siento si no te lo dejé claro. ─ aseguré rudamente.─ ¿tienes la lista de detalles que quieren agregar?.─ indague para terminar toda conversación de tinte personal, si no estaba de ánimos para hablar sobre lo profesional, peor estaba mi humor para tratar temas personales.

─ ¿Lo pasaste bien, en verdad no te resultó tentadora ni por un minuto mi oferta?.─ preguntó haciendo un puchero.

─ ¿Entonces quieren siete salones más en el segundo piso, reduciendo a la mitad el salón de los siete previstos para este piso?.─ indagué mirando el papel que me había facilitado la mujer.

─ Sí.─ contestó y las puertas las quieren de vidrio sin sensores de movimiento para reducir los costos.─ explicó a lo que asentí prestando total atención a las explicaciones que empezó a agregar.

Sinceramente eran muchas las modificaciones que deberían hacerse y el proyecto ni siquiera lo había realizado yo y entendía a los que contrataron que modificaran muchos pues los detalles del proyecto eran demasiado costosos e innecesarios. Miré el reloj que marcaba las 12: 05 p.m por lo que miré a Kagura que hablaba dando ideas.

─ Kagura puedes ir a almorzar continuaremos luego.─ musité

─ Vayamos juntos.─ ofreció sonriendo.─ hay un restaurante de comida Italiana a tres cuadras de aquí.─ agregó.

─ No estoy con hambre, pero gracias.─ aseguré.

─ Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, será mejor continuar y terminarlo.─ musitó seriamente a lo que asentí.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Miré suplicante a la mujer rogando que me digiera tan solo el piso en donde podría encontrarlo, pero esta se negaba rotundamente.

─ Si no me ayudas a encontrarlo, yo lo buscaré sola, muchas gracias.─ musité decidida caminando rumbo a los ascensores.

─ Seguridad.─ gritó la joven por lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas llegando hasta el ascensor, apretando desesperada el botón, cuando se abrió las puertas ingresé apresuradamente y antes de que se cerraran las puertas vi a dos hombres corriendo en dirección a este miré el tablero y apreté el botón 4 este era mi número de la suerte, suspire sonoramente cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminé elegantemente mirando el desolado pasillo, vi a una mujer de la limpieza y sonreí ampliamente.

─ Buenas tardes señora vengo con el almuerzo del señor Taisho, pero no recuerdo su oficina.─ musité con una gran sonrisa que la señora correspondió.

─ Niña, creo que se le ha olvidado hasta el piso.─ aclaró.

─ Si, no ando durmiendo muy bien desde que me embaracé por lo que ando poco despistada, lo siento.─ comenté abrazando mi abultado vientre sabía que eso enternecía a todas las mujeres mayores pues sabían lo que se pasaba en el embarazo y como lo esperé esta vez no fue la excepción.

─ Es el siguiente piso querida.─ comentó tiernamente a lo que sonreí agradecida. Subí por las escaleras, un piso más no me haría daño, además era muy probable encontrarme con los hombres de seguridad en el ascensor. Finalmente llegué a mi objetivo y caminé despacio observando si no había nadie, escuché el ascensor llegar por lo que desesperadamente entre en la primera puerta que alcancé a ver abriéndolo lentamente para no llamar la atención e ingresando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta lentamente y acurrucando mi cuerpo por una de las paredes al lado de la puerta

─ Inuyasha ahora si estoy con hambre, vamos juntos. ─ pidió una hermosa mujer levantándose de la silla y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba para despezarse, yo miré incrédula en esa dirección al escuchar el hermoso nombre de la persona que buscaba, este se encontraba muy interesado leyendo unos papeles.

─ Puedes ir ya te lo había dicho ─ aseguró "sutilmente" Inuyasha sin despejar su vista del papel.

─ No quiero ir solita, porque eres tan malito con migo ─ preguntó sentándose sobre el escritorio cruzando sus largas piernas yo tan solo quedé muda en el lugar observando la escena, después de todo parecía que no había sido buena idea venir.

─ Lo siento. ─ susurró Inuyasha. ─ pero ya te lo he dicho no me gustan tus insinuaciones, creí habértelo dejado claro la última vez. ─ comentó Inuyasha agresivamente por lo que no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente.

─ Lo hiciste y lo siento pero no puedo verte tan triste, tan solo sea intentar animarte, no mereces sufrir por amor, eres exitoso, trabajador, hermoso cualquier mujer estaría más que feliz a tu lado, y ya sabes que yo también. ─ comentó sensualmente.

─ Creo que le faltó tonto, petulante, tosco, mentiroso, malhumorado, agresivo, insistente, apasionado, sexy, divertido a su descripción. ─ afirmé sin poder evitarlo.─ y así te amo. ─ agregué mirándolo fijamente. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y deseaba tanto besar ese hermoso rostro por lo que me acerqué lentamente quedando a unos dos pasos del escritorio donde estaba sentada "mi rival" que me miraba de arriba abajo y sin dudas el sencillo vestido azul que lleva puesto con un blazer negro no hacía competencia a su costoso traje ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?. ─ indagó Inuyasha parándose y examinándome de pies a cabezas como buscando algo y en definitiva esa no era la reacción que había esperado.

─ Si te interrumpí en algo importante mejor me voy. ─ comenté bruscamente que se creía ese tonto con su pregunta estúpida.

─ No, discúlpame princesa tan solo no te esperaba, pensé que pasó algo malo. ─ susurró nervioso.

─ Estoy bien. ─ aseguré al percatarme que tan solo estaba preocupado por lo que sonreí más relajada. ─ estamos bien. ─ corregí acariciando mi vientre por lo que Inuyasha sonrió. Y el incómodo silencio se hizo presente, Inuyasha bordeó su escritorio para caminar en mi dirección parándose en frente mío.

─ ¿Ya no me odias?. ─ indagó repentinamente el hombre sin despegar su fija mirada.

─ Inuyasha.─ susurré. ─ sé que te dije muchas cosas esa noche, deseaba lastimarte y por ello lo siento, me sentía tan triste y creía que eras el culpable de todo. ─ aseguré. ─ perdóname por todo lo que dije. ─ pedí poniendo una mano en el rostro de Inuyasha que se sentía tan suave como siempre.

Kagome. ─ susurró con esa voz ronca que amaba.

─ Shhhh…escúchame por favor. ─ pedí, él ya había dicho toda su versión ahora yo necesitaba decir la mía.─ tenía miedo, tuve mucho miedo, no creí que algo tan hermoso como que me ames me podría suceder a mí, por ello aunque dudé, esa voz de la tienda no sonaba a la tuya, aún así yo decidí creer la primera mentira para negarme la felicidad, y por ello te ruego que me perdones. ─ musité mirándolo fijamente sentía la humedad de mis lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla, él las limpió tiernamente.

─ Te perdono lo que quieras mi princesa pero vuelve con migo. ─ pidió y yo sentí como mi corazón se apretujaba, necesitaba contar toda la verdad.

─ Inuyasha, yo…me enteré que sería madre el día en que nos encontramos en el Hotel, luego de esa noche volví a casa de tu padre, me sentía muy triste, no quería volver a dejarte pero mi orgullo me obligó. ─ comente.

─ ¿Sesshomaru descubrió que tuvimos sexo, por eso te llevó a Kawaguchiko?.─ preguntó.

─ No.─ contesté en un gemido. ─ Sesshomaru él tan solo me ayudó, yo me sentía triste y…─ susurré.

─ Él te consoló.─ agregó entre dientes.

─ Sí, pero no como piensas.─ aseguré antes de abrir mi cartera y extraer de este la ecografía que me había hecho hace una semana atrás, apreté fuerte el sobre en manos y respiré hondamente para tomar coraje y se lo pasé, este miró el papel en mis manos sin entender.─ ábrelo y mira por favor.─ rogué. Este tomó el sobre y la abrió sin ninguna delicadeza, mirando fijamente la imagen.─ Es niño, tiene 17 semanas de gestación.─ expliqué.

─ ¿4 meses? tu… y Sesshomaru…─ susurró confundido mirándome con esos hermosos ojos dorado que amaba.

─ No.─ susurré, no sabía que más decir.─ es tu hijo.─ aseguré.─ nuestro hijo.─ agregué.─ cuando me enteré yo pensaba que me habías traicionado, yo sé que eso no me justifica pero tenía tanto miedo, no quería que me quitaras al niño era lo único que tenía, no iba a soportar una vida sin él.─ expliqué apresuradamente, sabía que Inuyasha estaba molesto por lo que no podía contener las lágrimas que caían libremente por mi rostro, y nublaban mi vista Inuyasha se acercó un paso por lo que yo retrocedí.

─ No llores.─ ordenó por lo que asentí limpiando torpemente mis lágrimas.─ ¿Por qué ahora me dices que el niño es mío? ¿Qué quieres ganar con eso?.─ preguntó agresivamente.

─ ¿Ganar?.─ indagué yo no quería nada, o más bien lo quería todo, lo quería a él, pero esa mirada que me dedicaba me anunciaba que eso sería imposible.─ Yo no quiero nada de ti Inuyasha, nunca esperé que me dieras nada.─ aseguré.

─ ¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas ahora que sabes que soy rico?.─ preguntó orgulloso y eso si que me hirió esperaba y aceptaría lo que quisiera decirme, pero que yo tan solo quería su dinero era lo peor que pudiera decir, yo lo único que necesitaba era su amor.

─ Fui una tonta al pensar que me escucharías y me entenderías.─ aseguré dolida caminando rumbo a la puerta, sabía que con una persona terca era inútil hablar, tomé el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero sus palabras detuvieron por un segundo mi huida.

─ Si y yo fui un tonto al pensar que tú eras una mujer perfecta.─ murmuró.

─ Ahora ya sabes que no lo soy.─ susurré antes de abandonar la habitación.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha POV-

La vi marcharse nuevamente por lo que no pude evitar golpear con todas mis fuerzas la pared, estaba nervioso, miré la ecografía en mis mano y no pude evitar sonreír ni siquiera sabía porque me había molestado debería estar feliz.

─ Tranquilízate Inuyasha esa mujer no merece tu amor.─ aseguró meloso Kagura abrazándome por la cintura y maldije pues me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de la mujer que había escuchado toda la discusión.

─ Suéltame Kagura.─ ordené, lo que la mujer cumplió rápidamente.─ Soy un estúpido.─ susurré odiaba ese rasgo de mi personalidad explotaba con facilidad y decía tonterías. Que importaba si ella me había mentido, Kagome estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo y por Kami que yo también lo deseaba.

─ Suéltenme, ya me voy.─ escuché un grito de protesta de Kagome por lo que me apresuré a caminar rumbo a la puerta y al salir al exterior me encontré con los dos hombres de seguridad sujetando a Kagome por los brazos, mientras la recepcionista la regañaba.

─ ¿Qué hacen?.─ pregunté rudamente por lo que todos guardaron silencio y me miraron.

─ Etto…señor Taisho lo siento esta mujer se escabulló de mi, de seguro quería robar algo pero ya la saco.─ musitó la mujer nerviosa.

─ Suéltenla.─ ordené.

─ Ya les decía que me voy.─ se defendió Kagome inflando graciosamente los cachetes en protesta.

─ Tu no iras a ninguna parte, entra que tenemos que hablar.─ ordené.

─ Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, así que no tenemos nada más sobre que hablar.─ aseguró orgullosa, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

─ Kagome entra por favor y hablemos, deja de portarte como una niña.─ pedí "amablemente".

─ No lo haré, déjame tranquila.─ musitó enojada.

─ Te arrastraré si es necesario.─ aseguré sabía que Kagome podía llegar a ser tan terca como yo, y eso era algo que me gustaba de hecho me excitaba competir siempre con ella.

─ Quiero verte intentarlo.─ desafió poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas por lo que no pude evitar que una carcajada abandonara mi garganta, había extrañado las riñas sin sentido, la había extrañado.

─ ¿De qué te ríes maldito patán?.─ indagó la joven molesta.

─ Nada, nada.─ aseguré limpiando las lagrimitas que abandonaban mis ojos.

─ Eres un tonto.─ aseguró girando medio cuerpo y apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor.

─ Princesa, empecemos todo de nuevo por favor, si deseas puedo esperar tu llamada de las 4 de la madrugada o inclusive poner un nuevo anuncio, tan solo deseo que seas la única mujer que me llame, la única a quien atenderé por el resto de mi vida.─ aseguré sabía que tan solo ella entendería mis palabras por lo que me preocupaba en lo más mínimo que todos escucharan, incluso Yura ya había llegado y me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

─ Inuyasha yo…─ susurró pero claramente pude escuchar su hermosa voz pronunciando mi nombre.

─ Que deseas cariño.─ pregunté abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo mi mentón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

─ Estoy muriendo de hambre, si me invitas a almorzar esta todo olvidado.─ aseguró girando entre mis brazos y arruinando el momento romántico y así era Kagome y así la amaba y sin dudas deseaba compartir con esa hermosa mujer el resto de mi vida pero eso se lo diría en otro momento quizás cuando ambos nos encontráramos en una situación más intima ahora tan solo era la prioridad saciar el hambre de mis dos amores.

End Inuyasha POV-

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Sé que me tarde una eternidad y media en actualizar y por ello les pido disculpas, estuve con mis benditos exámenes finales y por ello andaba muy ocupada o muy cansada o sin inspiración.**

**Etto…espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado…jaja sé que fue raro pero les aseguro que nunca vi un caso en el que como las novelas, alguien viene a aclarar diciendo no yo jamás me acosté con él, por ello no quería mentirles, jaja, además los hombres son témpanos de hielo cuando se enteran que serán padres no es como nosotras jaja en fin muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que compartimos juntas y próximamente estaré poniendo un epílogo, no soy muy fanática de éstos pero aún así lo pondré.**

**Ok. Me despido deseándoles a todo una vida hermosa y nuevamente agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se han tomado para leer y comentar.**

**Mizune - Mei**


	22. Chapter 23

EL MEJOR AMANTE

CAPITULO 23

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Bien, había prometido un epílogo por ello me disculpare pues nunca he leído uno en mi vida y siéndoles sincera ni siquiera sabría cómo escribirlo…pero como quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas publiqué este último capítulo que si bien no es un epílogo (más bien un final sobre el final) espero que les guste.**

Mizune – Mei

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kagome refunfuñaba despacio, caminando molesta en dirección a la salida del lujoso edificio en donde por más de tres meses estaba viviendo con el ojidorado; la recepcionista la ignoró cuando pasó a un lado de ésta, ya no por menospreciarla en estos meses se había ganado su cariño e incluso se podría decir que eran "amigas" por lo que tenía muy presente que no debía hablarle, la joven azabache abandonó furiosa el local cerrando sin delicadeza alguna la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al exterior, Tsubaki suspiró hondamente, ya sabía lo que venía, contó en su cabeza hasta diez y como por arte de magia aparecía corriendo agitado Inuyasha.

‒ ¿Tsubaki, has visto a Kagome?. ‒ Indagó el joven entre agitado y desesperado, la joven tan solo sonrió era tierno ver a su jefe preocupado por la azabache.

‒ Ya se ha ido señor. ‒ respondió calmadamente, este pasó una mano impaciente peinando sus cabellos.

‒ No la entiendo. ‒ susurró y esa era la verdad, había escuchado de los cambios de humor de las embarazadas y él se había hecho de una paciencia de oro para aceptar todos esos cambios, no podía mentir los primeros dos meses habían sido hermosos, habían "rebautizado" todos los sitios de su casa, pero a los ocho meses habían iniciado los serios problemas, el foco de dicho problema había sido que el ojidorado había dejado de ir a trabajar, deseaba estar todo el tiempo para la joven pero eso la tenía molesta y él no entendía el porqué.

‒ Volverá pronto. ‒ consoló Tsubaki a lo que el joven asintió poco seguro.

Kagome caminaba velozmente por las transitadas calles de su exclusivo barrio, no sabía ni siquiera a donde ir, tan solo sabía que necesitaba estar lejos de los asfixiantes cuidados de Inuyasha, ya no se sentía una mujer bella, tan solo se sentía una bolsa que cargaba al niño, estaba tan gorda que ya ni siquiera se miraba al espejo, e Inuyasha seguía tan perfecto como siempre y eso la hacía sentir impotente. Tan solo faltaban dos o tres semanas para que el niño naciera y ella estaba tan emocionada, ya ansiaba poder cargarlo y si no fuera mucho pedir que todo volviera a ser como era antes con Inuyasha.

‒ Kagome. ‒ escuchó la joven su nombre con una voz que conocía. ‒ ¡si eres tú mi hermosa!. ‒ escuchó más cerca aún, ni siquiera levantó la vista pues inmediatamente reconoció al dueño de la voz por lo que giró apresuradamente para volver sobre sus pasos, no estaba lejos del edificio quizás unas cinco o seis cuadras, quizás si corría llegaría, la joven sintió un terror y abrazó su vientre mientras corría entre las personas; sentía miedo, mucho miedo, ni siquiera pensaba en ella sino en el niño.

‒ Espera Kagome tan solo quiero hablar, no te haré daño. ‒ gritaba Kouga muy cerca, a criterio de la joven que ya sentía que tendría un ataque de pánico.

‒ Aléjate, aléjate. ‒ susurraba la joven, que se sentía ya muy cansada y repentinamente empezó a sentir dolorosas puntadas en su vientre. ‒ No por Kami, aún no. ‒ susurró, ya podía ver el edificio pero le parecía tan lejano. Lagrimas de dolor y terror bañaban su rostro, caminaba lentamente sujetando su vientre y aguantando el agudo dolor, no entendía a las personas a su alrededor que caminaban apresuradas mirado sus teléfonos o relojes e ignorando sus quejidos de dolor.

‒ Te sientes bien. ‒ indagó finalmente una mujer adulta mirando con lástima a la azabache.

‒ No, mi bebe ya quiere nacer. ‒ susurró dificultosamente, aguantando gritar por el agudo dolor.

‒ Te llevaré al hospital. ‒ murmuró, la joven azabache miró a sus espaldas por donde venía siguiéndole Kouga y lo encontró en shock parado en medio de la gente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero no sintió pena todo era culpa suya.

‒ Ayúdeme a llegar a mi casa. ‒ pidió la azabache en un gemido. ‒ Tan solo faltaban metros podía incluso ver ya la entrada, pero con el dolor que sentía se le hacía que eran varios kilómetros. Caminó lentamente pasos cortos, la señora refutaba su decisión diciendo que era imprudente pero la joven tan solo deseaba llegar con su Inuyasha. Sabía que todo esto era su culpa, el ojidorado había dejado de trabajar porque la amaba y deseaba cuidarla, que no pasara por esto, si llegaba a perder al niño nunca se lo perdonaría, sin desearlo la sola idea logro que la joven nuevamente derramara lágrimas de puro terror.

Un lujoso automóvil negro estacionó frente al edificio y de este descendió un elegante hombre completamente trajeado, cerró su vehículo y caminó lentamente rumbo a la puerta. La joven azabache miró impresionada, no entendía que hacía él ahí.

‒ Sesshomaru. ‒ gritó llamando la atención del hombre quien giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando la procedencia de esa voz que tan bien conocía. ‒ Sesshomaru. ‒ gritó en un gemido agónico la joven antes de sentir un líquido que corría por sus piernas.

El ojidorado caminó rápidamente junto la joven.

‒ ¡Por Kami!, donde está el imbécil de mi hermano. ‒ fue lo primero que dijo el ojidorado a quien Kagome por primera vez veía aterrado.

‒ Rompí la fuente, mi hijo, Sessho… ‒ pronunció en un gemido antes de soltar un gritito lastimero que aterro aún más al hombre que no sabía qué hacer, hizo que la azabache caminara lenta muy lentamente hacia su vehículo.

‒ Inuyasha. ‒ murmuró la joven.

‒ Vamos, cuando lleguemos al hospital lo llamaré. ‒ aseguró el joven. Abordó rápidamente su vehículo y condujo como desquiciado las diez cuadras hasta llegar al hospital.

Inmediatamente la metieron en una sala apartándola del aterrado Taisho, este miró su teléfono pero esta vez deseaba ser egoísta y privar a Inuyasha de ese momento, eso era algo que debía ser suyo y ¡sí! aunque la había dejado libre eso no significaba que tan rápido la había dejado de amar, pero sabía que ella lo odiaría si hacía algo así, pero no pudo evitar retrasar lo máximo esa llamada. Finalmente luego de varios minutos mirando al personal médico que caminaba de un lado al otro tomó su teléfono, llamó al apartamento de Inuyasha, pero nadie contestó, llamó al celular y la misma respuesta, Sesshomaru pensó que quizás esa era una aprobación divina, y que lo que hacía no estaba tan mal. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono y discó a casa de su padre.

‒ Padre Kagome ya tendrá al niño. ‒ contó sin dar rodeos. Del otro lado de la línea un silencio sepulcral y luego una carcajada feliz. ‒ ¡finalmente veré a mi nieto!. ‒ gritó dejando sordo por momentos a Sesshomaru.

‒ Ven, estamos en el hospital Kega. ‒ expuso serio.

‒ En veinte minutos llego. ‒ comentó feliz. Sesshomaru cortó la llamada e intentó una última vez llamar al estúpido de su hermano, esperó impaciente si no atendía ya tenía una perfecta excusa.

‒ Hola. ‒ contestó malhumorado Inuyasha.

‒ Finalmente. ‒ comentó decepcionado Sesshomaru.

‒ ¿Sesshomaru?. ‒ Indagó Inuyasha. ‒ ¿Qué quieres?, no estoy de humor para tonterías. ‒ aseguró tirando a un lado de su cama la húmeda toalla que tenía anteriormente en la cabeza.

‒ Tampoco yo quisiera tener que hablarte, pero como se lo prometí a Kagome. ‒ comentó.

‒ Kagome. ‒ repitió Inuyasha como si hubiera dicho la palabra mágica.

‒ Si, la encontré frente a tu apartamento y la traje al hospital, el niño nacerá. ‒ explicó rápidamente no era de los que se andaban por las ramas.

‒ ¿Qué?, aún no es la fecha, como que nacerá ¿Dónde están?. ‒ gritó Inuyasha dejando nuevamente medio sordo al mayor.

‒ Hospital Kega. ‒ comentó antes de colgar sin escuchar otra contestación o pregunta y suspiró profundamente, quizás ya había pasado cuarenta minutos o una hora y ya estaba muy impaciente. Una bonita enfermera caminó en su dirección por lo que este se paró rápidamente.

‒ Es un hermoso niño, nació con el peso y la estatura promedio así que no se preocupe. ‒ informó a lo que el joven soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

‒ ¿Y ella como se encuentra?. ‒ indagó serenamente aunque verdaderamente seguía sobresaltado.

‒ Cansada pero sobrevivirá.‒ aseguró sonriendo.

‒ Puedo verlos. ‒ pidió, más bien rogó.

‒ Si, la madre lo está amamantando pero no creo que haya problemas con ello. ‒ comentó. Sesshomaru asintió siguiendo a la joven, al enfermera abrió la puerta y Sesshomaru la siguió quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta viéndola, estaba con los cabellos alborotados pero se veía más hermosa que nunca con el pequeño bultito de ropaje blanco en sus brazos.

‒ Sesshomaru. ‒ susurró sonrojada la joven por que el mayor viera una pequeña parte de su seno que el pequeño no succionaba, el médico había dicho que debía comer aunque no entendía por qué tan rápido, y no sabía cómo hacer por lo que tanto el niño como ella se encontraban frustrados, en muchos intentos succionaba cualquier parte menos el pezón y ya se había dado cuenta que había heredado la poca paciencia de Inuyasha pues estaba llorando nervioso.

‒ Es un niño hermoso. ‒ comentó la enfermera.

‒ Gracias. ‒ susurró orgullosa Kagome.

‒ Puedo cargarlo. ‒ pidió Sesshomaru dejando atónita a Kagome que no creía aquello pero asintió, después de todo Sesshomaru la había ayudado, este se colocó el gel protector en las manos y Kagome sonrió, pero se sintió extrañamente vacía cuando el calor proporcionado por el pequeño abandonó su pecho. Sesshomaru lo miró con adoración, cargándolo tan delicadamente, sin lugar a dudas sería un buen padre. ‒ Hola. ‒ susurró Sesshomaru y el niño haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos en su arrugadito y blanco rostro abrió un poco los ojos mirando al hombre que lo sostenía.

‒ ¡Ha sacado sus hermosos ojos dorados!. ‒ exclamó eufórica la enfermera asustando al niño que empezó a llorar, Sesshomaru lo acunó con tanto amor que dolió a la azabache. ‒ Felicidades su hijo es hermoso. ‒ felicitó la mujer.

Alguien entró haciendo alboroto la azabache sonrió al hombre que a medio vestir y con una gran sonrisa entraba en la habitación.

‒ Cariño, perdóname deseaba tanto estar a tu lado, pero llegue en menos de cinco minutos lo juro, como te sientes, ya entraremos para…‒ comentó eufórico. Kagome miró en dirección a donde estaba Sesshomaru con el niño e Inuyasha miró atónito con una gran sonrisa. ‒ por Kami. ‒ susurró caminando lentamente miró al niño con adoración e intentó tomar al niño en brazos pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió apartando al niño de su alcance

‒ Señor lo siento solo los padre.‒ comentó la enfermera intentando sacarlo.

‒ Yo soy su padre.‒ aseguró orgulloso Inuyasha. ‒ ni se te ocurra decir otra cosa Sesshomaru porque te mataré. ‒ aseguró desafiante.

‒ Tranquilos los dos, asustarán a Toushiro. ‒ regañó Kagome, a lo que ambos asintieron obedientes. ‒ Sesshomaru dame a mi hijo.‒ pidió Kagome. Sesshomaru acomodó al niño sobre el pecho de Kagome quien se sintió nuevamente entera, Inuyasha se posicionó a un lado de la cama.

‒ Es tan pequeño. ‒ susurró antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su cabecita, nunca se había sentido más dichoso y por mucho que deseara quedarse Sesshomaru lo supo era él quien sobraba dentro de ese hermoso cuadro familiar por lo que caminó cabizbajo rumbo a la puerta.

‒ Gracias hermano. ‒ musitó Inuyasha completamente agradecido, es cierto que por un momento le disgustó que Sesshomaru había sido el héroe pero ahora no le importaba lo único importante era que Kagome y Touchiro estaban bien. Este no contestó tan solo abandonó la habitación.

‒ No es nada hermanito.‒ susurró. Antes de caminar rumbo a la salida.

En los próximos meses se la pasaban durmiendo casi nada, cambiando pañales y también en duchas burbujeantes, esto último no solo al niño, Inuyasha había pedido a la azabache matrimonio de treinta formas distintas y la respuesta siempre era la misma "para qué si estamos bien sin casarnos, nos amamos y eso es lo que cuenta", pero el ojidorado deseaba que ella fuera por siempre suya y ansiaba que todos la reconocieran como la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho pero esa terca mujer no lo comprendía.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del apartamento y Kagome dejó al niño de unos tres meses en la cuna mirando el hermoso juguete musical que él adoraba.

‒ Ya vuelvo. ‒ susurró corriendo en dirección a la entrada ansiosa de que fuera Inuyasha, abrió la puerta pero pronto intento cerrarla nuevamente, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. ‒ ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí Kouga?. ‒ preguntó aterrada la mujer, el hombre tan solo sonrió triste.

‒ No te haré daño, tranquila. ‒ susurró acariciando la mejilla femenina que lo miraba aterrada.‒ Estas mucho más hermosa. ‒ musitó.

‒ Ve…te por..favor. ‒ tartamudeo nerviosa la azabache.

‒ Tuve tanto miedo de perderte Kagome. ‒ susurró. Kagome tan solo tenía presente en su mente a su hijo en la habitación, temía mucho por lo que Kouga pudiera hacer. ‒ perdóname por favor. ‒ pidió.

‒ Si, ahora vete por favor. ‒ rogó la joven.

‒ ¿En verdad me perdonas?. ‒ indagó esperanzado y la azabache asintió eufóricamente. ‒ Sabes ese día me interné voluntariamente en una clínica y he estado tratándome, quiero curarme y ser alguien mejor para ti. ‒ explicó.

‒ ¿Te dieron de alta?. ‒ preguntó la mujer y el negó lentamente con la cabeza.

‒ Tan solo que ya me sentía mejor, además yo no estoy loco. ‒ aseguró sonriendo siniestramente como esa noche logrando un escalofrío en la joven. Kagome escucho un llanto de protesta en su habitación y miró a Kouga aterrada.

‒ Así que tuviste un hijo mi hermosa. ‒ comentó caminando lentamente rumbo a la habitación. Kagome no se sintió en ese momento agarró lo primero que tubo a la mano que era una escultura pequeña de madera y golpeó al hombre con este cuando cayó al suelo lo golpeo repetidas veces. Cuando salió del trance se encontró con las manos llenas de sangre y el hombre inconsciente, pero volvió a respirar cuando notó que aun respiraba la mayoría de los golpes los había encestado en el rostro que ahora se hallaba casi irreconocible. La joven tomó el teléfono y llamó a Inuyasha, esperó sentada encogida contra la pared y el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio al ojidorado ingresar por la puerta, ella saltó agrazándose fuerte a su cuello, Inuyasha acarició lentamente sus cabellos. Kagome se tensionó cuando vio entrar a cuatro hombres de la policía por lo que el ojidorado la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo.

‒ Ya todo está bien mi amor. ‒ susurró y ella lo creía. Después de varias horas arreglando los asuntos legales finalmente pudieron volver a su casa. Kagome sonrió al ver a Inu – no con Touchio en brazos, este dormía plácidamente y el abuelo lo admiraba.

‒ Así lo va a malcriar. ‒ susurró Kagome al ingresar finalmente en su casa.

‒ ¿Estás bien hija?. ‒ indagó preocupado.

‒ Lo estoy papá, gracias por cuidar a Touchiro. ‒ agradeció la joven antes de soltar un cansino suspiro.

‒ Me retiro ya es muy tarde. ‒ murmuró pasando al niño a quien Kagome recibió y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de su "padre" postizo antes de caminar rumbo a la habitación. Inuyasha ingreso en el apartamento igual de demacrado que la joven y agradeció a su padre antes de acompañarlo a la puerta, caminó rumbo a su habitación donde encontró parada a Kagome al borde de la cuna mirando al niño fijamente.

‒ Tuve tanto miedo sabes. ‒ susurró, ‒ no los quiero perder los amo a ambos. ‒ aseguró, Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda descansando su mentón en los hombros femeninos, depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la joven que gimió complacida.

‒ Yo sentí pánico mi amor, moriré si les llega a pasar algo, pensé que te amaría menos y que la locura desaparecería con el tiempo, pero ahora te amo mucho más, te necesito mucho más y te deseo mucho más. ‒ aseguró dando un pequeño mordisco en el valle del cuello.

‒ Inuyasha. ‒ gimió. ‒ Cásate con migo. ‒ musitó dejando atónito al ojidorado que se había esmerado e inventado cenas románticas, sorpresas y demás para hacer esa proposición y siempre la respuesta era un rotundo no, porque ahora. ‒ Quiero entregarme a ti entera, vivir cada día y quiero ser para siempre de Inuyasha Taisho. ‒ explicó antes de girar entre sus brazos y sellar sus palabras con un ardiente beso. ‒ ¿aceptas?. ‒ preguntó juguetonamente sonriendo y por Kami que el ojidorado aceptaría lo que fuera en ese momento.

‒ No lo sé, intenta convencerme. ‒ susurró el ojidorado apartándola un poco de su cuerpo para que viera esa sonrisa de medio lado que la joven amaba y reconocía como muy traviesa por lo que sonrió, pensando mil maneras de "obligarlo" a aceptar.

En menos de un mes ya estaba todo preparado para la boda que se celebraría en un lujoso salón; aunque la joven había dicho desear algo simple su "padre" no lo admitía alegando que quizás sea su único hijo en casarse tampoco permitió que sea algo muy familiar, pero la joven ya no refutaba nada el señor Taisho estaba feliz arreglando los últimos detalles. Inuyasha miraba divertido a su padre cargando a Touchiro.

‒ Por Kami, es ese mi nieto. ‒ se escuchó un agudo chillido por lo que Kagome sonrió al ver llegando a su madre con Souta y el abuelo, finalmente estaba reunida toda la familia. Y en ese momento empezó a embargarle la ansiedad, en tan solo un día sería la esposa de Inuyasha. Este la miró con una gran sonrisa ya que había sido despojado de su niño por una abuela eufórica.

‒ ¿Te sientes bien mi amor?. ‒ indagó a lo que la joven asintió. Inuyasha depositó un dulce beso en su frente dándole ánimos. Antes de caminar rumbo al grupo que se presentaba y sonreía feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente el día esperado había llegado, la joven se miraba fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, había quedado a dormir en casa de Inu – no, para dar más "emoción" a la boda según el mayor, la joven detalló el cuarto en el que por tres meses había llorado por el joven que ese día sería su esposo, y ¡sí! Estaba tan feliz. Alguien toco la puerta sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

‒ Kagome ha llegado tu vestido. ‒ comentó emocionada Yuka ingresando en la habitación con una enorme caja dorada. La azabache abrió la caja maravillándose con el hermoso vestido blanco por lo que sonrió pero en contrapartida a la sonrisa sus ojos derramaban gotas salinas Yuka la ayudo a ponerse el opulento vestido, "obsequio" de Inu – no pero no podía negar que era lo más hermoso que había visto, la joven se miraba más que complacida con este. Yuka le pasó el calzado para colocarse y la joven realizó una mueca ante lo incómodo de este o quizás le parecía pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tacón tan alto, por lo que se animo pensando que pronto se acostumbraría. En menos de dos horas estaba previsto la ceremonia religiosa y la joven ni siquiera se había maquillado o peinado, pero estaba tranquila. Y como si hubieran leído su pensamiento llego la "caballería" que se encargaría de los últimos detalles.

La joven estaba nerviosa, todos ya habían partido rumbo al templo donde se realizaría el matrimonio, no entendía porque ella debía esperar al dichoso auto arreglado que nunca llegaba, estaba tan desesperada que quizás estaba por hacer un hueco en el piso de la entrada de la casa de Inu – no. Finalmente pudo divisar a la limusina blanca adornada excesivamente con flores por lo que la joven suspiró con alivio, abordó en el vehículo sin ninguna delicadeza y acomodó como pudo el vestido. Cuando se sintió en movimiento miró por la ventana estaba terminando el día y para la joven era un día alocado pero hermoso.

‒ Señora siento haber llegado tarde, es que…‒ explicó abriendo el vidrio un hombre con el rostro pálido.

‒ Tranquilo aún llegamos. ‒ tranquilizó la joven, odiaba a todos se suponía que Inu – no debería ir con ella pero él había dicho que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para la fiesta, por lo que ahora tendría que llegar sola. Y como si mágicamente todo se ponía en contra había un tráfico de película que si desesperó a la joven.

Cuando finalmente llegó frente al templo la joven sonrió complacida, levantó su vestido con la delicadeza de una rana y corrió por los peldaños y ahí supo porque había dicho que los zapatos eran incómodos, tropezó casi cayendo al suelo sujetándose por la pared, pero si bien no se lastimó sintió como el taco se despegaba de su zapato izquierdo y oficialmente quiso morir, no entendía porque todo lo malo siempre le sucedía a ella no podía acaso tener una ceremonia tranquila y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de impotencia recostándose contra la pared.

‒ Kagome. ‒ escuchó la joven a un costado suyo por lo que desvió el rostro mirando a ver quien presenciaba su deplorable estado.

‒ Kikyou. ‒ susurro al verla perfectamente arreglada enganchada del brazo de Miroku.

‒ ¿Estás bien?. ‒ indagó con una voz tan dulce que Kagome dudo que se trataba de la misma mujer.

‒ Si, tan solo que yo tropecé. ‒ musitó la azabache y la joven sonrió con dulzura.

‒ Cariño entra y asegúrate que a Inuyasha no le dé un ataque cardiaco. ‒ pidió mirando a Miroku que asintió dudoso antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta. Una vez Miroku desapareció de su campo visual Kagome esperó que la joven cambiara de actitud pero esta seguía con la misma sonrisa.

‒ ¿Estás lastimada?. ‒ indagó a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza.

‒ Mi zapato se rompió. ‒ explicó azabache. La joven sonrió tiernamente, Kagome estaba confusa hasta parecía que esa no era la misma Kikyou.

Kikyou levantó el largo y hermoso vestido color dorado tenue que llevaba y se sacó el hermoso zapato del mismo color, se acuclilló frente a la joven sacando los zapatos de esta que estaba en shock, le colocó los nuevos zapatos y se incorporó.

‒ No es blanco pero servirá. ‒ musitó la mujer.

‒ Pero…‒ susurró Kagome confundida mirándola mucho más baja a causa de estar descalza.

‒ Es tu noche Kagome, no permitas que nada lo arruine.‒ aseguró.‒ hace mucho tiempo yo deseaba hablarte sobre el campamento yo e Inuyasha…‒ musitó.

‒ Por favor no, ya lo he perdonado…no necesito saber si es culpable o inocente. ‒ musitó, Kikyou tan solo asintió finalmente se sentía mejor había sido una tonta esa vez que Inuyasha le había pedido y se había arrepentido mucho por su decisión. Miró fijamente a la joven azabache y sonrió, limpió con sus dedos el maquillaje poco corrido de la novia y la admiró estaba muy hermosa con su cabello suelto adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, su rostro era angelical y resaltaba con el tenue maquillaje.

‒ Entra ya que todos te esperan. ‒ ordenó Kikyou.

‒ ¿Pero y tú?. ‒ indagó Kagome triste.

‒ No te preocupes, nos veremos en la fiesta. ‒ aseguró, Kagome asintió y caminó en dirección a la puerta donde por poco choca contra Miroku. El ojiazul sonrió al ver a Kikyou y caminó en dirección a esta.

‒ Eres muy dulce preciosa. ‒ musitó.

‒ Si claro. ‒ aseguró la joven sonriendo ampliamente. ‒ llévame a mi casa que deseo compartir con ellos la fiesta. ‒ musitó. Miroku repentinamente quedó nervioso algo que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer que lo miró confusa. ‒ ¿sucede algo?. ‒ indagó.

‒ Tan solo que yo…etto…quería decirte que eres…‒ tartamudeó nervioso cosa que impresionó a la joven que nunca lo había visto así.

‒ ¿Estás enfermo?. ‒ indagó intentando tocar la frente masculina, pero fue sujeta por las grandes manos masculinas.

‒ No, tan solo necesitaba decirte que quiero que seas mi novia. ‒ pidió besando delicadamente la mano que sostenía, la joven abrió grande los ojos desde que lo había visto le había gustado, pero la primera vez que hicieron el amor ella supo que lo amaba, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que el joven le pediría ser novios ¿para qué? Si ya eran amantes por más de ocho meses.

‒ Miroku yo…‒ susurró. ‒ etto…las bodas siempre logran esto pero no es necesario yo tan solo deseo estar a tu lado. ‒ aseguró.

‒ Pero yo no…no mereces ser la amante de nadie, se mi novia preciosa, tan solo dime sí. ‒ pidió.

‒ ¿Porqué?. ‒ indagó en un murmuro.

‒ Porque te amo, y no solo tu cuerpo, amo todo, me siento completo a tu lado. ‒ aseguró, el no era de los hombres románticos y nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo tales "tonterías", pero lo sentía y aunque hubiera deseado no exponerlo sabía que Kikyou merecía una explicación. La joven lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír ampliamente.

‒ Vamos cariño que no me quiero perder la fiesta. ‒ musitó acercándose al joven que sonrió aunque no hubiera dicho respuesta él ya lo sabía, había sido tonto hasta en preguntar por lo que caminó rumbo a su automóvil.

Al finalizar la ceremonia religiosa que había sido hermosa y muy íntima, al menos ahí tan solo estaban los más importantes para la pareja que sonreía ampliamente y se despedía de los presentes antes de abordar la limusina que los llevaría a la recepción.

La pareja estaba radiante y todos los notaban y más de uno envidiaba, el salón estaba hermosamente adornado, la música era buena y la comida, la azabache miró fijamente a Inuyasha con su pequeño de cuatro meses en brazos, los dos eran lo más hermoso que ella había visto, incluso habían puesto un pequeño traje al niño que lo dejaba adorable.

‒ Mi padre a congeniado muy bien con tu madre. ‒ aseguró Inuyasha divertido mostrando con la cabeza la ubicación de la pareja, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y asintió. ‒ Bailamos mi hermosa. ‒ pidió y la joven asintió todo era perfecto, tanto que la joven temía despertar y ver que todo era una fantasía. Empezaron a bailar entre los tres aunque el más pequeño estaba rotundamente aburrido. Sesshomaru los miraba con una copa de vino, todos bebían sake pero el joven como no vivía en el país prefería otras bebidas (tan solo era un antisocial jaja), desvió la vista de la pareja de recién casados mirando a su alrededor, fijó su mirada en un hermosa mujer que vestía un elegante pero sensillo vestido rosa, quedó mirándola fijamente esta hablaba animadamente con una pelirroja, la joven fijó sus ojos chocolates en los dorados del mayor de los Taisho y se sonrojó bajando la vista.

‒ _Muy tierna._ ‒ pensó Sesshomaru, no podía mentirse, a pesar de todos los meses él aún amaba a Kagome, y no quería hacer pasar por lo mismo a nadie, no se sentía preparado para una relación, por lo que ya no miró a la joven pues irónicamente esta le recordaba a Kagome.

Caminó despacio rumbo a la puerta que llevaba al jardín, que estaba bellamente decorado con faroles, adentro ya se sentía apresado, escuchó un largo suspiro y miró en dirección a donde provenía el suspiro. Vio a una bella mujer con un vestido elegante color violeta, era verdaderamente hermosa, sus cabellos castaños caían como castada sobre sus hombros.

‒ Una mujer tan hermosa no debería suspirar por desamor. ‒ comentó Sesshomaru parándose a un lado de la joven que lo miró impresionada por haber acertado.

‒ Eso quisiera. ‒ comentó la mujer mirándolo fijamente y la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro al ver los dorados ojos del hombre fue obvia.

‒ ¿Familiar de la novia?. ‒ indagó Sesshomaru para iniciar conversación, aunque el bien sabía que Kagome no tenía más familia del que él ya conocía.

‒ Algo así. ‒ contestó. ‒ Pero esos ojos te delatan, eres un Taisho. ‒ aseguró.

‒ Taisho Sesshomaru. ‒ se presentó.

‒ Taijiya Sango. ‒ respondió.

‒ Y que te hace suspirar bella Sango. ‒ preguntó Sesshomaru galantemente.

‒ No debí de haber venido. ‒ musitó.

‒ ¿Por?. ‒ preguntó el ojidorado serenamente.

‒ Yo…creerás que soy una persona horrible. ‒ comentó.

‒ No lo creo. ‒ aseguró el joven mirándola.

‒ Yo deseaba que Inuyasha sea mi amante, Kagome era mi amiga y ahora no la puedo mirar. ‒ explicó.

‒ Así que amas a mi estúpido hermano. ‒ preguntó con molestia Sesshomaru.

‒ No, no, tan solo que tuve curiosidad, es que es muy hermoso y como se ofrecía como amante pensé pasar un buen rato, pero no quería perder la amistad de Kagome, yo la quiero mucho. ‒ aseguró la castaña triste.

‒ ¿Como esta eso que Inuyasha se te ofreció como amante?. ‒ indagó el ojidorado interesado. Sango le ofreció que se sentaran en el banco y le contó la historia entera, empezando por la noche que llevó el periódico a Kagome, terminando por la última noche que vio a Inuyasha.

‒ Ya veo. ‒ musitó Sesshomaru finalmente comprendiendo la historia de Kagome e Inuyasha completamente.

‒ Que dirías si yo acepto la propuesta hecha a mi hermano. ‒ comentó como si nada. La joven desvió el rostro impresionada, no hubiera esperado eso del joven que parecía bastante serio. Y antes de contestar nada sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

‒ Solo sexo. ‒ musitó Sango contra los labios masculinos y eso agradó al ojidorado pues él no podía ofrecer por el momento más que eso.

‒ Solo sexo. ‒ repitió Sesshomaru profundizando el beso.

Kagome se pegó más al hombre que era su esposo y a quien amaba con locura, sabía que habían pasado por mucho para llegar a esa noche, todo era tan hermoso en ese momento y ella era tan dichosa. Miró a su alrededor y vio Kikyou con Miroku bailando bien pegaditos, a Su "padre" con su mamá. Inclusive su abuelo estaba bailando con una señora por lo que sonrió, sabía que el odio y la venganza era algo que había en el mundo, pero ahí se dio cuenta que el amor también existía y que era contagioso.

FIN, FIN.

Hola a todas hermosas niñas.

Bueno ha sido un fic. Con altos y bajos jeje pero me ha encantado compartir la historia con ustedes, han sido las lectoras más complacientes con sus reviews jeje en verdad pasé momentos hermosos aunque fueron virtuales sentí todo su apoyo y buena vibra, en fin todo inicio tiene un fin y este es el fin de mi ciclo, sinceramente espero que las haya entretenido.

MarianUchiha: fuiste quien me motivo a escribir este último capi ya lo tenía algo olvidado entre tantas obligaciones, pero con tus reviews lograste que extrañara escribir jeje así que muchas gracias, espero que te haya sorprendido el capi y pues en tu preferencia nuru/saku pues…jeje si yo fuera Sakura pegaría más a Naruto jaja aunque también se ven tiernos juntos (solo aveces) y pues si Itachi está como quiere, pero miré tus preferencias y son muy diferentes así que me extrañó, hay mucha diferencia entre Sesshomaru, Naruto, Uryu, y Light Yagami aunque todos son hermosos e inteligentes jaja…y me gusto eso de que ellos quieren que sean como las del hentai.

Bueno en fin quizás no leeremos x ahí

**Las quiere**

**Mizune - Mei**


End file.
